Chibis!
by Felan Lupus
Summary: Ruby and Weiss get into an accident that causes a lot of laughs, a bit of worry, and some fun antics. Blake and Yang, with their friend's help, have to take care of the two and figure out how to fix everything along the way. *Lots of Ships and cute antics. Cover not mine*
1. Chapter 1

*Chibis takes place in the team's third year. The events of the Vytal Festival are pretty much ignored. This is mostly humor and fluff with a small bit of plot. Enjoy!

"Ruby! Get back here!" Weiss yelled as she chased after the red blur. "We need to study!" Weiss yelled as she followed Ruby into the large courtyard.

"Catch me first!" Ruby laughed, turning around and bouncing back a few steps as Weiss used her glyphs to close the distance between the two.

"You, dolt! Will you stop playing games!" Weiss yelled as she tried to grab her partner only to stumble as she dodged.

"C'mon Weiss. It's a free day." Ruby said, absently dodging the white haired young woman's grabs. "Woah!" Ruby said as she backed up into someone else causing them both of them to stumble and Weiss to bump into Ruby. In the confusion, Weiss saw a strange jar of purple dust burst over them. Without thinking, Weiss created a glyph beneath them in an attempt to get them away from the dust.

"Weiss, look out!" Ruby shouted, using her semblance to try and get them both out as well. In the mess, the dust settled around them and a bright light eclipsed over them.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Yang, you okay?" Blake asked as Yang pulled out her scroll and read something on it with a scowl on her usually cheerful face.

"Professor Ozpin wants to meet with us now." Yang said as she pushed her scroll into her pocket. Blake nodded, not saying another word as she followed Yang to where they had left Bumblebee during their date in the part.

"What do you think they need us for?" Blake asked as she slipped her own helmet on and climbed on the back of the bike behind Yang.

"Don't know but I bet it has something to do with Ruby and Weiss." Yang joked as she kicked the bike into gear and shot off. Blake had been surprised and clung to Yang in fear earing a loud laugh that even Blake could hear over the roar of the bike.

….

It had taken them twenty minutes of Yang's 'safe' driving for them to get back to the school. After sharing a quick kiss while putting Bumblebee in a small shed, the duo made their way to Professor Ozpin's trading ideas on why they would have been summoned.

"Could be because of our late nights." Yang said suggestively and grinned when she noticed the mild glare Blake was giving her.

"If it is, it's because of your loud calls. Last night being a perfect example." Blake purred in Yang's ear, leaning close and gently biting the other woman's ear as she blushed and her semblance started to burn the space between them. Smirking at the reaction she had gotten from the blond, Blake stepped back and turned her face forward to look at the blurry reflections starring back at her. As she did she felt a pair of eyes burning into her back and turned to look back at Yang, who's eyes were directed on her but a bit lower.

"Just enjoying the view." Yang said with a grin when Blake looked back at the other young woman. "Looks like we're here." She said as the elevator dinged and opened into the Headmaster's office.

"Miss Belladonna, Miss Xiao Long. A pleasure to have you join me." Ozpin greeted the two as they walked in with mirrored looks of confusion. "Please, have a seat." Ozpin said, motioning to the two chairs in front of him.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you two here." Ozpin said as Blake and Yang sat down and shared a look.

"It's one of the things we've wondered." Blake said slowly and waited as Ozpin took a sip of his ever present coffee.

"You got a new mug!" Yang exclaimed, pointing at the mug that, instead of sporting the Beacon Crest, had a picture of what looked like a maple leaf, a snowflake, a flower, and a sun on it.

"Yes, indeed. I believe I owe that to young Miss Rose." Ozpin said, earning another confused look from the duo. "Before we go any further, I would like to ask you both something very important." He said with a stare that had both Yang and Blake mentally going over anything that would have gotten them in trouble.

"If faced with a situation where you had to care for children, would you be able to?" He asked making both young women freeze in surprise.

"What?" Yang asked in complete confusion.

"I'm sorry sir, but what?" Blake asked as well, her mind trying to catch up at the same time as it stopped in response to the question.

"Ruby, come back!" A familiar voice called out just as a door that they hadn't noticed burst open and a red bundle ran into the room chased by Pyrrha and Nora. Immediately, Yang and Blake snapped to attention, shifting into fighting stances as they watched their friends.

"I'll get you, you little cookie thieves!" Nora laughed as Yang and Blake watched in stunned silence as both of their friends chased around two toddlers with Ruby's cloak.

"Nooo!" One of the toddlers yelled with a laugh as they both ran behind the desk and Ozpin. Immediately both young women froze, afraid of what would happen if they continued their chase.

"Nora? Pyrrha? What?" Yang sputtered as Blake blinked and turned to look at Ozpin in hopes he would explain the situation.

"Hello Yang, Blake." Pyrrha greeted a little breathless as Nora grinned and bounced in place.

"Hey guys!" She greeted while Blake let her eyes fall down to look into a pair of wide blue eyes that were watching her fearfully from behind Ozpin's desk. As Blake made eye contact, the blue eyed toddler, that looked maybe five years old, darted backwards with a soft gasp that Blake probably would have missed.

"Headmaster…" Blake trailed off, not even sure she could finish her sentence as a familiar red hood bounced up and a tiny arm patted the top of the desk for something. With a nonchalant sigh, Ozpin slid a small stack of blank paper and a few pens to the hand without even glancing at it.

"What is going on?!" Yang snapped, her eyes showing how annoyed she was as she turned from Pyrrha and Nora to glare at Ozpin for answers.

"Yang, I am so sorry." Pyrrha blurted out before Ozpin could speak, earning Yang's burning glare. "We were returning from a mission and had found a strange Dust so we were carrying a sample of it to Headmaster Ozpin when Ruby and Weiss ran into us." Pyrrha explained in a rush and Blake couldn't blame the red haired warrior as she began to sweat under the glare.

"How does that explain the two kids behind Ozpin!" Yang growled and Blake carefully looked out of the corner to watch the two toddlers carefully peeked out from behind the desk with the now giant red cloak draped over them both. The smaller of the two, appeared four years old and was watching Blake with silver eyes, while the blue eyed toddler leaning over her back appeared five and was watching Yang closely.

"They're Ruby and Weiss." Blake spoke up earning a loud cheer from Nora as she 'figured it out'. "Headmaster, is that why you asked us about raising children?" Blake asked and felt a small flare of annoyance as Ozpin nodded at her with a slight smile.

"Are they going to be stuck like that?" Yang asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose while Pyrrha heaved a sigh of relief and Nora patted her on the back.

"No. Some of the Dust was salvaged and Dr. Oobleck is currently trying to figure out how we can reverse the effects. As for Miss Schnee and Miss Rose, they will be under your care until either we can reverse the effects or until something else comes up." Ozpin told them as the red covered toddlers ran from behind the desk and bumped into the back of Blake's legs before squealing and separating.

Blake couldn't help the small smile that graced her features as Ruby ran away from Blake, pulling the beloved cloak off of Weiss and tripping her into falling at Blake's feet. Now that she wasn't hidden, Blake could see that Weiss was wearing the white blouse that went with the Beacon uniform, though now it was held in place with what looked like several staples and a few clips. The much smaller Weiss, gasped and watched Ruby run into Pyrrha with a hurt look before seeming to realize she was still next to Blake and looked up at her with wide curious, and slightly fearful blue eyes. Blake knelt down as Weiss stood up and carefully dusted herself off, and looked the tiny Schnee over. Weiss no longer had the scar over her eye and her cheeks were no longer as sharp, instead her face was rounder with baby fat. Blake smiled gently at the tiny child and gently brushed her free hair back behind Weiss's ear. The next moment surprised the Faunus because Weiss decided she liked the older woman and calmly moved into Blake's space, curling up on Blake's folded knees without a word.

"Looks like someone likes you." Yang teased as Blake looked down at Weiss in surprise while the now toddler teammate just stared back. Ruby meanwhile was trying to pull herself out from around Pyrrha's legs without leaving the cloak earning a loud laugh from Nora, embarrassed apologies from Pyrrha, and quiet snickers from Yang as she watched the 'Invincible Girl' being defeated by a red cloak and a toddler.

"Wait, Ruby do you know who I am?" Yang asked as she freed Pyrrha and lifted the tiny leader into up in front of her. Ruby looked at her with a frown, cocking her head to the side as she looked at Yang before reaching forward and grabbing her hair. In one quick movement, Ruby yanked as hard as she could, earning a loud yell for her efforts.

"Yang!" Ruby cheered, still holding a length of hair as she grinned at Yang.

"Ruby! You know better!" Yang snapped at the toddler, freeing her hair from the toddler's fingers and wincing as she looked at the dirty hand. "Nora." Yang growled, turning to look at the orange haired hammer user, who was doing her best to look innocent.

"Headmaster, I can understand leaving Ruby with Yang due to them being sisters. But what about Weiss? Shouldn't her father or sister want her to keep her safe?" Blake asked as she pulled Weiss off of her lap and put her on her hip, knowing if the little heiress remembered anything she would have already thrown a fit at being treated like a toddler and held.

"To answer your question, Miss Belladonna. Miss Schnee's father was unreachable and her sister is currently unavailable. If you do not feel you are capable of caring for her, I am sure I can arrange for her to be sent home." Ozpin said, distracting Yang from tearing into Nora for giving Ruby sticky syrup.

"Alone?" Blake and Yang asked in shock, would Ozpin really do that?

"If there are no other options, then yes." Ozpin told her bluntly and Blake tightened her arms around the toddler while Weiss looked around.

"No way, she's staying with us. Besides, I've taken care of Ruby, how hard can Weiss be?" Yang asked as Ruby grabbed her necklace and turned to Weiss with it, earning a wince from Yang at the movement.

"I see," Ozpin said in amusement as the young women all laughed quietly. "Now, if you would. I have a meeting to attend." He said as his desk lit up with a call. The group quickly left, leaving Ozpin alone long enough to sigh and shake his head before he answered the call.

…..

"Okay, first things first. Who fixed their clothes?" Yang asked as they made their way to their dorm, ignoring the strange looks they got along the way.

"That would be Nora. It seemed to work and neither have complained about it, so I thought it would be fine until they received better clothing." Pyrrha answered as Nora made funny faces at a giggling Ruby while taking pictures on her scroll.

"Where are Jaune and Ren?" Blake asked as she absently rubbed circles in Weiss's back as the small child burrowed herself into the Faunus' neck to hide.

"Getting clothes. Ren made all of us cookies before he left." Nora spoke up, pausing her funny face game with Ruby to look at Blake with a wide smile. "Weiss didn't eat very many though." Nora added after a minute, frowning slightly before shaking it off when she saw Ruby trying to make a funny face.

"So where did you guys find the Dust?" Blake asked as they walked up the long flights of stairs, mentally wishing for an elevator.

"We were on the outskirts of Sector 5 a little farther than you guys were in first year and Ren found a small vein of it in the nest of Ursa we cleared out. We didn't recognize it so we decided to bring a bit back for Professor Ozpin to see if he could identify it." Pyrrha said her eyes trailing to look at Weiss as the quiet child idly ran her hand through Blake's hair with her eyes closed. "Do you know if it's normal for children to be so quiet? Ruby seems very energetic." Pyrrha asked in concern and Blake shrugged, turning to look at Yang as they walked.

"Rubble has always been hyper, even more when she gets sugar." Yang said, shooting a look back at Nora before looking over at Weiss with concern as well. "Weiss might just be tired or shy. She probably needs a nap then she'll be fine." Yang said with a shrug before gently slapping at Ruby's hands.

"No hair pulling. That's the second warning, time out when we get to our room." Yang told the tiny leader, earning a teary eyed look in return that made the other three young women awe.

"Sorry," Ruby said, looking genuinely sorry as she looked at Yang. Nora actually 'awed' as Ruby leaned forward and gently kissed Yang's hair and patted it.

"You still have time out, but thank you." Yang muttered, blushing slightly at how cute her little was as they finally reached their hall and made their way to their dorm. "Now, you stay here." Yang said, dragging one of their desk chairs to a small corner between bookshelves and setting Ruby in it.

"I said sorry!" Ruby whined as she moved around in the chair, trying to get down only to have Yang push her back in it with every attempt.

"I can always make it five minutes." Yang warned and nodded when Ruby stopped trying to get down and just pouted at her.

"You seem experienced." Pyrrha observed as she looked over at Ruby curled up in the chair then at Yang.

"Ruby wasn't a trouble maker but she's no stranger to time out. Me and Dad have had to put her there more time then I care to count. I guess I just slipped back into doing that when she pulled on my hair." Yang said with a shrug before looking around for Nora.

"She went to our room to see if Ren was back." Pyrrha told her when she noticed the question in Yang's eyes. "If you need any help, we'll be glad to do so." Pyrrha offered as she gave Yang a smile.

"Yeah, thanks." Yang told her as the young woman left.

"Can I leave yet?" Ruby asked quietly, drawing Yang's attention to her much younger sister.

"Promise to be good?" Yang asked, earning a rapid nod from the tiny red head. "Alright, but next time I'm taking away the cookies." Yang warned and had to fight back a smile at the look of fear on her sister face.

"I promise to be good!" Ruby said, crossing her heart and trying to be serious before climbing down from the chair and running over to where Blake sat on her bed with Weiss curled on top of her. "She sleeping?" Ruby asked Blake in a loud whisper, earning an amused smile from the Faunus as Weiss opened one eye to look at Ruby.

"Let's play." Ruby said, grabbing onto Weiss's shirt and pulling on it. At first Weiss didn't budge, instead leaning away from Ruby and trying to roll off of Blake, then she seemed to give up and just let Ruby pull her off of the young woman.

Yang and Blake watched as Ruby dragged Weiss all over the room, Ruby seeming to find everything an adventure while Weiss quietly watched.

"What are we going to do?" Yang asked as she walked over to Blake's bed and dropped down at her girlfriend's feet. "Who's going to watch them while we have classes? How are we going to keep them from creating trouble? How are they going to catch up when they return to normal?" Yang asked starring at the underside of her bunk while Blake watched Ruby crawl under Weiss's bunk. Weiss herself looked over at Blake then bent down and looked at Ruby.

"C'mon! Look what I found!" Ruby's voice said from under the bed, her cloak trailing in a red puddle behind her.

"We'll figure it out. Team JPNR has an off period while we're in Weapons Class. So we can ask them to watch over them and the other classes we can see if we can bring them along." Blake told Yang before her attention was tagged by the sound of giggles coming from under the opposite bed. Yang lifted her head a bit to look over at the opposite bed, smiling at the sight of Weiss's feet sticking out and Ruby's cloak spread under them. "They seem easy to entertain at least." Blake added as they both watched Weiss scoot further under the bed followed by the telltale sound of a crinkling wrapper.

"Does Ruby have a secret stash like you?" Blake asked, looking over at Yang as the blond stood up and walked over to the bed.

"Hey Ruby, what'cha got under there?" Yang asked, kneeling down to look under the bed as two voices squealed and the cloak tried to move forward.

"Nothin'!" Ruby said followed by the loud sound of a wrapper being squished.

"Sure sounds like something. Are you two eating cookies?" Yang asked, peeking under the bed to look at Weiss and Ruby.

"No," Ruby said slowly, looking first at Weiss then at Yang with her hands holding something to her chest.

"Weiss?" Yang asked, trying a different tactic and turning to look at the white haired heiress. Weiss just looked at Yang with wide eyes and puffed out cheeks. It took everything in Yang to lean back before she burst out laughing at the sight she had seen. Weiss looked like a chipmunk with blue lips and blue pieces sticking to her face.

"What is it?" Blake asked, standing up and joining Yang on the floor as the blond fell over laughing.

"HAHAHA-'eiss! HAHAHAHA!" Yang tried to say between laughs as Blake just gave her a confused look and decided to look for herself. Peeking under the bed, she saw Ruby holding what looked like a bag half full of blue jelly while Weiss held a mostly empty one with her cheeks stuffed full.

"Alright you two, hand it over." Blake said, holding out her hand as Ruby dropped her head guiltily and obediently dropped the bag in her hand while Weiss gave her a glare and pulled the bag close. "Weiss," Blake said in a warning tone as she gave the little heiress her own glare. "Hand it over." Blake demanded, dropping one of the confiscated bags behind her before reaching for the one in Weiss's hands.

"Nein!" Weiss said angrily pulling further away from Blake and curling around her bag of candy. (No)

"What'd she say?" Yang asked as she crawled half under the bed to join Blake. "Nine?"

"Mein!" Weiss told them as Blake and Yang shared a confused look. (Mine)

"I'm not sure, but I understood that." Blake said and crawled further under the bed to grab onto Weiss. "Help me get them out from under here." The Faunus muttered as Weiss crawled away from her.

"Ruby, come here." Yang told her younger sister, reaching forward to grab a fist full of the cloak and pull the tiny leader out.

"Noooo," Ruby whined as Yang dragged her out from beneath the bed while Blake crawled further under in order to grab Weiss.

"Oh Oum! you're filthy!" Yang said as she pulled Ruby out and groaned at the sticky mess she had covered herself in and the dirt she had somehow managed to find and get on her face.

"No, I'm not." Ruby said with a shake of her head patting her shirt and showing Yang her hands. "See?" Ruby said as Yang leaned back away from the sticky limbs.

"Nien!" Weiss yelled from under the bed as Blake began to scoot out, distracting Yang with her movements.

"Stop trying to hit me!" Blake told the little heiress as she finally pulled both of them out from beneath the bed, Weiss still clinging tightly to a bag of what looked like blue gummies. The heiress resembled Ruby a bit with the mess she had become, though her hair looked more tangling and she had some of the jelly candy stuck to her face. "Yang," Blake grunted as she pulled a fighting Weiss into her lap and tried to take the bag of candy from Weiss. Immediately Yang put Ruby down and moved to help Blake.

"Weiss, let go of the candy." Yang said, using the same tone she used for Ruby. Weiss stopped fighting and glared up at Yang, hugging the bag of candy like a doll.

"Hi!" Ruby's voice chirped happily causing Yang and Blake to look up at the open door to see Jaune standing there with a few bags in one hand while he used the free one to lift Ruby up onto his hip.

"Jaune!" Yang said in surprise as she watched Ruby mess with the strings on the blonde boy's jacket.

"What are you," Blake questioned before she was distracted by Weiss fighting her hold again. "Weiss," she started only to stop when she realized the girl wasn't actually fighting to be free but was trying to turn around and the cursed bag of candy was on the floor. Dazed, Blake turned Weiss around and let her wrap her arms around the young woman's neck while Yang and Jaune talked.

"I was just bringing the clothes me and Ren got by. Looks like you may need them." Jaune joked as he motioned to where Ruby was now perched in Yang's arms.

"You have no idea." Yang groaned and smiled at Blake as she walked. "Got the candy?" She asked after looking Weiss over.

"She dropped it actually." Blake told her as she took the bags from Jaune and put them down on Weiss's bed.

"She still not talking?" Jaune asked with a sympathetic frown to Blake.

"Actually, she got really mad earlier and said 'nine' and 'mine'." Yang told Jaune as Ruby laid her head on Yang's shoulder.

"That's more than what she said for us." Jaune said with a shrug and looked over at where Weiss had her face buried into Blake's neck. "Anyway, it's my night to cook. Do you want to join us in the kitchen?" Jaune asked looking at both young women for an answer.

"I don't know, I was thinking we'd get something from the cafeteria," Yang said looking over at Blake then at Ruby as she felt the girl snuggle into her neck. "Then after I'd get ahold of my dad and Uncle Qrow." She added, shifting Ruby in her arms as she felt her sister gently play with a few strands of hair.

"I insist, it's just spaghetti. Plus, it's been awhile since we all had a big family meal." Jaune said with a smile just as a crash came from across the hall. "See you guys in an hour." Jaune said as he darted to his team room, leaving Blake and Yang with their new charges.

"We should get them cleaned up." Blake said after a minute as she tried to put Weiss down and failed. "Weiss, let go." Blake mumbled in the girl's ear and tried again to pull the girl off of her.

"First she won't come near you, now she won't let you go." Yang teased with a grin before encountering the same issue when she tried to pull Ruby off of her.

"You were saying." Blake deadpanned as Yang frowned and looked at the grinning red head holding onto her.

"Oh hush Kitty Cat, who's getting the first bath?" Yang asked as she walked over to the bed holding the clothes and started shifting through the clothes Jaune and Ren had bought. "Oh, this is going to be cute." Yang giggled as she held up a small pale blue shirt with a 'I'm the Princess' printed across it. Blake rolled her eyes knowing what her girlfriend was thinking, though she was smiling as well. Both women went through the four bags of clothes, finding two sets of pajamas for each child; a nightgown and a pant/shirt set, eight long sleeve shirts, two jackets with fur lined hoods; one red and the other blue, four skirts with leggings, two pairs of pants, two pairs of small light up shoes with Velcro straps, and underwear and socks for both.

"I'll give Weiss one, then you can give Ruby one." Blake said as she grabbed a light purple night gown that had little white flowers on it and shifted Weiss in her arms. "Maybe she'll let go then." Blake muttered as she went past Yang, jumping when she felt a hand slap her behind.

"Yang!" Blake hissed as Yang laughed and used the other woman's sharp spin to plant a kiss on her lips. "You're still in trouble." Blake muttered in the kiss and gave Yang a glare as she pulled away with a suggestive look while Ruby clapped her hands over her eyes and whispered 'ew'.

"Aw, c'mon Bellabooty." Yang laughed and held up a red night gown with a beagle on the front. "We could always cut the time and just clean them together. They're kids and before that they were crushing on each other harder than Jaune and Pyrrha were first year." Yang said as she adjusted Ruby on her hip.

"…If they remember this after they turn back." Blake warned though she did let Yang follow her into the mutual bathroom.

"Then we'll deal with it." Yang soothed Blake and gave her a quick kiss before starting the water in the small bathtub that was plenty big for two toddlers. "Ruby you need a bath." Yang said, gently pulling the way to big cloak off and dropping it in the hamper as the tiny red head played with her necklace.

"Don't wanna." Ruby moaned as she looked around for her cloak, twisting around and leaning back in Yang's arms and making it difficult for Yang to hold her.

"It needs a wash." Yang told her as she set her down on the counter next to the sink and pulled off her shirt.

"Weiss, you need a bath." Yang heard Blake say and glanced over at Blake trying to detach the child from her once again. Yang frowned and looked at Ruby in front of her then back at Weiss. Without a word, she gently moved Ruby to the tub and put her down while turning the water off before turning to Blake and gently grabbing Weiss. "Yang," Blake said a question in her eyes as Yang used her thumbs to gently rub Weiss's back. Weiss immediately loosened her hold on Blake to turn her head back to look up at Yang before her arms slipped off of Blake.

"Bath time Princess." Yang said as she shifted the child to one arm and pulled her shirt off with the other.

"You've got to teach me that." Blake said as she watched Yang drop Weiss down next to Ruby in the warm bath.

"I didn't think it'd work." Yang said with a soft laugh as she kneeled down on the outside of the tub and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. "You gonna help?" Yang asked and grinned as Blake knelt down next to her with a small wash cloth and a bottle of soap.


	2. Chapter 2

WE DON'T OWN RWBY! IT BELONGS TO ROOSTERTEETH! THANK YOU AND LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Where are Blake and Yang? Didn't you say they were coming?" Pyrrha asked as she helped Jaune carry the bowls of food to the large dining table while Nora set everyone a place at the table and Ren placed two old pots on two chairs for Ruby and Weiss to sit on.

"Yeah, maybe they got held up. Think one of us should go check?" Jaune asked with a frown before his attention was diverted by the sound of small feet running.

"I think that's them." Ren said just as Ruby and Weiss ran in dressed in the pajama's Ren had picked out. Ruby wearing the purple nightgown and holding a small bath duck while Weiss wore a red gown. It was an odd color change for the two but it was still cute.

"Chair." Ruby said, running up to one of the chairs circling the table and grabbing it.

"Stuhl." Weiss said, putting her own hand on the same chair and Team JPNR watched with a mix of curiosity, surprise, and just 'awe that's cute' as both miniatures starting laughing and raced over to the couch to repeat the process.

"Hey guys," Yang greeted as she walked in and fell into a chair while Blake took a second to look over at Weiss and Ruby now patting the TV.

"Hey," Jaune greeted absently, his eyes following the two toddlers as they ran around the small Common Room labeling everything.

"Hello, you two look tired." Pyrrha said as Ren got Nora to sit down and fix herself a plate.

"You have no idea." Yang moaned from where she had her head buried in her arms.

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked, glancing over at Jaune as he went back to the small kitchen and grabbed two bowls.

"When we tried to give them a bath Weiss tried to take Ruby's duck and that started a water fight." Yang said, motioning to her still damp hair as Blake fixed them their plates while Jaune put a little bit of pasta in each of the bowls he had grabbed.

"That's not all, apparently Weiss had a hidden cache of candy and they both found it. I think the sugar kicked in during the bath." Blake said as the group collectively looked over at the hyper duo chasing each other around the couch.

"At least Weiss is speaking, though I'm not sure what she's saying." Pyrrha said and reflexively caught the container of Parmesan cheese Nora tossed at her. "Thank you, Nora." Pyrrha told her teammate and sprinkled a bit on her food.

"If only we could understand her." Yang said as she sat up and gave Blake a grateful look for fixing her plate.

"Weiss, Ruby das Essen." Jaune said, surprising everyone into freezing as both children ran to the table, Weiss leading Ruby this time. "Here, eat this." Jaune said with a smile as he put the bowls in front of the two girls and handed them each a fork. (supper)

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, drawing the young man's attention to the stunned looks around the table.

"What was that?" Nora asked in amazement, her food temporarily forgotten as she waited for an answer.

"That's a good question." Blake agreed as Jaune blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's the language of Atlas. My Mom spoke it a lot growing up and I remember a little bit of it." Jaune told them just as Weiss spoke up, looking around her bowl for something.

"Wo ist mein Trinken?" Weiss asked turning to look at Ruby and repeating the question, earning a shrug before the red head looked around at everyone else. (Where is my drink?)

"Well?" Yang asked, looking at Jaune expectantly.

"What did she say?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune looked at Weiss thoughtfully before his eyes lit up.

"Trinken!" Jaune repeated and went to the kitchen, not noticing everyone's eyes on him as he grabbed two glasses and filled them half way with milk.

"Vielen Dank," Weiss nodded as Jaune placed one glass down in front of Weiss and the other in front of Ruby. (thank you)

"Trinken? Drink." Ruby asked, grabbing the glass and holding it towards Weiss.

"Nein, Trinken. Durink." Weiss repeated the word and smiled when Ruby repeated it correctly before the red head fixed the other's pronunciation.

"So does it mean milk?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune sat down to eat his own food.

"Not really, it just means drink." Jaune told them and nodded at Ren. "Can you pass the bread?" He asked and nodded his thanks as the basket was passed to him.

"So how much of the language do you know?" Blake asked after a few minutes of everyone eating.

"Not much, just a few words." Jaune told them and looked over at Ruby to see her playing with her food and trying to get Weiss to do the same.

"Rawr!" Ruby said and laughed as she tried to get Weiss to join, the other shaking her head and trying to lean away from a surprisingly messy Ruby.

"Ruby, if you don't stop that you're going to need another bath!" Yang groaned, leaning over Blake to wipe her sister's face while Weiss clapped and smiled, apparently enjoying that Ruby was in trouble.

"Weiss, Hör auf damit." Jaune said in a warning tone that made Weiss freeze before nodding and quietly eating her food. (stop doing that)

"You'll have to teach me that." Blake said as Yang sat back down and Ruby pouted at having her mess destroyed.

"Like I said, I don't know too much. I'm actually at my limit on what I remember. But Weiss does seem to understand us a bit." Jaune said discreetly motioning to where the little heiress was watching them both with a concentrated look.

"Done!" Ruby said loudly, showing her mostly empty bowl to Blake and Yang. Blake just blinked, while Yang nodded at Ruby, seeming to understand.

"Alright, you can get down. But don't make a mess." Yang said as Ruby dropped her bowl and jumped down from her seat, turning to grab at Weiss. "Ruby, leave Weiss alone. She's not done." Yang said, looking at Ruby out of the corner of her eyes just as Weiss frowned and looked at her bowl.

"Watch," Jaune said to Blake with a knowing smile and everyone watched as Weiss grabbed her bowl and showed it to Blake.

"Done!" Weiss said proudly, her smile deflating slightly as Blake just stared at the bowl with an unsure look.

"Okay," Blake finally said with a slow nod and felt herself smile when Weiss's face lit up and she slid from her perch to join Ruby. "This is going to be more difficult than I thought." Blake muttered, earning agreement from around the table before the group started discussing schedules and who could keep the duo.

"Indeed, with a language barrier, things will be harder." Pyrrha sympathized as Nora stood up and carried the few empty dishes to the small sink to wash.

"Maybe it won't be too bad. She seems to like Ruby more and both keep following each other around." Yang said with a shrug before she took a bite of her food. Everyone nodded their head in agreement before Nora bounced past them and over to the tiny duo.

"Nora?" Blake questioned as she watched the hammer wielder go through both team's cache of movies while Ruby and Weiss watched.

"Let's watch a movie!" Nora said excitedly and flashed the cover of one of the simpler movies.

"Movie! Movie!" Ruby cheered, grabbing Weiss and bouncing in a circle, actually getting the other girl to chant it with her after a few bounces.

"I don't see why not." Yang said as she shrugged at Blake while Jaune grinned and helped Pyrrha start cleaning up.

"Yes, a movie may work to calm them down as well." Ren spoke up as he stood up and grabbed the two pots of leftovers.

"Alright everyone, pile up." Jaune laughed, watching Ruby and Weiss climb up onto the couch and sit on the arm. "What are we watching?" Jaune asked as he carried his share of the dirty dishes to the kitchen while Blake and Yang wiped the table down.

"Harry Potter and Philosopher's Stone!" Nora said as the movie started as everyone drifted into the room and took their places. Blake and Yang curled up on a large fluffy bean bag, Jaune and Pyrrha curled up in the large recliner that was tucked into a corner, and Ren and Nora sat on the couch with Ruby and Weiss.

Everyone was enjoying the film and even whispering quietly to each other when they got to the part where the man trio plus Draco were going into the wood. That was when things went downhill. At first it was just Ruby jumping down from the couch and squeezing herself between Blake and Yang, then it was Weiss burying herself into a corner of the couch with a cushion as a shield.

"There he is!" Nora suddenly said loudly making everyone jump at the sudden loud burst. "The evilest of all villains!" Nora cried, pointing at the screen while Ren pulled her back down onto the couch.

"Ruby, can't. Breathe!" Yang whispered as Ruby tried to bury herself in Yang's neck. Blake immediately tried to help, pulling on the tiny arms in an attempt to loosen the hold with no luck. "Look, it's over. Look." Yang said softly trying to get Ruby to look at the TV with no luck.

"Maybe we should go." Blake said as she looked at the terrified Ruby choking her girlfriend.

"Yeah," Yang agreed and tried to stand up. Blake smiled at the failed attempt before lending a hand to pull the blond to her feet.

"Hey, where'd Weiss go?" Nora asked as Ren paused the movie and Jaune flicked on the lights.

"What?" Blake asked her heart stopping as she turned around to look at the spot the child had last been seen.

"This isn't good." Jaune said as everyone looked at each other before separating to look around the room.

"Do you think she ran back to your room?" Pyrrha asked as Blake checked under the table they had all eaten at.

"Maybe, I'll check." Yang said and gently shifted Ruby. "Ruby, stay here while I go look for Weiss." Yang told the little leech on her.

"No, he'll get me!" Ruby whined, drawing a sigh out of Yang as she looked at Pyrrha with a slightly pleading look.

"I'll go," Blake spoke up and left before anyone could argue. She felt her worry increase as she walked down the dark hallway, her eyes easily seeing through the gloom unlike Weiss's eyes would have. Had the movie scared her like Ruby? What was she thinking running down the dark hallway? Blake forced herself to calm down as she slowly pushed their dorm room door open and eased inside, her eyes scanned over the large space. Just as she was about to leave her ears caught the soft sound of someone sniffling and her eyes were drawn to Weiss's bed. Or specifically, under it, where she now saw a pale white foot sticking out from under an equally white sheet.

"Weiss?" Blake whispered as she walked over to the bed and knelt down to look under it. Her eyes softened as she saw Weiss curled up under the bed with her body tucked around a pillow she had probably dragged off of her own bed when running into the room.

"Ich will nach Hause." Weiss said softly and hiccupped as Blake frowned sadly. She may not have understood the words, but she understood the meaning. Weiss wasn't happy. So Blake did what she vaguely remembered her own mother doing for her when she was younger. Blake carefully pulled Weiss out from beneath the bed and pulled her close, rocking her body back and forth as Weiss broke down and cried. (I want to go home.)

Blake quickly shot Yang a text saying she found Weiss, and waited for Weiss to cry herself out. Having the tiny Weiss curled up against her as she cried herself to sleep, Blake couldn't help but wonder if she had ever seen Weiss cry. She had seen Weiss go through every emotion in three years of being on a team together, but she couldn't honestly say she had seen the girl cry. Even after getting hurt on missions, the heiress had never cried. Instead she had ignored it or brushed it off. It made Blake wonder what Weiss's childhood was like to make it so she never cried when she was older.

"Hey," Yang whispered as she crept into the room with Ruby still in her arms. "JPNR went on to bed and Ruby fell asleep while I was on the phone with Dad and Uncle Qrow. Everything okay?" Yang asked, motioning to where Weiss was curled up against Blake.

"Maybe," Blake whispered as she looked down at the tear stained face and then let her head fall back on the bed.

"C'mon, let's get some sleep." Yang said as she carefully laid Ruby down on Weiss's bed, grabbing the two pillows on Ruby's top bunk and adding them to the lower bed. Blake nodded, carefully standing up and moving to put Weiss down next to Ruby as Yang adjusted the pillows so neither child would roll off of the bed.

"Cuddle?" Yang whispered as she wrapped her arms around Blake's waist from behind and rested her chin on the other woman's shoulder. Blake hummed in response, leaning her head back with her eyes closed, before moving around in Yang's arms to give her a soft kiss.

"That sounds heavenly after today." Blake whispered and both separated to change clothes, taking quick turns in the bathroom before curling up together in Blake's bed.

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

It only felt like a minute after she closed her eyes when something heavy climbed over Blake, the weight instantly waking her up and putting her on alert. If it weren't for Yang's arms around her and the lack of any unusual scent, Blake would have already sprung up and attacked. As it was, she instead slowly opened her eyes to see Ruby pulling at Yang's tank top with teary eyes.

"Yang, wake up." Blake whispered as she moved the brawler's arm off of her and sat up, looking at sniffling Ruby.

"Ungh, it's still dark Kitten." Yang said drowsily and tried to pull Blake back down, her hand instead gently falling against Ruby and causing the little toddler to sniffle loudly. "Rubble?" Yang asked in confusion, pulling her head up to look at her sister for a minute before gently pulling the child into her arms.

"I want Momma." Ruby whimpered as she curled up against Yang. Yang winced at her sister's words, looking at Blake in an attempt for help. Blake shrugged at her girlfriend, before jumping when she felt a cold hand grab the back of her kimono.

"Wha-Weiss?" Blake hissed as she spun around in shock, making the child jump back and fall over at the harsh tone. Before Blake could apologize to the little heiress she noticed the tear streaks on her face and the tense way she held herself, biting her lip to not make a sound as her little shoulders shook from the suppressed sobs. Blake didn't even think, slipping out of the bed and scooping the child into her arms. "Shhh, it's okay." Blake soothed as Weiss gripped her kimono and buried her face into her shoulder.

"Think it was the movie?" Yang asked as she too slipped out of the bed with a softly crying Ruby in her arms.

"Maybe," Blake said as she rubbed Weiss's back while the girl sobbed into her pajamas.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Yang asked the crying child, running her hand through the short hair in an attempt to calm the tiny leader.

"I want Momma!" Ruby cried, sobbing harder against Yang as the blond tried to figure out what to say. Even Blake knew they couldn't just flat out tell the girl her mother was dead and had been for a long time now.

"Sorry Ruby, you got me and Blake right now." Yang said, shrugging her free shoulder at Blake as she shot a look at her choice of words only earning a fierce shake of Ruby's head.

"No, I want Momma." Ruby said, starting to fight against Yang and making it difficult to hold her. "Momma! Momma!" Ruby yelled, twisting and squirming in Yang's arms as the blond tried to calm Ruby down.

"Blake! Help!" Yang hissed, her eyes darting to her raven haired partner for help and noting for the first time that Ruby wasn't the only one crying, but so was Weiss.

"I have my own issues." Blake said trying to rock Weiss in her arms and walking back and forth. "She's not even talking!" Blake muttered, her voice nearly lost in Ruby's crying. Yang knew better than to say anything, instead going over to where her scroll was lit up and groaned at the messages coming in from the teams below them.

"What?" Blake asked as she looked over Yang's shoulder at the less than nice messages and growling. "Idiots." Blake growled as Weiss flinched away from her again and bumped into Ruby as Yang turned around causing both girls to bump heads and cry harder. Ruby stopping her high pitch cries for her mother as she held her head and just sobbed loudly.

"Do something!" Yang finally snapped, her patience at its end as she threw her scroll across the room and glared at Blake.

"Me? What can I do!" Blake snapped back, both women glaring at each other while the toddlers continued crying.

"I don't know! Sing or something!" Yang yelled as someone started to bang on their door. Growling a curse, Yang shoved Ruby into Blake's arms and stormed over to the door before Blake could protest.

"Please, stop crying." Blake begged as Yang started yelling at whoever was unlucky enough to be on the other side of the door. "Sing, Yang said sing. Um," Blake muttered mostly to herself trying to force her muddled mind to procure a song. After a few seconds she started humming an old tune she vaguely recalled from her childhood. It had been from a movie she was certain, but at the moment she could care less as it seemed to cause Ruby, the more vocal crier, to soften her cries to listen. She still hiccuped and a sob would escape her every few seconds, but it was quieter than before. Weiss, though a much softer crier than Ruby, had yet to let up and seemed to be making herself sick if Blake had to go off of the coughs coming from the tiny heiress.

"Let me have her," Yang whispered over Blake's humming and gently lifted Weiss out of Blake's arms. At first the heiress froze, her eyes wide as she was pulled away from Blake, before Yang turned her around and pulled her gently against her chest. Then she started to squirm in Yang's arms, reaching for Blake with hiccup like cries. "She's freezing." Yang muttered with a concerned frown and Blake could feel the subtle change in temperature as Yang activated her semblance while running her fingers through Weiss's hair. After a few minutes of both women continuing their calming techniques both toddlers were calmed down and nearly asleep once more.

"Thank. Oum." Blake breathed, still rocking back and forth with Ruby in her arms as Yang gave a relieved smile as Weiss snuggled against her, lightly sucking on her own fist, as she relaxed in the arms of the team's personal heater.

"At this point I think we'd all get some sleep if we slept together." Yang said with a yawn that was mimicked by Blake as she nodded in agreement. Yang gave Blake a soft kiss before climbing back into the bed, laying on her back with Weiss on her stomach so as not to disturb her. Blake climbed in next, laying with her back to the opposite bunks and with Ruby snuggled against her stomach. Sighing in relief, both young women quickly drifted off to sleep with their little charges and a blanket thrown over all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

WE DON'T OWN RWBY IT'S ROOSTERTEETH'S! LEAVE A REVIEW FOR US!

We have tried fixing any and all mistakes in this chapter but if you see them PLEASE tell us! Thanks guys!

…

To **RWBY Fan Mode** : Don't worry, Pyrrha will definitely be babysitting but not until a few chapters. I have a few chapters written and Team CFVY does have a segment! XD I hope you like it!

To **Jay aka Jordan** : Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Thanks for the idea as well. :D

To **Vanitas Lunar** : THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! We consider Weiss the little sis as well. Hope you like this chapter too!

…

* * *

...

"Guys! You awake?" Jaune asked as he knocked on the dorm room of Team RWBY.

"They had a long night, they need the sleep." Pyrrha said, walking out of their room and adjusting her uniform. Jaune winced as he remembered the loud crying from last night followed by Yang's vocal defense towards one of the members of Team CRDL.

"We still have an hour and a half till classes start. We can check on them again later." Ren said as he and Nora walked out of the room in uniform as well. The former showing his scroll that read a few minutes before 7:30 in the morning.

"Right! Now pancakes!" Nora cried as she pointed towards their common room and ran off. Jaune and Pyrrha smiled at their teammates energy, mentally wishing for a bit of it as they followed Ren to the common room.

"Why do you think they were up so late?" Pyrrha asked Jaune from where she sat looking over her notes for a Professor Peach's class.

"I don't know," Jaune shrugged as he traded Ren the flour for the carton of eggs. Pyrrha watched with a smile as Ren wordlessly tossed the fragile eggs to their leader, the Jaune of their first year would have struggled to catch just one egg but now, a third year, Jaune was able to catch the eggs without even glancing up at them. "Maybe we should get some kid friendly movies." Jaune mused as he scrambled the eggs and reached for some fresh peppers and diced tomatoes.

"Oo~! Oo~! What about Ferngully?" Nora asked from where she was making a tower out of textbooks and silverware. "It's got a bunch of fairies and a singing bat and lots of music!" Nora told them, earning smiles from Pyrrha and Jaune as they thought over the choice Nora had given.

"That might be a good choice." Jaune said with a grin before Ren raised his spatula to interject.

"Muck monster." He said, making everyone wince and droop as they realized that was probably worse than Harry Potter.

"What about Frozen? It's a nice movie and I think Weiss would especially like it." Pyrrha suggested, missing the flinches from both Ren and Jaune as they remembered the song floating around school. Even Yang had gone into hiding with the two after the Ruby started singing about a snowman, no one really knew were Blake went.

"What about The Four Maidens movie? It is the simplest and easiest movie." Ren said as he turned and placed a stack of pancakes in front of Nora before turning back to make more for everyone else.

"Ruby get back here!" Blake's voice carried to the common room, causing Team JPNR to share looks of confusion just as a small purple blur ran into the room and hit the couch with a thud, bouncing back from the force and landing on her back.

"Ruby!" Pyrrha cried out in worry as the blur was forced to a stop to reveal said tiny leader still in her pajamas.

"Ow," Ruby said calmly, rubbing her nose as Pyrrha lifted her up and placed her on the older woman's hip. "Hi!" Ruby chirped as she looked at Pyrrha with a grin just as Blake ran into the room half way in her uniform.

"Sorry," Blake muttered as Pyrrha laughed at how cute Ruby was before setting her down to run to Blake. "Ruby, why did you run off?" Blake asked tiredly as the toddler laughed and hung onto her leg.

"Blake, will you all be joining us for breakfast?" Pyrrha asked as Blake tried to grab Ruby just as she dashed off, leaving tiny rose petals in her wake.

"If I can catch Ruby, then yes." Blake said as she looked over where Ruby was now perched on Nora's shoulders and being fed pancakes.

"Hey, Blake! You catch Ruby yet?" Yang asked as she walked into the room wearing her uniform and with Weiss wearing a frilly pale blue skirt with leggings and a matching long-sleeve shirt that said 'I'm a Princess' on the front.

"Yang! Hi!" Ruby greeted, waving from her perch with a small piece of pancake in her other hand.

"You know what? I'm not even going to bother." Yang deadpanned as she lifted Weiss up and put her in her spot while Ruby laughed and reached for another piece of pancake. "Blake, just wait till she's done. At least then we might have a chance of getting her cleaned." Yang said as Nora gave her a piece covered in syrup; syrup that quickly ended up everywhere on Ruby. Blake winced as she looked at Ruby before leaving to fix her uniform and to find her bow.

"What's today's first class?" Yang asked tiredly as she moved to the small kitchen to fix drinks for everyone; milk for the toddlers and coffee for everyone else.

"An hour with Professor Port at nine then a two hour long lecture with Dr. Oobleck. After that Ren and I have a free period to watch Ruby and Weiss while you guys go to your individual classes. Weapons Class got canceled today so we'll all be free before Combat Class." Jaune said with an easy smile as he put a bowl of scrambled eggs down along with some cheese. "Hungry?" Jaune asked Weiss, holding out the bowl of eggs for her to inspect while Pyrrha bit her lip to cover the highly amused laugh from escaping as Weiss glared at the bowl before shaking her head.

"And that's enough sugar for you." Yang said, scooping Ruby off of Nora's shoulders with a surprised squeal and dropping her down next to Weiss.

"Pancake please!" Ruby cheered, holding up a fist as Blake walked back into the room. "Blake!" Ruby cried, jumping down from her chair and tackling the Faunus' legs.

"Oh, now you come to me." Blake deadpanned as she lifted a giggling Ruby up and placed her back on her chair.

"Pancakes are done." Ren said, gracefully dropping plates of pancakes down in front of everyone, excluding Nora who was now eating her share of eggs.

"Blau!" Weiss cried excitedly as she looked at the small different colored pancakes on her plate. She grinned and pointed at a blue one that was a little bit bigger than a Reese's Cup with one hand while pulling at Ruby with the other. (blue)

"Purple!" Ruby told her, holding up a small purple pancake with a bite missing. Weiss grinned, seeming not to care that Ruby didn't repeat her. The group watched as they babbled to each other before turning to look at Ren, who was calmly eating his own pancakes.

"Food dye." Ren said when he felt everyone's eyes on him, looking up at the group nodding in understanding.

"If it works then I'm good." Yang laughed as she took a bite of her eggs while Blake gave each girl a small scoop of eggs, ignoring the frown from Weiss.

"No?" Weiss said, pushing her plate back but not before grabbing the blue pancake.

"What?" Blake asked, surprised at the fact Weiss said something she understood as the white haired little heiress bit her lip nervously.

"No what." Weiss said with a little more confidence as she watched Blake just stare at her. Very slowly, Blake leaned forward and pushed Weiss's plate back to her, ignoring the disbelief on the little heiress's face. "No!" Weiss snapped at Blake, shoving the plate away from her more forcefully. By now everyone was watching the two and waiting to see what Blake would do.

"Fine." Blake said calmly, returning her attention back to her own food as Weiss began to eat her blue pancake and watch Blake suspiciously.

"So that was a thing." Yang said in the silence, earning a few scattered laughs while Weiss and Ruby started trading pancakes. Weiss giving Ruby a red pancake for her blue one while Ruby offered a green pancake for Weiss' purple pancake.

"Maybe we should teach Weiss more Basic?" Jaune spoke up, earning some agreement from everyone.

"I will get a book from the library." Ren said as a way of answering while Nora balanced a spoon on her nose.

"Yang, Blake, I would like to apologize for last night. Our choice of movie was not very appropriate and for that we're sorry." Pyrrha spoke up, earning surprised looks from Blake and Yang.

"It's no big deal, Pyrrha." Blake said, trying to reassure the Spartan as Yang nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean Ruby and Weiss have never been scared of it so who could have known?" Yang said with a shrug though Pyrrha didn't really seem reassured much. "We're bound to make mistakes anyway. So let's just chill." Yang said with a laugh at her own weak pun as Blake poked her with a fork.

"To early." She muttered and added some sugar to her black coffee. Unlike the rest of her team she only liked her coffee slightly sweetened, not bitter.

"I have a sip?" Ruby asked, distracting from her game with Weiss as she saw the sugar Blake put in her drink.

"No!" Yang yelled out in a panic making everyone jump and look at her. "I mean, it's really bad. See? Bleh." Yang said, taking a swig of her own cream and sugar drowned coffee and faking disgust as Ruby pouted at her.

"But Blake has sugar." Ruby pouted at Yang before turning big silver eyes on the Faunus. "P'ease!" Ruby begged as Blake smiled at the cuteness but shook her head.

"Weiss!" Pyrrha cried out, catching the smaller girl's wrist with one hand and grabbing her own coffee with the other before it could be tipped over.

"Lass los!" Weiss whined, trying to free her wrist from Pyrrha's. "'Uby!" Weiss said, looking over at the other as she pulled against the Spartan. (Let go)

"Rawr!" Ruby yelled, standing up and slamming her fist down on the young woman's wrist. "Ow," Ruby said in surprise as she pulled her fist back to look at while Pyrrha let go, laughing and not even phased from the 'hit'.

"Sorry," Pyrrha said between laughs as everyone joined her amusement.

"Vielen dank." Weiss said seriously, and shocked everyone by giving Ruby a kiss on the cheek before eating another pancake.

"Did she?" Blake asked in disbelief just as Nora and Yang squealed about how cute they were.

"My little sis is growing up!" Yang said, wiping a tear from her eye as Ruby smiled and made Nora fall out of her chair by giving Weiss a kiss as well. "Someone get pictures!" Yang yelled as Ren calmly pulled out his scroll and snapped a few pictures.

…,...,...,...

"With the completion of my mission, I…uh…I," Professor Port trailed off as he looked down at Ruby. Finally noticing his little red shadow after talking to a surprisingly attentive class for an hour.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, still captivated by the man's story. Yang had released the little red tornado in the class after double checking that there were no captured Grimm and the entire class had been watching Ruby follow the Professor around the class for most of the hour. The child either being surprisingly good at staying just out of the man's sight or the man just too wrapped up in his own stories to pay attention.

"Well, I was a hero!" Professor Port said, puffing up with pride as Ruby looked at him in awe. "Yes, the Beowolves stood no chance against my might!" He added before looking down on his other side to see Weiss pulling at his jacket.

"Why?" Weiss asked, using one of the words Ren had been teaching her before she got distracted by Ruby and Professor Port.

"Why? Because I defeated a pack of Beowolves single handed and still a fresh Hunstmen!" Port said enthusiastically as Weiss gave him a disbelieving look.

"Why?" Weiss asked again, drawing a few snickers from around the room while Port seemed to deflate slightly at the skeptical eyes on him.

"Because if I hadn't the village would have been lost." Port told her, puffing out his chest again and raising his hand to pat his breast pocket. Weiss opened her mouth to say something else but was stopped as her attention went to Ruby as the cloaked girl ran over to Yang and took her pen and notebook.

"Ruby!" Yang said, trying to grab the cloak as Ruby used her semblance and ran into Port's legs. Port grunted in surprise at the impact before Ruby held up the doodle filed book to him.

"Sign?" Ruby asked as the class started snickering again. Port looked up at an obviously embarrassed Yang before smiling and quickly signing his name for his youngest student.

"Perhaps, you can teach your sister something and become an amazing Huntress too, Miss Rose." Port said as Yang slammed her head down at her seat and Blake smiled in amusement, the class laughing softly as the blond brawler groaned.

"Ich auch!" Weiss said, running over to Blake and stealing her supplies as well. Blake just watched in surprise as Weiss flipped her notes over and held it out to Port as well. The Professor for his part, just took it in stride, signing his name for Weiss as well before sending both back to Blake and Yang with a smile. (Me too)

…,...,...,...,...

"Now the difference is not just the Kingdom's strategies against the Faunus, but the Faunus army's- Mr. Lie! Can you tell me the differences?" Dr. Oobleck asked, stopping his darting around the room to focus on Ren as the boy was quietly teaching Weiss more Basic.

"Their better senses and the guerrilla tactics they implored." Ren answered smoothly much to the relief of his teammates.

"Correct Mr. Lie! Now, as I was saying." Dr. Oobleck continued as Ren went back to his quiet teaching to Weiss while Yang tried to keep Ruby at least in Teams JPNR and RWBY section of the class.

"Ruby, stay still." Yang whispered as Ruby jumped out of her seat and ran towards Jaune in another attempt to get past everyone.

"Not so fast." Jaune whispered, turning and catching Ruby in his arms before passing her to Yang. The little leader pouted as she was dropped into Yang's lap before yawning, missing the shared grins over her head.

"Ruby, stop that." Yang muttered as she looked down to see Ruby trying to draw on her notes. "I need those!" She hissed as she yanked the pen away from Ruby and tried to see if she could maybe redo her notes.

Ruby started to fight against Yang's arms, trying to slid out of her sister's arms and whining when Yang just adjusted her absently. Pyrrha, seeing Yang's struggle quietly leaned over and tapped her shoulder.

"Let me see her." Pyrrha whispered, earning a slow nod from Yang as she passed her fussy sister to Pyrrha. Pyrrha smiled as Ruby calmed down, looking around at Pyrrha's work space before grabbing at her pens. "Hold on," Pyrrha said, smiling slightly as she moved her finished notes out of Ruby's reach.

"Hey," Ruby whined, rubbing her eyes before smiling as Pyrrha pulled out a clean paper for Ruby to draw on. With Ruby distracted by Pyrrha, Yang was able to re-write most of her notes while jotting down new ones on another paper. But that distraction didn't last long, eventually Ruby started fighting against Pyrrha. Yang sighed tiredly, looking up at the clock to see she still had half of the class left.

Ruby whined and fussed as Yang took her from Pyrrha, obviously tired but refusing to go to sleep even as Yang carefully activated her semblance to provide a comforting warmth.

"Miss Xiao Long! Can you tell me the importance of learning this?" The man asked appearing in front of Yang as she tried to add a note to the mess Ruby had created due to fighting against Yang.

"Soooo, we uh," Yang tried, her eyes darting to look around for a clue since she was distracted and hadn't paid any attention.

"Miss Xiao Long, if I may?" Dr. Oobleck asked, motioning to a fussy Ruby while the group of friends shared a look.

"I-I guess?" Yang said with an unsure tone as Dr. Oobleck nodded and grabbed the fussy four-year-old from Yang, calmly adjusting her in his arms to where her cloak was wrapped around her before returning to his lesson.

It was actually interesting to watch Dr. Oobleck _calmly walk_ around the classroom for once as he held the child. And if it weren't for the fact Yang knew how important the lesson was she'd have taken more than two or three pictures when she was sure the doctor wasn't looking her way. After a few minutes, Yang's attention was drawn over to where Blake had moved her chair sideways so she could lean back with Weiss on her chest and still take notes. Yang couldn't help but smile at the two, taking a sneaky picture before refocusing on her notes, jotting new ones down on a clean paper.

By the end of the class, Weiss was wrapped in Blake's uniform jacket and Ruby was back with Yang, both toddlers asleep. With the advice of possibly giving the toddlers an earlier bed time, the group left the lecture hall.

"How long should they sleep?" Pyrrha asked as everyone looked at Yang, the only one with experience with younger kids since Jaune was technically the youngest of his sisters.

"Maybe another half hour?" Yang said with a shrug as Jaune and Ren stepped forward to take the tiny charges.

"We'll see you guys at lunch." Ren said as he carefully took Weiss from Blake, the Faunus shaking her head when Ren moved to give her back her jacket.

"Trust me and keep the jacket." Blake said while Yang gave Jaune a few last minute bits of advice for the white rose duo. Ren nodded, securing the jacket more securely around the tiny heiress as everyone started to separate.

"Jeez, taking care of Ruby and Weiss should be a breeze with all the advice Yang gave me." Jaune muttered good naturedly as he grinned at Ren before both started to their dorm.

...

Forty minutes later Jaune was trying to figure out how exactly he lost Ruby while Weiss pestered him in a mix of Atlas and Basic about what he could only guess. Ren had left to discreetly ask around, telling Jaune that if any of the girl's found out he was the dead one.

"Weiss, please. I can barely understand on a normal day." Jaune groaned as Weiss looked up at him, her happy look quickly deflating at his tone as she stepped away from him and looked down. "That's not what I meant! Ack! Weiss, I'm sorry." Jaune tried to quickly fix his words as he saw the crestfallen look on Weiss as she stood a few steps away from him with her hands folded in front of her and her head bowed, Blake's jacket now only hanging on by a button. It was still unnerving for Jaune to see the Ice Queen of their year acting the complete opposite of the calm, confident woman she was. Then again she was five, maybe this was normal for her age.

"Weiss, look, I'm seriously sor," Jaune started only for the tiny heiress to suddenly dart away, a tiny glyph quickly fading from the spot she had been in. "Weiss!" Jaune cried out as he realized to late the door had been cracked wide enough for the child to slip through.

"Oh, I am so dead!" Jaune groaned as he took off after the girl, his stomach curling in a mix of guilt at his actions and fear at what would happen to him. "Why didn't I close the door!" He moaned as he ran down the hall in hopes of seeing the child.


	4. Chapter 4

YOO GUUUUYS! We don't own RWBY! And I hope you leave an awesome review!

*Heads up Team ABRN is in Beacon for this. They will probably only be here for this chapter but just saying, they're here and it might be enjoyable. Haha

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

 **Vanitas Lunar** : Hehe, thanks! I hope you like this chapter too. :D

 **Jay aka Jordan** : I hope you like this chapter! And I will definitely be using that idea!

 **RWBY Fan Mode** : YEP! Also colored pancakes taste the same as normal ones but little kids tend to like them more than normal ones. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, leave a review of this one please!

 **EndlessChains** : Thanks for the awesome review! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the rest of the story. :D

Thank you to **Yaksher** and **Skyrrow** as well for leaving reviews! We hope to hear more from you soon!

* * *

`...`...`...`...`...`...`

* * *

"Watch it midget!" Cardin, a notorious bully and prejudice man, said as he held a child up by a long red blanket. "Didn't your stupid sister teach you to watch where you're going?" Cardin growled at the child as his teammates looked torn between glaring at the child or going to the showers to wash off the tree sap on them.

"I'm sorry!" The child said with a whimper as Cardin scoffed. That was when Coco had enough. Normally she would have just continued toward them and gave them a warning, now though? Now she was pissed. No one. Absolutely no one messed with little kids and made them cry.

"Hey! You with the ego!" Coco called out, drawing CRDL's attention as she walked over to them. She recognized them instantly as the team that had been held back in their second year as well as the group that constantly bullied Velvet and other Faunus. "Drop the kid and get out of here before I break your legs too." Coco growled, eliciting laughs of disbelief from the team as the child started to cry for her mother, making Coco's anger rise further.

"Really, what do you care?" Sky asked as Cardin dropped the child roughly to the ground, making them cry even harder at the fall.

"You had your chance boys." Coco growled, as she attacked the team. The boys stood no chance as she used her semblance to her advantage and broke ribs, arms, a leg or two and gave more than enough bruises to make the boys look like swollen grapes. "Hey, Squirt. It's okay. Shhh," Coco soothed the child as she gently lifted them into her arms, carefully checking them over for any injuries and breathing a sigh of relief when all the child seemed to suffer from was a bruised bottom.

"I…want…Momma!" The oddly familiar child cried, holding onto Coco like a lifeline as the young woman rubbed her back and started towards her own dorm. Someone would find the idiots eventually. Right now she needed to find this kid's mother and figure out why she had been left alone.

It took her a few minutes to get to her dorm, or really the flat her team had. As fourth year students, Beacon allowed each team a small flat that they paid for by going on missions since they had fewer classes. When she arrived she was surprised to find Yatsuhashi and Velvet already there with the giant Oriental man holding a tiny white ball wrapped in Velvet's favorite blanket.

"Hey guys, Fox still out?" Coco asked as she dropped down next to Yatsuhashi, who had immediately zeroed in on the red bundle in her arms, though Velvet still hadn't noticed since she was busy in the small kitchen fixing something and checking her scroll.

"You have a child." Yatsuhashi stated, looking at the tear stained face and silver eyes as something nudged the back of his mind.

"Yep, found the squirt getting tormented by Cardin and his idiots." Coco said, shifting her arms and looking at what she could now see to be a child in his own arms. That explained the cartoons on the TV. "You have one too." Coco nodded, knowing the giant would explain in a minute.

"She was running when Velvet found her. She doesn't speak much Basic but we understood her asking for Blake and she understands us." Yatsuhashi told her as the child in his arms sat up and looked at Coco and her bundle in confusion.

"Wow, looks just like a little Schnee." Coco laughed as she took the child's pale skin, bright glacier blue eyes, and messy white hair. "Hey Munchkin, what are you doing?" Coco asked as the white child leaned over and started pulling at the red…Wait, was that a cloak?

"'Uby!" The white child said, her voice full of demand that just seemed pointless with the cute pout on the child's face as Coco's foundling bounced up at the voice.

"Rice!" The silver eyed child cried, her face breaking out in a smile as she saw the other girl. "Let go." The red head told Coco, adding a cute please as she was released and climbed over onto Yatsuhashi.

"'ou Left Ich!" 'Rice' said, suddenly angry and shoving 'Uby' away. Coco was glad Yatsuhashi was so big otherwise she was pretty sure 'Uby' would have fallen from the push. "Left me"

"Sorry." 'Uby' said sadly leaning forward and giving 'Rice' a kiss on the cheek and making Yatsuhashi twitch in surprise while Coco froze before bursting into laughter. Both toddlers turned to her, curiously just as Velvet turned around finally spotted them.

"Where did you come from?" Velvet asked in surprise as she put a plate of cut PB&J sandwiches down on their coffee table while looking at the two toddlers in confusion. "Coco, are you okay?" Velvet asked her leader and girlfriend as she finally stopped laughing.

"Yeah Love Bun," Coco said, making the other girl blush as Coco turned to the toddlers who were now eating the sandwiches. "Do it again." She told them, pulling out her scroll to catch it on camera as 'Uby' cocked her head to the side in confusion while 'Rice' still looked angry.

"Do what?" 'Uby' asked as Coco grinned and nodded at 'Rice'.

"Tell 'Rice' you're sorry." Coco said and her other two teammates watched as her smile grew as 'Uby' leaned forward and kissed 'Rice' on the cheek again with a cute sorry leaving a small smear of peanut butter on the other girl's cheek.

"Why did you kiss her?" Yatsuhashi asked, making the two toddlers on his chest turn to look at him.

"Cause that's what Yang does. She gives kisses to Blake a lot." 'Uby' told him as he raised a brow in confusion while Coco and Velvet shared a confused look. How did these two know the BY of RWBY? "They love each other like Daddy and Momma." 'Uby' told him with all the seriousness of a four-year-old as he nodded his head gravely.

"Do you love 'Rice'?" Coco asked, checking her scroll to see it still filming as Velvet sent another text to Blake, this time including a picture of the duo they had found.

"Uh huh!" 'Uby' said, nodding her head rapidly as she smiled and held out her arms as far as they could reach. "This much!" She told Coco, who was grinning like mad.

"What about you 'Rice'? Do you love 'Uby'?" Coco asked turning to the pouting girl and having to bite her lip to keep from dropping to the floor from laughing as 'Rice' pulled 'Uby' into her arms and 'glared' at Coco.

"Meine Uby!" 'Rice' told Coco as 'Uby' laughed and happily hugged 'Rice' (my)

"Hey, Yang?" Velvet said as she answered her phone and moved away from the cute scene in CFVY's living room. "Who? Yeah, we have them. Wait, that's…? Okay. Jaune? No. Alright. Okay, we'll be there soon." Coco overheard Velvet say, watching her girlfriend's ears stand straight up as she turned and looked back at the toddlers in surprise.

"Blake and Yang are going to meet us at the cafeteria to get Weiss and Ruby." Velvet said, mentally counting in her head as she watched Coco put her scroll away and nod before she froze.

"WHAT!?" She yelled, making Weiss flinch and bury her face into Ruby's back while Ruby jumped and glared at Coco.

"No! Yelling is bad!" Ruby snapped at Coco, surprising the young woman into nodding her head before Ruby pulled her cloak over Weiss and patted Yatsuhashi's chest. The giant let out a small rumbling laugh at the action as Coco just stared at the little patches of red and white hair peeking out of the famous cloak.

"That's Ruby and Weiss?" Coco asked in disbelief as Velvet gave a small nervous smile and nodded.

"Yang said she'd explain when got to the cafeteria. But from what Yang said, Jaune and Ren were watching them and Ruby ran off to find Yang. Ren left to find her and hopefully find Ruby while Jaune kept an eye on Weiss. They didn't know we had Weiss until I messaged Blake and Jaune is still missing." Velvet told her, her ears dropping slightly as she looked over at the pair. Coco whistled, impressed, before looking at Yatsuhashi as he kept the toddler Huntresses from falling off of him.

"I'm not sure whether they have the best luck or they're all just crazy." Coco finally said as she motioned for the male to get up. "Might as well give the Squirt and Munchkin back. We don't need Xiao Long tearing us in two." She said as Yatsuhashi easily stood up with his arms around Ruby and Weiss.

"Wait," Velvet said with a smile as Ruby and Weiss poked their heads out of the cloak like a pair of puppies. Velvet quickly grabbed a spare camera she always had on her, and took a quick picture of the two, smiling and taking another when Ruby popped an arm out to wave at her. "It was too cute." Velvet said in her defense as her girlfriend and partner both gave her looks.

"Alright, next stop, Blake and Yang." Coco said and laughed when she was repeated by two tiny voices.

…

"Yang/Blake!" Weiss and Ruby yelled as Team C(F)VY walked into the cafeteria.

"Ruby/Weiss!" Both young woman said in relief, taking their tiny teammates and checking them over. Ruby giggling madly as Yang's fingers ghosted over her while Weiss wouldn't hold still long enough for Blake to really do much.

"Where did you find them?" Blake asked as Weiss stopped rambling about what Blake sort of understood to be Yatsuhashi and pictures.

"Red over there ran into Cardin when I found her and Vel found Ice Queen." Coco told them as Ruby spoke up.

"He's a big meanie! He held me up like this and then he dropped me!" Ruby told Yang with a pout as she held the hood above her, making the blonde's eyes turn red.

"Don't worry, he won't be moving around much." Coco told Yang, earning a sharp nod from the red eyed girl as she brushed Ruby's hair with her fingers.

"You guys are life savers. When Ren told us what happened I thought Yang was going to burn the classroom." Pyrrha said with a laugh, though everyone could see (J)NPR was relieved as well.

"Why are they like this?" Velvet asked as they all moved to sit down at an empty table. Ren and Nora leaving to get food for everyone.

"It's my fault." Pyrrha spoke up, drawing the upper classmen's attention. "We were returning from a mission with a sample of dust we had found, when we ran into Weiss and Ruby. The dust slipped from my hand before I could stop it. I heard Ruby yell before everything was covered in a bright light. When it cleared they were like this." Pyrrha told them, motioning to Ruby and Weiss as Ren and Nora came back with a large pizza and a tray of drinks.

"Any luck on finding Jaune?" Velvet asked after everything had sank in. Yang and Blake scowled at the mention of the other team leader while Ren and Nora looked at Pyrrha for an answer.

"I messaged him earlier but he hasn't responded. I hope nothing happened to him." Pyrrha said with a concerned shake of her head as she pulled out her scroll to check it again.

"So how are you covering the little Munchkin?" Coco asked as Blake tried to get Weiss to eat a bite of pizza while Yang cut up Ruby's slice for her to eat. Velvet telling Yang, Ruby may not eat much due to her giving the toddlers a snack earlier.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, pausing in her attempts to look at Coco.

"If anyone knew what happened, a lot of people would want her." Coco said, pointing at Weiss as she laughed at Nora playing a weird game of hand tag. Coco looked around at the disbelief, confusion, and worry on the younger classmates faces. "You didn't think of that did you?" Coco said, putting her slice down to frown at the group.

"She's got a point. I know a lot of White Fang would jump at the chance to take her." Blake said in a low tone as Nora stopped playing with Weiss long enough to give a serious nod.

"Not just them, other groups would love the chance to use her as ransom and as she is now." Velvet said, trailing off as everyone looked at Weiss, the rabbit Faunus' words not needing to be said.

"Well, it's not like we haven't faced that kind of thing before. I mean, Ice-y has always been a target. Now she's just not as ready to fight as before." Yang said as Ruby offered Weiss a piece of her cut up pizza, the little heiress giving it a dubious look before taking it and placing it on the table. "We'll just be kitty careful." Yang said, earning a groan from the group while Ruby clapped.

"At least someone appreciates my Yang-tastic humor." Yang said, tickling Ruby's sides as Coco just stared at Yang in disbelief and Velvet looked at Blake with sympathy.

"I'm going to go find Jaune. I don't like that he's not answering his scroll." Pyrrha said worriedly as she excused herself and quickly left.

"Right, we have a mission tomorrow." Coco said as she and her team stood up, Ruby wiggling out of Yang's arms to run and latch onto Yatsuhashi's leg, Weiss following suit as well. "You guys better be careful." Coco warned them as Yang and Nora took a bunch of rapid pictures on their phones, Velvet getting a quick one on her camera as well.

"We will." Blake promised her as Yatsuhashi looked at the group helplessly while slowly lifting his feet up, earning loud happy squeals from the two leeches. After a few seconds, Blake and Ren decided to help since everyone else was either laughing or taking pictures.

"Bye!" Ruby said from her perch in Ren's arms while Weiss pouted a bit but waved at the giant and his teammates as they left.

The now smaller group hung out for another few minutes, Blake finally managing to get Weiss to try the pizza, something that they hadn't even succeeding doing when she was normal. Surprisingly, or maybe not, Weiss managed to eat two small slices before the group decided to leave the cafeteria to get ready for their next class.

"At least we've only got one class left." Blake said as they walked back to their dorm in a group, Nora keeping Weiss and Ruby close to them by chasing them in a circle as they walked.

"Agreed." Ren said as they walked, enjoying the late cool breeze that reminded them fall was ending soon.

"Did you guys get jackets for Tiny and Ice?" Yang asked as she watched Weiss wrap part of Ruby's giant cloak around herself. "I can't remember." She said, looking over at Ren.

"Yes," Ren said with a nod just as his scroll went off. "Hello. Yes. Alright, we'll see you then." Ren said to the person on the other end before hanging up and giving a questioning Blake and Yang a nod.

"Jaune is so dead!" Yang said, punching her fists together as her eyes flashed red. Blake gave a narrow eyed nod, her bow twitching slightly as she growled softly.

"Let's get to class." Blake said as Ren silently said a prayer for Jaune's soul.

….

"As usual, the battles will be chosen at random. The first person's aura to drop into the red or to forfeit loses. If there is time, I will allow students to choose someone to spar." Glynda said as she looked over the small crowd of students. Her eyes lingered on her favorite group of troublemakers noticing immediately the death glare Jaune Arc was receiving from all but one of his friends. Lie Ren was actually giving the young man a look of pity, something that was highly unusual.

"Now we shall begin." Glynda said when no one spoke up with any questions. As the holo-screen above the small ring began to pull up a match, Glynda allowed herself a small moment to look at the now much younger Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. Both girls were being held by the other members of their team and seemed to be sharing what looked like…blue cookies? Glynda looked away as a bell rang and absently announced the first fight. It was the next fight she had trouble announcing.

"Would the students please report to the ring." Glynda said after a minute, ignoring the whispers of the students as she looked at Yang and Blake. Both young women were staring at the screen in shock.

"So where's Lady Speed? I'm ready to go!" Reese cheered as she and Arslan approached the ring.

"They can't fight!" Yang suddenly yelled, her arms wrapped tightly around Ruby as she pulled her little sister close.

"Hey!" Ruby said indignantly as she was pulled away from the cookie Weiss tried to give her.

"What do you mean? Are they not here?" Arslan asked, looking at Yang curiously before Glynda spoke up.

"Miss Xiao Long, they must at least enter the ring before forfeiting." Glynda told the brawler and was proud of herself when she didn't flinch at the red and amber glares sent her way.

"What's wrong with'em? Ruby sick or something?" Reese asked as she used her hoverboard to fly over to the edge of the ring to look at Yang, the skater's eyes taking on a confused look as she noticed the kids.

"I'm not sick." Ruby piped up, grinning up at Reese before leaning to the side to grab the cookie in Weiss's hand. "Cookie?" Ruby offered as Reese looked at the toddler in disbelief while Arslan walked over to her.

"We will not fight children." Arslan told Glynda in a blunt tone, her eyes narrow at the thought of even fighting a child. "It's degrading and will only hurt them." Arslan said angrily, her eyes on Weiss as the child grabbed Blake.

"You can forfeit as soon as they enter the ring." Glynda said, understanding that the young woman in front of her was not angry at Weiss and Ruby but more at the situation she was in now.

"I fight!" Ruby said, wiggling out of Yang's arms and climbing into the ring before she could be stopped.

"No!" Weiss yelled, escaping Blake's arms and the hands that tried to stop her as she ran to join Ruby, her small body perfect for running between everyone.

"Ruby! Repeat after me! I forfeit!" Yang yelled at Ruby as the little Ice Queen looked up at Arslan. Ruby ignored Yang, smiling and waving at everyone from where she stood next to Weiss. "They're going to get killed." Yang muttered in defeat as Blake tried to argue with Glynda.

"Want to learn how to skate?" Reese asked, uncomfortable with the fact she was facing toddlers.

"I fly too?" Ruby asked in excitement as she looked up at Reese in disbelief and joy. Reese grinned and nodded, flying over to scoop Ruby up into her arms without stopping, making the tiny leader squeal in surprise as she began to 'fly'.

"I will not fight children!" Arslan said, stomping over to a visibly scared Weiss and grabbing her. "I for-" Arlsan's attention was previously on Glynda before turning to look at the tiny Heiress that was fighting her hold.

"Uby!" Weiss yelled, drawing the red head's attention away from where Reese was trying to get her to stand.

"Ice!" Ruby yelled, turning the board around with her movements and shooting towards Arslan and Weiss. "Raaaaaaaa!" Ruby yelled as she tackled Arslan with the board, making the older woman fall and drop Weiss.

"Good?" Ruby asked as the crowd watching laughed and Reese ran over to them. Weiss nodded, moving Ruby over to sit on the board as Arslan sat up and glared at the two.

"I forfi-AH!" Arslan yelped as something fast ran into her back and knocked her over again.

"Sorry!" Reese told her as she carefully sat up and looked down at the large circle of ice around them before her attention was back on Ruby.

"WEEEEE!" Ruby yelled as she flew around on the hoverboard, leaving a trail of ice behind her as her cloak flapped in the wind while Weiss laughed and waved at a shocked Blake and Yang. They weren't standing on it, instead they were sitting on it like a horse and leaning back and forth trying to keep their balance while at the same time speeding up and slowing down.

"Did they just…?" Blake asked, shocked as her eyes looked up at the screen to show Arslan's Aura had actually dropped thanks to Ruby's hit.

"GO RUBY! GO WEISS!" Yang cheered suddenly over the loud laughing as Reese helped Arslan up and gave her an apology before trying to chase down Ruby, using the ice to help her speed. "Where's my scroll? Nora did you get that?" Yang laughed as she patted her pockets for the device while Nora kept laughing, a scroll present in her hands.

"This is ridiculous!" Arslan snapped with a yell, glaring at the toddlers and raising her hand. "I qu-Shit!" Arslan was once more interrupted as they shot past her and managed to knock her off balance.

"Will you just stop!" Arslan yelled, standing up and managing to grab the Heiress as they went past again. Weiss's eyes were wide with fear as she looked up at a thoroughly ticked Arslan just as said woman heard a yell from behind her. Snarling, she turned to see Reese holding onto her hoverboard by her fingertips and flying at her.

"Look out!" Reese yelled before slamming into Arslan and releasing her hoverboard and Ruby. Yang and Blake jumped in fear as they watched Ruby spin out of control, her red cloak wrapping around her in the process, before falling off the board and hitting the ring while Weiss was sent flying through the air as well.

"Ruby/Weiss!" They yelled at the same time as Ruby sat up with a cry as she held her arm and Weiss landed with a cry and bounce.

"FORFEIT! I QUIT!" Arslan finally managed to yell, the young woman shaking with anger as Reese got off of her and began to laugh. The screens above them showed Arslan with her Aura just barely in the red, Ruby with no Aura, Weiss with orange Aura, and Reese with her Aura in the yellow.

"The Match goes to Team RWBY." Glynda said with a touch of disbelief as she looked at the screen while Yang and Blake ran onto the stage and grabbed their charges before rushing back off the ring.

"What hurts Rubes?" Yang asked frantically as Blake checked Weiss over.

"My arm hurts." Ruby said holding out her arm to show where it had been scrapped and was bleeding slightly. Yang sighed in relief, glad nothing was broken, before looking over at Blake as Weiss just buried her face into Blake's neck muttering something about mean and other words she didn't know.

"She's okay, I think the yelling and the throw scared her more than anything." Blake said as she rubbed the shaking child's back with relief as both women turned to look at the other two fighters that had followed them.

"That was fun, but next time let's avoid hurting each other." Reese laughed as she walked up to Blake and Yang with a disgruntled Arslan.

"Yeah! How'd she use the Dust anyway?" Yang asked as Ruby laid against her with a yawn, her adventure and use of Aura finally getting to her as she stopped crying and just pouted.

"No clue, but it was wicked cool!" Reese said as she looked over at Arslan. "Aw, come on. You can't be mad at them." Reese said in disbelief as Arslan gave her a glare before turning to Blake and Weiss.

"I do not understand the situation but for now I will forgive it." Arslan told Blake as Weiss peeked out of her hiding place to glare at Arslan and stick her tongue out at her, causing the ARBN team leader to sputter in disbelief as Reese laughed.

"Bad!" Weiss told her before returning to her hiding spot as Blake tried to apologize to the other woman.

"Looks like somebody else doesn't like your rough attitude either." Reese laughed earning a glare and two confused looks. "What?" Reese asked as another match started behind them.

"What did you mean by that?" Blake asked as Reese shrugged and scratched her cheek.

"Well, I noticed every time Ars tried to snap at something Little Ice'd get scared. I couldn't figure out why but then I wondered if maybe she remembered someone being angry at her and that's why she was like that." Reese tried to explain, blushing under the stares aimed at her. "What?" She asked as Yang and Blake smiled and nodded while Arslan crossed her arms.

"You are not such an idiot after all." Arslan spoke up earning a loud 'hey' from Reese. "Why are they like this?" She asked, changing the subject as she motioned to the duo.

"It's a long story but it was basically a Dust accident." Yang told them before her attention was drawn to the screen as it lit up with the new challengers faces. "Oh this is perfect. Blake look." Yang said, bumping Blake and nodding at the board with an evil grin.

"If you'll excuse us." Blake said, nodding to the two before walking over to the ring where Nora and Ren stood. "I'll be back in a minute Weiss." Blake whispered into the girl's ear when she didn't immediately let go.

"No." Weiss pouted as she looked up at Blake with teary eyes.

"I promise." Blake reassured, nodding to Nora who held Ruby. "Watch Ruby for us, okay?" Blake said and smiled when Weiss slowly let go and let Ren hold her. Giving her two friends a quick nod, Blake darted onto the stage and pulled Gamble Shroud free.

"Jaune. You are so dead." Yang growled as her semblance activated and the blonde man winced but nodded his head.

"Just, just leave enough for my parents to identify." Jaune asked, getting a nod from Blake before the surrounding lights went out. Yang and Blake immediately moved to attack while Pyrrha…Pyrrha did the smart think and just stepped aside. The class winced and hissed in sympathy as the two women pounded the man to a bloody pulp.

"Miss Nikos, why aren't you defending your partner?" Glynda asked as Yang managed to send Jaune flying into the air and Blake used her semblance to get behind him before drop kicking him back to the ground. Unlike everyone else's Aura, Jaune's was unnaturally large and allowed his beating to, unintentionally, go on for longer because of it.

"Professor have you ever lost two children in one day?" Pyrrha asked instead, watching her partner get beaten with just a small bit of pity. "He had this coming." She told the confused woman as she watched Jaune try and fend off the Bumblebee duo.


	5. Chapter 5

YOO GUUUUYS! We don't own RWBY! And I hope you leave an awesome review!

In honor of the Fourth here's a new update! THANK YOU xInfinity to those who serve and are serving. We love you guys!

* * *

To **Vanitas Lunar** : Thank you! I'm glad you loved it! Here's some more cuteness!

To **Sonicthehedgewolf** : Thanks! And actually yes, Dark thinks it'll be a fun reverse and I can only imagine how Weiss would deal with it.

To **RWBY Fan Mode** : Yep! Poor Jaune, but he excepted his fate. Yes, he is lucky VERY lucky! I'm glad you enjoyed the scene with Arslan, it was super fun to write. I can't mention anything without spoiling and getting killed by Dark but trust me you'll love it!

To J **ay aka Jordan** : Hmmm, did they? You'll have to find out~! Haha!

To **EndlessChains** : I'm glad you liked all of it! Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

* * *

"Oum! It's freezing!" Yang said as she and Blake finally made it to their room. After the extended Combat Class, and making sure Jaune got to the infirmary alright, Team RWBY and (J)NPR all met in the cafeteria for dinner, setting up a plan for the next week since it was officially the weekend. "I'm gonna turn into a _Weiss_ -sicle." Yang joked as she looked over at Blake with a grin as she put Ruby and Weiss down.

"I'm cold too!" Ruby piped up from where she and Weiss were wrapped up in Ruby's cloak, the little leader's eyes peeking out from the folds as Weiss moved and tried to pull more of the cloak around her.

"Alright, Yang can give you two a nice warm bath while I find us a heater." Blake said as Yang tried to figure out a way out of the giving the two water demons a bath.

"Bubbles?" Weiss popped up, her face poking out of the red cloak as Ruby did the same, nodding her head rapidly and grinned.

"Please!" Ruby said, drawing the word out as Blake smiled while Yang groaned. Weiss was picking up Basic rather quickly, impressing Blake, though Weiss still had trouble with some words and using longer sentences.

"That's up to Yang." Blake told them and had to cover her mouth with her hand as twin puppy eyes were turned on Yang.

"P'ease Yang!" Weiss said, actually making Yang groan as she gave in.

"Alright, but no getting me wet!" Yang said as she watched the toddlers jump around her feet and shooting a too innocent looking Blake a look before disappearing into the bathroom to run the water.

"You two stay here." Blake said, getting a clumsy salute from Ruby as Weiss grabbed the blanket off of her bed and curled up in it. "Here, watch these till Yang comes back." Blake said, grabbing Ruby's scroll and pulling up one of the video downloads the girl had. Extremely glad Ruby was either smart enough not to keep anything indecent on her scroll or just kept it very well hidden. Blake gave one last look at the toddlers watching the cute animal video before disappearing out of the room in search of a small heater.

…

"Packages for Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long." Someone said on the other side of the door a few minutes after Blake left. Ruby looked up at the knock and sound of her name but couldn't move because Weiss was laying on her cloak.

"Yang!" Ruby called out as the person knocked again, drawing Yang out of the bathroom.

"What?" Yang asked before hearing the knocking and going over to the door.

"You Yang or Ruby?" The delivery boy asked, holding two boxes in his hands as he looked at Yang with a bored glaze in his eyes.

"Yang, what's up?" She asked, leaning slightly in the doorway as she felt two curious bodies try to squeeze around her.

"These are for you and Ruby Rose." He said, handing her the boxes before walking off. Yang was a little surprised at the lack of reaction from the boy but shrugged it off as she looked down at the familiar script on the boxes and grinned.

"What's that?" Ruby asked as she and Weiss bounced backwards a few steps as Yang turned around and closed the door with her foot, her hands full with the two boxes.

"A very familiar little doggie." Yang said with a laugh as she put the smaller box down and placed the bigger one down in front of two very curious toddlers. "Ready?" Yang asked as she pulled the tap off of the box and started to lift the lid. Weiss was standing slightly behind Ruby, looking over her shoulder, while Ruby was leaning towards the box with a curious look.

"Tada!" Yang said as she pulled the lid off to reveal a mass of black and white fur. Yang laughed as Ruby and Weiss fell back at Yang taking the lid off before both sat back up as a pair of small ears perked up and a small wet nose poked out. "Get'em Zwei." Yang said as the lovable ball of fluff jumped out of the box and in front of Weiss and Ruby.

"Hundi/Puppy!" Ruby and Weiss squealed after starring at Zwei for a few seconds. Yang was quick to pull out her scroll and get pictures of Weiss and Ruby pulling on Zwei and hugging him.

"Good boy Zwei." Yang told the corgi as he licked the girls' faces and let them manhandle him, though he did twitch a bit when Ruby or Weiss would pet a little too hard. "Okay you two. Bath time." Yang said, putting her scroll back in her pocket before standing up.

"No! Don't want one." Ruby said, shaking her head as she tried to pull Zwei into her lap while Weiss held his head and glared at Yang.

"Uh, yeah. You two need to be clean before you go to bed." Yang said and looked at poor Zwei trapped between the two, an idea forming in her mind as she watched Ruby lay her head on the corgi's back while Zwei gave Weiss a lick on her face that made her giggle. "What if Zwei came with us?" She said slowly, drawing two pairs of eyes to her as they seemed to consider her offer.

"No left?" Weiss asked her, clinging to Zwei's neck as if he would be taken from her if she let go.

"No, he'll be in there with you." Yang told her and watched as Weiss and Ruby looked at each other than at Zwei before back at each other.

"Promise?" Ruby asked, causing Yang to roll her eyes before nodding.

"Now grab your jammies and get in the Super Bubble Bath before it gets cold." Yang said, hoping the reminder of bubbles would help speed the duo as they got their pajamas and followed Yang to the bathroom with Zwei in front of them.

Forty minutes later, Yang was carefully blow drying Weiss's hair while a puff ball Zwei kept Ruby entertained in their room when Blake walked in. She sighed as her eyes found the lovable corgi playfully rolling around with Ruby before she closed the door.

"Blake!" Ruby yelled as Zwei tackled her and began to give her relentless face kisses. "Help!" Ruby said between laughs as Yang walked out of the bathroom with a sleepy Weiss on her hip and a hairbrush.

"Oh no, what ever will I do?" Blake laughed as she walked over to Ruby and 'saved' her from being licked to death. "Hi Zwei." Blake greeted the corgi, the only dog she tolerated. Zwei barked in response, rubbing himself against her leg before trotting over to Yang and circling her feet.

"No heater?" Yang asked as she began to carefully brush Weiss' hair, learning from yesterday that the little Heiress was very tender headed.

"They're working on the central heater. Should be up by tomorrow night." Blake told her as she sat down on her bed with Ruby still in her arms, and grabbed a book.

"Well, since I'm so awesomely sexy I guess I'll share my hotness for the night." Yang joked as she gave Weiss an old stuffed puppy that Tiayang had sent along with a few other things. Blake nodded, not taking Yang's bait as she adjusted Ruby in her arms before returning to her book. "What are you reading?" Yang asked as she saw Ruby gently run her hand over a page while Zwei jumped up onto the bed to lay next to her.

"It's a Fairy Book I found in the library before all this." Blake said without looking up and slowly turned the page. "I thought Ruby would like it." She added as Yang stood up with Weiss in her arms and moved to sit at Blake's feet.

"Why don't you read it out loud?" Yang asked as Weiss moved out of her arms and climbed under Blake's arms to lay on the woman's stomach, looking up at the book as Ruby gasped at a picture.

"I'm not good at reading aloud." Blake told her as she held the book with one hand and used the other to pull Weiss further up into her lap before wrapping her arms around both girls. Yang smiled at the sight, ignoring the glare from Blake as she took a quick picture.

"Just try it." Yang encouraged with a smile. After starring at the blond for a minute Blake sighed and flipped to the front of the book.

"Long ago there was a beautiful kingdom and on a very special day, two fairy girls were born. A beautiful princess and a poor but just as beautiful girl." Blake read, her voice soft and soothing as she read the story to Ruby and Weiss. Yang was mesmerized as well as she listened to the tale of the Fairy Princess and the Pauper. It wasn't long before Weiss fell asleep, only making it to the second chapter before succumbing to sleep while Ruby followed suit a few pages later with her arms wrapped around Zwei. As Blake read, Yang made sure to get another picture of the slightly smiling Faunus reading to their tiny teammates.

"It's still early, want to do something?" Yang asked softly as Blake closed the book, marking the page where they had stopped.

"We could get started on the Dust Essay for Professor Wick's class." Blake said, knowing Yang probably hadn't even thought about it. Yang groaned, proving Blake right, before helping Blake escape the two cuddle bugs and stand up. Weiss whimpered at the loss of warmth before rolling over and cuddling against Ruby and Zwei, one of her hands holding onto his fur.

"Do we have to? Couldn't we do, you know, anything else?" Yang asked, pulling Blake close and giving her a slow kiss. Blake smiled, knowing what Yang wanted but also knowing they couldn't.

"Not with those two here." She whispered as Yang started to get faster and slightly lower with her kisses, drawing a moan from Blake before smoldering lilac eyes rose up to stare into amber.

"This is beyond unfair, Kitten." Yang growled as Blake tried to pull away, knowing if she didn't she'd probably give in.

"I know, but do you really want to explain it to them?" Blake asked, nodding her head to where Weiss and Ruby were wrapped up like two little burritos in blankets with Zwei between them. Yang growled under her breath, pulling Blake against her and burying her face into the girl's neck. "Yang," Blake said, tensing when she felt Yang kiss her neck.

"Think Pyrrha could watch them for a couple hours?" Yang breathed as Blake's eyes darted over to Weiss and Ruby while she bit her lip.

"You're going to be the death of me." Blake whispered, leaning her head down to lightly bite Yang's ear. Both reluctantly separated, Yang to run and ask Pyrrha for the favor while Blake put another blanket around the toddlers and flipped off the lights, making sure a small desk lamp was on in case one of them woke up.

"Pyrrha said she'd watch them; she'll text us if she needs us." Yang said as she ran back into the room with a wide smile. Blake rolled her eyes at Yang before feeling a warm hand wrap around hers as she was dragged down the hall.

…

Pyrrha slipped into the room quietly, her green eyes finding the tiny mounds on Blake's bed as Zwei jumped down to greet her. Pyrrha smiled at the sight, kneeling to pet Zwei for a minute before tip toeing over to look at Weiss and Ruby. She had to bite her lip to keep from squealing at the sight. Weiss had pulled Ruby into her arms and was holding her tightly, the little heiress' lips slightly turned up in a smile as Ruby snuggled closer against her wrapping her own arms around the other and snoring softly. Being careful of any noise she made, Pyrrha pulled out her scroll and carefully took a picture, nearly dropping the item when Weiss grunted and tried to bury her face in Ruby's hair when the camera flashed.

"Shh," Pyrrha whispered dropping her scroll behind her on the bed and waiting tensely to see what Weiss would do.

"'ake?" Weiss whimpered, her eyes tightening before slowly opening. Pyrrha winced as she watched Weiss sit up and look around before confused blue eyes landed on her and sharpened with an emotion that made Pyrrha hesitate to move.

"H-hey Weiss," Pyrrha whispered as Weiss grabbed a pillow and held it like a shield in front of her.

"Blake?" Weiss whispered, her blue eyes peeking over the pillow to look at Pyrrha as the Spartan slowly sat down on the bed.

"She and Yang went to go take care of something." Pyrrha said, watching as Weiss tried to climb off the bed, holding the pillow in one arm and slowly stepping over Ruby. "Woah!" Pyrrha gasped as Weiss slipped and nearly fell off the bed. Pyrrha had immediately grabbed the child, pulling her into the Spartan's lap and heaving a sigh of relief.

"Let's not do that again." Pyrrha said with a small laugh as Weiss sat tensely in her lap, holding the pillow in both arms and burying her face into it. "Weiss? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked softly, gently rubbing the child's arms as she tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Ich will zu Blake." Pyrrha heard Weiss say into the pillow and froze before gently turning Weiss around in her lap and pulling the pillow down to look at teary blue eyes. (I want Blake.)

"Hey, shhh now. Blake will be back, I promise." Pyrrha whispered, trying to sooth Weiss' tears and gently wiped them away as Weiss sniffed and clutched the pillow tighter. Weiss shook her head at Pyrrha and tried to get out of Pyrrha's arms. Unsure of what the little heiress was doing, Pyrrha cautiously put her down and watched as Weiss ran to the door. Pyrrha stood up to stop her, bumping her head on the bunk above Blake's bed in the process before blinking as Weiss changed directions to a desk near the door.

Pyrrha watched as Weiss grabbed the large black sweater on the chair and pull it under the desk with her.

"That must be Blake's." Pyrrha mumbled to herself as she walked over to the desk and sat down to peer under it at Weiss trying to put the clothing on. "Here." Pyrrha said, pulling on the sweater until Weiss's head poked out of it.

"Why are you under there?" Pyrrha asked Weiss as she clutched Zwei closer to her and watched Pyrrha try and get under the desk with her.

"I cold." A new voice whined behind Pyrrha, causing the red head to turn and see Ruby sitting up in the bed rubbing her eyes. Pyrrha gave Ruby a smile, standing up to help the smaller red head off the bed so she wouldn't fall. "Py'ah!" Ruby said happily as she noticed who was helping her off the bed.

"Hi Ruby," Pyrrha said with a warm smile, letting out a small laugh at Ruby's attempt to say her name.

"Where's Rice?" Ruby asked, pulling the blanket closer as she looked around for her best friend. Pyrrha opened her mouth to answer but stopped when Ruby looked behind her and smiled before bouncing over to the desk where Weiss was. Without a word, Ruby wiggled underneath the desk to join Weiss and Zwei with the blanket spread out behind her. Pyrrha listened to the duo talking back and forth with each other, not really understanding the gibberish words as she tried to figure out a way to get both toddlers out from under the desk.

"Py'ah?" Ruby spoke up, drawing the red head's attention to her. "Where's 'ang and Blake?" Ruby asked around a yawn, leaning out from underneath the desk and laying on the floor.

"They went…to go…do something?" Pyrrha said slowly, smiling nervously at the looks she was getting from the toddlers and Zwei, the corgi moving out from under the desk slightly to lay next to Ruby.

"No," Weiss said, coming out from beneath the desk to snap at Pyrrha while Zwei jumped up and turned around to look at her. "Go way! No back!" She snapped, her face red as she slammed her hands down on Ruby's back hard enough for the smaller red to yelp.

"Ow!" Ruby yelped, turning around and scooting away from the angry girl with Zwei darting back and forth between the two.

"Weiss!" Pyrrha exclaimed, grabbing the girl and pulling her away from Ruby.

"Lass mich los!" Weiss yelled, fighting against Pyrrha, twisting in Pyrrha's arms and kicking her stomach. "Ich will zu Blake!" Weiss yelled, her voice breaking as she let out a sob. Pyrrha flinched at the sound, nearly dropping the child in her arms in surprise. (Let me go! I want Blake!)

"Weiss," Pyrrha said, trying to comfort the upset child as she fought against her, Blake's sweater helping Pyrrha slightly as it limited Weiss's movements a bit.

"Blake!" Weiss cried, holding the sweater tightly as Pyrrha hesitantly rocked back and forth. Ruby watched as Weiss cried, the smaller girl's arms wrapped around Zwei as he stayed next to Ruby. After a few seconds, Ruby stood up and walked over to the bed, climbing up it to grab an old stuffed puppy before half way falling and going over to Weiss.

"Better?" Ruby asked softly, holding out the toy to Weiss as Zwei sat back and watched. Pyrrha looked up at Ruby, smiling reassuringly at the child's confused and sad face before gently taking the toy and holding it out to Weiss.

"Weiss, why don't you calm down? Shhh, I promise Blake will be back." Pyrrha said softly, still slowly rocking back and forth as Weiss cried and clumsily held the toy. Pyrrha watched as Ruby ran back to the small box and pulled out another stuffed toy, this one a small bear and brought it over to Weiss.

"Rawr," Ruby said as she pushed the stuffed bear against Weiss' face.

"Nein!" Weiss cried, shoving Ruby away and curling against a confused Pyrrha. Ruby frowned, looking from Weiss to the bear with a frown before pushing it against Weiss with a pout.

"Rawr!" Ruby said loudly, ignoring Pyrrha's attempt to get her to leave Weiss alone.

"Lass mich in Ruhe!" Weiss snapped, spinning around and jumping on Ruby. Pyrrha moved to separate the girls as they started to roll back and forth yelling at each other but was stopped by Zwei pulling the back of the shirt she had borrowed from Jaune. (Leave me alone!)

"Zwei!" Pyrrha muttered, trying to get the dog to let her go as the toddlers continued to fight. "Girls!" Pyrrha called out, turning her head to watch as Ruby managed to slam Weiss into the small nightstand, making a Yang's gauntlets roll off. Reacting in the moment, Pyrrha activated her semblance and latched onto the gauntlets, heaving a sigh of relief as the heavy weapons floated above the toddlers.

"Phew," Pyrrha breathed as she slowly lifted the gloves up and dropped them back on the small table, absently noting Zwei had let her go. She looked at the two toddlers, both climbing to their feet and trying to grab Yang's gauntlets in reaction to what Pyrrha had done. "Enough, Ruby apologize to Weiss for trying to make her play and Weiss you apologize to Ruby for jumping on her." Pyrrha demanded, standing up to scold the two and causing Weiss to look down at her feet while Ruby sucked on one of her fingers, her other hand resting on a gauntlet.

"Go on," Pyrrha said, her hands on her hips as she looked down at the two.

"I sorry." Ruby said with a sniffle, looking at Weiss as the little heiress looked up at her then at Pyrrha with a nervous look.

"Sorry," Weiss said slowly, uncertain she was saying the right thing but relaxing when Ruby hugged her and Pyrrha gave her a smile as she knelt down and hugged them both.

"Now, how about we all go back to sleep?" Pyrrha said as she lightly ran her fingers over Weiss and Ruby's sides and drawing out loud squeals of laughter. Pyrrha let them go after a few seconds and let a small laugh of her own as Ruby bounced up and down with her arms up to be picked up while Weiss darted just out of reach, somehow not tripping in the large sweater.

"Wieder fliegen lassen?" Weiss asked, holding up the toy bear that had been discarded earlier. Pyrrha shook her head at Weiss, making the heiress frown in disappointment before Pyrrha's eyes lit up with an idea. (Make it fly again?)

"Weiss, can you repeat what you said?" Pyrrha asked as she opened her scroll and tapped the screen for a few seconds. Ruby watched in curiosity while Weiss looked up at Pyrrha with an unsure look. "I promise nothing bad will happen." Pyrrha reassured as Weiss looked at the scroll in Pyrrha's hand and pulled the bear close.

"Nein," Weiss said, shaking her head and taking a step back. Pyrrha frowned slightly before looking at her phone and sighing in defeat when the app didn't translate like it was supposed to.

"Can you make Fluffy fly?" Ruby asked, climbing down from Pyrrha's arms and running over to the discarded dog toy and holding it up to Pyrrha. Pyrrha looked at the toy then at Ruby's hopeful expression before looking over at a defeated looking Weiss as she looked away from Ruby and down at the bears in her hand.

"Weiss!" Pyrrha said in confusion as the girl threw the bear down and ran back under the desk, Zwei following her. Ruby's face slowly fell as Pyrrha rubbed her face, already tired from trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hey Pyrrha!" A slightly subdued but still energetic voice greeted, making Ruby turn around with a bright smile to see the orange haired woman peeking inside.

"Nora," Pyrrha said in relief as Ruby ran over to the woman and was lifted up onto her shoulders. "What are you doing up? I thought you said you and Ren were going to bed hours ago?" Pyrrha questioned as Nora lightly tossed Ruby up onto her bunk, making it rock and for Ruby to laugh.

"We did! Where's Princess?" Nora asked, making a big show of standing on her hands to look under the bed before flipping to her feet and winking at a confused Pyrrha. "Oh~ Princess!" Nora sang, drawing muffled laughs from Ruby while Zwei peeked out from under the desk.

"Nora, wait. Weiss is," Pyrrha tried to say as Nora took exaggerated towards the desk.

"Gotcha!" Nora exclaimed, as she easily swooped down and grabbed Weiss, pulling her out from under the desk and wrapping her in a hug as Zwei ran around her feet and gave out soft concerned barks.

"Aw!" Ruby said falling over and forcing Pyrrha to lunge and catch the falling toddler. "Hi!" Ruby laughed as she landed in Pyrrha's arms, the Spartan wobbling as she tried to adjust her balance.

"No! No! No! No!" Weiss yelled, slamming her fists on Nora's chest though the hammer wielder didn't even blink at the 'attack'.

"Didn't Yang say they'd be asleep?" Nora asked, as she adjusted Weiss in her arms, ignoring the angry no's and the fists.

"Nora, maybe you should put her down?" Pyrrha said instead as she put Ruby down and just watched her teammate.

"Nah," Nora said with a grin as she bent down and grabbed the bear in Zwei's mouth and handing it to Weiss.

"Py'ah makes stuff fly!" Ruby blurted out excitedly, running over to Nora and pulling on her sloth PJ pants. Nora grinned at the girl's excitement before looking at Pyrrha and waving a hand at her.

"Do it again!" Nora said as Weiss pulled the sweater over her head and wrapping the overly large sleeves around the stuffed bear. Pyrrha was hesitant to do anything at first but when she saw Weiss' blue eyes peeking out of the sweater, she slowly lifted a few of the metal items around the room up into the air.

"'ang-tastic!" Ruby squealed as she ran around the room to touch the floating metal. Nora laughed as she watched Ruby bounce around the room before looking at Weiss to see her watching the spectacle with a look of awe as well. It took Pyrrha a minute to notice Weiss' face but when she did she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"I got an idea!" Nora said loudly, putting Weiss down before running out of the room Pyrrha kept her focus on gently spinning the little items of metal around Weiss and Ruby, her smile growing as Ruby chased some around while Weiss hesitantly put her bear on top of the small metal case of dust.

"Sie fliegt!" Weiss giggled as Pyrrha gently lifted the case further up and spun it around Weiss, doing her best to not knock the stuff toy off. (She's flying!)

"I wanna fly too!" Ruby said, bouncing up and grabbing one of Yang's gauntlets just as Nora came into the room.

"Nora!" She cheered as Weiss jumped in surprise while Ruby fell over before laughing and running over to Nora.

"Uby!" Ruby cheered, one arm wrapped around Nora's thigh and the other raised in the air.

"Nora, why do you have those?" Pyrrha asked as she carefully sent most of the metal back to its' place though she kept the case out for Weiss.

"We can make the toys dance!" Nora told her, grabbing the stuffed puppy Fluffy and slipped crude metal rings made of paper clips over it's legs and head before grabbing the bear to do the same.

"Ah!" Weiss cried out, reaching for the bear as Nora put two rings on it's arms and then held both toys out to Pyrrha. Pyrrha slowly let the Dust case fall before gently latching onto the crude rings on the toys. Slowly she made them move, it wasn't that great and Pyrrha would have stopped after a few seconds if it weren't for the looks of pure innocent joy on Ruby and Weiss' faces. "Magie," Weiss whispered as Pyrrha moved the bear closer to her and made it hold out one arm for her. (Magic)


	6. Chapter 6

YOO GUUUUYS! We don't own RWBY! And I hope you leave an awesome review!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

To **Vanitas Lunar** :

THANK YOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU! Yes, Blake and Yang did need some time together after all the stress and frantic running they're now facing on top of their schoolwork and Huntress duties. I hope you like this chapter and we'll try and keep up the cuteness!

To **Wolfy Schnee** :

Please don't die! Blake might do something with her shadows, it's a good idea that I plan to use. Thanks for the idea and review!

To **Jay aka Jordan** :

AWE! Thanks! Don't worry, Weiss will definitely grow to like Pyrrha, just not as fast as Ruby has, and will hopefully be excited about Nora soon! And yes, they did deserve a break after the crazy few days they've had. I hope you like this chapter! I'll definitely be all ears to hear from you. XD

To **RWBY Fan Mode** :

First off, thanks for your review! Now let me explain Pyrrha's dilemma with the girls. Pyrrha (from what we've found so far) is an only child and didn't really interact with smaller children growing up. So it's no surprise she struggled with Weiss, who is very attached to Blake, but not so much with Ruby, due to her open and friendly nature. But she got better with Nora's help. Nora, on the other hand, is an orphan and probably has more experience helping younger kids then anyone but Ren on her team. Lol The language Weiss speaks is German, it is very real.

To **EndlessChains** :

Thank you! We had to add in Zwei, what would we do without him? He's super cute and smart! True, Weiss is very attached to Blake but there is a reason behind that. Thanks again for your awesome review!

To **BillGopher** : First off thanks for the review! I'm glad you noticed their bond, I will actually be discussing more of that in the next chapter. And of course no filter, have you met a toddler with one? Lol Coco was fun to write and she brought up some serious points. As for the WF and the rest? Let's hope they stay far far away.

* * *

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

* * *

Blake woke up slowly, her ears flicking around as she listened to the sound of soft giggling and movement.

"Shhh," she heard one of the giggles say as Blake felt Yang's arm pull her closer and bury her face into the back of her hair. Immediately, the giggles resumed, followed by a soft thud that told her something was off. Slowly, Blake opened her eyes, blinking at the incoming light before finding a pair of bright blue eyes watching her with hands over her mouth trying to suppress light giggles. Ruby was on the floor with Zwei on top of her, laughing into his fur, her cloak actually missing.

"Good morning," Blake said, stretching slightly as she slid out of the bed giving Weiss a smile as she ruffled the girl's messy bed hair before going to the bathroom. Seeing her reflection when she got in the small space though sent her storming back into the room.

"RUN!" Ruby screamed, making Yang jump up and hit her head at the sudden sound, before opening her eyes to see Blake chasing Ruby and Weiss out of their room.

"What's going on?" Yang called after them as the door slowly swung closed leaving her alone in the room. "Guess I'll just…" Yang trailed off, not sure what she could do. After last night, Blake and her had returned just as Pyrrha and Nora were leaving their room and after exchanging a quick conversation the Bumblbee duo had entered their dorm to find Ruby and Weiss cuddled up together in Weiss's bed with Blake's sweater on Weiss. After making sure to get a shower, a rather long and nice one in Yang's opinion, both women had crawled into bed to escape the chilly air and fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was a lazy Saturday so she really didn't see the point of getting out of her pajamas either, and now that Weiss wasn't yelling at her to do so she really didn't want to. Without Blake to cuddle with she didn't want to stay in bed either, so she might as well get up and get breakfast ready since it was already close to ten.

"Crepes sound really good right now." Yang said with a yawn as she thought about the delicious pastry. "I think we've got some strawberries and bananas still." Yang mumbled as she made her way to the kitchen, looking around for Blake and their chibis as she did. Not seeing them Yang decided to just focus on making the breakfast, mentally glad they had all the ingredients for them as she moved around the space.

"Yang?" A small voice asked, making the blond jump and spin around, sending batter flying. Yang's eyes were wide as they landed on a batter splattered Weiss, waiting for a normal screaming reaction. "Hey!" Weiss said, wiping her face and laughing as Yang sighed in relief.

"Hey Weiss-y, what's up?" Yang asked, putting the small batter spoon down as she lifted Weiss up into her arms.

"Help?" Weiss asked, tracing her finger over Yang's cheek as the blond moved to the fridge to grab a small container of strawberries. As she did, Weiss gasped and reached towards a tube of blue icing, making Yang smile and gently bat her hand away.

"Sorry, but not till later. We can make you a blue one though." Yang told her, gently kicking the fridge door shut as she put the strawberries on the counter and dropped Weiss next to them. "Here, we need to wash our hands before we handle the food." Yang told her, turning on the warm water and grabbing the soap with one hand while grabbing Weiss's hands with the other.

"Okay, now I want you to help me cut up the bananas and strawberries. Sound good?" Yang asked as they dried their hands and she pulled a chair up to a spot next to her. "Be careful though." Yang said as she handed Weiss a butter knife to cut the bananas while she cut the strawberries. Weiss was hesitant to do anything but after seeing Yang do it with no problems she carefully peeled the bananas and cut them.

"Yang!" Blake's angry voice called from behind them as Yang helped Weiss make a small crepe a few minutes later.

"In here!" Yang called over her shoulder, turning her head slightly as she watched Weiss carefully flip the crepe. "What's up Kit Cat?" Yang asked as she finally turned her head to look at Blake.

"Pfft! You…look," Yang tried to say, biting her lip as her eyes burned from not laughing.

"You look just as good." Blake growled, holding Ruby like a doll as the younger sister grinned with her face red from running.

"What?" Yang asked in confusion, turning to check on Weiss before turning the stove down and grabbing her scroll to look at her reflection. "AH!" Yang yelled, grabbing her face as she looked at the black lines and little patches of colors all over it.

"What happened? How?" Yang asked as she looked at her sister then over where Weiss was supposed to be only to see it empty. "Weiss?" Yang said, spinning around in an attempt to find the small child as Ruby laughed.

"We wanted to put colors on your face too!" Ruby said, squealing when Blake lightly ghosted her fingers over the red head's sides.

"We don't put colors on sleeping people's faces." Blake said as Yang put her scroll down and started looking around for Weiss.

"Can we put it on feet and hands?" Ruby asked, looking up at Blake innocently as she rolled her eyes and put her down.

"No, now help me find Weiss so Yang can cook." Blake said, nodding over at Yang as she reluctantly went back to making the food, using the kitchen sink to scrub at the make-up on her face.

"I got these feelings for you! And I can't help myself no more! Can't fight these feelings for you!" The TV suddenly blared, making a small white haired child jump out from behind it with a scream.

"It's alive!" Ruby yelled as Weiss ran past her and into Blake's legs, wrapping her arms around Blake's thigh while Ruby turned and ran to Yang.

"You and me let's go all night! Going so high, we f*ck the sky! Come with me now, f*ck that guy! Look at her, look at her oh!" The TV kept blaring, as Blake lifted Weiss into her arms and quickly shut the TV off, creating a ringing silence.

"What does f*ck mean?" Ruby asked in the silence, making Blake pale as Yang burst into laughter. "What?" Ruby asked, looking from Yang to Blake in confusion.

"Rubes, don't say that word. It means something really…bad." Yang said, her eyes darting over to Blake as she glared at Yang, daring her to say what it really meant.

"But he said it." Ruby argued as Weiss started to squirm in Blake's arms.

"Not so fast Princess." Blake said, taking a firmer hold on Weiss as she looked at Blake guiltily from where Blake was holding her out at arm's length. "Next time, only do it to Yang." Blake said with a smile, before hugging the child and sitting down on the couch. Weiss looked up at her in shock as Blake turned the TV back on, making sure to keep the volume down as she searched for suitable cartoons.

"Strawberry and banana crepes for the ladies, with chocolate for the kids." Yang said as she passed a plate to Blake while Ruby held out a blue one to Weiss. Ruby already had traces of chocolate and powdered sugar on her face and only grinned when Yang absently wiped a bit off. "So what's the plan for today? Other than getting our awesome faces washed." Yang asked with a smile as Blake ate a slice of strawberry, her eyes on the cartoon of a boy with a special watch fighting a creature.

"Maybe we can take them down to Vale? Keeping them inside is only going to cause us problems." Blake said as she looked down to see Weiss eating Ruby's banana's while Ruby ate Weiss's strawberries. "Besides, we're going to need new make-up." She added as she motioned to their faces.

"Sounds like a good idea." Yang said as she ate her crepe, nudging Ruby with her elbow. "Eat your own food." She said when both girls looked up at her. Ruby pouted up at Yang while Weiss stole one last piece of banana off of Ruby's plate before she could be stopped.

"Weiss," Blake said as Yang poked her stuffed cheeks. "Eat your food." She said, as Weiss tried to glare at an amused Yang. Blake rolled her eyes, sort of glad that even as a child, Weiss still got annoyed with Yang.

"Hey!" Yang exclaimed as she looked down at her plate to see most of her strawberries gone and Ruby with fresh strawberry juice on her face. "Strawberry thief." Yang growled with fake anger as she put her finger on Ruby's nose making her younger lean back and go cross eyed starring at Yang's finger.

"I'm not a thief!" Ruby said, holding up her fork and poking at Yang's finger.

"Oh yeah, then what's that…right…there!" Yang said, moving their plates slowly before grabbing Ruby and tickling under her neck and along her sides. "I see strawberry juice!" Yang said as Ruby squealed and tried to fight out of Yang's arms.

"Noooo!" Ruby cried between tears as Yang tickled her, grinning and ignoring the way Weiss looked at Blake with a 'you better not' look while Blake continued eating her crepes. "I'm…not….thief!" Ruby screamed, tears in her eyes as Yang continued her onslaught, drawing more loud laughs.

"Are you done?" Blake asked, looking down at Weiss as she blinked and looked down at her plate. "Three bites," Blake said at the sight of the nibbled at food, holding up three fingers as Weiss pouted.

"Done now?" She asked instead of taking a bite, looking up at Blake with big puppy eyes. Blake was mentally proud of herself for not breaking under the look, her three years with Ruby's begging giving her a small resistance to the adorable look, but just barely.

"Nope. Three bites." Blake said, tapping the plate with her fork before turning to look at Yang as she smirked at a downed toddler laying against her limply and panting for breath. "Satisfied?" Blake asked with a small smile as Yang looked up at her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Now I am." She whispered against Blake's lips. Blake hummed and pulled away, her eyes going to Ruby as the girl finally seemed to regain herself and reached for a stray strawberry on her plate.

"Done!" Weiss said, though it was hard to understand with her cheeks stuffed full of pastry and her face dusted with traces of powdered sugar.

"Alright, you and Rubes go get dressed while we clean up." Yang laughed as Weiss nodded and jumped down, grabbing Ruby's arm and pulling her out of Yang's arms. "Brush your teeth!" Yang called after them before falling back on the couch with a sigh.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Blake asked as she moved their plates out of their way.

"Nah, I'll take a kitty instead though." Yang said as she pulled Blake onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her. Both sat in comforting silence, not paying much attention to the TV though both were staring at it.

"So what is it?" Blake asked softly, leaning slightly into Yang's neck as she spoke, the other woman's scent washing over her and helping her relax.

"It's stupid, just forget it." Yang said with a sigh, a key sign that she didn't think it was stupid. "What?" Yang asked as Blake sat up and gave her a glare.

"Talk." Blake commanded, watching as Yang opened her mouth to deny it before she closed it and laid back. "Yang," Blake said softer, concerned on what had the blond upset.

"Is it weird that I don't actually want them to change back?" Yang asked slowly, her voice so soft Blake was sure she would have missed it if she hadn't had her Faunus features. "I mean, I loved my sister and Weiss when they were normal but…" Yang tried to explain, her face twisted with guilt as she tried to explain her feelings to Blake.

"Is it because of our missions? Ruby and Weiss are proficient fighters and have pro-" Blake started, stopping when Yang shook her head at her.

"It's not just that. Ruby's the baby of the team and Weiss is tiny. Both of them have been in the infirmary more times than either of us combined. Like this, they don't need to fight, or worry about grades or anything. They're safer." Yang told her, looking up at her with emotions swimming in her eyes.

"But like this Weiss is in more danger and Ruby isn't able to defend herself from anyone. Yesterday proved how easy it is too. If Coco's team hadn't been the ones to find them…I don't know what we would have done." Blake said, gently brushing a hand over Yang's cheek. "I understand wanting to protect them, but just like us they need to learn. We can't just hover over them till they blow up at us." Blake said, referring to how Yang once hovered over her sister their first year and how Ruby had eventually blown up. Yang sighed, leaning into Blake's hand and closing her eyes.

"I know, but is it wrong?" Yang asked her voice soft as Blake leaned forward and put her forehead against Yang's.

"No, I feel the same way. It just means we love and want to protect them." Blake whispered, smiling slightly when Yang sighed in relief, glad she was able to help the blond. "Now, I don't know about you but I'd like to wash my face and you missed a few spots." Blake said, lightly kissing Yang's nose before standing up, grabbing the plates and taking them to the kitchen to wash.

"I'll wash these, you go clean up and get the girls." Yang said, turning the hot water on and grabbing the soap. Blake nodded and made her way to their room, her ears immediately picking up the sound of giggles as she opened the door.

"You're kidding." Blake deadpanned as she saw Weiss and Ruby with the last of the group's make-up around the two and covering their faces and hands.

"Pretty!" Weiss said proudly as she and Ruby looked up at her as Blake rubbed her temples.

….

"Blake! Yang!" A familiar male voice called as Blake and Yang existed the small make-up shop with Ruby and Weiss holding their free hands.

"Sun," Blake said in surprise as the Monkey Faunus ran up to her with his ever present smile. "Neptune," Blake greeted as she watched the other Faunus's best friend join them.

"Nice to see you Blake. How's it hanging Yang?" Neptune asked as Sun asked how Blake had been since they had last seen each other.

"Goggles!" Ruby cheered, pulling on Yang's arm as she stared up at Neptune's signature goggles. Yang looked down at a star struck Ruby, rolling her eyes as Ruby let go of her hand to tackle a surprised Neptune's legs. "I see?" Ruby said childishly, grinning up at Neptune as he looked at a smirking Yang.

"Wha?" Neptune said stupidly, his eyes going over to his teammate to see him using his tail to entertain Weiss. "Who?" Neptune asked, shaking his head and trying to figure out the situation.

"Ruby and Weiss were in a dust accident." Blake said in simplest terms, smiling apologetically to the taller young man as Weiss finally ventured out from behind Blake in an attempt to grab Sun's tail.

"I don't know about you, but Princess is way cuter this way." Sun said as he tapped Weiss's nose with his tail before laughing as she sneezed. He grinned as he noticed the small pink and white headband on the girl's head, looking up at Blake with a raised brow as she blushed lightly and rested her hand on Weiss' head, right between the two fake cat ears attached to the headband. "Ears?" He asked as Weiss smiled up at Blake, her own hands wrapping around Blake's wrist.

"I kitty like Blake!" Weiss told him proudly, making him bend over laughing as Blake fought to keep her blush from growing, turning to look at Yang laughing at her sister and Neptune.

"Please?" Ruby whined from Neptune's feet, holding up her arms and making grabbing motions at him as Yang giggled into her now free hand. Neptune hesitantly lifted the tiny leader up into his arms, leaning back slightly and holding Ruby slightly away from him.

"Don't hold her like that or you'll drop her." Yang said causing Neptune to immediately pull the chibi scythe wielder against his chest and wrap his arms around her in a tight hug. "Or like that. Here." Yang said dropping her bag on the ground as she fixed Neptune's arms around Ruby until she was satisfied.

"Is she supposed to be like this?" Neptune asked in a slightly strained voice as he leaned away from Ruby's reaching hands trying to steal his goggles. Ruby was starting to whine at the lack of results, pulling on Neptune's jacket in an attempt to give herself more reach as he leaned just out of it.

"Ruby, we don't mess with people's hair or stuff." Yang warned making the four year old drop back into Neptune's arms and cross her arms with a pout.

"I got a question." Sun spoke up loudly, Weiss in his arms and holding his tail. "Want to join us in our walk around the city? We can go to the park." He grinned, getting a cheer from Ruby as Weiss looked over at Blake before nodding.

"That should be fine." Blake said with a smile as Weiss smiled at her happily before turning to Ruby and saying something in her own tongue that only Ruby seemed to understand.

….

"Bake! Bake!" Weiss' excited voice carried out drawing Blake's attention to where the small child sat at the top of a large primary blue slide. "Look!" She yelled when she saw Blake watching her, sliding down the slide with a loud squeal as Yang left her spot next to Blake to go catch the girl. Neptune and Sun had left earlier, getting a call for a hunt from another member of their team but had promised to see them soon.

"Alright!" Yang cheered, grabbing Weiss around her middle and holding her up in the air. Blake smiled at the pair as Yang carefully spun her around with a laugh. "Wanna do it again?" Yang asked her, getting a sharp nod in response as Ruby ran up to Blake.

"Hey Ruby what's wrong?" Blake asked as she saw her big silver eyes fill with tears.

"I can't swing!" Ruby whined, pointing to the empty swings as Blake pulled Ruby into her lap and gently wiped at her tears.

"Is someone stopping you?" Blake asked in confusion as Ruby sniffed and shook her head.

"No," Ruby said pitiful and looked up at her with big hurt puppy eyes.

"Then what's wrong?" Blake asked as she looked back at the swings and noted that they were actually a bit higher than Ruby could climb.

"They to big!" Ruby cried as Blake gave her a small smile and gently shushed her while she casually lifted Ruby up onto her hip.

"Here, let me help. Okay?" Blake said as she approached the swings and carefully put Ruby down in one of them, making sure her legs weren't going to be pinched from the seat as Ruby stopped crying and grinned up at Blake.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered, bouncing in the toddler swing and making it sway gently before giggling and clapping her hands as Blake gently pulled the swing forward and let go. "Higher!" Ruby yelled happily, a huge grin splitting her face as she laughed and Blake carefully pulled the swing higher up before letting go.

"What is your problem?" Blake heard Yang yell a while later, drawing her attention away from Ruby to look over at her girlfriend. Yang was holding Weiss and glaring at an older woman that had a small boy standing beside her.

"Aw," Ruby whined when Blake gently stopped her swinging and pulled her out of the swing. "I wanna swing." Ruby said, looking up at Blake as she walked over to Yang.

"Yang, is everything okay?" Blake spoke up as she got closer, drawing the woman's attention to her as Yang continued to glare at her.

"Yes." Yang growled, her arms tightening around Weiss as she glared at the smug woman. "Let's get out of here. This place stinks." She told Blake, turning and giving Blake a harsh kiss on the lips, drawing a disgusted gasp from their watcher before quick footsteps left them.

"Wh-what was that about?" Blake asked, slightly breathless as Yang broke the kiss, her eyes turning apologetic as she looked at Blake.

"A lot of people are assholes." Yang told her and pulled a broken headband out of the pouch at her waist. Blake gapped at the broken toy, confusion and anger circling her as she looked up at Yang then at Weiss. "Weiss had her headband ripped off by that little brat and it broke. When I demanded he apologize his mother jumped on me and started spouting shit about teen mothers being drug addicts and sluts and…It was just aggravating." Yang said, forcing herself to stop and take a deep breath as Weiss started to shake in her arms.

"Weiss?" Blake said softly, rubbing the girl's back as she tightened her hold on Yang and turned away from Blake's hold. Blake frowned, hurt at the reaction as Yang put the broken toy back in her pouch and gently rubbed circles on Weiss' back.

"Let's go." Yang said softly, watching Blake nod and adjust Ruby on her hip before both left the small park.

`…`…`…`…`…`

It didn't take the group long to get back to their dorm, Ruby had fallen asleep on the way, the long day finally catching up to her as they rode the airship back to Beacon. Weiss had yet to lift her head up from Yang's shoulder and both women were worried but hadn't said anything out loud throughout the trip.

"Weiss? Talk to me." Yang whispered as Blake gently set Ruby down on the bed and pulled off her tiny cloak and shoes. Blake looked over at Yang to see Weiss shaking her head and holding onto her tan jacket more tightly.

"Weiss, what happened?" Blake asked in a soft whisper as she moved to sit down next to Yang, trying to get the toddler to look at her at least as Yang slipped off her shoes as well.

"No me," Weiss mumbled against Yang, the words barely understandable to the duo as they shared a look.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, gently wrapping a hand around Weiss' and pulling it off of Yang.

"I sorry," Weiss said, her shoulders shaking as her tiny hand gripped Blake's fingers. "Bitte geh nicht weg." Weiss cried, finally turning her face to look at Blake with tears running down her face and biting her lip. Without even thinking about it, Yang and Blake both wrapped Weiss in a tight hug and started whispering soft words of comfort. Even if they hadn't understood the words, it wasn't hard to figure out that Weiss was hurting. (Please don't leave me.)

"You're okay, I promise." Blake whispered, gently kissing Weiss's forehead as she wiped her tears while Yang rubbed her back gently and kept her semblance at a comforting warmth.

"No kitty." Weiss cried, burying her face into her hands as Blake gently pulled Weiss into her lap and gently repeated that Weiss was okay. "Nein! No kitty!" Weiss argued, pulling on her ears roughly and surprising Blake.

"Woah, shhh. Weiss, you're fine." Blake said, grabbing Weiss' wrists with one hand and pulling Weiss closer to her and trying to figure out why Weiss was so upset. Ruby had gotten up at some point and Blake watched as Yang carefully prodded the girl and Zwei into the bathroom to get a bath, leaving Blake alone in their dorm room with Weiss. "Weiss, are you upset about your ears?" Blake asked, gently tapping the girl's ears and then taking off her bow to flick her own. It took Weiss a minute to calm down and notice before she nodded her head sadly.

"I see," Blake whispered, relieved that it wasn't that serious as she pulled Weiss against her once more and gently swayed side to side as Weiss' small sobs lessened into nothing.

"No kitty. Blake leave." Weiss said with a broken voice, one that made Blake's ears lay back as she froze and looked down at the way Weiss held onto her. That was when it clicked for Blake as she realized why Weiss was so upset. It wasn't because her toy had broken or because Yang had gotten angry -though that might be a factor- it was because she was scared Blake would leave if she wasn't like her.

"No sweetheart, I'm not leaving." Blake whispered, loosening her arms as Weiss looked up at her with a small flicker of hope in her eyes.

"No leave?" Weiss asked timidly, making Blake's heart crack as she nodded and pulled Weiss back into a hug.

"Never." She whispered and let herself relax as Weiss gently gave her a kiss on the cheek and melted in her arms with a yawn.

Blake leaned back on her pillows as Weiss slowly fell asleep, exhausted from the long day. She lazily turned her head as she heard a click and saw Yang holding her scroll in one hand and using the other to hold up a mostly asleep Ruby.

"I think we could all use a nap." Yang said with a nod as she set her scroll down and climbed behind Blake, being careful not to bump Weiss or Ruby as she did. "You okay, Kitty?" Yang asked as Blake gently turned on her side and set Weiss on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, just tired." Blake said, giving Yang a soft kiss. "We need to talk later." She told her as she turned and quickly set an alarm to wake them up in two hours.

"After dinner," Yang yawned as she pulled a blanket over all of them. "When these two go to sleep." She added as Blake hummed in agreement, already half asleep.

"Night, Yang." Blake mumbled as she fell asleep with Yang's hand in her own and with Weiss snuggled up to her.


	7. Chapter 7

YOO GUUUUYS! We don't own RWBY! And I hope you leave an awesome review!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

To **Vanitas Lunar** :

Hehe, thank you! I'm glad you like the Mother/Daughter Monochrome! I'll be extra sure to write more. :D And don't worry, Weiss will be okay and Ruby will always be cute! THANK YOU for the AWESOME review! We hope you like our next chapter!

To **RWBY Fan Mode** :

To answer your question, yes they did put make up on them. Yes, Yang should know! You're welcome for the Weiss moment! Yes, that woman is very lucky Nora wasn't there and that Yang was holding Weiss, otherwise the woman would have gotten hurt. The group has a knack for finding trouble, that's for sure.

To **Sakurako Nagasaki** :

Thank you! And maaaybeeee~! That would be fun to see for us as well.

To **Gamer** :

Thanks for the review! I'm glad we could make your day. :D

To **AndyH** :

Lol Here you go then! Thanks for the review!

To **Jay aka Jordan** :

YEP! Kitty Ear goodness! Yes, that woman and child were VERY lucky! Hmm, I like your ideas! Thank you for them! Haha!

To **A Person** :

Anyone would have! But Yang was trying her hardest not to freak Weiss out with her temper, hence why Yang pulled Blake into a surprise kiss in front of the woman. It solved her need to get rid of the woman AND helped Yang calm down a bit.

To **Reisbig2009** :

I know~! Eeep! We love writing them!

To **Guest** :

Thanks a ton! I didn't even know that since I've been using Google Translate and asking our Mom on occasion since she knows a bit of German. (Not much though since it's been YEARS.) It should be fixed with this update. If you see more errors, please don't hesitate to tell us!

To **EndlessChains** :

Thanks for your perceptive review! We'll do our best to keep meeting everyone's standards! THANK YOU!

* * *

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

* * *

"What do we know about Weiss?" Blake asked as she and Yang watched the girls run around the small park of grass and trees that was filled with students and flowers in the spring but was now mostly empty due to the cold air and overcast sky.

"She's a cute spoiled brat and is constantly nagging all of us about random stuff. She's obsessed with my sister and tends to follow her around everywhere." Yang started, a slight grin on her face as Blake rolled her eyes.

"I'm being serious. Since this all happened, Weiss has been very clingy and earlier today made me realize another thing." Blake said as her eyes followed Ruby chase Weiss around a tree with Zwei bounding after them and barking happily. "Weiss is scared I'm going to leave her. She might be scared of you leaving her as well." She added, turning her amber eyes to look at Yang.

"Why would she be scared? We'd never leave her!" Yang told her, a look of concern on her face as she tightened a hand around Blake's.

"Weiss doesn't know that. Her memories of us don't exist anymore, or if they do they're buried." Blake said, shaking her head at Yang as she turned back to watch Ruby try and tackle Zwei and instead fell on the grass and tripped Weiss behind her.

"So, what now?" Yang asked, knowing Blake was trying to figure something out with what information she had.

"We need to learn Weiss' childhood. What I know about it and what I've seen don't add up. Weiss was raised by racist humans, yet she loves me, Sun, and Velvet and even wants little ears. Her family is supposedly very loving but every time someone gets angry or aggravated she shrinks in on herself." Blake said, her tone showing her frustration as her ears folded back under the bow. "How does a child learn to smother their own crying, Yang? Something isn't adding up and I want to know why." Blake told her girlfriend as both turned to watch Ruby and Weiss getting chased by Zwei holding a stick in his mouth.

"I don't blame you and if you want my help you have it. But right now, I think we should teach Weiss that she's safe here and that she won't be left. By anyone." Yang told Blake, pulling her chin gently so that she faced Yang and knew she meant it.

"Right," Blake sighed, leaning into Yang and relaxing in her partner's warmth.

"Bake! Look!" Weiss yelled, drawing the two apart to see Weiss and Ruby running towards them with Zwei still following behind them.

"What is it?" Blake asked, looking down at Weiss's outstretched hands to see the skin bright red. "Are your hands cold?" Blake asked in confusion, mentally making a note to grab the girl's gloves next time and not just their jackets.

"No, der Schnee!" Weiss told her, drawing blinks from the older duo just as Ruby stuck out her tongue and giggled. "See?" Weiss said, pointing at Ruby as a speck of white fell on her tongue. (snowing)

"Snow!" Yang exclaimed, smiling at Weiss and gently ruffling the girl's hair and getting a laugh from her. "I bet, by tomorrow, the whole place will be covered in white." Yang said, standing up and scooping Weiss into her arms.

"Me too! Me too!" Ruby said, jumping around as Yang slowly spun around in a circle. Blake smiled and rolled her eyes before darting forward and swinging Ruby up into the air. "Ahh!" Ruby squealed as Blake held her up in the air and spun in lazy circles.

"Bake I fliege!" Weiss squealed from Yang's arms, leaning back as they spun, both laughing as the snow began to fall faster around them. (flying)

"Check it out! Our two little birds!" Yang joked as she slowed to a stop and let Weiss pull herself up and fall against her, the tiny child's face red in delight as she gasped for breath. "Might need to worry about these two flying off." She added as Blake slowly stopped, pulling Ruby down to rest against her even as the little girl swayed and continued laughing.

"Maybe, for now let's get back and fix something for dinner." Blake said with a half smile, getting a loud bark of agreement from Zwei as Ruby raised her arms up.

"Food!" Ruby cheered before falling back against Blake with a laugh. "'m dizzy." She laughed, making Yang grin while Weiss reached for Blake.

"Ich will Blake." Weiss whined, making grabbing motions as Yang walked over to Blake to switch kids.

"Hey sweetheart," Blake whispered as Weiss climbed into her arms and rested her head on Blake's shoulder.

"We back later?" Weiss asked as she played with Blake' hair.

"Tomorrow." Blake promised as Yang set Ruby down and chased her around the area, the snow beginning to become more noticeable. "Yang, before you two get sick, let's go." Blake said, watching as Yang scooped Ruby up from behind and flipped her onto the blonde's shoulder.

"What do you think we should have tonight?" Yang asked as they made their way back to the dorm, Ruby gently holding onto Yang's hair to balance.

"Cake!" Ruby suggested making Yang laugh lightly and reach up to poke Ruby.

"How bout something else?" Yang said as Ruby twisted away from Yang's finger. "Maybe something warm, like soup?" Yang asked, looking at Blake to ask her opinion as they entered their building.

"Soup is fine." Blake said smiling and setting Weiss down to walk beside them, the small girl holding tight to Blake's fingers as they walked. "Grilled cheese and tomato soup should be perfect." Blake added as both slowly climbed the stairs, each holding both toddler's hands as they took the stairs.

"They should really give us an elevator." Yang complained as they finally reached the third flight of stairs. "It's stupid how many stairs we need to climb just to get to our room." She went on, letting go of Ruby's hand and watching her climb up the stairs on all fours.

"Yes it is, but it's not something we can change." Blake told her tiredly, looking down at Weiss as she slowly let go of her hand and followed after Ruby, both girls staying a few steps ahead of Yang and Blake.

"Yang!" Ruby said, her voice loud in the small stairway, as she stood at the top of the stairs while Weiss was already a few steps up the last flight of stairs. "Where Zwei?" Ruby asked, making Yang turn around to look for the dog.

"Zwei?" Weiss called, bouncing down the steps to stand next to Ruby. "He go?" Weiss asked, holding her hands together and looking for the small dog.

"I'll go find Zwei." Yang reassured the girls, stepping up and kneeling slightly to look both worried toddlers in the eye. "Why don't you two go with Blake and help make supper." She said, gently hugging the duo before standing up and smiling at Blake.

"He's probably downstairs messing with some first years." Yang joked as Blake nodded and moved to help Weiss and Ruby up the last of the stairs. "Perfect time to mess with them too." She heard Yang mumble and looked back at her with a lifted brow.

"Don't traumatize them too much." She told her girlfriend as she jogged down the stairs with a back hand salute and laugh.

`…`…`…`…`…`

"Tiayang, Qrow, I've been expecting you." Ozpin said as he looked at the two screens in front of him. Tiayang looked tired and worried, the dim background behind him showing the bark of a tree and the shadows created by flames. Qrow himself was only lit up by the glow of his scroll, his face pale in the glow from his scroll and making his scowl seem deeper.

"Cut it out Oz. How's the Kid and her Team?" Qrow said, giving Ozpin a glare through the screen.

"Qrow, let Ozpin speak. I'm sure they're all fine. Right?" Tiayang said, the last part coming out as a threatening growl as his deep purple eyes narrowed.

"All the girls are fine. Miss Xiao Long and Miss Belladonna have managed quite well the past four days. Young Miss Rose and Miss Schnee seem perfectly protected and happy." Ozpin told the worried men, taking a sip of his coffee and watching as Tiayang relaxed and looked towards the fire in front of him while Qrow only continued to scowl.

"That's a relief. If it weren't for this Hunt I'd already be there." Tiayang breathed in relief, closing his eyes before opening them and looking back at the screen. "This should be over in a week. I'll be over at Beacon then." Tiayang said, his tone leaving no room for argument, not that Ozpin would. It was one of his daughters that was part of the accident.

"Alright, we will see you on arrival." Ozpin said as Tiayang nodded and hung up, with a nod to both men.

"Qrow?" Ozpin said, motioning for the man to speak what was holding his tongue.

"They need to watch themselves." Qrow finally said, his tone blunt as he spoke. "There's already rumors of a new Schnee girl circling and there's more than one group wanting dibs." He went on, giving a grim nod when Ozpin put his mug down and gave Qrow his full attention.

"So the girls are in danger." Ozpin said, his eyes narrowing as Qrow sent him a file of information he had gathered.

"Not yet, but you should keep an eye on them." Qrow said as Ozpin glanced over the information, a mix of information he needed and information on the rumors spreading about Weiss. "Keep an out for Winter. She'll be around soon, and if the Fat Head as heard the rumors he'll be sending her to look around." Qrow warned as Ozpin grabbed his coffee and took another sip of the now lukewarm coffee.

"Alright, you have my word." Ozpin nodded, getting a nod from Qrow before he hung up, leaving the Headmaster to look over his new information and think about what was going.

`…`…`…`…`…`

"Where's Ruby?" Yang asked, walking into the common room where Blake was sitting with Weiss and helping her read a small Basic beginners book while working on her own homework since the next day would be Monday. Yang glanced around the room with a frown as Blake looked up at her with a touch of worry.

"Wasn't she with you?" Blake asked as she lowered the book and let Weiss trace over the letters with her fingers. Yang shook her head as she moved to check small space behind the TV, a frown on her face.

"No, she was watching a movie on her scroll while I was doing my report then when I turned around to check on her she was gone." Yang said, going into the kitchen and checking the lower cabinets to see if the youngest toddler was hiding in there.

"I'll see if I can find her." Blake said, lifting Weiss off of her lap to stand up. "Have you checked JNPR?" She asked as Weiss closed her book and climbed off the couch to follow them.

"I was about to." Yang said as Blake nodded and walked towards the other team's dorm. Blake knocked on the door, fighting down her growing worry as she waited for an answer.

"Blake!" Pyrrha greeted the Faunus in surprise before frowning as she noticed the worry on her friend's face. "Is everything alright?" She asked, tightening the blanket around herself as she moved to allow Blake into the large room.

"Ruby's missing and I was hoping you'd seen her." Blake said as she looked around the room and tried to find a trace of Ruby's scent and instead finding nothing, in fact even the other three members scents were slightly faded and a few hours old.

"Isn't she with Nora and the others?" Pyrrha asked, her own worry showing through as she watched Blake's ears droop a bit before perking up as she turned to Pyrrha.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked as Pyrrha gave her a confused look.

"Nora said they were all going out to enjoy the snow. I assumed Yang and Weiss would be joining them since Nora had Ruby." Pyrrha told Blake as the Faunus heaved a sigh of relief.

"So Nora has Ruby." Blake said, closing her eyes and letting her worry go as Pyrrha gave her a positive hum. "Wait. Nora has Ruby." Blake said, her eyes snapping open before she disappeared out of the room, a shadow slowly fading out of place as Pyrrha blinked in confusion before poking her head out of the room just in time to see Yang come charging down the hall and into her own dorm room with Weiss in her arms and Blake following, slamming the door behind her.

`…`

Blake quickly slipped Weiss into her jacket, pulling the blue hood up before zipping the front all the way up and rushing away to grab her own jacket and slip on her shoes.

"Blake, Weiss needs shoes." Yang said over her shoulder as Weiss bumped into her thigh, the little blue hood stuck to the zipper and covering Weiss' face.

"Should be by the door." Blake told her as she pulled a small red coat out from under the bed and turned around. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is." Blake said as Yang pulled the hood out of the zipper and freed Weiss. Yang's eyes widened as she saw the red copy of Weiss' jacket, one hand resting on the zipper still while the other held the hood.

"I'm gonna kill her." Yang muttered angrily as she fixed Weiss' jacket before walking over to the door and grabbing the tiny shoes there. "We need to get them some boots. Their shoes aren't going to last." Yang said as she pulled out two pairs of socks for Weiss and turned to find the child gripping Blake's thigh, resembling a sticky blue marshmallow.

"I'll help Weiss." Blake said as she tossed Yang her large grey hoodie, the only real protection she needed from the cold thanks to her semblance. Yang nodded, tossing Blake the socks before gently throwing the shoes on the bed where Blake had set Weiss.

"I'm gonna go look for Ruby." Yang said, slipping out of the room with Ruby's little jacket and leaving Blake to help Weiss.

"Yang, mad me?" Weiss asked slowly, her blue eyes big as she looked at Blake, the Faunus helping slip the second pair of socks on and mentally asking herself if she should grab a third pair.

"Hmm?" Blake asked as she decided against a third pair of socks and instead grabbed Weiss' shoes.

"Yang mad? At me?" Weiss asked, a frown of concentration on her face as she tried to fix what she said.

"No, just worried." Blake told her with a smile, gently brushing Weiss' hair back with her fingers as she gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "She wants you two safe." Blake added as she leaned back down and slipped the other shoe on, stretching the shoe carefully so Weiss' foot would fit.

"Why?" Weiss asked as she lifted her right foot to tie the shoe on, her tongue sticking out as she slowly made a clumsy bow.

"Because she loves you both." Blake told her as she stood up to grab her own jacket as Weiss carefully tied the other shoe, smiling at her accomplishment before sliding off the bed and looking up at Blake. "Speaking of, I think she fixed something for you." Blake said, smiling at the confused look on Weiss' face as Blake walked over to Yang's desk and pulled the small headband out of a drawer.

"My ears!" Weiss gasped as she looked at the fixed toy in Blake's hands. After the girls had gone to bed the previous night, Yang had carefully fixed the toy. Using a small set of wires left over from Ember Cecilia to reinforce the ears and an old white shirt that Weiss never wore to make the headband more comfortable before stitching it all together with blue and pink threads. "It all better!" Weiss said, gently taking the headband from Blake with a look of awe as she carefully turned it over in her hands and brushed over the two mismatched ears, her smile stretching so wide Blake was almost sure it hurt.

"Thank you!" Weiss whispered, hugging the toy tightly as she looked up at Blake. Blake smiled, kneeling down as Weiss started to bounce in place, her hands wrapped tightly around the repaired headband.

"You should thank Yang. She fixed it." Blake told her as she pulled her own boots on and let Weiss bounce around the room. Very gently, Blake pulled Weiss' hands free of the toy and fit it to the girl's head, brushing her hair back so the headband wasn't too obvious before tapping Weiss' nose and standing up.

"Come on, let's go show off your cute ears." Blake said as Weiss grabbed her hand and bounced beside her. Blake didn't even care about the looks she was getting as she and Weiss walked down the stairs, happy to have the excited child beside her and eager to show off for others instead of hide behind her.

`…`…`…`…`

"RUBY ROSE!" Yang roared as she caught sight of the tiny blur of red and green running from Nora. Almost immediately the blur stopped, causing Nora to have to flip over them to avoid hurting the tinier child, though she did fly into a small bank of snow. "GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Yang went on, ignoring Ren and several others as they popped up at the sound of her voice.

"ONE!" Yang yelled when Ruby didn't move, trying to reel in her own anger as she watched her sister. "IF I REACH THREE BEFORE YOU GET HERE, NO MORE COOKIES! EVER!" Yang yelled, watching as her sister stood and started running towards her, appearing as a blur every few feet until she stood in front of Yang panting.

"Where have you been? You scared me to death!" Yang blurted out as she lifted Ruby into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Why did you think it was a good idea to leave?" Yang asked, her anger back now that her relief was wearing off. Pushing Ruby's hair back, Yang blinked as a small brown hat came off in her hand.

"My hat!" Ruby cried, twisting around in Yang's arms in order to grab the hat making Yang notice the overly large green robe pinned to her with her much smaller red cape. It was wrapped tightly around her, the folds showing it was wrapped around her at least ten times and was lined with another white cloth as well.

"What are you wearing?" Yang mumbled as Ruby took the hat from Yang and looked up at her through her bangs.

"My hat and Flower Boy's jacket." A new voice said, drawing Yang's attention away from her sister and to Coco and Ren, both their respective partners standing behind them. "All she had on was her little cape, wasn't going to let her freeze." Coco said, a slight glare aimed at Yang through the older woman's glasses while Nora did her best to hide behind Ren.

"And why was she out here?" Yang growled, pulling her sister close while sending her own glare towards Nora. "Nora." Yang said, her eyes turning red as she glared at Nora nervously smiling over Ren's shoulder.

"Coco, hold Ruby." Yang growled, as she pushed Ruby into Coco's arms and took off after a screaming Nora. "Get back here you kidnapping bitch!" Yang roared, resembling a dancing flame as she chased after Nora.

"Ruby, don't repeat that." Ren said when he saw the child open her mouth to probably repeat her sister. Ruby closed her mouth with a frown before wiggling out of Coco's arms and running to a small pile of snow.

"Where do you think Blake and Weiss are?" Velvet asked as she watched Ruby fall back in the snow with a giggle and wave her arms and legs.

"Who knows. C'mere Munchkin," Coco said as she pulled Ruby out of the snow and fixed her own hat back on her before letting her go and watching her run over to Velvet and grab her hand.

"Snow again! P'ease!" Ruby begged making the three young adults smile at their tiny friend.

"Alright, ready?" Velvet asked, a sucker for Ruby's puppy eyes.

"Yes!" Ruby squeaked excitedly as she darted a few feet away and waited as Velvet gathered a bunch of snow in her hands and through it up in the air towards Ruby. "Snow!" Ruby cried as she spun in a circle, trying to catch all the snow falling around her as Coco and Ren took a few pictures.

"Yang dropped this." Velvet said, holding up a small red jacket for the others to see and flicking it so the snow would fall off. "Ruby, come here." Velvet called out, drawing the little caped runner's attention.

"Mm?" Ruby hummed as she bounced over to Velvet, looking up at her with bright red cheeks and a cute smile. Velvet smiled and bent down to unwrap Ren's jacket from Ruby, making the smaller girl giggle as she spun around.

"Here Ren," Velvet said as she tossed the young man his own jacket while quickly slipping a shivering Ruby into her big red one. "And there!" Velvet said as she zipped Ruby's jacket and pulled the little hood up.

"I'm a strawberry!" Ruby cheered, waving her arms and bouncing in place as Velvet laughed.

"A very cute one." Velvet said before jumping and grabbing Ruby after hearing a high pitched scream. "What was that?" She asked in a high pitched voice as she looked over at Ren standing next to a half buried Coco, the poor woman's legs sticking out of the snowbank and kicking the air.

"Nothing." Ren said, looking down at Coco for a few seconds before walking over to where Velvet was still holding Ruby tightly. "Perhaps you should help her?" Ren asked as he took Ruby from her and set her down. Velvet looked at him for a minute, trying to figure out what had happened before walking over to her girlfriend.

"I'll kill him." Coco said as Velvet freed her from the snow.

"What? Why?" Velvet asked in shock as she dusted Coco off and the other woman fixed her glasses. Instead of answering, Coco took off towards Ren, who was helping Ruby make a small snowman.

"Hello Velvet," Blake greeted the Rabbit Faunus as Coco and Ren started a snow battle, each trying to bury the other.

"Blake! I was wondering where you were." Velvet said as she looked down at Weiss and grinned at the sight of her cat ears. "Hey Weiss, you have very cute ears today." Velvet said, bending down to speak to the shyly smiling child as she held Blake's hand.

"Thank you," Weiss said softly, her eyes looking down before following Velvet as she stood up.

"Why is Coco fighting Ren?" Blake asked, motioning to the fashionista trying to pull Ren's jacket over his head while he tried to shove snow in her face.

"I'm not totally sure." Velvet said before turning to look over at Ruby as she ran towards them.

"Rice!" Ruby cheered, running towards them with a big grin. Weiss perked up as she saw her best friend and looked up at Blake before slowly letting go of her hand and running towards Ruby.

"Has Yang found Nora?" Blake asked as both women watched their friends run around in the snow.

"They both left a while ago. Yang has probably caught her by now." Velvet said with a sigh as Blake nodded, both knowing what it was like to live with crazy but loving teammates.

"Bake!" Weiss yelled just as something cold and wet hit Blake from behind, making the woman jump and spin around with a hiss even as she reached for a weapon she didn't have. "No nice!" Weiss yelled, picking up some of the snow and trying to throw it at Blake's attacker.

"You are so dead!" Blake hissed at a grinning Yang, the blond still holding a snowball in her hand as Weiss and Ruby charged towards her with armfuls of falling snow.

"Catch me, Kitty." Yang winked just as Blake lunged forward, Velvet having left her to deal with the other woman.

"Rawr!" Ruby yelled as she and Weiss reached them and joined their fight. If it weren't for the older duo's skills as Huntresses, they would have tripped more than once due to the snow and the two toddlers grabbing at them.

The duo grappled for another minute before Yang managed to grab Blake's sleeve and pull them both back into the snow. Yang laughed and wrapped her arms around Blake, keeping her frustrated partner from trying to escape her as Ruby and Weiss stood on either side of them panting for breath.

"Cat pile!" Yang yelled, motioning with her fingers for the girls to jump on them as Blake started fighting against Yang further.

"Yang!" Blake hissed before huffing as Ruby jumped on her back with a laugh. "You are so dead." Blake muttered threateningly as she managed to grab a small bit of snow even while trapped.

"EIIYEEEE!" Yang squealed as Blake shoved the ice down Yang's sweats, the only place she could really reach from where she was trapped. "Cold! Cold!" Yang chanted, shoving both her sister and her girlfriend off of her and jumping to her feet, trying to dislodge the ice that was against her bare skin.

"Get her!" Blake commanded the girls as Yang bounced around, smashing some snow together and throwing it at the blond and making her shriek as it slipped down her shirt. Ruby and Weiss quickly followed suit, throwing loose snow at the blond as she attempted to run away from the trio pelting her with snow.

"Are you still getting it?" Coco asked her girlfriend as she took pictures of the event while Ren filmed it on his scroll.

"Definitely." Velvet laughed as Yang started yelling Uncle in an attempt to surrender.

`…`…`…`…`

"Eventful day?" Pyrrha asked as the rest of her team and RWBY walked back into the dorm common room later that day. Pyrrha, who didn't enjoy the cold at all, had made everyone hot chocolate and had made a pot of chili for dinner, knowing the group would love something warm after being in the snow for most of the day.

"You could say that." Jaune said with a slight laugh, remembering Yang dragging him into a snowball fight when he was on his way back from some solo training.

"Thank you Pyrrha." Ren said, bowing his head as he took the warm glass from the red head, taking a long dreg of the hot liquid before setting it down so he could slip out of his boots and heavy jacket.

"Yeah, thanks." Yang said as Pyrrha set two glasses, only half filled, on the table near Yang as she pulled Ruby's jacket and soaked shoes off, rubbing the child's feet in an attempt to warm her faster.

"Not a problem, there's food in the kitchen when you want it." Pyrrha said, her eyes going to Blake as she too stripped Weiss out of her outer clothes before Blake passed both girls a mug of hot chocolate and wrapped them in a shared blanket.

"I'll go down and throw these in the laundry." Jaune said, motioning to everyone's wet outer clothes.

"Thank you Jaune." Blake said with a grateful smile as she shed her own soaked jacket and pulled her boots off.

"No problem. Nora, go grab the electric blankets out of our room and set them up in here." Jaune said as he gathered everyone's discarded things while Nora pulled her wet jeans off to reveal a pair of leggings underneath.

"Aye, aye Leader!" Nora said, saluting Jaune before going to their room to retrieve the requested items. As Nora and Jaune left, Yang pulled Ruby and Weiss into her arms and activated her semblance to warm them up a bit faster while Blake helped Ren fix small bowls of chili for everyone and Pyrrha attached her scroll to the TV so they could watch the movie she had downloaded earlier.

"I'm gonna go give these two a bath before they fall asleep." Yang said, nodding to the two in her arms as Ruby rubbed her eyes and Weiss yawned, her toy ears still somehow on her head.

"Alright, their clothes should be on Ruby's bunk." Blake told her as she slowly pulled off her bow, twitching her ears as the warm air hit the cold tips.

"Right," Yang said as she took their mugs away and stood up.


	8. Chapter 8

YOO GUUUUYS! We don't own RWBY! And I hope you leave an awesome review!

*Thank you guys for all the follows and favorites! You ALL are super inspiring and amazing!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

To **RWBY Fan Mode** :

Thanks! And Nora and Ruby probably thought they'd be able to get away with it. Yep, things are getting more intense now. Winter will be there soon, no worries there but it might not be in the way you think. And I'll do my best with your request!

To **xxwolfehhxx** :

Thanks! And yep, it's awesome on a cold day! I'll fix the way his name is spelled. I didn't realize it was spelled wrong. My mistake!

To **Reisbig2009** :

Yep! Qrow and Tai will see the Team soon. Glad you liked the snowball fight! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

To Yaksher:

Thanks!

To **Vanitas Lunar** :

YEP! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like this chapter! Thank you!

To **Guest** :

Oooo~ I definitely like that idea! :D

To **LukeHeartfilia** :

Thanks for sending in your OC but we don't really plan on adding any OCs unless it becomes necessary. If we do use your (really cool -Light) OC Holly, I will personally PM you and talk with you. :D

To **Shadow Nightblade** :

Wow! Thank you! We actually read your story and are currently reading you other one, 'The Snow Fox's Struggle'. I'm on ch. 29 and Dark's on…I'm not sure, he really likes it though! Dark wanted to try his hand at writing something cute (without my help) so I'm really glad you like it! So TONS of thanks!

To **AndyH** :

Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I've always like Weiss and Blake, and my brother has done an awesome job forming a relationship between the two and drawing out Blake's maternal side. It is like they get a do-over so I hope you enjoy it! Leave a review on what you think of this chapter!

To **EndlessChains** :

Thanks! Winter will have a lot to answer and the plot will only thicken! We're glad you liked our snow scene! We hope you like this chapter and we keep meeting expectation!

To **New Universe Returns** :

Thanks!

To **Wolfy Schnee** :

We'll definitely get some cuddling, don't worry! And thanks for the review!

To **Jay aka Jordan** :

Thanks! Pyrrha and Jaune definitely seem like it. Keep the ideas coming! These are awesome! Hope to hear from you again with another review!

* * *

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

* * *

"Weiss, you okay?" Yang asked as she gently shampooed the smaller girl's hair, using the 'no tears' shampoo they had gotten while in Vale.

"Make ears better." Weiss said, finally looking up at Yang while Ruby played with some of the bubbles. "Why?" Weiss asked as Yang stopped what she was doing to look at Weiss in confusion.

"Because," Yang said with a shrug before an idea popped in her head. "What's a cute kitten without a pair of adorably fuzzy ears?" Yang asked, tickling Weiss' neck and making her laugh.

"I want ears too!" Ruby spoke up suddenly, a pile of bubbles nearly covering her completely. "Rainbow ones!" She added as Yang laughed and carefully poured a large cup of water over her sister, dissolving the bubbles and revealing the clean child underneath.

"We'll see," Yang said before gently rinsing Weiss' hair, making sure none of the soap got in her eyes even if the bottle said no tears. "Alright Weiss, your all done. Ruby c'mere so I can wash your hair." Yang said, pulling the red head to her as Weiss moved away, grabbing one of the bath crayons that was in the bubble bath with them and carefully drawing something on the wall.

"I like my hair." Ruby whined as Yang squeezed some shampoo onto her hand and started to gently rub it into Ruby's dirty hair.

"I do to, that's why we're cleaning it." Yang said as she carefully ran her fingers through her sister's hair, trying to detangle it.

"Why?" Ruby asked as she leaned forward and grabbed her toy duck, squeezing it and making a small arch of water squirt out.

"Because it's dirty." Yang told her sister, absently grabbing the small plastic bag of bath crayons for Weiss when she tried to climb out for it. "Be careful or you'll slip." Yang told Weiss as the child pulled out a green crayon and nodded.

"I like dirty." Ruby scowled at the water, drawing a smile out of Yang as she started to rinse Ruby's hair, drawing a small laugh from the child when Yang 'accidentally' splashed her. "Hey!" Ruby exclaimed, turning around to look up at her sister and getting a face full of water.

"Sorry Rubble," Yang said as she dropped the cup and wiped Ruby's face with a dry wash cloth while the toddler coughed up water. "I think we're done for today." She joked as she pulled a slightly disappointed Ruby out of the water and wrapped her in a towel before reaching for Weiss.

"No," Weiss whined as she was lifted up and wrapped in a towel of her own. "I stay there!" She pouted, trying to get back in the warm water when Yang set her down.

"That's enough water for today." Yang said as she pulled the plug from the drain and then turned to the duo to dry them off and help them into their clothes.

"But I cold." Weiss said as Yang quickly towel dried her off, ruffling her hair with the towel in an attempt to draw the water out of her long hair.

"Here, put these on." Yang said as she gave the girl her clothes and activated her semblance, heating the already warm bathroom up even further as she watched Weiss shiver as she switched places with Ruby.

"Yang?" Blake called out, knocking on the door of the bathroom while easing it open, blinking at the hot air that hit her. "It's boiling in here!" Blake said, opening the door to bring in some cool air.

"No, cold!" Weiss whined, her head still stuck in her shirt as a cool breeze brushed against her bare belly.

"Sorry," Blake said as Weiss freed herself from her shirt and tried to scowl at Blake, though it only came out as a cute pout that turned into a smile when the older woman lifted her up and set her on the counter. "I'll dry Weiss' hair if you get Ruby's." Blake said as she grabbed one of the hairdryers they had under the sink.

"No problem." Yang said as she lifted her little sister up and placed her next to Weiss. "I was thinking about what you were saying yesterday and what if we called what's her name?" Yang asked as she flipped Ruby's hair back and forth under the hairdryer.

"Winter?" Blake asked, confusion on her face as she turned Weiss around to dry the back of her hair.

"Yeah, she's gotta have some answers for us." Yang shrugged as Ruby tried to cover her head, complaining about the heat from the dryer. "Sorry," Yang said, switching to a cooler setting to help her sister.

"Maybe," Blake said, thinking the idea over while playfully turning the hairdryer to blow in Weiss' face, making the child squeal and cover her face as she laughed. "We'd have to be careful what we ask." Blake said, trying to think of ways she could ask the infamous older sister about Weiss' past.

"Makes sense." Yang shrugged, clicking the hairdryer off and brushing Ruby's hair. "We could use Weiss' scroll to call." Yang said as she tried to keep Ruby still and from falling off the counter.

"Where is Weiss' scroll?" Blake asked as she finished drying Weiss' fine hair.

"Now that you mention, usually it'd ring every other day." Yang said, pulling Ruby's hair back in a small pony tail before setting her down.

"Right." Blake said, a frown on her face as she slipped Weiss' cat ears on, using the headband to push the girl's hair back. "When was the last time we actually saw it?" She asked, not noticing Weiss stop smiling as she watched Blake frown slightly.

"We'll worry about that later. C'mon, let's go get some food." Yang said, scooping Weiss up and dancing out of the bathroom. "Ba dum dum dum! Dada dada da!" Yang sang, making exaggerated spins and drawing laughs out of both girls.

"If you're going to dance, then at least do it right." Blake laughed as she walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorway as Yang grinned and spun Ruby and Weiss both around.

"Where's the fun in that?" Yang said, still dancing around the room with a girl holding each hand. "C'mere Kitten, dance with me." Yang said, letting go of Weiss and Ruby and grabbing Blake.

"Really Yang?" Blake laughed as she was pulled into the blonde's arms and forced to follow her lead. "Yang, let me go!" Blake laughed as Yang did a dip and tried to give Blake a kiss, the Faunus turning her head to avoid her girlfriend.

"Girls? Mind helping me?" Yang laughed, turning to look at Weiss and Ruby, both girls somehow managing to 'dance' with Zwei inbetween them.

"No!" Weiss laughed, letting go of Ruby and Zwei and laughing at Yang's look of mock hurt.

"Yeah! Kisses are ew!" Ruby agreed as Blake started to laugh, Yang pulling her out of the dip and feigning hurt.

"Oh! Boo is me, no more love!" Yang moaned, falling to the floor and covering her face with her hands.

"Oh no, looks like Yang's going to cry." Blake said, doing her best not to laugh as Weiss got a scared look on her face and ran over to Yang.

"No! I sorry!" Weiss said, holding her hands up and trying to figure out what to do.

"I love you!" Ruby yelled, jumping onto Yang's stomach and grabbing the woman's arm when Yang shot up at Ruby's landing.

"Ow, I don't believe you." Yang said, trying to recover as Ruby and Weiss gave her big doe eyes. "Maybe for a hug?" Yang asked, holding out her arms for the girls and falling back when they jumped on her.

"So? I'm loved?" Yang asked with a laugh as she pinned the girls against her and start tickling them.

"Ah, yes!" Weiss squealed and tried to free herself, kicking at Yang's hip while Ruby tried to wiggle out of Yang's hold.

"'ang!" Ruby squealed as Blake finally interfered, knowing Yang wouldn't stop until both girls were gasping for breath.

"Enough, let's go eat." Blake said, a smile on her face as she pulled Ruby free and set her on her own feet before pulling Weiss out of the new onslaught of tickles. "You two go ahead and tell Pyrrha we'll be there in a sec." Blake said as both toddlers darted out of the room, the sound of their feet running lingering in Blake's ears for a few seconds.

"Oo~, already wanting some alone time." Yang teased as she stood up and watched Blake walk over to Weiss' desk. "What is it?" Yang asked, watching as her partner started looking through the neat drawers.

"I'm looking for her scroll." Blake told her, making Yang sigh and move to help her. "Did Weiss have it on her when the accident happened?" Blake asked aloud as she shifted through a few binders that were more than likely filled with perfect notes.

"If she did then it's probably in her dresser where I tossed her and Ruby's clothes." Yang said as she opened one of the two drawers they each got. The dresser sat in the small space between the bathroom door and Yang's desk and was narrow but stretched from floor to ceiling. Each team member was allowed two drawers in it with two cabinets at the very top that held a large first aid kit, extra cleaning supplies for weapons, and whatever else had slipped up there. Though, now that Yang thought about it, Ruby usually kept all her normal clothes in her desk to save space and that had allowed Blake and Yang to put their much smaller clothes in the two unused drawers.

"I found some blue candy." Yang said, holding up a small bag of sweet hard candy pieces. "Never would have guessed Weiss had a sweet tooth." Yang said as she dropped the bag down on her desk before thinking better of it and shoving it in a random desk drawer.

"I'm as surprised as you, though it does explain why her tongue would be blue on occasion." Blake said from where she was searching Weiss' bed, making sure to take the small packets of random blue candy out of their various hiding spots and place them on the bookshelf that stretched between the two bunkbeds. She'd need to find a good place to keep them so Weiss wouldn't find them.

"Found it!" Yang said holding up the small scroll in triumphant as Blake fixed the bed and gathered the seven bags of candy in her hand, choosing to hide them in the lockable drawer on her desk and place the key with her pens. "Dead." Yang said disappointedly as she tried to open the scroll and getting no reaction.

"Let it charge while we eat. We need to think about how we're going to do this anyway." Blake said as she opened the locked drawer, and dropped the candy and a pack of cookies she had found hidden in the small space between Ruby's mattress and the frame, relieved neither of the girls had found it.

`…`…`…`…`…`

"We miss anything?" Yang asked as they walked into the common room to see JNPR hovering in a half circle and the soft sounds of a woman's voice telling what sounded like a story.

"Shh," Nora whispered, her shush actually being louder than Yang's voice and causing Jaune and Ren to slap hands over her mouth and give her twin glares. "Mrrr." Nora said, holding up her hands in surrender as Yang carefully moved the trio aside to look down at the beanbag.

"What is it…AWE!" Yang squealed as she looked down at where her sister was sitting with Weiss curled up against her, both girls watching the TV avidly and ignoring everything else. That wasn't even the cutest part, Ruby had her arms wrapped around Weiss and was brushing her hair while Weiss alternated with feeding them both small sugar cookies. "You guys are so freakin' cute!" Yang squealed, bending down and scooping the duo up into her arms.

"AH!" Ruby screamed, swinging her arms and managing to sock Yang in the nose hard enough that both girls slipped from her arms.

"Ow!" Yang hissed, rubbing her nose and scowling as all her friends laughed at her, Ruby even laughing from where she was now peeking out from behind Blake.

"Bad Yang!" Weiss yelled from where she had been dropped, her body upside down as she scowled at Yang before rolling over and climbing out of the beanbag. "Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad!" Weiss said, stomping her foot with each word and glaring up at a surprised Yang while everyone else tried not to laugh.

"Um, okay?" Yang said slowly, her words apparently having a bad effect on Weiss as her eyes grew wide and she paled. "Hey, don't worry! I'm not mad! See?" Yang said quickly, grabbing Weiss before she could run and standing up with the rigid child in her arms. She gave Weiss a grin, making a funny face as Weiss bowed her head and looked down at her arms. Yang dropped the act trying to figure out a way to show the girl she really wasn't mad, but Weiss wouldn't even look at her.

"Look Weiss, I'm not mad. You were right, I shouldn't have done that. I was bad." Yang said

"You bad?" Weiss asked softly, her blue eyes tilting up to look at Yang as she gave a cute pout.

"Yes. Very, very, super bad." Yang told her, nodding her head as Weiss relaxed in her arms a bit and very slowly put a hand on Yang's chest, the child's eyes dropping from Yang's as everyone watched to see what would happen.

"Bad." Weiss said and then pat the spot on her chest. "Kay now." She said and looked up at Yang and giving a slow smile.

"Make ears, no bad always." Weiss said making Yang's eyes widen a bit as JNPR and Blake shared looks, Ren taking out his scroll to get a picture of the surprise on Yang's face as Weiss gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey!" Ruby exclaimed, not happy with what was happening and running over to pull on Yang's sweatpants. "My Yang!" Ruby said angrily as Yang lifted her with a free hand while Blake smiled at the sight and Ren moved to get a better shot, his teammates doing the same.

"Ruby," Yang groaned with an eye roll and smile before Ruby smashed her face against Yang's right cheek.

"Ha!" Ruby said triumphantly, grinning at Weiss as the other girl gapped at her before giving her and angry 'glare' and kissing Yang on the other cheek again. The group laughed as Ruby did the same, causing Yang to laugh as her face was squished from both sides as both girls tried to outdo the other and not noticing Ren take a picture of the action.

"That one goes on page one!" Nora managed to say without any of their friends noticing as she jumped on Ren's back. Ren leaned forward at the action, turning his head back to smile at his best friend and girlfriend of forever before righting himself and saving the picture to a file on his scroll.

"Alright, alright! Stop!" Yang laughed as both girls finally stopped kissing her cheeks and instead glared at each other. Yang's eyes lit up as she looked at Blake, her grin taking an ominous quality that made the Cat Faunus start backing up. "I don't think Blake feels very loved. Why don't you two go give her some kisses?" Yang said with a grin as both girls turned to look at Blake with mixed looks. Ruby looked curious, trying to figure out if Yang was actually right while Weiss was looking at Blake with big eyes and biting her lip.

"I'm fine." Blake said quickly, watching as Yang set both girls down and Weiss ran towards Blake. "Umph!" Blake grunted as Weiss ran into her legs, making her rock on her heels as she put a hand on Weiss' head to balance herself.

"No!" Ruby yelled, fighting her way out of Yang's arms and darting over to Blake, making one of the resident ninjas fall over.

"Get'em girls!" Yang laughed as Weiss and Ruby tried to climb up on Blake's stomach only to end up trying to shove the other away.

"My Bake!" Weiss finally snapped, shoving Ruby and causing both to roll over each other and start fighting.

"This wasn't what I planned." Yang said as she and Pyrrha tried to pull the two apart, getting squeals of pain from them both. "Hey! No hair pulling!" Yang yelled as Ruby and Weiss tried to pull each other hair off.

"Ruby, let go of Weiss." Pyrrha said as she tried to remove Weiss' hands from the red hair while Yang tried the same.

"NO!" Ruby screeched, kicking Weiss in the stomach and forcing the other girl to let go. "Mine!" Ruby screamed as Weiss fell back against Yang a shocked look on her face before her face turned red and tears welled up in her eyes.

"RUBY!" Pyrrha, Blake, and Yang yelled at the angry red head as Weiss twisted out of Yang's arms and ran to Blake, clinging to her leg as Blake bent down and lifted her up.

"We do NOT hurt others!" Yang snapped at her sister as she glared at Yang, not looking one bit sorry for what she did.

"You like her more!" Ruby screamed, as Yang jerked her sister up and carried her out of the room. In the silence, Nora spoke up and snapped everyone back to themselves as the excitement passed.

"Ruby's jealous?" The orange haired woman asked in confusion as everyone looked at each other and decided to leave the group to handle themselves.

`…`…`…`…`…`

Yang ignored her sister as she cried, trying to focus on her homework as Ruby screamed. Yang grit her teeth, her patience wearing down as Ruby decided since Yang wasn't listening she'd stand on the chair and be even louder.

"Ruby! Enough!" Yang snapped, making Ruby stop her tears for a few seconds before screaming again. "If you don't stop I will give you another whoppin'!" Yang said, making Ruby grab her already sore bottom and lessen her cries immediately. With Ruby's crying lessened a new sound was noticeable.

"What is that?" Yang snapped, slamming her pen down and standing up, scanning the room for the source of the insistent beeping sound. After a minute the beeping stopped, making Yang relax and turned back to her homework only to have a lone beep sound off and make the pen in her hand snap, spilling ink all over her hand and drip on her homework. "Dammit! I've been working on that all damn day!" She groaned, trying to save her work and frantically pulling the nearest cloth to clean up the mess.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Yang hissed as she soaked up the black ink with her grey hoodie. "This just keeps getting better." She groaned as she facepalmed and then winced again as she felt the wet ink on her hand cover her face.

"Yang?" Ruby asked softly, drawing the blonde's attention as she dropped her hand, knowing that left a black handprint covering her face.

"What Ruby?" Yang asked in a short tone that made her sister pull her knees up against her chest and sniffle. "Sorry, I'm not mad at you." Yang said with a sigh as she grabbed her hoodie and tiredly used it clean up the rest of the ink, seeing it as useless to switch it and hoping it'd come out somehow.

"Do you love Rice?" Ruby asked softly, as Yang soaked up the last of the ink, wincing as she looked at the faded black blobs on her desk. "I sorry." Ruby said with a small sob that made Yang turn to look at her sister trying her hardest not to cry.

"Ruby, I said I wasn't mad." Yang said as she walked over to her sister and knelt down in front of the girl in time out.

"B-but yo-u lo-ve Ri-ice mu-re than m-ee." Ruby sobbed, rubbing her eyes and trying shaking a bit from trying not to cry. Yang blinked at her little sister, surprised Ruby would say something like that.

"No I don't." Yang said as Ruby shook her head, bowing her head as she hiccupped loudly and took shaky breaths.

"Do-o t-o." Ruby hiccupped, finally looking at Yang and rubbing the side of her face. "Yo-u an' B-ake alw-ays hold her an' lob her more dan me." Ruby said breaking down as she finished speaking.

"Ruby, we love you. Hell! I love you!" Yang said, gathering Ruby in her arms and holding her tightly.

"I wan' Mu-ma!" Ruby sobbed and tried to push away from Yang with no success. "Yo-u 'ate me!" Ruby said as Yang just held her more tightly, closing her eyes and trying to shove her own hurt away as Ruby tried to fight her. Why would she think Yang hated her? Was she really too focused on Weiss? True, she had been trying to build a bond with Weiss but was she ignoring her sister in the process?

"Su-Mom is still on a mission, Ruby. I'm sorry." Yang said, hiding her face from her sister as she felt the child shake her head against her and slam her tiny fist on her back.

"I w-an Mu-ma." Ruby said, finally stopping her hits and just collapsing against Yang and gripping her shirt tightly. The two sat there for a few before Yang gently moved Ruby into a more comfortable position and took a deep breath.

"I know we can't call her, but what about Dad?" Yang asked, needing to talk with her dad just to get some help that only he could provide and wanting Ruby to see another familiar face that loved her and wasn't focused on Weiss like she was.

"Daddy?" Ruby asked, a hiccup escaping her as Yang gently wiped her face before pulling herself to her feet and going to the bathroom to wash Ruby's face.

"Yep, but first we need to wash your face." Yang said as she wet a washcloth and gently wiped her face, smiling softly as her sister yawned. "You know, I bet Weiss is feeling really hurt from the strong kick." Yang said, watching as her sister gave her a guilty look and refused to meet her eyes.

"Maybe you should apologize when she comes back." Yang said as she gently brushed Ruby's hair back behind her ears and set her down off the counter, rinsing out the rag before tossing it to dry over the bathroom faucet.

"C'mon, let's call Dad and see how he is." Yang said as she dropped down on Blake's bed and pulled Ruby into her lap. As she did, her destroyed paper caught her eye and she sighed, making a mental note to restart it after the call. Blake wouldn't mind, she hoped silently, as she pulled up her father's contact.

`…`…`…`…`

Blake slipped into the room silently, Weiss almost asleep on her feet as she trudged behind Blake, one hand lightly holding onto the back of Blake's sweater and the other holding Zwei's collar. When she had left with Weiss earlier, she had decided the best course of action would be to let Yang handle her sister while she took Weiss elsewhere. So, she had gone back to their room and quickly slipped Weiss into some warm clothes before going downstairs to the first floor to get their dry jackets and shoes. They had spent the last three hours, walking around Beacon and playing in the snow with Zwei.

"Yang? Why are you still up?" Blake whispered to the blond since Ruby was curled up in her lap with a stuffed toy and drooling on the front of Ruby's extra, large sweater that somehow managed to fit Yang.

"Fixing my pa-per." Yang yawned, leaning and popping her back before wrapping an arm around Ruby when the child shifted at the movement. "What time is it?" Yang asked, blinking as she looked down at her paper tiredly.

"Almost ten." Blake said as she helped Weiss out of her wet clothes and back into her pajamas. "I thought you were almost finished with it?" Blake questioned as she sent Weiss to the bathroom to brush her teeth and taking the chance to switch out of her own wet clothes and into a warm set of Yang's sweatpants and a large, long sleeve shirt that felt like silk after having been worn so much.

"I was till ink splattered over it." Yang said as she stood up and took Ruby over to Weiss' bed, and put her down, switching the electric blanket on and pulling a light quilt up to Ruby's chin. Jaune had loaned them his blanket, claiming that he really didn't need it since he and Pyrrha shared a hers at night. So Blake had set it up on Weiss' bed while Yang had given both girls a bath, laying it under the fitted sheet so the girls could lay on something warm at night.

"Do I want to know?" Blake asked as Weiss came out of the bathroom, yawning and with a bit of toothpaste still on the corner of her mouth.

"Just got aggravated." Yang said as she ran a hand through her hair and watched Blake led the sleepy child back to the bathroom to wash her face off. "I called my dad earlier. He says hi." Yang said as she fixed her thing for the next day, not wanting to have to worry about it and also wanting to waste time.

"How is he?" Blake asked as she came out of the bathroom with Weiss and watched her climb into bed, the child asleep before even reaching the pillow, instead leaving her feet hanging off the bed and her head next to Zwei.

"Worried about us," Yang said with a soft laugh as she carefully moved Weiss into her spot and pulled the blanket over her. "He said something about dropping by next week if he could." Yang told her as she left a soft kiss on Ruby and Weiss' foreheads.

"Is everything okay?" Blake asked after a minute of silence, worried about her partner and knowing she didn't call her father unless she had to for some reason.

"Yeah, actually. I just needed some advice from Dad." Yang said with a reassuring smile as she pulled Blake to their bed. "C'mon, tomorrow's going to be a long day and I need my soft kitty to sleep." Yang said, a spark in her eye as she started to hum the one song that always managed to grate on Blake's nerves.

"If you don't knock it off, I will cut your hair and dye it pink!" Blake threatened as Yang pulled her into her arms and sighed, the humming stopping as both got comfortable with each other.

"Ruby feels ignored." Yang finally whispered, making Blake's ears twitch at the warm breath before moving her head back far enough to look at Yang.

"Why?" Blake asked in confusion as lilac eyes looked down at her. "Is that why she got so mad?" She asked as Yang nodded and started to gently run her fingers through Blake's hair.

"Yeah, I talked to Dad about it and he said it might be because we've been focused on helping Weiss so much and she feels left out." Yang told her quietly, her eyes lifting up to watch Zwei wiggle his way to lay between the two little devils.

"We'll have to fix that then." Blake said as she moved closer to Yang, enjoying the warmth that flowed off the other woman all the time. "Did you ever check Weiss' scroll?" Blake asked and let out a soft moan as Yang started to lightly scratch her back; that was one of the few things Yang could do that made Blake absolute putty, an ear rub and a back scratch being the top two.

"No, I actually forgot about it." Yang mumbled softly, a smile on her face as Blake started to purr softly. "Want me to go check it?" Yang asked with a smirk as Blake opened one eye to glare at her, a promise in her eyes for Yang if the other stopped scratching her back.

"Get it in the morning." Blake purred, arching more into Yang's touch as she started drifting off to sleep, glad the day was finally over.

`…`…`…`…`…`

"Have you seen Ruby's pants?" Blake asked as she looked through the drawers in search for the red head's pants as she and Weiss chased each other around the room. "Yang?" Blake asked, looking up when she didn't get an answer from the blond.

Without a word, Yang gave her Weiss' scroll to look at. Blake hesitated, worried as she saw how pale Yang was and how she was shaking slightly.

"Wha?" Blake whispered as she started to scan over a few messages, her heart starting to race as her anger grew. "This is," she stopped as she read over one of the more recent messages, her heart coming to halt as she looked down at the ominous words.

"We're screwed." Yang said, before snapping her head over to the girls as Ruby hit the bookshelf and knocked a few of the Team's heavier reads down to the floor, the books somehow managing to avoid the girls and Zwei.


	9. Chapter 9

YOO GUUUUYS! We don't own RWBY! And I hope you leave an awesome review! Heads up this chapter has some FEELS! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

To **PupOnDRun** :

YEP! Have some internet cookies! Will try and keep up the good work! Enjoy!

To **AndyH** :

Hmm, that sounds like fun. Lol I can just imagine it too!

To **Sakurako** **Nagasaki** :

You got that right! Our favorite team seems like a trouble magnet, don't they? You'll have to wait and see with Winter. Enjoy!

To **Vanitas** **Lunar** :

True, Ruby does have limits and with little kids they tend to lash out with screaming and hitting. We're sorry part of you died! Dark says thank you though and we both want to know when you'll be updating! We both want to see some WhiteRose baby love and just a breathtaking new chapter as usual. Your theories are very close to what it is and I hope you like this! Also, sorry it's a little late!

To **RWBY Fan Mode** :

True, Dark said the last chapter was more for plot rather than cuteness. The messages will soon be revealed!

To **Jay aka Jordan** :

Hmm, she might be! Lol I can just picture the scene with Pyrrha! EEP! Lol I hope you REALLY like this chapter! Also, I just got into Game of Thrones! It. Is. AWESOME!

To **EndlessChains** :

Wow thanks! We'll try and keep up the good work. Enjoy!

To **Shadow Nightblade** :

Thank you for the awesome shout out and update! Also for your review! I'm glad I'm able to make it more real. :D Enjoy this next (sorta late) chapter!

To **jaffa3** :

Oh, don't worry about them! They'll be here eventually. *evil laugh*

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Blake and Yang were tense during class, something that JNPR all picked up on. Ruby and Weiss seemed to have made up with each other, if Ruby following Weiss around the classroom to show off the other girl's cat ears and grinning proudly alongside her was any clue. Currently Weiss was sitting next to Ren in Dr. Oobleck's class, with a slightly more difficult book to read. While Ruby was playing a fast paced game with Nora that involved three, dark blue shot glasses and a piece of eraser. No one knew where she had got the glasses from and none were tempted to ask, the simple solution of it being Nora being enough of one.

"Now! The cultures of each Kingdom are vastly different! Each culture stretching and shifting and becoming something different even in the outlying settlements and the Wilds." Dr. Oobleck told them, pointing at his note covered map and rattling off a few differences between Vacuo and Vale's cultures.

"What do you think is bothering Yang and Blake?" Pyrrha whispered to Jaune, looking over at the duo as Yang growled at her paper.

"I'm not sure." Jaune said as he jotted down a quick note before checking on the duo for himself. Blake was staring down at her notes and jotting stuff down but to Jaune it didn't look like she was really paying attention. Yang was surrounded by small waves of heat, which was a welcome in the cold classroom, but she looked like she wasn't even aware of it and kept glancing at the clock. Jaune did as well, glad it was a short lecture today, but miserable since it seemed the hour long class was dragging.

"Do you think it has something to do with last night?" Pyrrha asked, looking down at her own paper and re-reading the notes. Jaune gave a slight shrug, part of him wondering if maybe they were fighting over something.

"Miss Xiao Long, Miss Belladonna!" Dr. Oobleck suddenly said, stopping his speeding around to look at his scroll then up at the two frozen women, both looking as if they were facing hordes of Grimm without any weapons. "You two will be partners as usual." The man said, looking over his glasses at the duo as Yang collapsed in her seat and Blake gave a sigh of relief.

"Miss Nikos, Mr. Lie! You two shall be partners as well." The professor went on, choosing to leave the duo alone for the moment and drawing Pyrrha and Jaune's attention back to the class.

"What's going on?" Jaune asked Ren, leaning back in his chair and whispering to his 'brother' over Nora's back. Ren didn't answer right away, still listening to Weiss carefully read her book.

"We have to create a diagram explaining the different cultures between two Kingdoms or settlements as well as a seven page essay due in two weeks." Ren told him softly, drawing a wince out of the team leader as he leaned back up in his desk and wrote the job down.

"That will be all for today!" Dr. Oobleck said as the bell rang and everyone started gathering their things. "Team JNPR! Professor Goodwitch would like to see you." He yelled before he darted out of the room.

"Girls, let's go." Yang said tiredly to Ruby and Weiss, causing both girls to climb off their seats and run over to Yang, who was holding their jackets.

"I'll catch up." Pyrrha told Jaune as he stood up and gathered his things, checking his scroll to see if Glynda had sent him anything as well as Dr. Oobleck.

"Alright, it's probably just another mission. I'll see you later." Jaune said, giving her a quick kiss that made her blush before leaving with Ren and Nora.

"Hey Yang, is everything alright?" Pyrrha asked, fighting down her blush as she turned to the blonde. "Yang?" Pyrrha asked, trying to get the woman's attention by carefully taking Weiss' jacket from Yang's hand and helping slip it on the white haired child.

"Yes," Yang said, roughly pulling on Ruby's jacket and making the child jump and look up at Yang in confusion. "Sorry, Rubble." Yang apologized before taking a deep breath and looking at Pyrrha, a spark in her eye, one that made Pyrrha nervous.

"Pyrrha, can I ask a favor?" Yang asked, her lilac eyes making Pyrrha wonder if it'd be worth it.

`…`…`…`…`…`

"Why we here?" Ruby asked as she and Weiss played with one of the large exercise balls. Pyrrha sighed, trying to figure out why she had agreed to let the duo eat some candy instead of putting them down for a nap after lunch.

"Because we're playing a game." Pyrrha said, grunting slightly as she pulled on the weights, leaning forward to work her back muscles more. After Yang had explained the situation to her, Pyrrha had decided to take them to the gym to hide. Guessing it would be the last place anyone would search for two toddlers and even if they did she would still have enough time to leave with them both.

"Why?" Ruby asked, rolling over with the ball and laughing when she lightly bumped her head on the floor while still holding onto the ball.

"Me too!" Weiss said, grabbing a grey ball and trying to roll, only to bounce against Ruby's and fall back on the rubber floor with a laugh. Pyrrha smiled as she watched the two roll around with the floors, glad they weren't fighting anymore.

"Bounce!" Ruby exclaimed, standing up and then jumping forward with the large ball held in her arms. Pyrrha felt her heart jump to her throat as Ruby bounced towards a weight bench, her head barely missing the corner as she rolled backwards laughing.

"Ruby! Be careful!" Pyrrha said, her voice panicked and making Weiss and Ruby pause to look at her nervously. Pyrrha sighed as the duo moved to the mats in the corner and started pushing one of the balls back and forth between them. Neither had slept during Dr. Oobleck's class and Pyrrha hoped they would fall asleep soon, but she got the distinct feeling she would be out of luck.

"Hello Pyrrha." Ren greeted from behind Pyrrha, making the Spartan jump and drop the weights with a loud crash as they slammed together.

"Ren!" Pyrrha exclaimed, turning around and trying to pull her hair out of her face as the other man gave a slight smile. "What are you doing here?" She asked after a few seconds, trying to ignore the few strands of red that refused to leave her face.

"Blake sent me with a few things." He told her, holding up a small bag that made Pyrrha blink in surprise before smiling again.

"Oh, thank you then." Pyrrha said as she took the bag and put it down next to her own. "What did Professor Goodwitch need?" She asked, grabbing one of the water bottles in her bag and sitting down while Ren sat on the bench Ruby had nearly hit.

"We're set to go on a Mission near the coast and at the edge of the mountains. A nest of Nevermores have decided to roast near one of the coastal settlements. We leave tomorrow morning and we'll be gone for a week." Ren told her, smiling when Weiss jogged over to him with Ruby and smiled up at him. "Hello Weiss, Ruby," he greeted them softly, holding out his fists to the girls and making them laugh when he gently bumped their own and made jazz hands.

"They haven't slept?" Ren asked as Ruby dragged Weiss back over to their corner and jumped on the ball. Pyrrha shook her head in answer, her eyes watching the girls to make sure they didn't get hurt. "I have an idea." He said, standing up and walking to the mats. Pyrrha watched as he grabbed two and set them up a few feet away where there was no equipment and began stretching. After a minute of watching her teammate in confusion, Ren began to do a few rolls, then cartwheels, followed by slow backbends and flips.

"I do!" Weiss said, trying to do a cartwheel and falling over. Pyrrha smiled, figuring out what Ren was doing and decided to help. Walking over to the mat, she began her own stretches, smiling with Ren when both caught Ruby and Weiss trying to copy them.

"Here, do this." Pyrrha said, carefully resting a hand on Ruby's back and helping her do a somersault while Ren helped Weiss do a backbend.

"I did it!" Ruby cheered, bouncing up and down after she completed the somersault. Pyrrha smiled, gently tapping Ruby on the nose before she raced over to Weiss to show off.

After a half hour of teaching the duo a few simple rolls and flips both were yawning and fighting to keep their eyes open. Ren pulled a blanket and two familiar stuffed toys out of the bag while Pyrrha folding two large mats together so the duo could nap.

"No sleep." Weiss mumbled as Pyrrha picked her up and rubbed her back with a smile, feeling Weiss lay her head on the Spartan's shoulder and yawn. She gently laid Weiss down on the mats, slipping her cat ears off as she did, and tucked part of the blanket around her while Weiss sleepily pulled the stuffed bear towards her and tried to keep her eyes open.

"I not tired!" Ruby told Ren, fighting the man's hold as he tried to lay her down next to Weiss. "I no baby!" Ruby pouted, missing Ren's smile as she yawned.

"I guess if you're not tired, you…can…help me workout!" Pyrrha said, trying to come up with a way to help Ren. Ruby perked up at what Pyrrha said, running away from Ren as he set her down and towards Pyrrha who was now trying to come up with something that wouldn't hurt the sleepy toddler.

"Pushups?" Ren suggested after a few beats of silence, making Pyrrha nod in relief before getting down on the floor.

"How…I help?" Ruby yawned, dropping down beside Pyrrha and watching her with sleepy silver eyes.

"Here." Ren said, lifting the child up and laying her on Pyrrha's back. Pyrrha moved her arms slightly as she adjusted to the new weight on her back, tilting her head to look at Ren as he got down and copied her stance. Pyrrha was used to doing pushups with a weight on her back, yes, but not with a person. "Make sure we both stay straight and don't bend." Ren told Ruby and started doing his own pushups. Pyrrha felt Ruby move on her back, feeling her small elbows dig inbetween her shoulder blades before crossing over her back.

"Go!" Ruby said, giggling as Pyrrha dropped to the floor, teasing the child at the false drop before pushing herself up.

Pyrrha was unsure when Ruby stopped saying go after each push up, the Spartan quickly finding her rhythm on her own and completely unfazed by the small weight on her back. But after a while she began to feel a familiar burn in her arms that told her she was tiring and it was time to stop. Ren had left a while ago, saying something about finding Jaune before class.

"Ruby?" Pyrrha whispered softly, unsure if the child was asleep or not. Getting no answer, the Spartan sighed and carefully got up, moving Ruby to her tired arms before laying her down next to Weiss. The little heiress having kicked the blanket off of her and was lightly sucking on her own fist with the toy bear held tightly to her chest. Pyrrha bit her lip to keep from laughing at the cute sight as she moved to her bag and grabbed her scroll, taking a quick picture of the sight, before pulling the blanket over both girls and giving Ruby her own stuffed toy.

"Cute aren't they?" A new voice spoke up, making Pyrrha flinch, spinning around with her arms up to fight. "Nice reaction but a bit slow." The man behind her said with a shrug before pulling out a flask. Pyrrha gaped at the very familiar man as he moved to take a drink before stopping himself and putting the flask back in his back pocket.

"Not saying I didn't believe all the pictures, but it's weird seeing it." Qrow said as he looked over at Weiss and Ruby, smiling slightly as Ruby moved in her sleep and started to drool on her stuffed puppy.

"Mr. Branwen! Yang didn't say," Pyrrha started, dropping her stance as she tried to explain herself, only to have the older man hold up a hand to stop her.

"Already told ya, just Qrow. And Yang didn't know I was coming." Qrow said, putting his hands in his pockets and giving the red head a smirk. "Don't you have a class?" Qrow asked making Pyrrha gasp and reach for her scroll to check the time. It was later than she thought, her scroll read it was close to three and she had been in the gym for a few hours and missed two classes. Maybe if she hurried she could make it to Goodwitch's class?

"It's fine." Pyrrha said, sighing as she slipped her scroll back in her pocket. Qrow frowned at her before shrugging and looking over at the girls.

"I'll help ya take them to the dorm." Qrow said and moved to the duo, Pyrrha doing the same. As Pyrrha bent down to lift Weiss up, something stopped her.

"Mr. Bra- I mean Qrow, why are you here?" She asked, watching as Qrow took off his own cloak and wrapped Ruby in it while lifting her up into his arms.

"To check on these two." Qrow told her, his eyes tracing Ruby's face with a gentle look that looked odd to Pyrrha. "I don't doubt the Firecracker and her girl, but they're students and Huntresses." Qrow added, drawing a nod from Pyrrha as she understood and went to lift Weiss.

"Don't do it like that, wrap her in the blanket and pull part of it above her head so it don't bother her when we go outside." Qrow told her, making her jump at his commanding tone before doing what he said. "Forget it, go change out of those clothes and get back here." Qrow said with his usual annoyed tone as Pyrrha started to wrap the blanket around Weiss.

"But I," Pyrrha started, only for Qrow to interrupt her again.

"Go outside in that. Be my guest." He said sarcastically, making Pyrrha grit her teeth as she looked down at her workout clothes, sweat soaking part of her tank top. "Get changed." Qrow ordered, sitting down with his back to the wall and holding Ruby close. Pyrrha hesitated a minute, not wanting to leave the toddlers alone but knowing they were safe with Qrow. Finally, taking a deep breath, she nodded and grabbed her bag.

Qrow let his head fall back as Pyrrha vanished to the showers, his mind whirling as he starred up at the dark ceiling. He hadn't been completely honest with saying why he was at Beacon, yes he wanted to check on his nieces but he was also there because a Maiden had been attacked and he had been forced to go to Ozpin for help. He was lucky Summer had forced him to learn extra field care when they were still a team, otherwise they would have lost a Maiden.

Summer. Looking down at Ruby was painful but also like the sweetest drug. She was identical to her mother in every way and it hurt not just Qrow to watch the child grow up. It was no secret Qrow had only loved two women in his life. Summer had been his first, but he had stayed away when his best friend had revealed that she didn't really have romantic feelings for anyone. He had watched, as if from a distance, as she fell in love with Taiyang. It had been painful listening to Summer ask him to forgive her for loving the man his sister had left, but he had bit his tongue and helped Summer gather the courage to tell Tai. Qrow had never told Summer he loved her and it was his greatest regret. When Ruby had been born, Qrow had instantly fallen in love with the little blue eyed baby that had managed to trap his heart with a cute newborn smile. After her death, he felt like his world had died. He didn't blame Tai for falling apart, he had done the same for a while.

It was after Summer's death that he and Tai took on the more dangerous missions solo; the ones that usually needed a full team to do. Qrow winced as he looked down at Ruby, feeling the child move in his arms as she brought her old toy closer to her and cuddled into his chest. As he looked at her the memory of him saving her and Yang came to mind. He hated how some nights he dreamed of that time and how he was too late to save them. Even years later he was still haunted by it and the what if's of it. Ruby had been about four years old when it happened, and after it was all over, she had clung to him and refused to be moved. Yang had kept close to him until Tai had showed up and then had clung to him, her eyes full of tears that she refused to let fall as she looked up at her dad and clung to his leg.

After that both men had relaxed from Hunting for a while. Tai ended up taking a job at Signal and Qrow? He became Ozpin's message boy.

"Ko?" Ruby mumbled sleepily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes as she looked up at Qrow.

"Hey Tiny." Qrow whispered softly, gently ruffling the toddler's hair as she woke up and began to grin up at him.

"I miss you!" Ruby said as she flung her arms around the man, making him laugh softly as he rubbed her back. "You left for forever!" Ruby said, pouting up at him as he patted her head and messed up her hair further.

"Well I had to go save some people and fight evil." Qrow told her with a smirk as Ruby looked up at him in awe.

"Really?" Ruby asked in awe, Qrow smiled, he had missed this. He had missed holding Ruby when she was little, missed the wide eyed innocence as she dreamed of becoming a Huntress.

"Yep," Qrow laughed and leaned back, feeling Ruby climb up on his chest to pat his cheek.

"You gotta tell me!" Ruby said, pouting at him as he turned one red eye on her and made a 'hmm' sound. "P'ease!" She whined and squealed when Qrow bounced forward and grabbed her.

"I'll tell ya later, Squirt." Qrow said and nodded toward Weiss. "Go wake up your princess." He told her and smiled as Ruby bounced away from him and tackled Weiss.

"Umph!" Weiss grunted as Ruby fell on top of her, the red head giggling while blue eyes glared at her. "Why?" Weiss whined as Ruby climbed off of her and tried to pull her to her feet.

"Ko here!" Ruby told her, undeterred by Weiss trying to pull her arm back. Weiss stopped fighting her at that and looked around, her blue eyes landing on Qrow and widening slightly before she pulled Yang's old stuffed bear closer to her.

"Mornin' Princess," Qrow said lazily, dropping back against the wall and making himself look as nonthreatening as possible. He knew how shy Weiss was, and how she didn't really like anyone except Blake on first sight.

"Who he?" Weiss whispered to Ruby, the words barely reaching Qrow's sensitive ears as he watched Ruby crawl under the blanket with Weiss.

"He my Ko!" Ruby told her proudly, turning when she heard the gym door open. "Py'ha!" Ruby greeted as the taller red head walked towards them with a towel resting on her shoulder and a tired but warm smile on her face.

"Hello," Pyrrha smiled and patted Ruby's hair when the child blurred over to her. "M- Qrow, sorry, are you ready?" She asked, looking up at Qrow and missing the tired yawn from Ruby.

"Yeah, let's get goin'." Qrow said, climbing to his feet and stretching his arms up till his back popped. "C'mere Squirt." Qrow said, bending down to grab his cloak just as Ruby ran toward him, much faster than a normal person but still pretty slow for Ruby.

"Still tired?" Qrow asked as he lifted Ruby up and threw his cloak over her.

"No," Ruby said, lifting the cloak up to grin at Qrow. "I 'yper!" Ruby told him trying to fight him as he rolled his eyes and pulled the cloak back down and looked over at Pyrrha.

"You ready?" Qrow asked her as Pyrrha folded up the blanket and stuffed it back in the girls' bag.

"Almost." Pyrrha told him as she helped Weiss put on her jacket and her ears, ignoring the odd look she got from Qrow. "There," she said, smiling as she fixed Weiss hair for the child.

"Right, let's get moving." Qrow said and started towards the doors with Pyrrha following behind him and holding Weiss' hand.

"Blake?" Weiss asked Pyrrha, pulling on the older woman's hand as Qrow held the door open for them.

"Yep," Pyrrha said, understanding Weiss' question and glad to make the small child smile and bounce a little in place. Qrow watched Weiss pull on Pyrrha's hand, leading the other woman towards the dorms. "Follow the path, Weiss." Pyrrha laughed as Weiss tried to climb through the snow, trying to make a straight line towards the door.

"No," Weiss pouted, looking up at Pyrrha with big blue eyes.

"Alright, Princess, stop with the baby eyes." Qrow said, walking over to Weiss and lifting her up into his other arm.

"Hi!" Ruby greeted the stunned heiress as she sat rigid in Qrow's other arm. Qrow smirked at Pyrrha before starting to walk through the snow, ignoring how fast the snow soaked through his pants as Ruby moved in his arm and laughed while Weiss relaxed and tried to reach down and grab at the snow.

"Don't freeze your fingers." Qrow said, smiling at Weiss as she pulled back and held her glove-less under her face. Qrow gently blew on them, making her go wide eyed and hold her hands away from him.

"No!" She told him, trying to be stern but only making Qrow laugh and look at Ruby as she pulled at his shirt.

"Back asleep already." Qrow muttered, carefully adjusting his hold on Ruby and pulling his cloak closer to her with his teeth.

"Need help?" Pyrrha asked, speeding up and appearing at his side with a curious look.

"I got it." Qrow said through his teeth, ignoring the look he was getting as he fixed it and kept walking. "Go to sleep Princess." Qrow said as he saw Weiss' eyes droop, moving his arm so Weiss would fall against him. He ignored the way the fake cat ears brushed the side of his face as Weiss gradually relaxed against him.

"Qrow, walking through the snow? There are perfectly good paths around it." A new voice said from a nearby path making Pyrrha gasp.

"Yeah? Well I like the snow. Maybe if you got rid of that stick you would too." He scoffed back, not even bothering to turn his head as he kept walking.

"Insufferable idiot." The voice said sarcastically as Qrow stepped out of the snow and in front of the Team's dorm building. "The oldest members of RWBY aren't in their dorm." The owner of the voice said with a touch of disdain before their eyes fell on a stunned Pyrrha.

"Oi, go get Yang and Blake." Qrow said, looking over his shoulder at Pyrrha, her face showing her concern for what was happening. "I can handle this." He told her and rolled his eyes at her hesitation.

"Trust me, she won't do anything." Qrow said, nodding to Winter as the eldest Schnee gave her a superior look. Pyrrha looked torn for another minute before nodding her head and taking off in search for her friends.

"Your pants are soaked." Winter said as she looked down at the black jeans that were soaked from the knee down.

"Your hair's out of place." Qrow countered, a smirk on his lips as Winter blinked and moved a hand to check before glaring at him.

"Give me my sister, Qrow." Winter demanded, holding out her hand for the sleeping child.

"Nope!" Qrow said cheerfully and took off up the building, not even jostling his riders as he moved.

"Qrow!" Winter yelled as he landed on the roof and looked down at the angered woman. Without missing a beat, he turned around and started downstairs to the girls' room, knowing he'd beat Winter by a solid five minutes at least.

"Alright girls," Qrow mumbled as he laid each girl down on the couch, Ruby still wrapped in his cloak and Weiss whimpering at the loss of warmth. Qrow easily slipped the girls shoes and socks off without either of them stirring but pulling Weiss' jacket off proved more of a challenge for him. "Fucking zipper." He hissed as the zipper refused to be pulled down.

"Bad word." Ruby said, waking up a bit to give him a sleepy glare before moving to curl up against Weiss.

"If I hear you say that again, you'll regret it." Winter hissed from the entrance to the common room. Qrow waved her off, still trying to pull off Weiss' jacket with no success. "Enough! Move away." She snapped at him, walking around the couch and slapping Qrow away. She hesitated as she looked down at her sister, biting her lip as a look of pain flitted across her face before she easily slipped the zipped down and slowly pulled the jacket off.

"Why does my sister have cat ears on her head?" Winter asked angrily, pulling the headband off and turning to Qrow, who was sitting in the sole recliner with the TV remote in his hand.

"I don't know." He said as he clicked on the TV and jumped at the loud explosion of sound. He frantically tried to turn the TV off, breaking the remote in his haste to try and turn it off.

"'oo loud!" Ruby whined as she sat up with her hands over her ears while Weiss tried to burrow into the couch with the common room blanket pulled down on her head.

"Qrow!" Winter yelled, making Ruby jump at the angry tone while the white haired woman stomped over to the man holding a broken remote.

"I'm trying, Ice Queen." Qrow growled, throwing the broken away from him and walking over to the TV. "Where are the fuckin' buttons!" He snapped, smacking his hand against the TV in anger.

"Unplug it!" Winter yelled at him, earning a sarcastic look from the other.

"Oh! Right! I never thought of that!" He yelled back, and pulled the entire TV off its stand, snapping the wire and breaking the TV. "Happy?" He asked Winter, glaring at her as he held a broken TV.

"You broke our TV!" A new voice said, drawing the adult's attention to the small crowd watching them. Yang was holding Ruby with a look of disbelief on her face that was mirrored by the second blonde behind her. Weiss was cowering behind Blake, the raven haired woman resting a comforting hand on her head as she glared at Winter.

"Let's get some food. I'll need it since I can't drink." Qrow said in the silence, dropping the TV back in its spot as the younger Huntsmen and Huntresses glared at Winter.


	10. Chapter 10

YOO GUUUUYS! We don't own RWBY! And I hope you leave an awesome review! Special thanks to **Kuchenjaeger** for helping us fix and improve the German in this story!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

To **Jay aka Jordan** :

Yep, it's about to get serious! I'm glad you liked it! Dark's been trying to figure out the perfect way to put it in there. He really likes your ideas. :D Ren is pretty awesome, he's like Super Ninja! HAHA I love your idea of how Weiss and Winter interact, my brother seems to as well. The Blake bit would be awesome to see, maybe I can convince him to write it.

To **Vanitas Lunar** :

Here's the next chapter! Yep, those two really should be more considerate, but your right they stay on each other's nerves! I'm glad you liked Sleepy Ruby and how she woke up Weiss! XD So do we! I think he's actually Ruby's real Dad and the reason he isn't called that is because he was on some super long mission and when he came back he didn't want her to get confused by taking her away from Tai. Or something like that. Lol I can't wait for your next chapter! EEEEEEPPPPPPPP!

To **jaffa3** :

Yep! I wanted to but Dark wanted to go a different route. Don't worry, we both like that theory too! Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

To **Yaksher** :

Maaaayyybeee~

To **New Universe Returns** :

Will do!

To **EndlessChains** :

Thanks, as always we're glad you liked it! I'm glad you appreciated the different twists in the last chapter. As for Winter, well you'll see!

To **proverbsrus** :

AWESOME! Thanks for subscribing! XD I'll make sure the adorableness keeps going!

To **manticore-gurl071134** :

Thanks!

To **RWBY** **Fan Mode** :

YEP! Thanks, and I'm glad you liked Ren's idea. You'll find out about the Maiden later. Mwahaha!

To **PupOnDRun** :

I actually love and support that theory but for this story Dark wanted to take a different turn with it. I hope you like how this chapter turns out!

To **Bob** :

Thanks for your review! :D

To **Shadow Nightblade** :

It usually is because of that exact reason! Let's hope your right! :D Enjoy the chapter and tell us what you think next!

* * *

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

* * *

Blake watched as Yang stabbed at her food, the blonde's eyes showing hints of red as the two teams sat around the table eating dinner. Qrow and Winter had left after twenty minutes, Blake telling them with a cold tone they should meet tomorrow when everyone was calmer. Qrow had agreed, surprising everyone when he had glared at Winter until she agreed. After they had left, Pyrrha had offered to cook, making an easy Mistral dish that was quickly vanishing from the plate she served it on despite the tense atmosphere.

"I think it'd be best if we let you guys handle this." Jaune spoke up, breaking the silence and earning looks of confusion from his friends as he pushed his plate back and took a long sip from his glass. "As much as I want to be there and argue over Weiss, we have no real grounds." He said as his team looked at him in surprise.

"He's right, plus we have a Mission tomorrow." Pyrrha added, disappointment in her tone as she looked at Blake in apology.

"But that doesn't mean we can't help." Jaune said, his sapphire blue eyes lit up with a protective glow to them. "When it comes down to it, Weiss isn't just our friend; she's our little sister." Jaune said, his words making Yang smile slightly as she looked around at the nods of agreement from the group.

"What can we do?" Nora asked with a slightly hopeless look as she picked at what was left of her food. "She wants to take our little Icy!" Nora said sadly, her eyes looking over at Weiss and Ruby, to find them both looking at her.

"Go away?" Weiss asked fearfully, making everyone pause as they realized the duo had been listening to them.

"NO!" All the women yelled at the same time, Blake moving to scoop the child up while Ruby climbed down from her chair and ran to Yang.

"Aber du hast es versprochen! I stay wi' y-ou 'n 'ang, n' 'u-by! Bitte geht nicht." Weiss started to cry, her words only harder to understand with her crying. Blake hugged the child, trying to calm her down while the others shared looks, having seen the look of fear on the child's face as she clung to Blake so tightly her little knuckles were white. Blake held her tightly, trying to calm the child down as she gasped between cries. (But you promised! Please don't go.)

"It's okay Weiss. No one's going anywhere. No one. Okay?" Blake told the child, amber eyes whirling with emotions as she looked at Yang and then at JNPR.

"'Ang?" Ruby's quiet voice spoke up as Weiss cried softly, drawing her sister's attention to her. "Why Rice go?" She asked, her big silver eyes looking up at Yang sadly.

"No. She's gonna stay with us." Yang said, her voice firm and determined as Ruby nodded and cuddled into Yang's chest, her silver eyes watching Weiss cling to Blake.

"Did you understand what she said?" Pyrrha asked Jaune softly, her and the others choosing to clean up dinner while Yang and Blake comforted their toddler teammates.

"Sort of. Weiss doesn't want to be left. She wants to stay." Jaune said a bit gruffly, dropping the plates on the counter to clean and snatching the dish soap off the counter. Pyrrha nodded, understanding hitting her as she placed the scraps into a bowl for Zwei before passing Jaune the empty plates to wash. JNPR knew a bit of why Weiss was so clingy and just like Yang and Blake, were curious and worried about why she was so scared of being left behind.

When the teams had first met Weiss, she had been a distant and arrogant heiress with a cold shoulder and an even colder heart. It had taken the entire course of their first year for Weiss to open up to them, showing a slight clinginess to her teammates when she had gotten sick after their end-term exams. And even though everyone had shared their own pasts at that point none of them had learned much of hers. The more the group thought about it, Weiss had never mentioned but the bare minimum when talking about her past and shared no stories of her childhood outside of it being difficult thanks to the White Fang and her Father.

"Pyrrha? Where are you going?" Nora asked as the Spartan stopped helping Jaune and moved to where her heavy winter jacket hung up.

"To talk to Ms. Schnee." Pyrrha said as she stuffed her arms into the thick sleeves and reached for the winter boots nearly hidden in a corner.

"I'll join you." Yang said, her eyes on Pyrrha as she tried to set Ruby down. "Ruby, I need to go check this out." Yang told her little sister, trying to pry her tiny fingers off of her top and failing as Ruby fought her.

"I'll take her." Nora spoke up, walking over to Yang and helping her free herself from Ruby. "Let's make some cookies!" Nora said as she pulled Ruby away from Yang and saw the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Strawberry?" Ruby asked, a pout still on her face as Nora grinned and set Ruby on her hip, using her free hand to wave Yang off.

"We'll be back." Yang said as she grabbed a small grey jacket that fit her but still showed off her midriff. Blake nodded at her, walking over to her to give her a kiss and then share a small warning with both women.

"Winter isn't going to be easy to talk to. We all know that. Just try to avoid letting her get to you." Blake told them, giving Yang a long look since she was more likely to lose her temper if Winter pushed the right buttons.

"Right." Yang said with a nod and looked over at Pyrrha, the Spartan effectively bundled against the cold. "Let's go Fluffy." She joked, ignoring Pyrrha's sputtered excuses as both walked out of the building.

`…`…`…`…`…`

"So what does this Dust do?" Winter asked Dr. Oobleck as the energetic man measured out a portion of the purple dust in front of him and darted over to some papers.

"It helps manipulate the area around one's Aura and allow an augmentation of massive proportions depending on the instant and measure it is used in." Dr. Oobleck said as he looked at the papers in his hands before darting over to a machine and grabbing his coffee.

"Basic for some of us would be great." Qrow said, waving lazily from where he was perched in a chair and leaning back with his eyes on the ceiling.

"Ah yes, it changes the area around the Aura to create an increase that depends on the moment and amount used." Dr. Oobleck said, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he spoke.

"So it enhances the Aura for an instant." Winter said blandly and moved to look over the mess of papers with a look of disdain. "Then explain how it changed my sister and her partner into children." She demanded, her eyes scanning over the scribbled notes.

"That is a bit harder. I've reviewed the footage of the incident and so far have been unable to replicate the process. It's one of the most incredible things I've ever seen!" Oobleck exclaimed, oblivious to the look of anger that crossed Winter's face as she dropped the papers down and sent a glare over to the energetic man. "If we could replicate the procedure then imagine the possibilities!" He cried as he darted around the room.

"I care little for how it can help others. See that it fixes my sister immediately." Winter snapped at Oobleck, interrupting his theories on how it could help people, as she slammed a hand down on the table with the notes hard enough for everything on it to jump. Before Oobleck could speak, his disapproving face preluding to what he wanted to say, Winter stormed out of the room.

"I understand her worry, but even I need time." Oobleck said in the silence, before darting around the room again. Qrow groaned as he dropped the chair down to all fours and stood up. He'd go after Winter in a second, he really needed a drink. "I wouldn't if I were you. One sip leads to many." Oobleck said, distracting Qrow from the flask in his hand and making him give the other man a glare of his own.

"Whatever." Qrow growled as he shoved the flask back in his pocket and walked out of the room, leaving Oobleck to his tests.

It only took Qrow a few minutes to get to their room and realize Winter wasn't there. Deciding it was probably better to leave the woman alone for now, he fell back on the bed to catch some sleep. She'd come back later and he'd probably wake up to find her curled into his side. He smiled at the thought, that was the best way to wake up in his opinion.

`…`…`

Winter glared at the two young women in front of her, the back of her legs bumping one of the old desks in the abandoned classroom as she shifted slightly.

"We have a few questions we'd like you to answer." Yang said with a warning in her eyes as Pyrrha slipped out of her extremely heavy coat and set it on a dust covered desk.

"I do not have time for this." Winter said with annoyance dripping from her voice. Yang grit her teeth, her eyes narrowing slightly at the clear dismissal before Pyrrha lightly grasped her shoulder and forced her to take a deep calming breath.

"Look, we don't like you and you don't like us but you have answers about Weiss that we need." Yang bit out, earning a slightly interested look from Winter.

"What do you need to know that she cannot answer?" Winter scoffed though the look of interest didn't completely leave her eye as Pyrrha coughed lightly to bring her attention to her.

"Weiss has always been a sister to all of us. Before this happened and even now. We care about her and want to know why she's scared of being left or taken." Pyrrha said, causing a frown to form on Winter's face.

"I…do not understand." Winter finally said, a look of disgust with herself on her face as she admitted the small thing.

"Basically, Weiss is scared we're all going to leave her and we want to know why." Yang told her bluntly, watching as Winter gave her a look of confused disbelief. "Another thing, Schnee's hate Faunus, right?" Yang asked, ignoring the look from Pyrrha that told her to shut up.

"Yes, though some of us more than others." Winter admitted slowly, as if the words left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Weiss loves some of our Fauna friends. She's extremely clingy with them. Why?" Yang asked, her eyes glued to Winter's as they widened and thus missing the near silent sigh of relief from Pyrrha. "She's scared of humans and loves Faunus. Doesn't sound very Schnee, does it?" Yang asked sourly as Winter's hand gripped the desk behind her.

"No, no it doesn't." Winter admitted quietly, a look of new understanding in her eyes. "I believe I can answer your question but you have to swear that you will not share it." Winter said, her eyes, once again, like solid blue mirrors.

"No deal, we share with our teams." Yang said when Pyrrha opened her mouth to agree. Winter's eyes narrowed as she stood straight and looked down at Yang with a sneer.

"Then I will answer nothing and send your entire teams to jail for attempted kidnapping." Winter said, glaring into Yang's determined lilac eyes.

"Then we'll run. Your 'Father' already made it clear what he thought of there being a little Schnee." Yang said with a mocking lilt to her voice as Pyrrha's set her jaw and nodded in agreement. If Winter wanted to fight like this, then they really had no choice and as Huntsmen and Huntresses it was their job to protect the innocent; even if that innocent was a toddler turned teammate.

"You're quite determined." Winter said with a hint of praise in her voice as she nodded at Yang, who ignored her words and instead turned to Pyrrha.

"Get ahold of the others. Tell them, it's a go." Yang said, holding out her own scroll to Pyrrha and waiting for the Spartan to take it. This was part of Pyrrha's plan to both protect Weiss and to get Winter to talk. It was a bluff, but if need be, Yang had already said she and Blake would run with Weiss and Ruby.

"I didn't meet Weiss until she was six years old." Winter suddenly said, making Pyrrha pause with a finger hovering over the call button. "I don't know much of her past before then." She added, looking at both women with a look of complete truth on her face.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, turning to give Winter her full attention as the older woman spoke. So far, she had been surprisingly easy to talk to, but that didn't mean Yang or Pyrrha were going to let themselves relax.

"Weiss didn't come to the Schnee Manor until she was six. I was twenty-seven at the time so I didn't really care for a younger sister but Father insisted I become her tutor. At first she was like a doll, always doing what she was told but whenever she'd hear a loud noise she'd flinch and cry for her previous caretaker." Winter told them, and swallowed before continuing. "I was curious as to why, so I looked into her prior care. She was raised by a woman named Mocha Fair after our mother's death, before she retired and Weiss was brought to the Manor. When I looked further into it all traces of the woman were nonexistent." She went on, drawing confused looks from Pyrrha and Yang.

"So? What does this Mocha woman have to do with anything?" Yang asked, annoyed that she wasn't getting a straight answer.

"Mocha Fair was a hidden Faunus." Winter said, leaving both the other women shocked. "From what I was able to find, Father used to visit Weiss on occasion. My theory is, he discovered Mocha was a Faunus and had her killed." She told them and watched as Pyrrha paled and gripped Yang's scroll tightly.

"Killed?" Yang asked, swallowing weakly as her hands dropped to her sides. "He had a woman killed? For being a Faunus?" She whispered as Winter nodded, her eyes going to Pyrrha as she closed the scroll and slipped it into her own pocket.

"He would have been angry when he found out." Pyrrha said softly, her emerald eyes on Winter as she spoke. "Angry and loud." She added before finding a chair and falling into it.

"Weiss doesn't like it when we get angry or loud. If she was near your Father when he found out about Mocha…" Yang trailed off, her eyes going wide as she leaned back against a stack of chairs.

"Gathering all that information. Her first impressions of humans would have been angry beasts that took her away from a loving home." Winter said in the silence, her own words making her slump back against the desk and chair behind her.

"What do we do now?" Yang asked in the silence, her eyes staring out the dark window as her own reflection stared back.

"I'm requesting an extended mission from Team RWBY." Winter spoke up, her voice returning to its usual calm and arrogant tone as she stood up straight and looked at Yang. Yang looked at her in disbelief, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to come up with some response to the ludicrous words. "You said you would run, didn't you? To protect my sister?" Winter asked with a glint in her eye.

"Yeah, in a heartbeat." Yang exclaimed, standing up to look Winter in the eye.

"A request to clear out a small nest of Ursa has recently come up and it specifically wants Team RWBY to complete it. Ms. Autumn Neverfall sent it straight to Ozpin. A nest has gotten dangerously close to her cabin and she wishes to see it exterminated immediately." Winter said, pulling out her own scroll and sending a message out.

`…`…`…`…`

"…A private bullhead will pick us up in the morning at four a.m." Yang finished explaining to everyone later that night. The talk with Winter had been a roller coaster ride of twists that even she hadn't seen coming.

"You'll be out there for a month, and we'll be able to scroll call you guys." Pyrrha added as she looked around at her own team, who nodded as well.

"What about Mr. Schnee?" Blake asked as she gripped her mug of hot tea in her hands.

"She said she'll try to convince him that the reason Weiss never responded to him was due to us being on an extended mission with no signal and that the rumors of a baby Schnee are just rumors." Yang said with a relieved look as everyone nodded and relaxed.

"It's like you guys are going on a vacation!" Nora said excitedly, her bouncy attitude drawing smiles out of everyone as they relaxed.

"So do you think you'll have enough supplies over there?" Jaune asked as he took a drink of his own warm tea.

"Winter said she'll get us everything." Yang shrugged with a smile. "I'm almost tempted to ask her if I can take Bumblebee!" Yang joked drawing a few dry laughs from the group before Ren and Blake froze and jumped from their chairs.

"What is it?" Jaune asked, reaching for his weapon and hissing a curse when it wasn't there. The group of six were unarmed and judging from Ren and Blake's stiff postures they were in danger.

"The girls!" Blake gasped as a scream rent through the air, a shadow clone left in her place as she vanished down the hallway with the others at her heels.

"Bake/Ang!" Twin screams cried out just as the group reached the RWBY dorm room. Blake barreled through it, knocking the door off its hinges as she ran into it.

"Don't move!" Someone yelled as they all piled into the room to see a dark skinned woman with pale mint hair and red eyes holding a screaming and fighting Ruby in her arms while her partner, a young man with gunmetal hair and a cocky expression, held Weiss under one arm.

"Let 'em go!" Yang yelled, her eyes turning a blood red as she looked at the two kidnappers, their faces suddenly blurring and becoming covered in shadow.

"Ang!" Ruby bawled, reaching for her sister as Weiss shook and stared at Blake with terrified blue eyes, the little heiress not saying a word as she reached for Blake.

"Sorry about this." The girl said and dropped a red crystal on the floor as the man fell out of the window with Weiss.

"RUBY/WEISS!" Blake and Yang yelled, diving for the girls as their kidnappers dove out of the window and the Dust Crystal exploded.

`…`…`…`…`

"What the hell was that?" Qrow snapped as he shot up in bed, Winter doing the same and reaching for her sword. Qrow didn't wait for a response as he jumped out of bed and grabbed a shirt and pants, having slept in a pair of pale blue boxers with Winter beside him.

"Qrow!" Winter snapped, tossing the man his weapon as she pulled on her own clothes. As Qrow slung his sword into place his scroll started to go off.

"WHAT?!" Qrow yelled into the phone as he grabbed his boots and stuffed his feet inside. "THEY'RE WHAT?" Qrow roared, his eyes flashing a dangerous and glowing red before he threw his scroll across the room and took off.

"Qrow! What's going on?" Winter yelled after him, leaving her shoes and jacket behind as she ran after him in her uniform jeans and the tank top she had slept in.

"There was an explosion at the dorms. They can't find Ruby or Weiss." Qrow tossed over his shoulder, slamming his shoulder into the door leading outside and breaking it off one hinge. Winter felt her heart drop as the words hit her and sped up, using her glyphs to get them both across the snow and to the burning building.

"Qrow!" A familiar pale blonde yelled as he carried a first year out of the building and passed them to a paramedic. The large dorm was in flames from the first floor to the third.

"What happened?" Qrow demanded as he looked around for his nieces and their girlfriends, part of him still not believing what had happened. Jaune looked around at his scattered teammates helping the first and second years before sighing and wiping his face.

"We were all talking about our Missions for tomorrow when Ren and Blake heard someone enter our floor. We took off when we heard Weiss scream and found her and Ruby getting kidnapped by two other people." Jaune told them, shaking his head and blinking slowly as his adrenaline ran out and his Aura took over. "They threw a Fire Dust crystal at us and dove out the window as it exploded. Yang and Blake took the brunt of the blast but were mostly okay. They tried to chase after them, but lost them." Jaune finished and looked back at the burning building.

"One crystal wouldn't have caused this big of a fire. This was planned." Winter spoke up, making Jaune jump as he looked behind Qrow to see the other woman, gulping as her burning blue eyes turned on him. "What did these kidnappers look like?" She asked, her anger growing as the flames behind Jaune suddenly leapt further into the air as another explosion rocked the building.

"I don't know. I was behind everyone and could only catch a glimpse before they jumped. I know one was a dark girl with lots of green and the other was a guy with a metal leg. His pants got caught on the window when he jumped." Jaune rambled, doing his best to meet Winter's gaze as Qrow's eyes narrowed, a sense of déjà vu waving over him as Jaune described the kidnappers.

"Mr. Arc, were there any other recognizable qualities to these people?" Ozpin said, walking up to the trio with his new favorite mug and his cane.

"No sir, it was hard to focus on them." Jaune told him, before looking over at his teammates to see Yang and Blake were walking towards them.

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang yelled, jogging over to the man with Blake close at her heels. "Ruby and Weiss were,"

"Taken. I know." Qrow said and grabbed Yang's shoulder, squeezing it as he looked her in the eye. "We'll find them." He told her and gave her a sharp nod when she relaxed and nodded in agreement.

"We found this while we were chasing them." Blake said, holding up a ripped bandanna with what looked like an emblem of some kind.

"Thank you Miss Belladonna." Ozpin said as he carefully took the ripped fabric to exam it.

"We'll figure this out." Jaune said, clapping a hand on Yang's shoulder to comfort her as Pyrrha and Nora hugged both girls. None of them noticed Qrow carefully take the ripped cloth and hold it up to his eyes.

"Any ideas?" Winter asked, her voice soft and showing the fear and worry she had tried so hard to keep at bay.

"A few." Qrow muttered, passing the cloth back to Ozpin before slipping out of his shirt and dropping it on a shivering Winter. "Keep it." Qrow told her when she gave him a glare and tried to give it back. Rolling her eyes, she gratefully slipped it on, sighing instinctively as the warm clothing folded around her.


	11. Chapter 11

We don't own RWBY! And I hope you leave an awesome review! HEADS UP THIS IS A DUAL CHAPTER! That means we posted two! Haha Go read Ch. 10 before you read this!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Finally!" Mercury said as they returned back to the warehouse. The young man, quickly finding the living space set up in a back corner and falling on the couch with a loud sigh of relief.

"Shut up, Mercury or you'll wake them back up." Emerald snapped as she set the fitfully sleeping duo down on the small recliner before pulling out her weapons to inspect.

"Why did we have to get them anyway? I ripped my favorite jeans!" Mercury groaned, making Emerald roll her eyes in annoyance. Both froze when Weiss whimpered in her sleep, the little heiress' face twisted in a nightmare as she cried out incoherently before turning against Ruby and cuddling against her.

"Look what you almost did you ass!" Emerald hissed, throwing a cup coaster at the other man only for him to bat it away and hit a large metal cargo crate.

"What are you two doing here?" A new voice spoke up, making the silver and green duo look up with looks of boredom as Roman walked towards them, a cigar in the corner of his mouth. "Some people are trying to sleep!" He snapped at them, looking back and forth between them as they went back to whatever they had been doing.

"Mom…ma…" A whimper sounded under Roman, making the crime leader look down in his recliner to see a pair of restlessly sleeping toddlers cuddling against each other.

"Tell me, Emmy girl." Roman said, flinging his cigar away from him and using Emerald's 'favorite' nickname, as he continued to stare down at the two toddlers. "Why are there kids here?" He asked, his voice unnaturally calm given the situation.

"Cinder said to bring them here." Emerald answered with a shrug and watched with a touch of surprise as Roman pulled off his signature white coat and draped it around the duo.

"You couldn't have taken them to an orphanage or some rich guy's house? I hear rich guys are always looking to adopt." Roman muttered, just loud enough for them to hear as he moved around the chair and picked up the duo. "I don't want to know how or why right now. But next time, give them a blanket or they'll get sick." He snapped at the criminal duo, before walking to the stairs that led to the make shift house in the rafters of the warehouse.

"That was unexpected. Who would've guessed Roman's a softie for kids?" Mercury said, and hissed a curse when an umbrella smacked him between the eyes. "What the fu-OW! Get the hell aw-Shit! Emerald! Get the mute away!" Mercury snarled, finally getting to his feet and glaring at Neo, who in turn glared back and held her umbrella threateningly.

"No way! This is too funny!" Emerald laughed, pulling out her scroll to film Mercury getting his ass handed to him every time he cursed.

`…`…`…`

The next day was proving to Roman why he hated kids, minus Neo of course.

"Don't touch that!" He snapped as he swatted at Ruby's hand to keep from messing with a knife someone had left out. He growled under his breath as he quickly picked the throwing knife up and threw it into an already heavy bag in his other hand. Child proofing was not his forte and it was made even more difficult with the amount of weaponry and Dust lying around the living area.

"Neo! Please tell me you've got something for these two?" Roman called out, a touch desperate as he tied the bag off and looked over at where Ruby had run back to Weiss, the white haired child sitting in a corner under one of the many tables with her head buried in her arms. Roman sighed, a bit relieved at least one of the toddlers wasn't running around.

"Hey Roman," a familiar man dressed in the White Fang uniform said as he walked into the living space. "One of the guys said you needed help?" He asked, looking around at the room in confusion before a bag of weapons was shoved into one hand and a case was shoved into the other.

"Hi Perry, I need your help toddler proofing this place." Roman said with a bit of sarcasm as the White Fang member gaped at him in confusion. "Don't just stand there! Move!" Roman finally snapped, sending Perry back the way he came with the bags in his arms.

"Neo! Wha-oh, what do you need? Please tell me you've got something for those two?" Roman asked as Neo walked into the room with a tray and raised a brow at him, her eyes switching back and forth with pink and brown colors. Without speaking, she set the tray down on a low coffee table and clapped her hands together, drawing the toddlers' attention.

" _Time to eat._ " Neo signed to the duo, before motioning to the small plates of peanut butter waffles and cups of milk. Ruby was the first to crawl out from beneath the table, her eyes glued to the food for a few seconds before she went back under the table.

"C'mon you two. You need to eat." Roman said, walking over to the table and leaning down and reaching towards Weiss. "Son'va!" Roman yelled, jumping up and hitting his head on the table as he jerked his hand back.

" _What's wrong?_ " Neo signed, worry on her face as she walked over to Roman, the orange haired man inspecting his hand where Neo could see a small bite mark.

"That little devil!" Roman growled as he looked under the table to a pair of angry silver eyes glaring back at him. "You little Red, need to learn not to bite!" Roman told the toddler as she stuck her tongue out at him and sat in front of Weiss with her arms crossed. Neo silently laughed at the sight, ignoring the look of disbelief from Roman as she gave Ruby a thumbs up.

"Roman." A familiar voice said, making a chill go down Roman's spine as Neo turned to look at their visitor before getting up and walking away. "I trust you've met our newest." Cinder said as she smirked down at Roman, the man giving her an annoyed look before standing up and brushing off his shirt.

"Yeah, be nice if you explained why they're here." He spat at her, giving her a look of disgust that made her frown slightly. "Toddlers? Really? I'm a bad guy, yeah, but even I have boundaries." He told her with a tone of finality as he set his jaw and prepared himself for whatever came next.

"Very good." Cinder purred, stepping closer to Roman and softly trailing a nail under his chin as the man leaned back from her touch with a hint of fear in his eyes. "You'll be keeping the children here for now. I want them to stay out of sight." Cinder told him, walking away but letting her fingers leave a small burn just under Roman's chin.

"Your joking. I can't keep them here!" Roman snapped, rubbing his chin as his aura worked to heal the small burn. "What if they get hurt?" Roman asked, following Cinder as she walked out of the living space and down the stairs with Roman trailing after her like an angry hound.

"Once everything settles, I will pick up the red one." Cinder told him a tone that somehow mixed a threat and a seductive purr in it. "Till then, keep them out of sight." She said, her eyes glowing a burning as she turned her head to look back at him.

"What about the other one?" He asked, curious why she wanted little Red and not both.

"She is for you to do as you please. She is a Schnee after all." Cinder laughed, as if talking to a child as Roman's eyes grew wide. Yeah, he had heard the rumors but when he looked into them he hadn't come up with anything other than some shifty information even he wouldn't trust.

"Why is Little Red so important?" Roman asked, looking at Cinder as she gave him a tempting look. "I figured you would want the Schnee." He said and gulped when Cinder's eyes flashed with power and something else.

"That's for only me to know, dear Roman." Cinder told him with a look that promised pain if he continued.

"Whatever." Roman finally spit out, knowing he couldn't say anything else without his life being on the line. "Don't expect me to play babysitter for long." He growled as he watched Cinder leave, her two lackeys trailing behind her like loyal dogs as a cold laugh echoed.

"Perry!" Roman yelled, frustrated to no end as he turned on his heels and started marching towards the stairs.

"Yeah?" The man yelled back, jogging over to him and following him up the stairs, ignoring a few of his comrades looks as he did.

"I want you and Neo to go get Red and White some clothes. And whatever else you can think of." Roman said, throwing the Faunus a credit card and walking over to the table the duo still sat under. "C'mere Red, I need to see what size you wear." Roman said, reaching for Ruby and being careful of her teeth.

"No!" Ruby yelled as Roman managed to grab the back of her purple nightgown and began pulling her out from under their hiding spot.

"Uby, no!" Weiss yelled, shooting up and grabbing Ruby while sending up a few small glyphs that blocked Roman's hand.

"She's a Schnee!" Perry said in amazement, the eyes behind his mask widening before returning to normal with a look of confusion. "We haven't even heard of a new Schnee! She looks around five. How did we miss it?" Roman heard Perry mumble under his breath as a few curses flew through his head. Before he could attempt to grab either child again, a plate of cooled waffles slipped by him and towards the duo.

" _What? I won't let them starve!_ " Neo signed as both men looked at her, rolling her eyes a bit as Roman opened his mouth to probably say just that. " _Just wait._ " Neo told them, crawling under the table to sit next to the duo and move the plate closer. Roman watched as Ruby reached for the food, immediately diving in and getting peanut butter on her face. Weiss on the other hand, just looked at the food before turning away and curling up next to the wall.

"Is she sick or something?" Perry asked as he got down on his knees to look under the table as well. Roman shrugged and carefully reached forward to grab Weiss only to be stopped by a silver glare.

"Okay then." Roman said, easing back until the silver glare was gone and looking over at a silently laughing Neo. "Funny." He said sarcastically and watched as Neo casually flipped the collar on the nightgown Ruby wore before holding up the number 4 and making the sign for the letter T.

"Perry, go out and buy some 4Ts in shirts, make a guess at the pants." Roman said as he nodded at Neo and stood up. "While you're at it, buy some kid food." He added, heading to the kitchen as he remembered the alcohol he kept in the lower cabinets.

"Okay," Perry called after him, waving a quick good bye to Neo before leaving.

`…`…`…`…`

"Any luck?" Yang asked as she met back up with Blake at a small café in Vale. The girls had been missing for two days at that point, and everyone was beginning to lose patience with their search since no one had found any new leads. Blake didn't answer, continuing to stare into her hot coffee and rest her head on her hands. "We'll find them." Yang said, sitting down across from Blake and gently resting her hand atop Blake's.

"Let's go. Junior said he'd be able to tell us anything by now." She told the still silent Blake, pulling her to her feet and hugging her tightly when she saw the tired and red rimmed eyes of her girlfriend. "After that, we can check in with Winter and Uncle Qrow, see if they found anything leaving Vale." Yang told her, trying to reassure her as she led the way to where she had parked Bumblebee.

"Wait, I- I think I may know someone who might know if they were taken by the White Fang." Blake said, pulling away from Yang and grabbing her scroll. "I just hope he answers." Blake said, a mix of fear and hope in her eyes as she pulled up a number on her scroll.

`…`…`…`…`

"Now press that button." A friendly Mouse Faunus said, pointing to a red button in front of Ruby as another Faunus, a young deer, looked on with wide eyes.

"No!" The other Faunus groaned good naturedly as Ruby laughed and a cheer went up around them. "Nice shot Red!" The woman congratulated, high fiving the four year old as the screen showed Player 1 to be the victor.

"Hey Scott! Feel like going another round?" Someone asked from behind the Mouse Faunus as he lifted Ruby up onto his shoulders. Weiss was sitting next to him, a hand on his jacket as she leaned forward to look at the controller.

"Sure!" The man yelled, laughing as he reset the game and carefully pulled Weiss into his lap. "C'mon White, your turn to play." He said as he waited for Weiss to relax a bit before shifting to be more comfortable and play.

"Round 1!" The game yelled as Scott's opponent, a familiar book keeper, sat down and grinned.

"You're going down boy!" Tuckson laughed as the holoscreen flashed begin and the fighting game started.

"Let's show 'em what we got White." Scott said softly as he started rapidly firing off combos, listening to the mix of cheers echo around him and Tuckson as they fought, both evenly matched.

"I think if I win, you work at my shop! For free!" Tuckson yelled over the crowd, earning loud ooo's from the people that heard and a grin from Scott.

"You're on Old Man!" Scott said, turning slightly to get a better hit at his digital opponent and making Ruby laugh at the sudden shift. "But if I win! I get three books for free AND you have to admit defeat!" Scott laughed, drawing bets from everyone on who would win the three round match.

"In your dreams!" Tuckson barked and leaned forward with his remote.

"Go Scott!" Ruby yelled, raising a fist in the air as she cheered for the mouse and made a few people grin at the cute sight.

Roman looked on from where he sat in his office, attempting to plan another heist. Really though he was enjoying the sight of all the Faunus enjoying themselves with a video game and the two toddlers. At first he had been apprehensive when he saw Neo take the toddlers over to a well-liked Mouse Faunus named Scott but after watching the man interact with them he was more worried about what would happen if an outsider tried to take them. In the span of a couple days, the duo had managed to wrap the small group of thirty-forty Faunus around their little fingers.

"I'm back!" Perry yelled as he walked over to the group with a few small bags of clothes in one hand and a stack of pizza boxes in the other.

"Yo! Perry!" Several people greeted the Faunus out of uniform, a few moving to help him, passing the pizza boxes around so everyone got some. Perry was pretty average looking if you ignored a few things. Dressed in a pair of old jeans and a red plaid shirt he could almost pass for human, save for his webbed hands and the brown fur on top of his head in place of hair.

"Food!" Scott's previous opponent yelled, gracefully moving inbetween others to set a box of pizza down between the two gamers. Roman watched as the woman used a knife at her waist to slice a piece of the pizza in half before passing it up to Ruby, the girl hesitant to take it at first before watching as the other half of the slice was offered to her little friend. Roman smiled slightly at the sight of the toddlers eating and surrounded by what was considered the deadliest group of terrorist on Remnant. The irony of it wasn't lost on him, that was for certain.

"Yo Tuckson! Is that your little girl?" Someone called out as Tuckson's scroll went off with a recording of a little girl singing 'she's my best friend! Best of all best friends!'

"Yeah, so back off or I'll let her skin you!" Tuckson yelled, earning a few laughs as he answered his scroll, walking away to talk a bit more privately.

"Hello?" Tuckson said into his scroll, curious and a little worried why he would be getting a call from this specific person.

"Tuck?" A female said on the other end, the sounds of cars going past evident in the background.

"Blake? You haven't been by the store lately. Is everything okay?" Tuckson asked as he leaned back against a metal crate and crossed one of his arms over his chest.

"I'm fine," Blake said only to have someone near her say otherwise. "Listen, I need a favor." She asked, making Tuckson frown as he noticed the exhaustion in the young woman's voice.

"Blake, cub, are you really okay?" Tuckson asked softly, his concern growing as he heard Blake take a shaky breath.

"It's a long story but two of my teammates were taken two days ago. I think the White Fang has them." Blake told him, making him blink and wonder if one of them was the blond that she talked about with him. "They were turned into kids because of an accident and we haven't been able to find anything." Blake went on, her words a bit faster than normal as she spoke, that in and of itself telling Tuckson just how worried she was.

"Which ones are missing?" Tuckson asked, the sound of laughter reaching his ears from behind as he listened to Blake say something away from the scroll before focusing on him.

"Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose. Ruby was wearing a little purple nightgown and Weiss was wearing a red one with a puppy on the front." Blake told him and describing a few other things, but Tuckson wasn't listening. Instead he was staring off into space as his breath caught in his throat. "Tuck?" Blake asked into the scroll, her tone making Tuckson snap out of it and shake his head.

"Meet me at my shop in an hour. Usual way." He told her and hung up, with a deep breath.

"I hope you weren't thinking about leaving." A familiar voice spoke up, making Tuckson's hair stand on end as he spun towards the sound with his claws out. "Because I need a favor." Roman said as he gave Tuckson a look that made the old mountain cat narrow his eyes.

`…`…`

"Awe! They're so cute!" Dawn, the Deer Faunus who had played Scott, cooed as she looked at Ruby and Weiss in their new outfits. "Great job picking out their clothes. These are even cuter than yesterday's outfits." Dawn said, looking over at a blushing Perry as a few others congratulated him as well.

"Thanks," Perry said with a smile as Neo took a few pictures of the duo, smiling brightly at the two. Ruby and Weiss were both dressed in cute overalls with long sleeved shirts that had Grimm hoods on the back. Weiss had a cute bunny Grimm hood that had long ears that could be bent thanks to wires inside them, and Ruby had a cute Ursa hood, the eyes able to light up thanks to a set of buttons at the end of strings attached to the hood. As well as that both girls each been given a set of purple and pink snow boots with the laces tied in bows and held in place with Velcro straps.

"You guys want to go play outside?" Tuckson asked with a grin, laughing when Ruby started to bounce in place while Weiss' eyes grew and she looked up at them.

"Cutest Fauna I've ever seen." Tuckson heard someone say behind him as he lifted both girls up into his arms and walked over to Scott, who was holding two heavy coats for him.

"With all that snow outside they'll probably get buried." Scott joked, helping Tuckson slip the coats on the girls, a bright blue for Ruby and a pale purple for Weiss.

"Eh, they'll be fine. Besides, Neo's going to be playing with them so she'll keep them from getting lost in the snow." Tuckson said with a shrug as he fixed Weiss' coat and tucked her hair into the rabbit hood.

"Alright," Scott said as he tossed Ruby up into the air, drawing a loud peel of laughter from her. "Wish Torchwick 'd let us off." He bemoaned as Tuckson rolled his eyes and swiped Ruby from his hands, making the young man blink in surprise while Ruby hung upside in Tuckson's arm.

"C'mere Squirt!" Tuckson laughed, easily flipping the child upright before bending down and lifting Weiss up into his other arm. "Let's go build a snowman~." Tuckson sang to the tune of 'Let's Go Fly a Kite', his deep voice and swinging motions making the two toddlers laugh and hold onto him.

Neo followed a few steps, her umbrella at her side and wearing a pale pink winter coat. Scott and a few others shook their heads as the group vanished, getting back to work so Roman wouldn't yell at them now that the two youngest were gone.

"Tell me when we're far enough away." Tuckson whispered softly to Neo, the later giving no signs of having heard as she continued to walk alongside him.

"Where we goin'?" Ruby chirped, bouncing in Tuckson's arm as Weiss looked around at all the fresh snow with a smile on her face.

"To the park." Tuckson said, the words making Ruby's face light up as she clapped her hands together.

"I swing?" Weiss asked, pulling on the collar of Tuckson's jacket to draw his attention. Tuckson smiled at the child, nodding his head as he shifted them in his arms and turned off of the warehouse street and onto a busier business street.

"Sure, we can swing all you want." Tuckson told Weiss and toned the duo out as his eyes began to casually scan the crowds. Neo slipped behind him, changing her appearance a bit to where she had simple dark brown hair and eyes and slightly paler skin. As she slipped back into step next to Tuckson, both heard the soft sound of music flow through the air.

"Think we got time for a song?" Tuckson said as he altered his path towards the sound of the music, spotting a hobo playing his guitar next to a coffee shop. "Good music, what's it called?" Tuckson asked as he listened to the fast paced music.

"A Promise That I'll Keep, good sir." The hobo said, looking up from under his ragged hood to nod at Tuckson as a regal woman with long brown hair and blue eyes walked out of the shop. Tuckson tensed a bit, even he could tell the woman was angry and of a higher standing than anyone else in the street. "Beautiful lady, have you come to grace us?" The hobo asked, bowing slightly from his seated position as the woman gave Tuckson a blank look, her eyes lingering on Weiss a bit before landing on the hobo.

"Leave filth." The woman spat, kicking snow towards the man before storming off and getting into a sleek vehicle a few shops down.

"Ah, it's going to take forever to get the water out of here." The hobo moaned, looking over his guitar as Tuckson set the toddlers down and held a hand out for the man.

"Here let me help." He offered, the other man taking his hand and pulling himself to his feet. "Branwen." Tuckson gasped as he came face to face with the man under the hood.

"Pleasure." Qrow said and jerked the man forward, flipping him over his shoulder and into the brick wall with a loud crack.

"Ko!" Ruby yelled in surprise as Qrow's hood fell back to reveal who he was.

"Hey kiddo," Qrow said and lunged forward to grab her and Weiss, only to miss as Neo pulled them into her arms and danced out of the way. "Yang!" Qrow yelled, summoning the blond from where she had been hiding in an alley.

"Look out!" She yelled, making Neo stumble as her attention was torn to Yang. The disguised girl barely managing to flip back as Yang swung a punch toward her face.

"I'll take these." A new voice said, managing to grab Weiss away from Neo but not Ruby. Even with the brown hair gone, the woman was easily recognized as the same from earlier. "Give me Ruby." Winter demanded as Neo flipped her umbrella out and smirked at the group.

"'Ang?" Ruby called out, looking around at everyone fearfully as Neo shifted her hold on the small child so she was held against her chest instead of on her hip.

"Ruby, be very still." Yang ordered, her eyes red and trained on Neo as the other woman watched them.

"Got you." Blake whispered as she used her clone to dark in front of Neo, moving into the space between her and the umbrella. Neo's eyes widened as Ruby was taken from her in a split second.

"NOW!" Qrow roared, making a few other Huntsmen and Huntresses move out of hiding and surround the girl and giving Blake and Yang the chance to dive into Winter's car with Weiss and Ruby.

"BLAKE/YANG!" The duo cried, diving for both girls as soon as the older pair dove into the car. Blake easily caught Weiss, the little heiress scrambling into her lap and holding onto her tightly while Ruby blurred and hit Yang hard enough to knock her head back against the head rest.

"Oof!" Yang said as Ruby started to bawl and cling to her, Weiss doing the same, though a bit softer. Winter watched with a touch of envy as Blake comforted her little sister, whispering softly into her ear and brushing her hair back with her fingers. Yang did the same, hugging her sister tight and humming faintly, kissing her forehead every now and then as tears pricked the corner of her eyes.

"Ms. Schnee, we've arrived." The diver said, knocking on the window behind Winter to get her attention.

"Thank you, are you sure we weren't followed?" Winter asked before anyone got out of the car.

"Yes ma'am." The driver said and waited as everyone climbed out of the car before taking off with a call of good luck.

"I can't believe that plan worked." Yang said as she and Blake followed Winter to the bullhead, both still carrying their charges and full of relief.

"It's not over yet. We still need to get you to the cabin." Winter said as she walked onto the bullhead with the others in tow.


	12. Chapter 12

YOO GUUUUYS! We don't own RWBY! And I hope you leave an awesome review!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

OMG! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! 100 REVIEWS? *Wipes tears* THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

Dark: Yes, thank you...you guys have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you so much.

.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

To **Reisbig2009** :

Haha! I told my brother if he only put 10 up, he'd be killed. I'm glad you approved of our dual chapter! Thanks!

To **RWBY Fan Mode** :

Yep, Cinder's now involved. Yes, we are getting deep. AND You are correct! Or are you? Hmmm…MWHAHAHAHA! I'm glad you liked our Chibi – White Fang interaction, it was fun to put together. :D

To **Vanitas Lunar** :

I'm glad you liked it! Now you know why I kept squealing! I can just picture them in their little outfits and Ruby making her 'rawr' sound! EEEP~! It'd be so CUTE! Yeah, Dark has apparently been planning out Weiss' past for a while. He's glad you liked it and sends his thanks along with some burritos. Dark actually used my idea when it came to reuniting the girls, but he added his own twist with the fight scene. CX I think Ruby will always be protective over Weiss, no matter what age they are. :D See ya soon!

To **Jay aka Jordan** :

Glad you like the dynamic! I do too! Technically at this point Winter would actually be in her late forties. Remember? Weiss is actually 20 due to this taking place in their 3rd year. Lol Dark says his excuse for that is he ships Qrow and Winter and it'd look weird if she was closer to Weiss' age. Glad you liked the back story! The White Fang are a bit like his henchmen, aren't they? Lol Yes, the Red Pup and the Snow Cub are safe and sound…for now. As for Tuckson…let's just say I hate my brother.

To **EndlessChains** :

Thank you, as always! I hope you enjoy our next chapter as much as you did Ch. 10. Yep, I don't think anyone knows about it either. Except maybe Ozpin. He knows everything. Roman and the White Fang were fun to write. And you could be right about Cinder, but you'll need to wait to find out.

To **manticore-gurl071134** :

Thanks! Yep, safe and sound…for now! Mwahaha!

To **BluSlvrWolf-13** :

Thanks!

To **Shadow Nightblade** :

Yeah, thanks! Who doesn't have issues taking care of kids? Plus, Blake has said multiple times that the White Fang isn't evil, just misguided. So why would they be mean to a couple of kids? I hope Winter does more as well. See you in the next review!

To **adamstimothy1990** :

Don't worry! Here's a new chapter! :D

* * *

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

* * *

Roman had to fight to not show any signs of amusement as he watched Cinder seethe. He and Tukson had managed to get Weiss and Ruby back to their families without any hitch earlier that day. Though even he was surprised with how easy it had been to do so.

"How could you have let them leave? I told you to keep them here." Cinder hissed, flames licking at her fingers as she spun to glare at Roman, the man stepping back and raising his hands in defense.

"You try keeping two kids cooped up! Besides, how was I supposed to know Neo and Tukson would have been ambushed?" He countered, knowing he was safe and glad Neo was recovering upstairs and out of sight.

"Tukson had it all planned out." A new voice said, walking over to where Cinder and Roman stood. "Apparently he knew who they were and decided to give them back before escaping to Vacuo." Emerald said, holding up a passport before tossing it to Cinder's feet.

"Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." Emerald said with a proud smile as Cinder leaned away from Roman and smirked at her two loyal dogs.

"I think he was some kind of cat actually." Mercury said, making motions with his hands.

"What like a puma?" Emerald scoffed as Mercury smirked and nodded.

"There ya go." He laughed, both 'loyal dogs' now grinning as Cinder glared at them.

"Quiet! Did I not specifically instruct you two to stay out of trouble while I was away?" Cinder hissed like a barely contained fire while Roman made 'you're dead! Ha! Ha!' motions behind her and making Mercury laugh.

"I just thought," Emerald tried to explain, bowing her head as Cinder interrupted her.

"Don't think! Obey." She said, her words starting out harsh like a vicious sting before softening as she turned to Roman. "Now you, if you or any of our friends see the child again, I expect you to take her." She growled at Roman, who narrowed his eyes a bit at the thought of kidnapping the now little Red.

"Sorry, I'll be a bit busy. You know, stealing all the fucking Dust in the Kingdom for you!" Roman growled as Cinder gave him that same condescending smirk.

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a mask." Mercury said sarcastically as Emerald snickered behind her hand.

"Look around kid, I've got this town running scared. Police camping out on every corner, Dust prices through the roof, AND we're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with!" Roman said, spinning around as he talked and motioning to the huge crates full of Dust around them. "Speaking of which! If you guys wouldn't mind filling me on this grand master plan. It might actually help me get what you want." He said, pointedly looking at Cinder as she hummed at him as if he were the child.

"Oh Roman, have a little faith. You'll know what you need when you need to know it." Cinder told him, gently tracing a nail under his chin and leaving a lingering gaze and burn line on Roman that told him she knew he was involved with letting the toddlers get away. "Besides, we're done with Dust. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight." Cinder said turning around to walk away, her eyes looking over at where a few White Fang members were unloading a truck of Dust.

"Coordinates?" Roman asked in confusion, making Cinder turn back around with a smile that would have made even a snake turn and run.

"We're proceeding to phase two. I expect to have results on our dear little Rose. She's already sorely missed." Cinder called out behind her as Roman rubbed his chin to get rid of Cinder's touch while grabbing a cigar.

"That little," Roman snarled as he looked up to see Emerald with his favorite Zippo in her hands before she vanished.

`…`…`…`…`…`…`

"So what's the plan when we get there?" Yang asked, moving to sit back down next to Blake after checking on a dozing Ruby and Weiss. About a half hour into their flight, Ruby had drifted off to sleep, trying to stay away by talking about cookies with Yang while her sister brushed her hair and hummed a response every once and a while. Weiss had lasted an hour and had seemed determined to last the rest of the day if not for Blake pulling out her little cat ears, slipping them on the happy child and lightly scratching Weiss' back, lulling the older of the two toddlers into a comforting sleep of her own. Lucky for them and due to their long flight, the bullhead was equipped with a few bunks bolted to the wall near the back where it was a quieter. Yang had easily set one up for Weiss and Ruby, using Ruby's large cloak to wrap around the duo before tucking them in for the long ride.

"The cabin has enough supplies to last you a little over a month. There is a small village nearby if something does come up, but no one should bother you." Winter told them, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a set of keys. "There is a small nest of Ursa nearby though and I do suggest getting rid of them. If only to gain favor from the town or to train." Winter said and tossed the keys to Blake, nodding when the girl casually snatched them out of the air.

"Anything we should worry about, _Autumn_?" Yang asked with a smirk that made Winter frown a bit in annoyance.

"Yes, it hasn't been toddler proofed or cleaned since my last visit. I suggest fixing that." Winter said and smirked slightly as Yang deflated at the thought of having to clean. "Also, there is a bit of alcohol in the kitchen. Keep it out of reach and if you drink it, don't do it in front of Weiss or Ruby. Your Uncle was bad enough as it is." Winter told them, noting the happy spark in Yang's eyes and the way her partner looked at her with a 'don't even' expression.

"Alright," Blake spoke up, forming plans to hide the alcohol where Yang wouldn't be able to find it. "How long will we be out there?" She asked, looking out over the large expanse of dark trees below them but surprisingly no snow. Blake's ears twitched under the bow as she checked where the sun was, surprised to learn they were heading South instead of North where she assumed the cabin would be. Why would Winter need a cabin so far away from Atlas?

"A month. Dr. Oobleck said he will be done with a cure by then. If we can we will bring you in earlier." Winter said with a nod, before looking out the small window near her. "You Uncle and I packed some new clothes for Ruby and Weiss. It will be a bit warmer where you'll be staying. I trust you packed adequately as well?" Winter asked, motioning with her hand to the Beacon standard issue pack near where Ruby and Weiss were curled up.

"Yes, and if not, there _is_ a town nearby." Blake said calmly as Winter hummed faintly in reply.

"I suggest getting some rest. We still have a few hours before we get to our destination." Winter said and moved towards the cockpit. Yang and Blake nodded, feeling their exhaustion hit them as Winter left to join the pilot. It had been an insane two days and even though both knew they could keep going if need be the call for sleep was a welcome one and both moved to curl up on a bunk next to a sleeping Ruby and Weiss.

"Glad I packed those things." Yang said, nodding to where both toddlers were cuddled up under Ruby's large cloak with a stuffed animal in each of their arms. Blake hummed, smiling at the sight of Ruby chewing on her stuffed dog in her sleep while Weiss sucked on her fist with the bear clutched close to her. "Hold on a sec." Yang said, pulling out her scroll to snap a picture of the duo while Blake rolled her eyes and pulled their packs closer to them to lay on.

`…`…`…`

Weiss was the first to wake up. Her little blue eyes blinking open in confusion before she jumped up in fear.

"Bake?" She called out softly, looking around the area with tears building in her eyes before spotting a familiar bow and a head of yellow hair. "Bake?" Weiss called out again, a little louder this time and making the bow twitch slightly.

Winter decided to appear right then, the eldest Schnee watching her sister trying to climb down from the bunk with little success since the floor was still several inches away.

"Good morning Weiss." Winter said softly, walking over to the child and startling her when she gently picked her up and set her down. "Did you sleep well?" Winter asked, looking down at Weiss as she quickly bowed her head. Winter sighed, feeling ridiculous trying to talk to her now toddler sister but at the same time wanting to prove that she wasn't someone to fear.

"Weiss," Winter said, her eyes looking over at Blake and Yang to make sure they were asleep. "Do you know who I am?" She asked, bending down to try and be eye level with the child as she gently put her finger under Weiss' chin and lifted her head up.

"You won't answer me will you?" Winter said a little sadly while releasing her sister to let her move away from Winter. But she didn't, instead Weiss looked up at her and stayed where she was. Winter looked down at Weiss curiously before watching her dart away and pull on Ruby's cloak until a headband fell off. Winter was a little confused as she watched Weiss grab the hair piece before returning to her spot in front of Winter. "What is it?" Winter asked in confusion as Weiss looked at her and put the headband on, the fake ears actually backwards.

Weiss nodded sharply at her before running over to where Blake and Yang were curled up together. Winter, by that point, was beyond confused but still managed to shoot forward and grab her younger sister, pulling Weiss up into her arms with ease and moving away from the duo before Weiss could wake them.

"No!" Weiss whimpered, starting to fight against her older sister and reaching for Blake. "No!" She said, a bit louder while kicking at Winter and pulling on her hands.

"Weiss, stop that!" Winter demanded, trying to keep a hold of her sister and at the same time not wake the Huntresses. "Weiss!" Winter hissed, as she nearly dropped the child, feeling her heart jump into her throat at the near accident.

"Ich will Bake!" Weiss whined, surprising Winter at the words. "Lass los!" She cried, pushing at Winter's arms and trying to pull herself free.

"Weiss, beruhig dich." Winter said, the Atlas language slipping off her tongue with ease even though she hadn't used it since her time in training. Weiss ignored the words, grunting as she tried to pull free while Winter moved to sit down on the benches a few feet away. "Gib es mir, bitte!" Winter asked, managing to pin down one of Weiss' arms though it was nearly pulled free when the child managed to kick her stomach. (Calm down. Please!)

"Nein!" Weiss snapped, her voice much louder and causing Winter to look up at the duo to see Blake moving. "Bake! Bake!" Weiss called out, reaching towards the other woman as she shot up and amber eyes zeroed in on Winter and a distraught Weiss. Before Winter could blink, it seemed Blake was in front of her and pulling Weiss away, a shadowed outline still sitting on the bunk with cold amber eyes on her. Winter did her best to hide the unease she felt as the clone faded and she was left with just one pair of cold amber on her.

"Shhh, you're okay Weiss." Blake whispered, taking the headband off Weiss to run her fingers through the soft white hair. Weiss didn't respond except to cling to Blake more tightly as her little shoulders shook from quiet and shaking sobs.

"No leave!" Weiss said, her voice sounding like a hiccup as Blake moved to sit down across from Winter. "No leave p'ease!" Weiss begged, Blake comforting words apparently not working as Weiss cried.

"What happened?" Blake demanded, giving up on trying to calm Weiss down and instead just holding her and running her fingers through the child's hair.

"She woke up, and tried to get to you. I moved her away from the situation and she reacted like that." Winter said, her voice level as she straightened her shoulders and gave Blake a look devoid of emotion. "I was unaware her reaction would be…" Winter trailed off and instead motioned to where Weiss was still curled up and holding tightly to Blake.

"Weiss is very clingy." Blake said, shifting Weiss so she would be resting more in the woman's lap than in her arm. "Instead of having her get to this point, next time just let her wake me up." Blake said with a slight glare towards the other woman and earning a small sneer in reply.

"This argument is pointless. We will be reaching our destination in an hour." Winter said sharply, her eyes darting to Weiss when she flinched at the tone before returning to meet Blake's own amber eyes before beginning to make her way back to the cockpit.

"I…apologize for my words. You were only trying to help." Blake said, her voice calm and making Winter pause and look back to see Blake looking down at Weiss. "Weiss, I want you to meet Winter." Blake said, gently pushing Weiss out of her lap and onto the floor next to her. Weiss looked over at Winter fearfully, keeping one arm wrapped around Blake's leg while the other reached up to the Faunus.

"Bake?" Weiss whimpered, turning confused and slightly scared eyes up to Blake as she gave a comforting smile and fixed the child's toy ears back on her head.

"You're alright," Blake whispered reassuringly before looking up and nodding towards Winter. "Why don't you say hello?" Blake said, still smiling softly as Weiss nervously turned to look at Winter, clinging closer to Blake at the superior look on Winter's face.

"If you want her to stop being scared, try dropping that look." Blake told Winter, making the older Schnee blink in surprise before taking a deep breath and forcing herself to relax. Blake was surprised Winter had actually listened. She had a feeling Winter was only trying to help and wanted her sister to like her, but was uncertain if those feeling were true.

"Hallo Weiss, Ich bin Winter." Winter said, making Blake's hidden ears twitch slightly at the use of the language while Weiss blinked and looked at Winter suspiciously. (Hello Weiss, I am Winter.)

"Hallo," Weiss said softly, still clinging to Blake though her hold wasn't as panicked and more for reassurance. Blake nodded when Weiss looked up at her, silently encouraging her to keep talking as Winter shifted in her seat. "Warum siehst du so aus wie ich?" Weiss asked, a pout on her face as she tried to figure it out while Winter smiled slightly at the question. (Why do you look like me?)

"Ich bin deine Schwester." Winter told her, laughing softly at the surprised look on Weiss' face as she turned to Blake. (I'm your sister.)

"She Yang!" Weiss said in amazement, making Blake cock her head to the side and look up at Winter for a translation.

"She's surprised that I am her sister." Winter explained with a cough, her cheeks just barely showing hints of pink as she nodded over to where the other two were still sleeping. "Much like Miss Xiao Long is the older sister of Miss Rose." Winter told her and watched as Blake nodded before playfully ruffling Weiss' hair. Winter watched the duo interact with a bit of jealousy but also acceptance. She was proud of her little sister, she had found a group of people that loved and protected her like family and that, Winter knew, was one of the greatest things in the world.

"You know, you can just call us by our first names." Blake told the older woman, as she hesitated before nodding in reply.

"Bake!" Ruby greeted as she woke up and saw Blake, standing up and trying to jump off the bunk.

"Ruby, don't do that." Blake said, using her semblance to catch the falling child as she giggled madly.

"Hi!" Ruby greeted as Blake rolled her eyes and set her down. "Rice!" Ruby said, spotting her best friend and running towards her, tackling her in a hug that made them both fall over.

"Is that normal?" Winter asked as she looked at the giggling toddlers as they started to roll around the floor while Blake walked back over to sit back down.

"Surprisingly, yes, though when they're bigger neither roll around like that." Blake said, smiling as Weiss managed to pin Ruby for a few seconds before standing up and running away.

"They remind me of two small puppies." Winter admitted, as she watched Ruby chase after Weiss, the little heiress ducking behind a small crate for a few seconds before squealing when Ruby found her.

"Wha?" Yang snorted as she woke up, looking around in confusion before jumping again as another squeal sounded near her, drawing a laugh out of Blake and an amused smile out of Winter as both watched Yang roll over to look under the bunk at a grinning Ruby and Weiss. "Alright you two." Yang playfully growled, reaching under the bunk and snatching the back of Ruby's overalls as both toddlers tried to run.

"Up with you!" Yang laughed as she swung Ruby up and dropped her down behind her back, making her younger sister laugh and rest her hands on her back as Yang bent back down to snatch up Weiss, this time managing to snag the child's ankle and carefully pull her up.

"Hi!" Weiss giggled from upside down as Yang grinned and made a show of gently swinging Weiss back and forth, making Weiss squeal. "Down!" Weiss giggled as she was swung back and forth slowly, Winter watching with a touch of worry while Blake rolled her eyes at Yang.

"What do you think Rubes? Should I put her down?" Yang asked, laughing when she got excited exclamations of yes as Yang set Weiss down next to Yang, keeping both toddlers on either side of her as she fell back.

"Morning Yang," Blake called out, rolling her eyes when Yang lifted a hand in a lazy wave before grunting as Weiss and Ruby jumped on her stomach and laughed.

"Get~ Up!" Ruby said, bouncing on Yang's stomach again and eliciting a groan from her older sister while she and Weiss giggled.

"Up!" Weiss giggled, letting out a short scream along with Ruby as Yang bounced up and wrapped them both up in her arms. "Nooo!" Weiss whined, trying to pull herself free with her hands while Ruby managed to get her feet under her but was unable to pull free.

"Go back to sleep." Yang said, grinning as she closed her eyes and felt Weiss and Ruby try to free themselves from her arms.

"You know we'll be landing soon." Blake said right next to Yang's ear, making a chill go down her spine as she grinned at the close contact.

"How soon?" Yang asked as she allowed both girls to pull free from her arms as she opened her eyes to meet a pair of soft amber ones that was helping the duo get down.

"Less than an hour." Blake told her, smiling as Yang decided to get up and pull the shared blanket off of her.

"Alright, I'm up." Yang said stretching her arms up above her head and yawning loudly as a few pops could be heard. "When did a dove get in here?" Yang asked after a few seconds, making Blake hum a question in return as she looked up from where she had been looking for a hairbrush in her bag.

"A dove." Yang repeated, nodding to where Weiss and Ruby were captivated by a single white bird resting on Winter's hand. It was beautiful and when Yang looked closer at it, she could see hints of blue on the bird and realized it wasn't even real or a dove, instead it was a tiny summoned Nevermore.

"Did Weiss summon it?" Blake asked, coming to the same conclusion as Yang as both watched the bird flit over to rest on Ruby's messy hair and gently poke at it, almost as if trying to give the red hair a semblance of order to it.

"I don't think so." Yang mumbled, watching as Ruby kept completely still while Weiss carefully lifted her hand up to the tiny bird. Weiss had finally mastered summoning during their second year, but so far the only thing she could summon were parts to a giant knight that she said she had to defeat in the past to join Beacon. So where had the bird come from? "You think Winter summoned it?" Yang asked curiously as she watched another bird appear and gently land on Weiss' arm, distracting her from the bird on top of Ruby's head.

"Maybe." Blake shrugged, watching Winter to see if she had control of the birds or not. Blake blinked as Winter calmly raised her hand, the motion seeming to have no real purpose until both birds took flight and began to make lazy swoops and dives according to how Winter moved her hand.

"I'll be Sun's uncle. She did!" Yang whispered in amazement, her eyes following the birds as the dived and circled the girls making them jump and giggle, though for some reason they didn't get very loud. "The frigid bitch is actually playing with them. I gotta get this on camera." Yang said, jumping off the bed and lunging for her bag where her scroll was. Blake rolled her eyes at Yang, though she couldn't deny wanting proof of Winter being nice and gentle for later as well. It seemed she really did want her sister to like her.

`…`…`…`…`

"So where's the cabin?" Yang asked as she jumped out of the airship with their bags while Blake jumped with Ruby and Weiss.

"Follow the coast line for a mile that way." Winter said, pointing towards the cliffs in the distance. "I apologize for not being able to show you the way but we need to leave now if we're to return to Vale." Winter said, looking over at Weiss and Ruby as they looked around at the beach in amazement.

"It's fine." Blake reassured the woman as she nodded and grabbed onto the rope ladder hanging down from the hovering bullhead. As Winter moved to start climbing up, Blake stopped her. "Thanks, for keeping the girls entertained and for helping us." Blake said, her words sincere as she spoke.

"It was nothing." Winter said with a hint of nerves in her voice. "I will return as soon as I can." Winter added before Blake could say anything else.

"Wait!" A little voice called out, running over to them and bumping into the back of Blake's legs. "Vielen Dank." Weiss said, making Winter blink in surprise before smiling and summoning another tiny bird. She smiled when the bird flew over to Weiss and softly burst against her cheek before giving Blake a nod of goodbye and climbing the rope.

"I'm so keeping this." Yang said from behind them, holding up her scroll as Blake turned around. "That was way to perfect. Weiss-y, little snow bird, you are way too cute!" Yang said, walking towards them and swinging Weiss up into her arms while giving Blake a kiss on the lips.

"You know, this place is pretty amazing. Want to explore a bit later?" Yang asked with a gleam in her eyes that was all too familiar for Blake.

"Maybe, but you'll need to catch me first." Blake teased, trailing a finger down Yang's cheek before flicking her chin and darting away, scooping up Ruby and a bag as she ran.

"Oh, you are on, Belladonna!" Yang yelled, grabbing the other two bags and giving chase.

`…`…`…`…`

"It hot!" Weiss moaned as Yang and Blake took a break in the shade of the nearby trees so the toddlers could recuperate and burn off their energy from the flight. The beach was breathtaking and something none of them had seen in a long time.

"Uh huh!" Ruby said, already trying to escape her Ursa shirt while sitting in the shade next to Weiss. Blake had to agree, coming from the snowy mountain where Beacon stood, this Southern beach was sweltering.

"C'mere you two. I got an idea." Yang said, having long ago stripped of her loose jacket and sitting in the cool shade next to Blake. Weiss immediately got up, wanting any kind of relief from the heat she could get, and walked over to Yang. "Yikes, you're seriously burnin' up. Blake feel her." Yang said, surprised with how hot Weiss was to the touch and quickly undid the child's overalls as Blake felt her forehead.

"She's got a bit of a fever." Blake said, removing her hand as Yang pulled off the heavy Grimm bunny shirt Weiss had on. "Ruby, you come here too." Blake said, calling out to the other toddler as she somehow managed to pull one arm out of a sleeve and pull it into her overalls.

"I get it!" Ruby said, determined to free herself as Yang fixed Weiss' overall's back on her and pulled off her shoes and socks, leaving the child barefoot and shirtless in an attempt to cool off.

"Feel better?" Yang asked as Weiss dropped down in the shade and let Yang pull her hair back with one of Blake's ribbons. "Think we could let them play in the water?" Yang asked, turning to look a Blake as she moved over to Ruby, repeating what Yang had done with Weiss to Ruby.

"Depends on how cold it is. We don't want them getting sick." Blake said as Ruby cheered at the cooler air hitting her skin. Yang nodded, getting up to go test the water while Blake opened the bag from Winter and Qrow to search for thinner clothes for the duo to wear in the heat.

"The water's fine!" Yang called out from where she stood knee deep in the water, her signature shorts apparently having been hidden under the baggy pants she wore. "Ruby! Weiss! Come cool off!" Yang said, making the duo perk up before running off towards Yang.

"It wet!" Weiss yelled as she reached edge of the water, squealing and running a few feet away when the water splashed her ankles. Blake smiled at the action while Yang jogged towards the duo, kicking up water playfully as Weiss ran back and forth along the water. Ruby on the other hand, jumped right in, soaking her clothes in a matter of seconds as she danced around in the water and tried to get Weiss to join her.

"It's okay, Weiss-y. Look see?" Yang said, getting out of the water and grabbing Weiss' hand. "Look, and it feels so~ good." Yang said as she managed to led Weiss into the water where Ruby was splashing around.

"I wet!" Weiss exclaimed, looking up at Yang as if she had committed a great tragedy. "I no wet!" Weiss told her, shaking her head and making Yang laugh lightly, that laugh quickly growing as Ruby ran through the water towards them with something in her hands.

"Look!" Ruby said, holding up a handful of little snail shells in different colors. "It blue, green, white, red, and purple!" Ruby said, looking down at the little shells before holding them out for Yang and a now very wet Weiss to see.

"Why don't you and Weiss see if you can find some more." Blake said, walking over to join the trio. Weiss looked behind her and up at Blake, before smiling and letting go of Yang's hand to run over to her.

"I wet!" Weiss said, looking down at where her overalls had been soaked by the water and Ruby's splashing.

"Yes, you are, but are you cooler?" Blake asked and smiled when Weiss gave a slow nod before bounding after Ruby in search of more colors. "Yang!" Blake gasped as Yang managed to lift her up bridal style.

"Hi Purrty!" Yang said with a grin as she began to carry Blake out into deeper water, the Faunus holding onto Yang more tightly as Yang went deeper.

"Yang, I swear, take me back to shore right now!" Blake demanded in a hiss, jumping in Yang's arms when she felt the brush of water on her feet. "Yang." Blake said, the name coming out with a lot of silent and threatening promises.

"Awe, don't like the water, Kitty Cat?" Yang asked, still grinning like mad as she stopped walking and just held Blake above the water. "Don't you wanna catch some fish?" Yang teased as Blake gave her the coldest glare she could manage at the moment. Which was quiet impressive since it easily beat Weiss' 'I'm beyond pissed and you're going to die' glare.

"Yang. Xiao. Loooooong!" Blake screamed as Yang threw her up in the air, the Cat Faunus hitting the water with a loud splash that drew Ruby and Weiss' attention away from their scavenger hunt while Yang doubled over laughing.

"Who knew cats could fly?" Yang howled as Blake surfaced and coughed up water, reminding Yang of a fluffy cat that had just been soaked, as she glared pure hate at Yang. "AHH!" Yang yelled as Blake tackled her and forced her under the water.

"They play weird." Ruby told Weiss as both stood in the water knee deep and watched Yang and Blake go back and forth fighting in the water.

"Uh huh." Weiss agreed and both returned to trying to find more shells.


	13. Chapter 13

YOO GUUUUYS! We don't own RWBY! And I hope you leave an awesome review!

-Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! We've been busy and haven't had much time to work on this. We're currently working on 14 as you read this, so let's hope it gets posted soon! LOVE YOU GUYS!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

REMINDER! WE DON'T OWN SIR FLOATS OR THE IDEA THAT RUBY IS SCARED OF WATER! THAT BELONGS TO DEMETER FENIR! THANK YOU!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

To **RWBY Fan Mode** :

So do I! Winter would be an awesome big sister, if she relaxed a little. Can you imagine her and Yang comparing stories while Ruby and Weiss try to separate them? Lol! Yes, Roman did help Tukson get the girls away. Neo was hurt escaping the Hunters. If she had gotten away unscathed Cinder would have been more suspicious than she already is. As for my brothers plans? Even he won't tell me! P.S. He says, "Mwhaha haha. Thank you for our congratulations. See you in the next review." *Smile* …He's weird.

To **Vanitas Lunar** :

I know~ Eeep! Winter and Weiss were so cute! I liked when Weiss put on her ears so she wouldn't look like Winter. It was so CUTE! Dark said we needed some Bumblebee shots since it's been pretty crazy for them. But OMG THE GIRLS WERE SO ADORABLE! Can someone draw toddler Weiss and Ruby with Ruby tackling Weiss? I need it as my wallpaper! LOVE YOU TOO VANITAS!

To **dudebladeX** :

Yep, adorable everywhere~!

To **Jay aka Jordan** :

Yep, I'm not sure where my brother's taking things with that twist. I squealed too! Winter IS warming up, wonder if that means she'll be Spring? Lol I am too, maybe my 'dear' brother can help us both out with Blake. :D I came up with the pun. It was too funny to pass up!

To **EndlessChains** :

Thanks! Yep, I'm glad you liked Cinder's scene. Roman was helping but sadly Tukson was lost…My brother loved writing Winter when it came to interacting with her sister. And Yang and Blake? Well after all the stress they went through in two days, I think it's only fair that they have a chance to relax as well. The group is safe for the moment, but even I'm curious as to what will happen with Cinder.

* * *

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

* * *

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Blake asked, sitting up in the sand to watch Ruby as she dug through the sand. After fighting Yang in the water for a while, Blake had decided to grab a blanket and lay it out on the sand so she could lay down and dry off, enjoying the sun and a book while she was at it. Ruby had joined her for a bit while Weiss and Yang explored a little further out in the water.

"What are you doing, Ruby?" Blake asked, feeling cold sand hit her feet and looked up to see the four year old half way in her hole and digging in it like a small puppy.

"'ookin' f'r trea'zur." Ruby's voice said from inside the hole making Blake's ears twitch as she carefully closed her book and got up.

"You're doing what?" Blake asked, bending over to look into the hole Ruby was slowly trying to bury herself in. "Ruby?" Blake asked again, smiling as she gently wrapped her hands around Ruby's waist and pulling the upside down child up out of the sand.

"Hi!" Ruby chirped with a grin as Blake rolled her eyes at the sand covered child.

"Let's go rinse off a bit." Blake said, playfully tucking Ruby under one arm as she walked over to the water. Once she was about knee deep she set Ruby down, watching as the energetic toddler started to immediately splash around, giggling whenever a wave would crash into her. After a few minutes of watching Ruby, Blake got an idea.

"Ruby, hold my hands for me." Blake commanded, holding out her hands for Ruby to grab onto before wrapping her own around them. "Ready?" Blake asked with a smile as Ruby bounced in the water with a big smile.

"Go!" Blake laughed as she slowly began to spin around, easily swinging a happily squealing Ruby around her. As the two spun, Blake moved her arms a bit to where Ruby's feet would crash into waves or skip over the water, making the toddler laugh.

"'gain! Again!" Ruby said as Blake slowed down and let go of Ruby, the child swaying before a wave knocked her down and Blake had to scoop her up. "No 'gain." Ruby said as she coughed up salt water and held onto Blake.

"I go!" Blake heard a familiar voice yell and looked over to see Weiss perched on Yang's shoulders as the two came up onto shore.

"Eh, maybe later Weiss-y. I think we should head in." Yang said, the words surprising Blake as she blinked at the blond while Ruby laid her head on Blake's shoulder.

"No." Weiss said crossing her arms and pouting down at Yang as she rolled her eyes. As Blake looked up at Weiss, she began to notice a definite red blush stretching over the little girl's chest, arms, and face.

"I agree. We'll play some more later." Blake said, smiling sadly as Weiss gave her puppy eyes and jutted out her lower lip. "Winter said the cabin was near those cliffs." Blake said, nodding towards the nearby cliffs as she and Yang walked out of the water, Blake stopping for a few seconds to kick off the excess water still on her legs.

"Water to much for you, Kitty Cat?" Yang asked with a grin as she snatched up Blake's blanket; book and all. Blake gave her girlfriend a cold glare, warning her of many dangerous promises if she weren't careful.

"The water is just fine. When I'm not being thrown in it." Blake growled as she stomped past Yang, hearing her whisper to 'never piss off a girl' to Weiss as she did. She couldn't help but smile as Weiss agreed.

`…`…`…`

"This place is cute." Yang said as the team finally got to the cabin, Weiss and Ruby deciding to investigate some nearby bushes while Blake and Yang walked up to the small but sturdy log cabin.

"Yang, look at this." Blake said, running her hand over a set of carvings in the wood beside the door. Yang cocked an eyebrow at her before walking up to the door where Blake stood and dropping her mouth open in surprise.

"That's Uncle Qrow's emblem." Yang said, tracing over the gear design with one finger as Blake dusted off around the symbol to reveal a Schnee Crest and a Rose with Wings behind it. The third emblem looked strange to Blake, like two emblems combined. The rose itself looked a bit like Ruby's and Blake could almost swear she had seen the wings somewhere else.

"What's the third one?" Blake asked, dusting it off a bit more for a better look at the surprisingly detailed emblem.

"I don't know. The rose looks like Summer's emblem but it didn't have wings on it. Maybe it's someone else's?" Yang asked, her fingers still lingering on Qrow's emblem as she looked at the odd emblem resting above the others.

"Bake~" Ruby called, drawing the older duo's attention to where Ruby stood. "Rice stuck." Ruby said, pointing at where Weiss was trapped in the bush and struggling to pull herself out. Blake sighed, not surprised the duo had managed to find some trouble, and walked over to pull the tiny heiress out while Yang opened the door, having to push it due to it sticking.

"Geez! This place is dark!" Yang muttered as she tried to move around the dark room, bumping into a low table as she did. "Shit!" Yang said, rubbing her hip where it had hit as she finally found a small lamp, hoping it'd work.

"Yang?" Blake called just as Yang clicked on the light, blinking at the surprisingly bright light. "This place is nice." Blake said, walking in with Weiss and Ruby trailing behind her. The cabin was surprisingly large on the inside, with the front door opening up into a small living room and kitchen area with a bookshelf on the far right wall and a medium boarded up window near the door leading out. The living room had a large seemingly overstuffed couch with a small table in front of it, a matching dark maroon recliner near the window. The floor in the living room was covered in an old but still useful carpet, though the color of it was unknown, while the kitchen area was covered in dusty hard wood flooring.

"It's a bit of a mess. But yeah." Yang said as she too looked around, wincing as she looked over the dust and spider webbed corners. "Wanna see the rest?" She asked, turning to her right and Blake's left to see a small worn out door in the wall. Without waiting for an answer, Yang walked over to the door and swung it open.

"Eek!" Yang squealed as she walked into a spider web, waving her arms around frantically to get the thing off. "Ge'it off! Ge'it off!" She chanted, backpedaling quickly and tripping over her own feet.

"Ang/Yang!" Two voice yelled while another sighed in exasperation, in Yang's fall she had managed to somehow knock into the small table and knock over their current light source. Making the room go dark and two little beings whimper.

"Oops?" Yang said, finally knocking off the spider web, and shivering slightly.

"Was there a reason you freaked out?" Blake asked, her voice moving around the room as she spoke.

"I really don't like spiders." Yang muttered and felt Blake ghost by her as the other woman hummed in reply, before a small light flickered on in the kitchen.

"How are these lights working?" Blake asked, looking at the dim stove light and trying to figure out where the electricity came from. "Weiss?" Blake said in surprise, looking down to see not Weiss, but instead Ruby.

"I no like dark." Ruby whimpered, her teary eyes looking up at Blake as the woman bent down to lift her up, balancing her on her hip while letting amber eyes roam over the area for Weiss.

"I've got her." Yang called out, standing up from behind the couch with Weiss trying to bury herself in Yang's hair. "Sorry." She said with a smile, gently running a hand over Weiss back before wincing when the little girl flinched.

"I'll see if there's anything for those." Blake said, walking over to Yang and giving her a clingy Ruby. "You can give them a bath." Blake ordered, smiling at Yang before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss to stop any arguments.

"Cute, manipulative…Always knows what to do…" Blake heard Yang mutter good naturedly as both separated; Yang to find a bathroom and Blake to find some kind of aloe.

"Alright you two, ready for a bath?" Yang asked, it had taken her a minute to grab a bright flashlight from her bag before entering the room, her lilac eyes roaming over the small room. The bed was covered in a large white sheet but looked comfortable enough for all four people to sleep on. It was pushed up under a window, with just enough space on one side to climb in and out of bed, while the other had a bit more space and a darker doorway next to it. Walking through the bedroom to look in the other room, Yang breathed a sigh of relief when it showed itself to be a small bathroom with an old bathroom mat, a small but surprisingly deep bathtub, a sink, and a toilet. It was cramped in the space but it would work for their needs.

"Sir F'oats?" Ruby asked, looking around the space as Yang balanced the flashlight on one end so it'd light up the small space a bit.

"I think he's in my bag, Rubes." Yang said, trying to remember if the old toy duck really was in her bag or not. She hoped it was for her sake more than Ruby's.

"Zwei too?" Weiss asked, looking up at Yang as she set the duo down to fiddle with the flashlight and the tub.

"No, he's back home." Yang told her, lightly banging against the faucet as she twisted the knobs in an attempt to get the water to flow.

"Why?" Weiss asked, leaning over the edge of the tub to watch Yang while Ruby tried to climb up onto the sink.

"Because he needed to take care of some doggy stuff." Yang said, making an 'aha!' sound as slightly murky water began to come out of the pipes. "Ruby!" Yang exclaimed, turning to look at a startled Ruby holding the flashlight and standing on the sink.

"You know better than to do that." Yang said tiredly, grabbing her little sister and taking the light from her. "Stay put while I go get some stuff." Yang said, walking out of the room while the old water quickly became clear.

Ruby and Weiss stayed put for all of two seconds before moving. Ruby, glared up at where Yang had reset the flashlight while Weiss carefully leaned over the edge of the tub to watch the now clear water pour and drain.

"Uby?" Weiss said, turning away from the water to look over at Ruby as she tried to climb up to the light again. "No." Weiss said, grabbing onto the back of Ruby's overalls and pulling her.

"Le'go!" Ruby demanded, holding onto the counter tightly as Weiss leaned back in an attempt to get the other to let go. "I go fin' F'oats!" Ruby said, moving one hand to latch onto the sink while trying to use the other to push at Weiss.

"No!" Weiss said, her feet slowly sliding forward as she leaned back. "You le'go!" Weiss demanded and little out a yelp as her feet completely slid out from her and she landed on the floor.

"Girls?" Yang said, coming back into the bathroom with a few bathroom necessities. "What happened?" Yang asked, setting the towels and soaps down by the sink so she could help Weiss to her feet and turn off the water for a moment.

"Uby go light!" Weiss said, pointing at a scowling Ruby as Yang pulled her back from the doorway.

"Ruby," Yang warned, looking down at her sister as she crossed her arms and glared down at the floor. Yang sighed, knowing why her sister wanted the light but hoping she'd at least be able to give her a bath first.

"Sir F'oats?" Ruby asked, finally looking up at Yang when she didn't immediately see her bath toy.

"Sorry Rubes, I think he went to go scout around." Yang lied, wishing she had made sure to pack the old duck as Ruby's eyes grew big. Looks like she'd need to move fast to get her a bath. "Alright, let's get you two cleaned up." She said, letting go of Ruby to slip her out of the overalls and getting a face full of rose petals.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled, swatting the petals away and jumping to her feet. "Weiss, stay put!" Yang commanded, running out of the bathroom after her sister.

"Get back here!" Yang yelled, catching sight of a few rose petals disappearing behind the recliner near the bookshelf and window.

"No!" Ruby yelled as Yang ran over to the spot, bending down to try and catch her sister and only feeling her fingers brush against the edge of the child's overalls.

"Ruby Rose!" Yang growled, pulling the recliner back to get to Ruby as the child managed to squeeze her way behind the large bookshelf. "Get out from behind there!"

"No wan' bath!" Ruby told her from behind the shelf, trying to get further behind it as Yang reached around it for her. "I need Sir F'oats!" Ruby yelled at her, using one hand to smack Yang's as the older sister managed to squeeze half way behind the shelf and almost grab Ruby.

"Dammit Ruby!" Yang yelled as Ruby squirmed out the other side and took off again. Yang slammed her palm down on the back of the shelf, making it shake a bit at the action while she tried to pull herself out from behind it. "Shit." Yang muttered as she realized what had happened.

"Blake!" Yang called out, hoping the raven haired woman would be nearby to help. "Blake?" She called again after a few minutes spent pushing against the shelf and finding she couldn't really move it without tipping it over and she didn't really know what or who she would hurt doing so.

`…`…`…`…`

"This is impressive." Blake mumbled to herself as she carefully moved a few wires away from the center of the box to look down at the three large crystals in the middle. "Lightening, Earth, and Wind by the look of it." Blake went on, cautiously pulling on one wire to see it was still securely attached to a piece of metal that wrapped around the Wind Crystal.

"How does this work though?" She asked herself as she noticed a small latch connecting two pieces of metal together and holding the three crystals in place. "Lightening for power, Earth could be a stabilizer, but what about Wind?" Blake fiddled with the latch, finally getting it to move after a few minutes and pulled the metal away.

"F'oats!" A voice yelled, making Blake jump and drop the metal piece in her hands. Fearful of what would happen should the piece collide with the crystals, Blake batted it away from the box, breathing a sigh of relief when it landed on the ground near her. "F'oats!" The voice yelled again, making Blake's ears twitch around to the sound as she turned to look as well.

"Ruby?" Blake called out, curious and a bit worried on why the toddler would be outside when she was supposed to be taking a bath with Yang. "Ruby, come here!" Blake called again, quickly putting the strange power box back together before wiping her hands off and going to search for the toddler.

"Ruby?" Blake yelled, finding the spot where Ruby's voice had come from and looked around. "Ruby, no more games. Come out." Blake said loudly, her eyes flickering around to scan the nearby edge of the forest in search for the toddler.

"Oh crap." Blake muttered, her nose telling her Ruby had indeed gone into the trees. Running around the cabin, Blake entered in search of Yang and Gambol Shroud.

"Blake? Is that you?" Yang's voice called out to the Faunus, making Blake jump slightly at the sudden sound. "I need help." Yang said tiredly, bringing Blake's eyes to where her girlfriend's legs were sticking out from behind the bookshelf.

"Yang?" Blake asked in disbelief, part of her knowing in a different situation she'd be laughing at the sight of her girlfriend being stuck. "How?" She asked instead, walking over to the shelf to push against it.

"Ow, owowowow!" Yang grumbled as very slowly the shelf inched forward and began to release the blond.

"What happened?" Blake asked as both worked to move the massive shelf.

"Ruby didn't want a bath without her toy." Yang explained as she started to wiggle out of the small space. "I tried to catch her when she ran but couldn't. Help me find her?" Yang asked, her face slightly red as Blake looked at her and held up her weapon.

"Ruby ran into the woods." Blake said as Yang paled and looked out the window at the setting sun. "Stay here with Weiss. I'll get Ruby." Blake told her, already halfway out the door when Yang gave a hesitant nod.

"Give Weiss a bath. I won't be long." Blake said, trying to give a comforting smile to Yang as she bowed her head in shame.

Blake quickly re-located Ruby's trail, frowning a bit as she looked up at the setting sun then back at the darkening trees. Placing Gambol Shroud on her back, Blake took off into the surrounding trees, relying on her nose to help her stay on Ruby's trail. The Grimm would be out soon and Blake feared what would happen if Ruby met them before Blake found her.

"Ruby!" Blake called out as she ran, straining her senses out for a shred of the child. "Ruby!" Blake yelled every few meters, hoping to find the child and mentally wandering how the little leader had gotten so far.

"I believe this is yours." A voice said from off to Blake's left as she entered a clearing where Ruby's scent ended. Blake reacted before the words had registered, twisting away from the voice and pulling Gambol Shroud free to have room to fight.

"Where's Ruby?" Blake spat, her ears folding back as she stood in the shadow, looking over the red and black clad woman as she stood in the clearing with Ruby cradled in one arm. "What've you done to her?" Blake growled, her eyes flashing as she realized Ruby wasn't moving, save for breathing.

"Given her something to eat." The woman told her in a calm voice, her head tilting slightly and Blake blinked at the strange and slightly terrifying mask the woman wore. It reminded her of the masks the White Fang wore, but this one was a helmet with more detail and no see-able eye slits in it. "I suggest keeping a better eye on Summer's child." The black haired woman said, gently brushing Ruby's hair and waking her.

"Ruby, someone is here for you." The woman said as Blake continued to hold her guard and watch the strange woman, her mind racing and trying to figure out how she knew who Ruby was and who her mother was.

"F'oats?" Ruby asked, rubbing her eyes and looking over at Blake, the Faunus getting the impression that the masked woman was smiling at Ruby as she slowly let Ruby down, her hand lingering for a few seconds. "Bake!" Ruby said with a grin and ran over to hug Blake's leg.

"Ruby, why did you run off?" Blake said, still not taking her eyes off of the woman as she straightened and faced Blake, her arms crossed and staying away from the large and impressive looking weapon at her hip.

"Ang said Sir F'oats was gone! 'n I has to find him!" Ruby told her, looking up at her with big silver eyes that drew amber down to her for a second before they darted back up to where they had been.

"You're in so much trouble later." Blake told the child, ignoring the sniffle sound as Ruby buried her face in Blake's leg. "Who are you? And how do you know Ruby?" Blake demanded, tensing when the woman pulled out a small jar from the bag on the left side of her hip and tossed it to Blake's feet.

"It'll help the sunburn." The woman told her before turning away, completely exposing her back to Blake.

"Hey! Answer the question!" Blake demanded, her eyes darting down to the jar for a second before looking back up at the woman as she swung her large red Katana through the air. Blake's eyes widened as a portal opened in the space and the woman stepped through, not once looking back at the two as she did.

"Bye!" Ruby yelled, lifting one hand to wave at the vanished woman just as the portal collapsed and disappeared. Blake stood still for another minute, still tensed as she waited for an attack that part of her knew would never come. "I sorry." Ruby's voice and the soft sound of her sniffling broke Blake from her stance as she sheathed her weapon and bent down to look Ruby over for any kind of injury.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Blake asked first, lifting Ruby up into her arms to hug the child tightly, her chest loosening as she finally took a deep breath of relief. "Do you know how worried we've been? Why didn't you come to me when I called you? What if you'd been hurt? Or that woman had been a kidnapper? Or a, or worse!" Blake rambled, stopping herself from going further as Ruby pushed against her and whimpered.

"My back hurt." Ruby pouted, looking up at Blake as she wiped her eyes, not realizing she had been crying a bit in relief. "I sorry. Really, really sorry." Ruby told her, trying to wipe Blake's face too as the Faunus shook her head and just hugged Ruby again, this time making sure to miss the sunburn as she did.

"Just, never do it again." Blake said, bending down to pick up the small jar of aloe gel. It had been open but Blake got the feeling the woman hadn't been the one to use it, and, after taking a careful sniff of Ruby, was surprised to smell the gel on her.

"That cold!" Ruby said when she saw the jar, making Blake blink a bit as her suspicions were confirmed. Question now was why the woman had helped and who was she.

"Ruby do you know who that woman was?" Blake asked as she adjusted Ruby in her arms and started back towards the cabin.

"Uh," Ruby said, scrunching up her nose as she tried to figure out the answer. "She red lady?" Ruby asked, looking up at Blake as she nodded. She didn't think Ruby would actually know who that woman was, but it had been a possibility.

"Blake! Ruby!" Yang's voice called out as Blake saw the lights of the cabin in the distance. Blake picked up her pace a bit, eager to get back to familiar territory as the last of the sunlight dimmed to a dark twilight.

"Over here." Blake called out, smiling slightly as she heard Yang's fast and heavy footfalls coming towards them.

"Blake!" Yang said as she saw them, relief etching her features as she ran forward and wrapped Blake and Ruby both in a tight embrace. "Ruby! You are in sooo much trouble!" Yang said, her words having the desired effect as Ruby teared up and started to cry apologies, though Blake could plainly hear the relief in Yang's voice as the blond took her sister and hugged her tightly.

"No cookies for two weeks! Or until we get back to Beacon!" Yang told the child as she cried and rubbed her face. Blake wasn't really sure which part Ruby was crying over, the lack of cookies or the fact Yang had rubbed her sunburn. The blond had been quick to fix the small pain she had inflicted, gently blowing on Ruby's back as the child tried to move away from her hands.

"The lights are on." Blake said, nodding to where light was shining out of the back window and allowing them to see the small kitchen and living room area.

"Yeah, I found a few switches and flipped them on. Should've done it earlier." Yang said with a joking smile as Blake looked around.

"Where's Weiss?" Blake asked as the trio walked around the cabin to get inside, Blake feeling a bit of relief at the cooler air that met her.

"Bake!" A familiar voice greeted before a small weight hit Blake's legs in answer. "Where go?" Weiss asked as Blake quickly scooped the clean and shirtless child up and moved to the side so Yang could enter the room.

"To go find Ruby." Blake said and remembered the aloe in her hand as Weiss turned to look over at Ruby as Yang set her in a corner and told her to stay put. "Hold still for a minute." Blake said as she moved to the couch to sit down. Weiss did as she was told, sitting perfectly still until Blake started to gently rub the aloe on Weiss' back.

"Kühl!" Weiss exclaimed, jumping out of Blake's lap and turning to look up at her in surprise. "That kühl!" She told Blake, who still had her hand raised and aloe glistening on her fingers.

"What's up?" Yang asked, walking into the room and looking between the two in confusion while Ruby tried to look over at them while staying in her corner.

"Apparently the aloe is cold." Blake said as Weiss pouted at Blake before going over to Yang.

"What is it Weiss-y?" Yang asked, bending down to be eye level with the child. Weiss grabbed Yang's hand instead of answering and tried to drag her over to Blake.

"Hot!" Weiss said, pointing at Blake as the Faunus blinked in confusion while Yang grinned.

"Yes, Blake is very hot!" Yang said with a teasing look as Blake's face flushed pink and she glared at Yang.

"No, Bake nice!" Weiss argued, making Blake facepalm with a smile as Yang laughed. "You do hot!" Weiss said, grabbing the small jar and holding it up to Yang as she continued to laugh.

"Alright, gimme a sec." Yang laughed, grabbing the jar and carefully getting a small amount on her fingers to warm up. "C'mere." She said and gently pulled Weiss to her while Blake stood up to get Ruby.

"Let's get you a bath." Blake said as she walked over to a miserable Ruby and picked her up. "If you don't tell Yang, I'll get you a few cookies later." Blake said as Ruby nuzzled into her neck.

"Okay." Ruby whispered as Blake carried her to the bathroom. "I no wanna bath." Ruby said, trying to climb over Blake's shoulder when she caught sight of the half filled tub.

"Why not?" Blake asked calmly as she set Ruby down by the sink and ignored the bathtub. Ruby looked over at the tub nervously, trying to scoot further away from it as Blake put a hand down to stop her.

"I no like it." Ruby told her, looking up at Blake with big eyes.

"Why?" Blake asked, bending down to grab a folded towel off the floor and placing it on the other side of Ruby to keep the child in place.

"It too big!" Ruby told her, pointing at the bathtub just as an idea occurred to Blake. "It bad!" Ruby tried to explain as Blake cocked her head to the side and moved one hand to brush Ruby's hair back out of her eyes.

"Are you scared of the water, or of the tub?" Blake asked curiously, thinking back to their time at the beach and how Ruby didn't venture past where the water got to her knees.

"Wa'er." Ruby whispered and Blake nodded, understanding a bit of why Ruby was scared.

"What if I got in with you?" Blake asked, as she watched Ruby look over at the water then at Blake. "I promise nothing will happen." Blake swore to her and gave a small smile when Ruby held out her pinky with a serious look.

"Pro'ise?" Ruby asked as Blake gave her a nod and wrapped her much bigger finger around Ruby's.

"Promise." Blake said and quickly stripped them out of their clothes, leaving her own underwear and bra on as she slipped into the bath water with Ruby, letting the red head cling to her as they settled into the water.

"Want to help me wash up?" Blake asked once Ruby started to relax a bit. She waited for Ruby to nod her head before grabbing the small glass Yang had left in there, using it to pour water over Ruby's hair before carefully doing the same to herself.

It took them about twenty minutes to get cleaned, but once done, Ruby was quick to leave the tub.

"Ruby! We still need to get dressed!" Blake said, grabbing the four year old before she could run out of the bathroom completely naked. "Let's dry off." Blake said, and used the one towel to quickly dry Ruby before doing the same for herself.

"Go tell Yang to bring my clothes." Blake said as she helped Ruby into her pajama pants, leaving her shirt off so they could put aloe on it later. Ruby gave her a quick nod before running out of the bathroom, leaving Blake to clean up the small mess.

"Yo, Blake! Rubes said you…" Yang trailed off, closing her mouth at the sight of her kitty wearing wet undergarments and holding a towel.

"Thank you." Blake deadpanned, taking the clean clothes from Yang and holding the towel in front of her like a buffer. "I'd like to get dressed." Blake said and sighed when Yang left the bathroom after giving her a sharp nod. It was only a few seconds later that Blake heard a click of a door closing followed by fast footsteps.

"Yang," Blake groaned, turning around to meet the blond as she quickly caught the other woman's wrists and pulled her into a slow kiss. "Kids…n…next room." Blake panted, already feeling the effect of Yang's kiss as she tried to control her breathing.

"They're fine." Yang said, leaning in and catching Blake's lips with her own. Blake knew they were going to be in for it, but even she knew she wasn't putting up much of a fight. "Get dressed. After their asleep." Yang said quickly, breaking their kiss and grinning as she had to hold up Blake.

"Uh huh, right." Blake mumbled incoherently and nearly let out a moan of frustration when Yang let her go and stepped back. Amber met lilac, both making known their desires without words before breaking eye contact to complete their separate tasks.


	14. Chapter 14

WE DON'T OWN RWBY! IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTER TEETH! THANK YOU!

-Also! I was re-watching RWBY earlier and I noticed that Weiss' eyes slowly turn from blue to a pale silver. Does anyone else see that? Or is it just me? And if you do see it, any theories on it?

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

To **EndlessChains** :

Thanks! Glad you liked the cabin and how it had power. My brother says the symbols will be revealed eventually and he hopes you'll like it. The Ruby and Yang 'chase' as my brother calls it was loosely based off of a real event. As for Raven…even I was surprised. My brother seems to have a lot of twists in this. We hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

To **RWBY Fan Mode** :

I DO have a semblance that predicts the future! And it's telling me you'll leave another review! Haha! I agree with you on our Ladybug duo! They were so freakin' cute! When I read over it and saw Raven I had to stop and actually ask Dark if he was serious. I hope she's on the good side too!

To **Guest** :

Yes, actually. Though he was asked for in a review previously. Have you read it? Sisterly Antics: Ruby is really good!

To **Jay aka Jordan** :

Yep! I love some Ladybug! Glad the Yang and Weiss scene was descriptive enough for you. Yes, a little steamy BUT just a little lol This is a T rating.

To **Vanitas Lunar** :

YEP! I wonder the same… *Goes off screen to question Dark* Yeah, I got nothing. He won't tell me! And yeah, Ruby's got a knack for running off. Glad you liked our Ladybug! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

To **manticore-gurl071134** :

THANKS! :D It was Raven, but Blake doesn't know much about her, only what Yang knows and that's pretty limited.

To **DarkMoonRaveWolf** :

Really? XD AWESOME! Here's the next chapter for you to enjoy!

To **ayylmao10** :

I'm glad to hear you love it! :D

To **SilverWordsmith47** :

Thanks! I wonder the same! Maybe my brother will FINALLY reveal what Cinder wants!

To _**Dahlia**_ :

I did not steal anything. Yes, I did use the idea of Sir Floats and what it entails from Sisterly Antics: Ruby. I apologize if that offends you. If you have a problem with it, we can discuss it through PMs like respectable adults, not like squabbling children arguing through a review with no account behind it. As of this point time though, I have permission to use this idea. I have re-uploaded the chapter stating that the idea was from Demeter Fenir, an understanding person and an extraordinary writer. If others have a problem with Chapter 13, then I will take the chapter down and that will be the end of it. -Dark

* * *

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

* * *

"Weiss-y," Yang whispered, gently scratching the little heiress' back in an attempt to wake her up. After last night, Yang and Blake had returned to find Weiss curled up by the door with evidence of having cried herself to sleep. Blake had immediately picked the girl up, who on contact had snapped awake and clung to Blake. Both women had felt a bit guilty at having left, and Blake had spent over an hour just holding Weiss and trying to get her to go back to sleep.

"It's time to wake up, Icy Girl." Yang said as Weiss turned over to face Yang and cuddle against her. This brought a smile to Yang's lips as she brushed Weiss' hair back and bent down to give the tiny six year old a kiss on her forehead, laughing softly when Weiss moved away from the touch and started to suck on her fist. "Weiss-y~" Yang whispered, deciding to poke the girl's pink cheeks to wake her up.

"Let her sleep, Yang." Blake said as she walked into the room with Ruby trailing behind her. "It looks like Winter was right about food lasting us, but there's nothing but preserves and a few bottles of alcohol." Blake told her while pulling her bow over her ears.

"I hate that thing." Yang growled as Blake walked around the bed to give her a kiss and grab the small wallet in Yang's bag.

"I know, but I need it." Blake told her and slipped the wallet into her pocket before looking down at Ruby as she tried to pull herself up on the bed. "Ruby and I are going to the town to get a few things. There's oatmeal on the stove, and yes I added sugar to it before you ask." Blake said, laughing slightly at the slight disgust on Yang's face at the mention of the bland food.

"I give bye love!" Ruby grunted, smiling when Blake lifted her up and held her out to Yang, who tapped her nose before receiving a kiss on the cheek.

"Take care of Blake, Rubes." Yang grinned as Blake set the girl down and laughed at the salute.

"We'll be back." Blake told her, walking out of the room with Ruby and grabbing Gambol Shroud. She'd probably need it with their luck, Ruby was a trouble magnet and Winter had mentioned there being a nest nearby.

`…`…`…`

Going through the forest was no problem, doing it with a hyper four year old though made Blake second guess herself.

"What this?" Ruby asked, darting over to a small fern with narrow leaves that branched off in rows from the stem and flared outward. It was a familiar plant to Blake but after seeing more than a dozen and each one pointed out by Ruby, it was getting tiresome. Without Weiss to help Ruby's energy, Blake was learning very quickly how inquisitive and adventurous Ruby could be.

"A fern, Ruby." Blake said, watching as Ruby nodded before running a little way away to inspect another plant, her small red cape flying behind her like a familiar flag as Blake followed. "Ruby, this way." Blake called out, her ears finally picking up on the sounds of people as they walked. Blake paused just long enough for Ruby to run to her and grab her hand before altering their course slightly and heading towards the town.

"HO! Who goes there?" A voice called out as Blake came within sight of the town, noticing immediately the high wooden wall circling it and creating a defendable barrier.

"Ah, c'mon Jay, just a lady an' a kid!" Another voice scoffed as Blake looked up to see to an older man with salt and pepper hair looking over the wall with a lance on his back while a slightly younger man walked away. "Oi! Gates! Go great the newcomers!" The second voice yelled followed by a crashing sound that made Ruby jump and cling to Blake.

"It's alright," Blake reassured, her eyes looking around till she caught sight of a small door opening and a small young man stumbling out.

"Oh! Joy! I mean, hi! I'm new! I mean your new, I'm Gates. Gates Blue" The young man said, standing up and nervously chattering as he held out his hand. He had messy grey hair that stuck up in a few places, cheerful yet nervous brown eyes looking behind a pair of large wire framed glasses, and slightly large front teeth that made his smile seem a bit more friendly and open.

"Blake." Blake stated simply, one hand resting on Ruby's head to gently pet the girl's hair while the other slowly shook Gates hand.

"Right! Are you a Huntress? Does that mean you're here to clear out the nest? I mean, you've got a weapon so I'm only guessing. Who's the little girl? Is she yours?" Gates rambled, enthusiastically shaking Blake's hand as the Faunus felt her ears twitch under their bow. "Sorry, I just get really nervous whenever they send me out. Instincts, ya know?" He said, bowing his head and rubbing his neck as Blake looked him over again and realized from his scent that he was a Squirrel Faunus.

"It's fine. Yes, I'm a Huntress. As for Ruby, she's my partner's younger sister. We're here to get a few supplies before scouting the nest." Blake said, looking down at Ruby to see she had moved out from behind Blake to look up at Gates with her head cocked to the side.

"You old." Ruby finally said, making Blake want to slap herself as Gates seemed to freeze. "You got gray hair." Ruby said, standing on her tip toes to point up at the other man's hair.

"Actually it's because of my heritage. I'm a Faunus." Gates said, squatting down to look at Ruby and blinking in surprise when he saw her eyes. "And you're a little Warrior." Gates told her with a grin, reaching forward to gently tap Ruby's nose and make her smile.

"Right! Anyway, you can get your supplies at The Shop. I'll show you!" Gates said, jumping back up and smiling at Blake before leading her and Ruby over to the door. "We mostly do trade here, but with the festival and people coming back and forth the shops have been accepting Lien too. You should come to the festival! It's going to be in a few days and we'll have a few games set up around sunset for all the kids and then a big bonfire. This year the Copper family managed to get a few cases of fireworks so we'll have a show too. There's a dance, awesome food, and a few of the Scouts are gonna bring in some animals for the kids to play with." Gates told her as they entered the town and Blake saw all the people.

"Who are the Scouts?" Blake asked curiously as they walked around. The town was moderately sized. Blake could see a small school building near a park in the center of town, with a few rope swings scattered through a few trees growing around the building. Off to Blake's left, she could smell a bakery with the scent of fresh bread wafting through the air. Near it was a small butcher's shop, the sharp scent of copper pricking Blake's nose and telling her of the fresh meat inside. To Blake's right she could see a few homes, none of them standing more than two stories high and reminding Blake of the apartments at Beacon.

"Oh! There kind of like Hunters and Police combined but instead of being licensed to take down Grimm they tend to go out into the woods and hunt, help the outlying farms, and make sure the town stays safe." Gates told her as they walked, pointing up at a few people that were walking around the perimeter of the tall wooden wall. "Everyone here gets trained to be a Scout. The younger Scouts and the older villagers tend to act as lookouts though. In case the Grimm attack us or another village gets hit." He added and Blake noticed that most of people up there were either older men and women or young teens.

Gates led them further down the main road, greeting friendly people along the way and even stopping to point out a few places of interest to Blake. One being a small training area where a few men and even a couple women were teaching a group of children, the youngest looking around Weiss' age, how to handle weapons or do simple stretches.

"Has that happened before? The Grimm attacking?" Blake asked as they stopped to watch the various children play and practice.

"A few times, but we've managed to handle it. Oh! That's the training program Ms. Copper and her husband run." Gates said with a grin, looking over at Blake as she watched with interest as one child, a young Faunus girl about ten years old, launched an arrow into a target that stood maybe twenty feet from her. The shot wasn't perfect by any means, just barely making it into the outer most ring but it was there.

"I did it!" The girl yelled, the bow held tightly in her hand as she turned around and jumped into a small trio of kids, all cheering excitedly for her.

"The Faunus are accepted here." Blake said, keeping her voice level as she watched the girl dance around, her small blue wings waving and lifting her up into the air a bit. If Blake had to pick only one thing about the town as her favorite thing, it would be how accepted the Faunus were. Just watching the ten year old spinning in a circle and getting praise from the instructors made a small smile grace Blake's face.

"Oh yeah, everyone pretty equal here! I mean, if we weren't we'd probably have Grimm all over the place!" Gates laughed before raising his hand to wave at a few of the smaller kids, one of them jumping up to run over to them.

"Gates!" The boy yelled, jumping up to give Gates a hug that made the friendly Faunus stumble back a step. "Did you see Jay-bird?" The boy asked excitedly as Gates set him down and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah! It was tremendously stupendous!" Gates laughed and turned to look at Blake as the young boy, who looked around eight and was missing a front tooth, mouthed the words Gates had said.

"This is Evergreen; we call him Ever for short." Gates introduced happily and made Blake nod before looking down at the boy.

"Hello Ever," Blake said smiling when the child grinned up at her.

"EVER!" One of the instructors called, drawing the boy's attention back towards where he had come.

"Gotta go!" The boy said, waving as he ran back to his group and leaving Blake and Ruby with Gates.

"Sorry, I'll take you to The Shop." Gates told her, and turned to lead them away from the training field and towards the far wall where Blake could almost make out the shape of a much larger gate.

"I go play?" Ruby asked, tugging on Blake's hand when the woman moved to follow Gates. Blake paused, looking down at Ruby before letting her eyes look back up at the youngest children who were doing small laps instead of stretching.

"She can. Only if you're okay with it though. It might be a few minutes for you in The Shop and little kids have a habit of finding trouble. Ms. Copper can keep an eye on her! She's really nice." Gates said, having heard Ruby's question and turned to look at Blake. After mentally debating it for a minute Blake nodded her head and got a wide grin from Ruby as she began to bounce up and down. "Great! I'll go introduce you, then we'll go to The Shop!" Gates exclaimed happily as he began to lead them over to a middle aged woman with greying brown hair but sharp hazel eyes and a bit of weight on her.

"Mrs. Copper!" Gates called out, drawing the dumpy woman's attention to them as they approached.

"Gates! How many times must I tell you, just Silvia!" The surprisingly well muscled woman scolded in a motherly tone, turning to walk over to them after tapping another adult to pay attention to her group. "And who is this fine young Miss?" The woman greeted, dusting at her hands before holding one out for Blake to shake.

"Blake Belladonna, Huntress." Blake said as she shook the woman's hand not even flinching when she squeezed tightly and looked her over.

"Well, I assume you're here for those horrible Grimm. They almost got two of our scouts yesterday!" Silvia told her, getting a nod from Blake as she listened. "Oh! Where are my manners! I'm Silvia Copper, atrocious name I know! I help teach at the school and keep these little hoodlums out of trouble." The woman laughed, motioning to the group of six year old children that were watching them instead of doing any kind of running.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Copper." Blake nodded, feeling Ruby start to pull on her arm a bit, but not in a way that required Blake's attention since it wasn't a tugging kind of pull.

"Please, just Silvia! Mrs. Copper was my husband's mother!" Silvia said, waving her hand as if to brush the name away as Blake smiled a bit, feeling relaxed around the motherly woman, which was a surprise since Blake usually didn't feel like that around strangers.

"Mrs. Copper, do you think Blake could leave Ruby here while she gets a few supplies?" Gates asked, bringing attention to where Ruby was leaning on one foot to look around the group at the other children with big eyes while still holding onto Blake's hand.

"She's a bit small, but I see no reason why she can't join us for a bit. How old are you Ruby?" Silvia asked, bending down to be at eye level with Ruby as the little red head perked up at the sound of her name.

"Four!" Ruby said proudly, holding up three fingers while Silvia nodded, smiling when Ruby quickly lifted another finger with a grin.

"Well, would you like to come join us? I think the others are getting ready for a race." Silvia said and smiled when Ruby began to jump in excitement.

"Bake! I go? P'ease!" Ruby pleaded, pulling on Blake's hand as she made a show of tapping her chin in thought while Silvia stood up and Gates grinned.

"Can you promise to behave?" Blake asked, making Ruby nod her head vigorously.

"I pwomise." Ruby said seriously and held up her pinky to Blake. Blake nodded, before bending down to wrap her own around Ruby's.

"I shouldn't be long." Blake said as she stood up and let Ruby go, watching the little caped girl run towards the group of six year olds with a big smile. It honestly made Blake wonder why Ruby was so shy around others when she was older.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine." Silvia said but before Blake could walk off, she spoke again. "I apologize for asking, but do you know if Ruby is related to Summer? I understand she and her wife had children years ago and, well you see, Ruby resembles Raven's late wife Summer so greatly I was wondering if she was perhaps a grandchild?" Silvia asked making Blake freeze. If it weren't for Blake's skills from the White Fang she was positive her face would have given away her shock.

"I'm not sure. Do you know their full names?" Blake asked, keeping her voice level even as her mind raced with the new information and with the memory of the previous night when the strange woman had mentioned Summer as well. Obviously Summer visited often enough to be remembered, but why?

"Oh, I'm sorry. Their names were Raven and Summer Rose. I do wonder how Raven is doing, poor dear. She wasn't the same after Summer passed. I do see that brother of her's on occasion but he says Raven's vanished." Silvia told her as Blake felt the need to go rushing back to Yang and tell her what she now knew.

"I'll ask my partner. She may know something since I don't." Blake said, as she watched Silvia nod her head and take a deep breath. In all honesty, Yang would probably get mad at the information but Blake knew better than to keep it from her.

"Alright, I'll let you go on then. Gates you take good care of this young lady! And Miss Belladonna, I best see you and your partner here at the festival!" Silvia said with a smile before walking over to where the children had all gathered around two of the instructors to listen to them talk.

`…`…`…` Meanwhile with Yang `…`…`…`…`

"Ang, I cold." Weiss whimpered as Yang pulled the blanket closer around Weiss and stirred a small pot of soup.

About an hour or so after Blake had left with Ruby, Yang had gotten up, deciding to clean the cabin up a bit and put their things away until Weiss got up. She had only managed to clean the kitchen and part of the living room when the sound of retching had reached her ears. Rushing to the bedroom, Yang had found Weiss curled up in a ball with tears running down her face next to a small mess of vomit on the floor. It looked like Weiss had tried to get to the bathroom but had only managed to get off the bed before getting sick. Yang had easily cleaned the mess up, changing Weiss into a pair of soft pink shorts and a slightly baggy royal blue shirt, before wrapping the child in a blanket Yang had in her bag.

"I know," Yang said softly, trying to focus her Aura more towards Weiss in an attempt to keep her warm as the child continued to shiver and cling to her. Weiss was flushed from fever and, though she claimed to be cold, was still sweating heavily add in with her wheezy breathing and Yang was certain the child had either the flu or a harsh cold. After checking through the stored food, she was relieved to find a few cans of soups and had grabbed a can of chicken soup to fix. "Think you can drink something?" Yang asked as she poured a bit of the liquid into a small mug, deciding it would be best for Weiss to drink something before attempting to eat anything.

Weiss shook her head, burying her face into Yang's shoulder as the blond sighed and grabbed the mug. Hopefully she'd be able to get Weiss to drink it later.

"Bake?" Weiss asked weakly, turning her head to cough as Yang carried her to the living room and tried to set her down on the cleaned recliner. "No-ooo," Weiss hiccupped, clinging more tightly to Yang and shaking her head as the blond tried again to set her down. It seemed Weiss' clingy-ness when she was sick only grew since she was turned into a six year old. The child was absolutely miserable though so Yang couldn't blame her for wanting as much comfort as possible.

"Blake'll be right back. Her and Ruby went to go get drinks." Yang told the teary eyed heiress as she set the mug down on the windowsill and sat down in the recliner with Weiss in her arms. Weiss didn't respond, instead choosing to cuddle closer to Yang and place her head on the blonde's chest to listen to the steady heartbeat. "You sure you don't wanna try some?" Yang asked again, grabbing the warm mug and bringing it to Weiss' line of sight.

"Just a sip? Promise it'll help." Yang tried, hoping it'd work as Weiss sniffed and looked at the mug apprehensively before carefully reaching out for it. "That'a girl." Yang encouraged as she carefully tilted the warm liquid towards Weiss and let her take a few sips.

Yang put the mug back on the window sill once Weiss pushed it away, humming softly as Weiss laid on her, looking absolutely miserable. Yang gently ran her fingers through Weiss' hair, trying to keep her comfortable and hoping she'd go back to sleep if possible.

"Hot," Weiss whispered, pushing at the blanket around her in an attempt too free herself from it. Yang easily pulled the blanket loose, but kept it draped over Weiss' legs in case she got cold again and waited for Weiss to settle back down before returning to running her fingers through the snow white hair and humming softly. "Bake?" Weiss asked again, coughing after she spoke and making Yang wince in sympathy from the sound.

"She's probably on her way back now, Princess." Yang said and felt Weiss shift against her before her breathes become a bit deeper and her tiny body relax. Waiting a few more minutes, Yang slowly pulled herself free from the clingy child, wrapping the blanket around her before settling her down on the chair. When Weiss whimpered at the loss, Yang immediately ran to the bedroom and grabbed a pillow off the bed to tuck in next to Weiss. "Phew," Yang sighed as Weiss cuddled against the pillow and stayed asleep.

After making certain Weiss wouldn't wake up soon and that she was comfortable, meaning Yang went back to the room to grab her old bear for Weiss, Yang decided to quickly send a message to Blake telling her to get children's cough medicine and something for a fever. Hopefully the other would get it and hurry back. Quietly, Yang got up to clean the bedroom and check around the cabin to see if there was anything of interest.

"Can't believe we slept in this." Yang coughed as she pulled the heavy quilt off the bed and stirred up a bit of dust in the process. True the four of them had slept on top of the quilt and used their own blankets to curl up, but Yang was still trying to fight off the feeling of needing a shower right then. "This needs to be washed. Along with everything." Yang muttered, glaring at the bed and trying to figure out how she was going to wash the blanket and sheets in the bathtub.

Frustrated and knowing the tub wouldn't work, Yang decided to see if there was another place she had missed in the small cabin. Maybe there was a shed outside with a hidden washing machine or something?

"Yang?" A familiar voice called out as Yang gathered the blankets in her arms and exited the bedroom. "What are you doing?" Blake asked as Yang dropped the blankets back onto the floor to look over at Blake, who was also setting down something.

"Cleaning." Yang said before her eyes went over too Ruby and she jumped forward, tripping over the blankets in the process. "Ruby, no!" Yang hissed as she hit the floor with a loud thud that drew a harsh little cough from where Weiss had been sleeping.

"What's wrong with Weiss?" Blake asked, walking over to where Weiss was curled up on the recliner and trying to breath between coughs. Yang groaned into the floor, sounding very similar to a defeated animal, before climbing to her feet and rubbing her sore nose.

"She woke up and was sick, I managed to get her to drink a few sips of soup before she fell asleep." Yang told her as Ruby looked up at Blake in confusion as the raven haired woman lifted Weiss up into her arms and pressed her palm to Weiss' forehead.

"She's burning up!" Blake muttered and moved towards the bathroom to get a cool rag of some kind. Weiss whimpered at the movement, opening her eyes a bit to look up at Blake before wrapping her arms around the woman's neck. "The medicine's in the small front pocket." Blake said over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom and flicked on a light.

"Got it." Yang called out as she dug through said pocket and pulled out a few small vials of different colored liquids. "Rubes, you okay?" Yang asked, looking over at her dirty and confused little sister to her looking at the bottles with a touch of dread.

"Uh huh," Ruby nodded quickly, her silver eyes pulling away from the bottles to look up at Yang as she walked over to check Ruby for a fever as well.

"You sure?" Yang asked, wanting to make sure her little sis was indeed okay before taking Blake the medicine. Ruby nodded again, and lifted her arms to be lifted up, wrapping her own arms around Yang's neck when she was picked up.

"Rice sick?" Ruby asked as Yang gave Blake the medicine, frowning at the red faced heiress as she laid against Blake limply and just let the Faunus woman run a cool clothe repeatedly over her face and neck.

"Yeah, which means you shouldn't be near here right now." Yang said, quickly exiting the bathroom with Ruby, and looking around the living room for something to keep the four year old entertained. "We don't need two of you sick." Yang said as she Ruby yawned and laid her head down on Yang's shoulder. Yang didn't really notice as she picked up the blankets she had dropped and put them on the couch. Looking around, she noticed the forgotten mug of soup and walked over to grab it, she could heat it up later for Weiss if need be.

"Want to help me put up the stuff Blake brought back?" Yang asked as she put a lid on the soup and put the small pot in the fridge. "Ruby?" Yang questioned, turning her head to look at her sister and smiling at the sight of the sleeping child.

"Forgot it's past your nap time." Yang chuckled as she walked over to the couch and laid Ruby down, grabbing Ruby's large red cloak to use as a substitute blanket until she could clean the others.

"I managed to get her to take the cough medicine." Blake said as she walked into the living room with Weiss curled up in her arms. "It said we can give her more in six hours, but only if she needs it." Blake added, her eyes on one of the bottles in her hand as Yang nodded. The blond gave a slightly pained smile when Blake tried to lay Weiss back down on the recliner only to have the heiress cling to her more tightly and whimper against her.

"You stay here. I'm gonna figure out how to clean these." Yang said, lifting the blankets once again and looking towards the door, mentally debating whether it'd be okay to wash them in the ocean.

"There's a spring about a quarter mile from here, it's enclosed by the cliffs and fresh water. I found a bit of powder soap in the cabinet under the sink when I was making breakfast, use it." Blake told her, drawing a grateful smile from Yang as she went to the kitchen to find said item before heading towards the door.

"I'll be back. Love ya Kitty Cat." Yang chirped as she swung the door open, laughing at Blake's eye roll before closing the door and heading off to find said spring.


	15. Chapter 15

WE DON'T OWN RWBY! IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTER TEETH! THANK YOU!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Hey guys, here's an 'interesting' chapter. Classes start for us tomorrow, so updates will be a bit slower. Wish us luck at college! Internet cookies and love all around!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

To **manticore-gurl071134** :

Thanks! My brother did a real twist there.

To **Cavetroll001** :

So do I! And yeah, poor Weiss-y, I hope she's not sick for long. It's awful!

To **EndlessChains** :

Thank you! :D The village was fun to read and fun for my brother to write. He said he kind of wanted to show how some villages are able to sustain themselves outside the Kingdoms without it being overly complicated. It did raise quite a few questions, didn't it? I'm glad you liked the Freezerburn bit and how Yang is trying to avoid getting Ruby sick too. See ya in the new chapter!

To **Jay aka Jordan** :

Right?! Blake really needs to 'release the ears!' I mean obviously the village accepts Fauna so what's the deal? And holy cow! I wonder how Blake's going to tell Yang? Don't worry, Freezerburn WILL happen a bit more. They're just too cute! The cabin is a summer cabin, meaning no fireplace and remember, it's the middle of winter now in the story yet the team's able to go swimming like it's summer. But I'll admit, I REALLY WANT TO SEE THAT! EEEP!

To **Vanitas Lunar** :

I know! OUR BABY! If my brother doesn't write her better soon, I'm smashing one hand with a book! (That way he can use the other to write.) I liked Gates and Silvia too, though Silvia's name choice could have been better. Hehe! Yeah! I know, I never saw the RavenXSummer thing happening here. I mean, I ship that cause it's cute and all but the way it looked I thought Dark was going to keep towards Canon. Maybe that has something to do with Raven's appearance? Trust me, they'll be more Freezerburn and Ladybug! Oh, and Wolfenheart explained the eyes in a review. It's pretty amazing.

To **Wolfenheart** :

Thank you for pointing out the detail RT uses for the eyes. I hadn't noticed Yang's until you pointed that out. I had noticed Ruby's but hadn't put much thought behind it. Thank you for leaving a review, I'm glad to see you stuck around!

To **Guest** :

Thank you! Weiss is an awesome character! She's my fav too! My brother loves Blake cause 'she's an extremely difficult but well played character.' I think it's because he thinks she's cute. Lol And if that is your account than no worries!

To **RWBY Fan Mode** :

MWAHAHA! Gates was pretty cool if I do say so. It looks like Raven and Summer were a thing, wonder how Yang's gonna take it? Yeah, our little baby Weiss is pretty sick. I hope she gets better soon!

* * *

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

* * *

"So your saying, my mother and Summer were…?" Yang said slowly, her calm reaction making Blake a bit apprehensive since she had expected a blow up of some kind. "No way. No. Just…Are you serious?" Yang asked, shoving herself off of the counter as she stood up and began to pace around the large room, making a path from the couch to the kitchen and back again.

"Yang, I'm only telling you what I was told. According to Silvia, Raven and Summer were," Blake tried to tell her and flinched slightly when Yang spun around.

"Were what, Blake? Together?" Yang growled, her eyes blazing red but Blake could see the hurt reflected there. "If they were so close that people thought they were married why did no one ever tell me? Why did Raven run and leave me with Dad? Why did she get with Summer? Why didn't they-" Yang stopped, throwing her hands in the air and growling in frustration before storming out of the cabin.

"I need air." Blake heard her mutter and flinched, her ears folding back, at the loud slamming of the door.

"Ang?" Ruby called out, peeking out of the bedroom to look around the space. Blake's shoulders slumped slightly as she turned the burner on low and walked over to Ruby. "Why 'Ang go?" Ruby asked as Blake knelt down in front of Ruby and brushed the girl's hair back out of her eyes, resting her hand on Ruby's head as innocent silver eyes looked up at her.

"Yang needed some air." Blake said, her voice sounding tired as she made to stand up and go back to cooking their meal. Before she could stand up completely, Ruby jumped up and latched onto her. "Ruby, what are you?" Blake trailed off as she felt Ruby trying to pull herself up and failing.

"I help!" Ruby said with a determined look as Blake wrapped one arm around her legs and lifted her up. "See?" Ruby said as she was finally able to reach Blake's ears and gave them a slightly harsh rub while kissing Blake's cheek.

"All bet'er now?" Ruby asked as Blake carefully removed Ruby's hand and flicked her ears to ease them.

"Ruby," Blake started, wanting to reprimand the child for grabbing her ears, but when she looked into the big hopeful eyes the desire wilted and she sighed. "Yes, much better." Blake said and smiled softly when Ruby's whole face lit up with a happy and proud smile.

"Just be more gentle next time." Blake said as she carried Ruby over to the counter, setting her down and away from the hot pan that was cooking cut up beef and smelled heavenly.

"What that?" Ruby asked, pointing to a pot simmering behind the pan as Blake stirred the meat around.

"Rice. Do you want to help me make some soup for Weiss?" Blake asked, smiling when Ruby started to nod her head. Blake walked over to the fridge and pulled out the small pot of soup Yang had made earlier. Really, all it needed was to be heated up, but it would keep Ruby busy. She hoped. "Make sure to stir it so all of it gets warm." Blake told her, handing her the smallest wooden spoon she could find and putting the pot on a low warmth.

"Okay!" Ruby chirped, very carefully stirring the soup while Blake added a few vegetables to the meat and making a sizzling sound. "Hot!" Ruby said, drawing Blake's attention over to her to see her rubbing her hand and pouting.

"Did it get you?" Blake asked, covering the pan with a lid before inspecting Ruby's hand. There was a slight redness around her knuckles but her Aura was doing quick to change that and as Blake watched the redness faded. "Better?" Blake asked as she gently kissed the knuckle and looked at Ruby.

"Uh huh." Ruby said smiling at Blake as the Faunus flicked her ears and turned back to the food. "When Rice get be'ter?" Ruby asked as she stirred the soup, her little tongue peeking out as she concentrated on the task.

"Soon." Blake said, making sure to block the hot oil from Ruby by using the lid as a shield. In the small silence, Blake let her thoughts wander. If Yang didn't return by the time dinner was ready, Blake would go looking for her.

"Bake?" A soft voice called out before coughing, reminding her of her other duties as soft footsteps slid towards her as she turned around.

"Weiss? What are you doing out of bed?" Blake asked as the moving blanket stumbled into her and pressed against her leg. Weiss had apparently decided to drag the small camp blanket with her when she crawled out of bed. The blanket was pulled around her much like Ruby's hooded cloak, though it dragged a few feet behind her much like a shadow would. "Still hurting, sweetheart?" Blake asked as she turned down the stove again, this time deeming the food done enough to eat and setting Ruby down off the counter.

"Hug?" Ruby asked, looking up at Blake for permission as she inched towards Weiss.

"Sorry, Ruby. But we don't need you sick too." Blake apologized, bending down to kiss Ruby's forehead before lifting Weiss up in her arms to let the child cling to her. Ruby pouted up at Blake, her big eyes telling the raven haired woman that she wanted to help as well. "Ruby, do you think you could get Weiss her medicine?" Blake asked, walking to the living room with Weiss while Ruby ran to the bedroom to grab the bottle of 'nasty' red cough syrup.

"Weiss, how do you feel?" Blake asked as she sat down, pushing the blanket back to look at Weiss and frowning at her red face and runny nose. Weiss whimpered a bit at the light now on her face, but managed to open her eyes and look up at Blake.

"Hurts." Weiss whimpered, her voice tired and frustrated all at once as she tried to tell Blake what was wrong. Blake sighed, understanding that Weiss was miserable and that even though she knew a good deal of Basic, she still didn't know everything. As she shot a quick message to Yang, telling her the food was ready and asking if she was alright, an idea occurred to her that she could try with Weiss.

"I'm going to touch a spot, okay? And I want you to tell me if it hurts." Blake said as Ruby came back into the room with the medicine in one hand, her large red cloak trailing behind her in the other, and a pillow gripped between her teeth. Blake had to smile at the sight, wishing she had a hand free so she could take a picture as Ruby tried to climb up onto the couch next to her. "Need help?" Blake asked as Ruby struggled, the toddler fiercely shaking her head no as she tried to figure out how to get on the couch with all three items.

"Alright." Blake said, letting Ruby figure it out and returning her attention to Weiss. "Here?" She asked, laying a finger on the child's head and getting a slight nod in response. Blake nodded, absently noting that though the fever was still there it was much less than before. "Does this hurt?" Blake asked, tapping Weiss' neck to ask about her throat, getting a nod she then tapped the child's chest and waited. Weiss nodded pouting as she tried to cuddle against Blake as the woman reached for the medicine.

"No," Weiss coughed as Blake tried to measure out a small portion of the liquid for Weiss. "Bad." She told Blake as she turned her head away from her. Blake hesitated, feeling a fight coming on if she tried to give Weiss the medicine and instead closed the medicine up. Leaning back, she let herself relax with Weiss in her lap and Ruby resting against her legs with the pillow under her.

"Story? P'ease Bake?" Ruby asked after a minute, making Blake blink as she was once again pulled out of her thoughts on Yang and reminded of her current situation. If Ruby and Weiss were themselves, Blake could easily go after Yang. Then again if they were themselves, none of them would be facing these issues.

"Hold on, let me go check my bag." Blake said, trying to recall what books she had packed as she made to stand up.

"I do it!" Ruby said, wiggling off the couch and running to the bedroom. Blake smiled a bit at Ruby's actions before sending a silent prayer up that Ruby didn't grab one of her adult novels.

"Weiss, do you think you can handle some soup?" Blake asked as Ruby searched for the book, looking down at the dozing child in her arms and softly brushing her hair behind her ears. Weiss slowly opened her eyes, the blue a bit hazy with fever as she scrunched up her nose and turned away, sneezing painfully when she did and startling Blake, not that she'd admit it. "C'mon, just a little bit." Blake said, standing up and carrying Weiss to the kitchen to fix a small mug of soup.

"Bake! Where the fairy book?" Ruby called out, walking out of the room with Weiss' toy ears in one hand and her old cloak trailing behind her.

"Let me fix Weiss some soup and then I'll find it. Do you want to eat yet?" Blake asked, already fixing a small plate for Ruby to eat as the red head climbed up onto the couch, carefully placing Weiss' ears down first.

"Cookies?" Ruby asked, popping up behind the couch to peek at Blake as she carefully walked over to set Weiss down in the recliner with her warm soup before returning to the kitchen to grab Ruby's plate.

"Maybe for dessert." Blake said as she walked around the couch to set the plate and fork in Ruby's lap. "Eat this first though." Blake said as Ruby glared at the veggies mixed into her food.

"But you have to eat all of it." Blake added when she saw Ruby start to push the vegetables away from her. Ruby gave her a pout, trying to get out of eating the 'dreaded' food and nearly succeeded if Blake hadn't been determined to keep Ruby as healthy as possible so she wouldn't get sick.

`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Yang traveled along the beach, her thoughts too frustrated to let her keep track of her surroundings. All she cared about was the crush of the sand as it squeaked under her boots and the last of the burning sun settling around her as the mist from the cool ocean spray melted against her burning Aura.

Summer and Raven? Together? Her thoughts twisted, new questions mixed with the old as she walked, trying to force the thoughts away but at the same time wanting to figure it all out. Why hadn't anyone told her? Why hadn't Tai said something to her? Did he even know? Was he in on it? What if the reason Raven had left was because Yang hadn't looked like her? Everyone said Ruby looked just like Summer and she had stayed. Was Yang really not good enough? Was she that much of a mistake that her mother had abandoned her to start a life with another woman and have a child with her?

"ARGH!" Yang finally yelled, her eyes blazing red as she snapped and charged towards a distant tree. Engaging Ember Cecilia, she raised her fist to smash into the trunk, creating an echoing crash as the tree cracked and slowly toppled, sending birds and small animals alike scattering to escape. "I HATE YOU!" Yang screamed into the silent forest, the only sound answering her back being the sound of waves crashing onto the shore.

"Sorry you feel that way." A new voice spoke up, making Yang spin around and fire a round off in reflex. As if expecting the move, the man flipped out of range, turning to watch the round explode in the sand, sending the crushed rock particles up into the air as a lingering boom echoed around them.

"Ren! What're you? Oh Oum! I just- I am so sorry! Why are you here? Where are the others. Please tell me, I didn't hurt them. Oh Oum, I'm so sorry." Yang stuttered, looking at her weapon before disengaging the Gauntlets quickly. Ren waited, silent and ever patient, as Yang stumbled around and tried to apologize before he held up a hand to silence her.

"The others are at our camp nearby. We heard the tree and I came to investigate in case it was a Grimm. What's wrong?" Ren asked, his magenta eyes showing Yang his worry for her as she took a deep breath and just collapsed on the ground. Ren nodded, silently understanding that Yang needed a silent ear, and sat down beside her, both looking out at the ocean as the sun gave it a gleaming glow.

"Have you ever learned something that made you question everything you thought you had figured out?" Yang finally asked, pulling her knees up to her chest and crossing her arms over them to rest her chin. Her eyes were a deep purple as she looked out at the view, showing her own inner turmoil as she spoke. "Like, what if you thought you knew someone but then find out something new that made you rethink? Like what if Nora, didn't like wielding Magnhild? I mean, we all know she loves her hammer but what if she didn't but used it anyway?" Yang tried to explain to Ren as he listened.

"I cannot say I know what you feel, but what can I do to help?" Ren asked and watched as Yang sighed and closed her eyes, leaning against the boy in silence.

"Just…help me understand? I know that probably makes no sense but…" Yang trailed off, her voice soft and showing Ren just how confused and hurt she was. Ren nodded his head, silently urging Yang on to speak as they sat beside a destroyed tree and near a slightly smoking crater. "My real mom left me when I was little. I don't know much about her, but what I did know was that she at least stuck around till I could walk. She was my Uncle's twin sister and an amazing swordswoman and Dust user. She wasn't close to a lot of people and wanted to be a solo Huntress. She tried her hardest to get kicked off the team she was on." Yang admitted with a bit of a laugh before pulling out her scroll to show Ren a picture she had taken of an old photograph. There was a bit of a glare on it, but Ren could see a black haired woman with her hair pulled back teaching a blond baby to walk. He couldn't see the woman's face because of the angle the picture had been taken, but he could see the smiling face of the toddler as she looked up at the woman.

"I've been trying to find her. I'm not really sure why. Maybe to get answers." Yang admitted, letting her arm drop to the sand as she sniffed. "Anyway, I found out that I'm more like her than I thought. Her and Summer used to visit the village we're staying at. Everyone there's convinced they were married." Yang said, laughing weakly as she rubbed her eyes with one hand.

"Crazy, right? That means my mom left me for my little sister's mom." Yang said, tears starting to run down her face as she admitted the new source of her hurt. "No one even told me. I had to find out from Blake when some lady mentioned it." Yang said as Ren wrapped an arm around her and held her as she cried. It wasn't often that Yang, as a matter of fact, Ren could count on one hand how many times he had seen or heard of Yang crying in the three years he had known her.

"What if the reason no one said anything was because it wasn't true?" Ren asked after a while of just holding Yang as she cried and the sky turned to twilight. He was absently glad he had sent a message to the team to tell them he'd be a while. Otherwise he was sure they'd have been searching for him. Yang lifted her head up to look at him, curious on what he was saying. "As Hunters and Huntresses, it isn't uncommon for partners or teams to go undercover at times. What if that was what they did? To protect themselves or for other reasons, they had to be seen as such." Ren explained, watching Yang as she looked away and her brow furrowed a bit as she thought it over.

"So, it was a lie?" Yang asked in confusion and looked at Ren as he nodded. "But why?" Yang asked and got a shrug for an answer.

"It isn't something I can answer." Ren told her and decided to change the subject, feeling Yang would need to think the rest through for herself. "How are Weiss and Ruby?" He asked, genuinely curious to know about the toddler duo.

"Fine, or not so fine in Weiss' case." Yang told him, earning a questioning look from Ren. "Weiss has a cold and is thoroughly miserable. Ruby's fine." She clarified, running her hand down her face in an attempt to wipe the rest of the tears away.

"Why are you here?" Yang asked, leaning away from him as she recovered. "I thought you guys were on a mission near North Vale?" Yang asked, both Ren and her jumping to their feet at the sound of something moving through the foliage.

"Ren~!" Nora's voice called out, making both people relax a bit as they looked at one another, Yang with a sheepish grin and Ren with his usual calm look though it now sported a slight upturn of his lips.

"Yang! How are you?" Pyrrha greeted as Nora ran over to them and booped Ren playfully on the nose.

"Good, what're you guys doing here? I thought your mission was in North Vale?" Yang asked, looking at Jaune as he grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"It was. We finished it yesterday and were heading back to Beacon this morning but Ozpin changed our flight so we'd come see you guys." Jaune said and Yang gave Pyrrha a questioning look when she noticed the Spartan rolling her eyes.

"Jaune demanded the Headmaster tell him how you all were." Pyrrha said with amusement as Yang gaped at the other blonde.

"Seriously? Jaune who can't kill a bug made a demand of Ozpin?" Yang asked and could barely make out the blush on the man's face.

"Not just Ozpin! But Glynda too! He mentioned something about a special video link too!" Nora added and Yang was stunned, her mind unable to process sweet, dumb Jaune blackmailing the Headmaster and Headmistress.

"Ha…HAHAHAHA!" Yang burst into laughter, Nora and Pyrrha joining her after a beat while Ren smiled and Jaune looked at his feet with a deep red face that Ren was sure going to lead to him passing out soon. "Okay, but seriously what happened?" Yang asked after she managed to regain control of herself, though a few laughs still escaped her.

"It's true, Jaune really did it. Though getting us sent to you wasn't part of his original plan." Pyrrha said with a knowing smile.

"I'm sorry, but you I can believe doing something like that but not Jaune-Jaune." Yang said, ignoring the sputtering coming from the blonde at the new nickname.

"I'll have you know, I can be very demanding!" Jaune said and clenched his jaw when Yang leaned up and patted him on the head.

"Sure," Yang spoke as if talking too Ruby or Weiss. "You guys want to come back to the cabin?" Yang asked, looking around at the four as the each migrated to their significant other, it was kind of cute though.

"We wouldn't want to impose." Pyrrha said quickly, making Yang scoff and wave her comment off.

"No worries, it might be a bit cramped but it can work. You guys can take the living room, me and Blake will take the bedroom." Yang told them, watching as they all looked at each other and silently communicated. "The couch pulls out into a bed and there's enough space for bed rolls." Yang added, and grinned as she saw a spark of interest light up in Pyrrha's eyes. Contrary to popular belief, the Spartan loved to lay out in bed, preferably with a sweet blonde knight to cuddle with.

"What about Ruby and Weiss? Where'll they sleep?" Jaune asked, already knowing he had lost but still making an attempt.

"They sleep with us. Weiss is a real cuddle bug." Yang told them, remembering that morning and waking up to find Ruby and Blake cuddled into her sides and Weiss on top of her and refusing to budge away from Yang. "C'mon, the cabin's back that away." Yang said, pointing behind her at the way she had come.

"How long have you been out here?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune turned to Ren and Nora to go back to their camp and gather up their things.

"Oh crap!" Yang exclaimed, pulling out her scroll to see a few messages there that she had missed earlier. The oldest one being an hour old while the newest was less than ten minutes ago. "Blake's gonna kill me." Yang moaned as Pyrrha looked over at the phone and winced at one of the texts.

"You go on ahead. Leave these every few meters and I'll be able to track you with my semblance." Pyrrha said, pulling out a cloth bag pull of strangely heavy, circular stones. "They're magnets, I use them to help train my semblance." Pyrrha told her as Yang tested the weight in her hand while spinning it around.

"You sure about this? I can talk to Blake later and lead you guys to the cabin." Yang said, putting the magnet back in the bag with a clink sound and holding it out to Pyrrha.

"Yes. We'll be there soon. Besides, our scrolls work within a five mile range so if anything comes up we'll call." Pyrrha told her, gently pushing the bag back as Yang bit her lip in thought.

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit then." Yang said and, with a grin and a wave, took off down the tree line, using the firmer ground there to pick up speed instead of going through the sand. If Pyrrha squinted, she could just make out the first magnet being dropped as the blond vanished in the distance.

`…`…`…`…`…`

"What have you found out?" Cinder asked as a tall man in a black suit with red details appeared out of the shadows. The man grunted, his lips twisted into a frown of disgust as he dropped a heavily injured human down into the small patch of light in the warehouse. If it weren't for the whimper that came from them, Cinder would have thought them dead due to the amount of blood oozing or pouring from the slices on their person.

"Tell her." Adam growled, the red of his mask flashing with his Aura as he stepped forward and crushed the man's hand under his boots.

"Southern Vale! On the border with Vert! Coastline by the Defender Mountain Line! That's all I know! I swear!" The man gasped in agony, his words fast and echoing his pain before breaking off into a scream as Adam applied pressure further up the man's arm.

"Good," Cinder purred, her eyes showing her pleasure at the information as she stepped forward and bent down to look at the man, turning his face to look up at her as Adam stepped away. "Don't worry, the pain will be gone soon." Cinder told him with a pitying look as her finger burst into flame.

"No! Please! NO!" The man screamed as the fire began to consume him, racing up and down his body as if he were dry tinder. As his echoing screams faded into silence, Cinder turned away from the flames to look at Adam and her two lackeys behind him.

"Find her, and this time, make no mistakes." Cinder ordered, her eyes flashing as Adam, Mercury, and Emerald nodded at her. "We will not pass the chance of leaving the girl to Ozpin." Cinder told them and watched as they walked off, quickly disappearing into the shadows past the firelight.

"Why is Red so important? You said it yourself, she's a bonus for you." Roman said as he watched them from where he had been lounging near a few crates.

"Oh Roman, wouldn't you like to know?" Cinder asked with a smile as she turned her head to look back at him. "Have one of the Fang clean up the mess. I have work to do." She said and walked past him, her glass heels clicking with each step as Roman pulled out a cigar. It was a dark world he ran with, but he was going to do what he did best to survive; lie, cheat, and steal. Even if it meant switching sides.

'Fire burns silver. Watch yourself.' He wrote, sending the message to an old number he had memorized years ago. He just hoped it still worked, otherwise he'd need to talk to a stupid old bird.


	16. Chapter 16

WE DON'T OWN RWBY! IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTER TEETH! THANK YOU!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Yo Guys! Sorry for taking so long to update. We just started classes and it's already crazy. Somehow Dark managed to ALREADY get three weeks ahead in his classes. Now if he could help me, that'd be great. Anyway, I've made him swear to use his new time to work on Chibi's for you guys. LOTS OF LOVE FROM LIGHT AND DARK!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

To **RWBY Fan Mode** :

That's a good question. What does Cinder want? Jaune must have some serious blackmail to be able to do that kind of thing. Nice theory on Summer, maybe it'll turn out true or maybe not. Only Dark knows~!

To **Skyrrow** :

Maybe~

To **Kaypocal** ypse:

It's cool, glad to know your name now though!

To **EndlessChains** :

Thank you! Yang's reaction was hard to write, because we don't know much about her feelings for Raven. Going off of her first meeting with Junior and then her revelation with Blake, Dark managed to create a decent reaction. I'm glad you approve of it! Out of all the characters of RWBY I think Ren is the best choice when it comes to helping the others talk out and understand problems. You're right though, there are multiple variables for Raven and Summer. (Though I still say they really were a couple!) Jaune was so funny last chapter, I still can't picture him doing something like that. The plot is thickening! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

To **Jay aka Jordan** :

They better not! Lol Yes, Ruby finally touched the ears! I so want my brother to right the cuddle scene. Even if it only makes it to an omake! See you in the next review! (SummerXRaven forever!)

To **Guest** :

Thanks!

To **Vanitas Lunar** :

She did, didn't she? Ruby was super cute wanting to help, wasn't she? So am I. Poor Yang, that would be an insane new bit of info to get. NEW CHAPTER! YAYAYAYAY! Life's been busy for us too, so no worries. Cinder is planning…*drum roll please!* Something.

To **dracohalo117** :

Indeed! :D

To **Setsuna Lucifer** :

Haha! Maybe!

To **AdamthePyromancer** :

*Looks around* Yes?

* * *

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

* * *

"Blake?" Yang called out as she slowly eased the door open and poked her head inside. "I'm sorry." She added for good measure, looking around the dark room and wishing -not for the first time- she could see as well as Blake.

"Don't worry about it. Feel any better?" Blake said off to the side followed by a click as a lamp lit up. Yang blinked as her eyes adjusted, looking around the room as her nose caught the fading smell of something delicious.

"Yeah, Ren helped a lot." Yang told her as she caught sight of a tuft of white hair peeking out from beneath Blake's camp blanket and a ball curled up on the couch.

"Ren?" Blake asked in confusion as she walked into the kitchen and fiddled with a large pan on the stove.

"Yeah, JNPR's here. They're actually on their way here." Yang told her as she walked to the kitchen, watching Blake fix a small plate of food and wordlessly give it to her before moving to the fridge to grab a pack of meat and more vegetables. "You okay?" Yang asked as she watched Blake make another pan of stir fry for the incoming team.

"I'm fine." Blake said again, not even bothering to turn around to look at Yang as she began to cut the meat into strips. "There's a festival coming up in the village." Blake said after a minute, changing the subject and making Yang blink a few times.

"So?" Yang asked, not really getting at where Blake was going. Yang could practically feel Blake roll her eyes as she continued to avoid meeting her eyes. "Do…you wanna go?" Yang asked after a minute, unsure of if that was what the raven haired woman or not.

"If you can ask properly." Blake said, turning her head slightly to look back at Yang with a small smile on her lips.

"Well, Blake Belladonna." Yang started with a cocky grin. "Will you come to the festival with me?" Yang asked, even adding a bow as Blake laughed lightly at the sight.

"Maybe," Blake said as Yang stood up with a look of disbelief. "Now go eat, before JNPR gets here." Blake said, shooing a now confused Yang as she returned to cooking. Yang quickly scarfed down the meal, not realizing just how hungry she was until the first sinful bite hit her tongue.

"Ang?" A tired yawn spoke up as Yang moved and accidentally shifted on top of Ruby.

"Sorry Rubes." Yang said with an apologetic look as she set her plate down next to her and pulled her little sister into her lap. Ruby nodded, her eyes still heavy with sleep as she nuzzled into Yang's neck and quickly returned to dreamland.

"How's Weiss?" Yang asked softly, knowing her voice would easily reach the Faunus' ears as Yang's lilac eyes looked over at where Weiss had uncurled enough to free her face to the cool air of the cabin.

"Her fever's down but she's still congested." Blake told her, appearing just over her shoulder to give Yang a soft kiss on the cheek as she looked over at a peaceful Weiss. "A nice change from earlier." She admitted, peeking Yang's interest enough to tilt her head back to look up at her significant other.

"What happened?" Yang asked curiously, a spark in her eyes as a new pun popped in her head. "Was she a," Yang started before Blake quickly covered her mouth and gave her a look.

"If you make a pun, you're sleeping outside." Blake warned her, slowly removing her hand from Yang's face and wiping it on the blonde's shirt in disgust.

"Well that wasn't a very Weiss choice." Yang snickered, not even phased after licking her girlfriend's palm. Blake groaned at the pun, flicking the other woman's forehead before returning to the kitchen to check on the rice. "What was that one not purrrfect~?" Yang snickered, carefully standing up with Ruby in her arms and walking over to Blake.

"Yang," Blake groaned as she felt Yang wrap an arm around her waist. Yang smirked, calmly pulling Blake away from the food and turning her around.

"Excuse the munchkin, but can I have this dance?" Yang asked as Blake laughed and began to sway with Yang.

"There's no music." Blake told her as Yang gracefully led her around the kitchen, one hand keeping Ruby in place and the other holding Blake. Yang shrugged and starting humming a slow tune that brought to mind the Prom they had had in their first year.

"There's always music." Yang whispered softly as she slowly spun them around and went on humming, the tone changing to a slow waltz Blake remembered playing on their two year anniversary. Yang had taken her to a nice restaurant that Weiss had suggested that was a bit of a hole in the wall near the seafront of Vale. Blake could remember the soft light of the building, the delicious fish dinners, and the soft music that Yang had had play so they could dance. After they had left the small restaurant Yang had taken her out onto the beach to enjoy the moonlight and keep dancing until both were too tired for much more. It had been one of the best nights of her life, and Blake knew it would only get better with their third anniversary creeping closer. Yang wasn't the only romantic after all.

"Yoo hoo~!" Nora's loud greeting echoed from outside, making the duo separate with a bit of disappointment.

"I'll put the girls in bed if you get them." Yang said, getting a nod from Blake as she started toward the door while Yang went to the bedroom to lay Ruby down.

"Nooo," Ruby groaned as Yang set her down, waking up enough to cling to Yang's hand.

"Ruby, let go." Yang whispered as she tried to pull her hand free without hurting her little sister. "Ruby," Yang groaned when Ruby shook her head and tightened her hold on Yang.

"Hey guys!" Yang could hear Jaune's voice from the next room as JNPR walked into the cabin. "Oh, sorry." She heard him add in a softer tone as she finally pulled her arm free and quickly replaced it with Ruby's Fluffy. Yang held her breath for a few seconds, waiting to see if Ruby would wake up and let out a sigh of relief when Ruby only snuggled her toy and stayed asleep

"Hey," Jaune soft, but deep voice greeted Yang as she pulled a blanket over Ruby. The female blond looked up at the Knight, noticing immediately the blanket wrapped Weiss in his arms and the way he carefully cradled her against his armor-less chest. "Blake got trapped by Ren in the kitchen, so I brought Weiss." Jaune told her as Yang took the tiny heiress from him and carefully set her on the other side of the bed, making sure to move a few pillows between her and Ruby so they wouldn't gravitate to each other and both end up sick.

"Thanks." Yang told him as she fixed the blanket around Weiss and checked her fever again, sighing a bit in relief when she felt the little heiress' normal cool skin. "Let's get back in there, don't want these two waking up." Yang grinned as she and Jaune left the room.

"Sorry there's not much room." Blake said as Nora flopped down on the bed that was pulled out of the couch while Ren pulled their blankets and sleeping bags out.

"It's no problem. Thank you for letting us stay." Pyrrha told Blake appreciatively as Blake nodded and wordlessly passed her a plate of food, two more still balanced in her arms as she walked around the bed/couch and gave one to Ren before spotting Jaune and Yang.

"Better go eat, Kitty'll get mad otherwise." Yang joked, ignoring the narrowed look aimed at her from said 'Kitty'.

"Why are you guys out here?" Blake asked as everyone ate, moving over to sit next to Yang on a small table that was pushed against the far wall.

"That'd be Jaune." Ren said, motioning to the blonde leader with his elbow as he quickly ate his own meal.

"Our fearless leader fought for our right to come see the two knights and their princesses." Nora sang though it was a bit muffled due to her own face in her food much like Ren. Blake's ears twitched as she mentally translated the words and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't do anything!" Jaune sputtered with a red face that matched his girlfriend's hair. "I just asked for information." Jaune tried to recover with a touch of confidence as his team broke down into giggles around him.

"He blackmailed Ozpin." Yang told Blake with a grin, getting a wide eyed look from the Faunus.

"What do you know?" Blake asked in disbelief, her amber eyes pinning the blushing blonde as he tried to deny everything. After trying to drag the wanted secret from the surprisingly stubborn man, Blake was getting a bit annoyed, and seeing that Yang decided to pull out the laser pointer in her pocket.

"I think it best if we all get some sleep." Ren spoke up as he caught sight of the small -and dreaded- device. Getting up and gathering the empty dishes, he moved toward Yang and discreetly slipped the toy from her fingers as she tried to slip it back into her pocket, giving her the plates he held as a distraction. "Thank you for the meal." He said before Yang could speak, without another word he turned around and slipped the toy into his own pocket. He knew to hide or destroy it later before Yang figured out it wasn't in her pocket like she thought.

"Me and Pyrrha will take the bedrolls." Jaune said as Ren looked over at the bed to see Nora had already passed out and curled up in the middle of the bed. "Need help?" Jaune asked the male ninja with a bit of a smirk as Ren rolled his eyes and calmly moved Nora to the side of the bed and pulled a blanket over her.

"We'll see you guys in the morning then." Yang said while looking around at her tired friends.

"Right, night guys." Jaune said as he and Pyrrha decided to lay down on the four combined bed rolls and cuddle.

`…`…`…`…`

When Weiss woke up, it was to feeling a lot better and to a pitch black room and wrapped in a familiar set of arms. She blinked a bit in sleepy confusion before cuddling closer and breathing in the soft scent that Weiss knew was Blake. Before she could drift back to sleep, a soft sound drifted toward her. It sounded a bit like the birds from the bullhead they had flown in to get to the cabin. Curious and now full of energy, Weiss carefully wiggled out of Blake's arms and slid to the floor. Looking up to make sure she hadn't woken Blake, she carefully made her way out of the dark room and into the living room. There was a little bit of light in this room, the glow from the moon managing to creep through the window and give shape to the four piles around the room as well as the usual items.

*Clink* Weiss' head turned slightly at the sound, her eyes trying hard to pierce the darkness that covered the kitchen area and made her want to run back to Blake. As she started to step back into the room for Blake or Yang, a small beam of dim orange light appeared in the kitchen, lighting up a small space on the counter and making a few crystals glow. Weiss gasped at the sight of the small Dust crystals, taking a few steps forward and away from the couch. Having never seen them glow before, she was quite curious to see them up close. But as she did, she tripped over a bag and fell with a small thud, making the light jump and quickly shut off. At the loss of light, Weiss let out a small whimper, suddenly afraid of where the light had gone as she huddled on the floor and waited.

"Waz tha?" A dazed and tired voice said in the darkness, making Weiss flinch at the sound and curl up into a tighter ball next to the bag. She listened as someone stood up and began moving around for a minute before it became still. "Weiss?" A familiar voice asked in confusion as Weiss slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the small yellow glow in front of her.

"Hey Princess, what are you doin' up?" Jaune asked through a yawn as he slipped the yellow Dust crystal into the front of his shirt and gently lifted Weiss up. Weiss sniffed and wiped her eyes as Jaune set her on his hip and moved to the kitchen, sliding his feet a bit so he wouldn't hit anything. "Here, hold this for me." He said, passing the small Dust to Weiss so he could see.

"Want somethin' to drink?" He asked as he searched for a glass, pausing when he caught sight of a small Dust Case on the counter. It was probably Yang's or Blake's and they had left it out.

"Bird." Weiss whispered in surprise, her face tilted up to look on top of the cabinet Jaune was searching in. Confused, Jaune looked up and was very proud he didn't scream as he saw a pair of red eyes looking down at him with far too much intelligence to be a simple bird.

"Sonva'!" Jaune hissed instead, taking a few steps back and watching the bird as it fluttered its wings and gave a soft coo sound. "Nice birdy~." Jaune said, setting Weiss down and looking around for something to catch the bird in.

"Don't wanna hurt you, just want to let you out now." Jaune said and hissed another curse when the bird suddenly dove off the shelf, forcing him to hit the floor as it swooped over his head. He looked up in a mix of anger and confusion as Weiss giggled softly and saw the bird preening its feathers on the back of the couch looking incredibly proud of itself. If that was possible.

"Why is a bird in here?" Ren's low voice asked as the bird hopped around its new perch much to Weiss' delight and appeared to do a little dance or something while lifting and folding its wings.

"I don't know. Help me get it out of here!" Jaune answered, moving forward with his hands outstretched to grab the bird just as Ren's head emerged from the other side of the couch. "Here, Birdy-Birdy." Jaune whispered, ignoring Ren's look of disbelief and Weiss' soft giggles as he got closer to the bird.

"Gotcha!" Jaune said in triumphant as he got both hands around the bird and tried to close them only for a flurry of feathers to shoot up around him. "Frick!" He yelled, back peddling to escape the now angry bird and tripping over the same bag Weiss had fallen over.

At the sound of the crash, everyone jumped up, some more gracefully than others. Blake jumped completely out of the bed and snatched up Gambol Shroud, Yang jumped straight up in bed and knocked Ruby off of her but luckily she landed on Blake's side. Pyrrha snapped awake and panicked when she felt the blanket folded around her tightly, accidentally using her semblance to summon her weapon only to fold Nora up in the bed in the process, the shorter red head's yells muffled by the mattress pinned on top of her by metal. Ren had dove forward in a second attempt to catch the flying bird, crashing into the floor next to Jaune, and Weiss stood in the middle of the chaos too scared by the others reactions to move.

"What's going on?" Blake yelled as she ran into the room and looked around at everyone. At the sight of angry glowing eyes aimed at them, Jaune and Ren immediately started trying to explain. "STOP!" Blake yelled over them, making even Nora's muffled yells go silent. As everyone went silent and still, the bird calmly flitted down to land on Weiss' head. Surprised at the new weight on her head, Weiss tried to tilt back to look, freezing when a sharp beak started messing with her hair.

"Why is there a bird on Weiss' head?" Blake asked in a monotone, ignoring the questions of bird from Pyrrha and a now free Nora and walking over to the light and flipping it on so everyone else could see.

"How did it get in here?" Pyrrha asked as Yang walked in with a confused and sleepy Ruby on her back and her gauntlets on her wrist.

"What'd I mis- Is that a bird?" Yang asked, blinking at the bird in confusion as it preened Weiss' hair, stopping only to glare at Ren when the man tried to shoo it off the tiny child's head.

"It's pretty weird." Nora said, looking over the couch at the bird as it swiveled its head to look at her before preening their own feathers.

"Did it come inside earlier?" Pyrrha asked, standing up and joining Nora on the couch to watch the bird. All of them were surprised when the bird stretched out its' dark wings and flitted over to Yang, settling on the blond girl's head much like it had with Weiss, but instead of gently preening Yang's hair like it had for Weiss, it seemed to attack it.

"Ow! Hey! Cut it out!" Yang snapped, trying to dislodge the bird as it pulled at her hair. "Get this stupid bird off me!" Yang yelled at the friends laughing at her, spinning around and nearly dislodging Ruby from her back. Luckily, Jaune jumped up and grabbed her before anything could happen.

"A bird is brushing Yang's hair!" Nora said between laughter as Blake lifted Weiss up onto her hip and checked her for fever, relieved to find it gone. Though Blake could tell when Weiss sniffed, she was still a bit congested just not as bad as before.

"Not funny Nora!" Yang yelled at the hammer wielder, still trying to brush the bird off and getting pecked on her fingers for her troubles.

"Actually, Yang, it is a bit." Pyrrha admitted as Jaune set Ruby down on the bed and let her bounce on the bent furniture. Now that she was awake again, Jaune was realizing just how hyper she could get as she managed to wiggle in between the metal bars as if on a jungle gym.

"Where did it come from?" Blake mumbled, repeated Pyrrha's earlier question as Ren moved to help Yang remove the bird from her hair.

"Light!" Weiss told her, pointing towards the kitchen, where a small box sat on the counter. Blake walked over to the unfamiliar box, knowing the counter had been cleaned off before she went to bed.

"Pyrrha, is this one of yours?" Blake asked, holding up the Dust Case for the Spartan to see as she laughed at a surprisingly annoyed Ren. It was a special thing if even Ren, the most patient man on Remnant, got visibly annoyed.

"No, is it not yours?" Pyrrha asked, taking the case to open it. "There's some missing." Pyrrha said, turning the box to show Blake that a few spots were indeed empty.

"The bird took it!" Weiss told them, drawing confused looks from the duo before they shook their heads with a smile.

"How?" Pyrrha asked, a bit curious to know what Weiss would say as Blake set her down and moved to put the strange case out of reach of toddlers.

"There a glow, and then I fall, and 'aune got me and then a bird!" Weiss told her, pointing first at the counter, then herself, before finally pointing at the bird still determined to fix Yang's hair. The blond woman though looked far from pleased, sitting in the recliner with a red tinted glare as the bird hopped around her head.

"Smile~!" Nora sang, getting the middle finger for her efforts before Yang yelped when the bird yanked on her hair.

"Get. The. Bird." Yang growled as Nora took a few more pictures, ignoring Ren as he tried to get her to stop as well.

"OW!" Jaune yelled when he reached forward to shoo the bird off of Yang and getting his fingers nipped for his trouble. "Stupid dumb bird!" Jaune muttered as he sucked on his fingers, sure his Aura was already healing the surprising wound, but that was beside the point. He glared at the others as they snickered at him, silently telling them to try.

"Who wants roast bird?" Yang growled, her semblance activating and waves of heat slowly forming around her. The bird stopped moving at that, seeming to understand the words as it cocked its head to the side to look at everyone with intelligent red eyes.

"Black birds that small aren't very good to eat." Blake said calmly as the bird gave an offended sounding squawk and flew off of Yang's head. "Besides, something's not right about that bird." Blake added as she watched the bird flit around the room, ignoring the seven pairs of eyes on it, before settling next to Ruby.

"If that's Uncle Qrow, I'm turning him into a pincushion." Yang said darkly as she stood up and started towards the bird, ignoring how it hopped onto her sleeping sister and settled on her stomach. "Someone get it off of Ruby." Yang said as she snapped her wrist and cocked Ember Celica to fire.

"NOT IN THE HOUSE!" Everyone yelled, Pyrrha using her semblance to keep Yang from firing while Jaune and Nora dove forward to pin the angry woman down.

At the commotion, Ruby snapped awake, instinctively wrapping her arms around the bird. The bird made a choked sound as Ruby blinked at everyone, confused on what was happening before looking down at her arms.

"Birdy!" She cheered, petting the squirming bird much like she would pet Zwei. "Uh, not Birdy?" Ruby said in confusion, releasing the bird and watching as it hopped off of her and ruffled its feathers.

"GET OFF!" Yang yelled, giving a burst of her Semblance and knocking Jaune and Nora off of her. "Ruby, repeat what you said." Yang demanded, shooting a glare to Pyrrha, who held her arms back via Semblance for a few more seconds before releasing her.

"Uh…" Ruby said, giving Yang a dumb look as the bird climbed up the back of the couch, leaving small tears in the fabric as it did.

"Who is that?" Yang asked, pointing at the bird as Ruby looked from her to the ruffled bird now glaring at them from its new spot on the couch. "Is that Qrow?" Yang asked, getting weird looks from her friends and girlfriend as Ruby shrugged.

"How would Ruby know it's your Uncle?" Jaune asked as Blake motioned for Pyrrha to help her capture the bird.

"I don't know. She just does." Yang waved off the question, turning her lilac eyes on the bird as it watched her. "That's not a bird." She added just as the bird gave a loud caw sound and took flight, flying straight at Yang.

"NO!" Two voices yelled as Yang made to punch the incoming bird, a small glyph appearing to block her fist while a red blur jumped up and caught the bird. Before the group could overcome their surprise at what had happened, Ruby and Weiss both ran to the bedroom, Weiss -being slower than Ruby's Semblance- slammed the door shut.

"Did they just save a bird?" Pyrrha asked in the stunned silence as they all stared at the door. Nora was the first to react, starting off with a smothered giggling before just bursting into laughter. After a few seconds Jaune started doing the same, his shoulders shaking as he tried to suppress the reaction before he just burst. Ren gave an amused smile while shaking his head while Blake moved to the door to try and open it only to blink in surprise to find it locked.

"Ruby Rose! Weiss Schnee! Open that door!" Yang yelled, walking over to the door and banging on it.

"NO!" Ruby's voice yelled back from the other side as Yang grabbed the doorknob and made to open the door anyway.

"Wait." Blake said, trying to stop her girlfriend before any damage could be done. "Maybe we should have a plan." Blake said as she laid her hand on Yang's, keeping her from turning the flimsy knob and breaking the lock.

"Blake's right. We can just wait for them to go to sleep, then grab the bird." Jaune said as he looked around the now destroyed space and winced. "We can clean up while we wait." He added as Pyrrha nodded in agreement, her eyes on the broken bed she had created.

"How will we get the bird?" Ren asked as he began to pick up their bags, sighing as he noticed that several items had been thrown out of them and were now scattered around the room.

"Oo~! Oo~!" Nora spoke up, bouncing in place as everyone stopped to look at her. "We can catch it in a cage!" Nora said, getting a few odd looks since it was obvious to the others that they didn't have one.

"We don't have anything close to a cage." Yang said with a bit of annoyance as she fixed a table that had fallen over, wincing as she noticed the broken figurine that now lay scattered on the floor.

"Wait, Nora is right." Ren spoke up, crossing his arms to think for a few seconds before moving to the kitchen, all but one set of eyes on him. "We can use this." He said after a minute, standing up with a metal pot and lid just as Pyrrha managed to bend the bed back into place before checking to see if it would fold naturally. At the motion, everyone then turned their attention to the Spartan. At the attention Pyrrha blushed, having missed what had happened between the group.

"So we've got a plan?" Yang asked, looking at Blake to see her nod before turning to JNPR to see them nodding as well. "Then tonight it's chicken." Yang said with a grin, smirking at the groans and the mock slap Blake gave her.

"That was bad. Even for you." Blake told her with a deadpanned look as she shrugged and turned back to the door. "Yang wait!" Blake tried to stop her before she could open the door.

Too late, Yang swung the door open, breaking the lock, and promptly let out a scream as the bird flew into her face and sent her stumbling backwards in a fall.

"Birdy!" Ruby yelled, running out of the room with Weiss in an attempt to grab the flying bird as it created chaos around them.

"Nora!" Ren yelled as he jumped over Jaune in an attempt to grab the bird. The hammer wielder gave a loud 'yeah' before tossing a pot and metal lid into the air, having grabbed it earlier for Pyrrha to use.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled, sliding into the bird's path and forcing it to turn away with a loud angry sound. Without speaking, Pyrrha used her Semblance to grab the pot and metal lid, pulling it around the bird to trap it.

"Got it!" Pyrrha yelled before the bird suddenly dropped just as the Spartan tried to close the pot. "What!?" She yelled in surprise as the bird turned on her. Releasing a scream that she would later deny, Pyrrha dove for Jaune to avoid the bird.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Yang yelled as she tried to snatch Ruby and Weiss in an attempt to keep them out of the way as Blake recovered the fallen cookware and attempted to catch the bird. "OPEN A WINDOW!" Yang yelled, Ruby under one arm and struggling against her while she barely managed to keep hold of Weiss by the back of her nightgown. Nora, the only one that seemed to hear her, slid over to where the recliner had once been and slid the window open.

"It's open!" She yelled before letting out a squeal as the bird changed directions and dove past her. "IT'S GONE!" She yelled in triumph as everyone started to calm down.

"Birdy no!" Ruby yelled in disappointment, reaching toward the window with teary eyes as if the bird would come back.

"Finally." Blake said with a sigh of relief as everyone sagged in various states of relief as well. "Close the window before something else happens." She told Nora, getting a nod from the Viking woman before she flopped on the bed.

"I'm so tired!" She moaned into the bed, Ren dropping down beside her and nodding his head in agreement.

"I agree." Pyrrha said, standing up and trying to recover from where she had been hiding behind Jaune, the Knight still carrying a blush from the encounter. "Will we see you in the morning?" Pyrrha asked Blake as Yang tried to carry two disappointed and fighting sleep toddler into the bedroom.

"Maybe in the afternoon." Blake compromised as she saw Ruby grab onto the doorframe and Weiss tried to climb over Yang's back to keep from going back to bed. Just as Blake took two steps away from Pyrrha, the light in the room suddenly flickered before dimming to darkness. "If you make a pun, you're sleeping with the bird." Blake said in the darkness, her amber eyes glinting in the moon light.


	17. Chapter 17

WE DON'T OWN RWBY! IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTER TEETH! THANK YOU!

Sorry guys for the late update. College is really picking up! Here's a new chapter!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

To AdamthePyromancer:

Yissss~ Salem must be the next target! Grimm as pets…YES!

To Kaypocalypse:

The pun? Hmm…The pun. Lol, Should I really tell you how Weiss wasn't a very 'weiss princess' about taking medicine? Since they were using a pot to capture the bird, Yang made the connection of cooked chicken.

To Vanitas Lunar:

Glad we got you to laugh! The crazy bird you speak of, hmmm! Enjoy this chapter! Love ya~!

To dracohalo117:

You got the reference! COOKIES FOR YOU! *Throws tons of cookies and goodies to you*

To Star-The-Writer:

Yep! =D

To Lionheart:

I know! It was super funny.

To Ultimonoob:

Was it? Hmm~

To Yaksher:

Lol a bit.

To EndlessChains:

THANKS! I'm glad Yang's chilled out and JNPR has arrived. Lol Ruby and Weiss were hilarious last chapter! My brother said he had fun writing it, but he said the use of their Semblances aren't very controlled. Most of the time, when they use them, it's due to desire more than control. Like Weiss wanting Yang to NOT hit the bird, and instinctively throwing up a glyph to block her while Ruby ran forward to save the bird. Raven did seem to have fun with that, if her messing with Yang was anything to go by. XD We hope you enjoy the next chapter!

To Bill Gopher:

You'd be right on it not being Qrow. I hope it is more interesting, I'd love to learn more about SummerXRaven. My brother seems to be looking forward to the chapter.

To Jay aka Jordan:

I know! But crazy rhymes with RWBY! Lol OOOOO WE MUST HAVE THAT SCENE! *Starts to demand the scene from Dark*

To RWBY Fan Mode:

Birds are nightmares, especially smart ones! And no, it wasn't a normal bird. *Evil laughter ensues. * If Ruby gets sick next…*chills* I don't wanna know how bad that'll be. As for Dark, he's my brother and the creator of this fanfic weirdly enough. Lol

To New Universe Returns:

Thanks and will do!

To coolhex597:

Hehe, glad you like it! Enjoy some clingy Weiss!

To Guest:

Thanks!

To dandaman115:

Maybe, it's been asked for multiple times and I think it'd be fun to see. But it's up to my brother if he wants to write. If he doesn't, I might do one shots.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Raven heaved a huge sigh of relief as she landed on the ground in her human form, absently slipping behind a tree as she checked herself over. She had been incredibly lucky to get out of there without her wings getting clipped by stupid cookware or getting turned into a plucked meal.

Closing her rose red eyes, Raven smiled as she remembered interacting with Yang and Ruby. They had gotten so big, Yang was a woman now and even though Ruby was a child again, Raven could see Summer shining through her silver eyes. Her smile grew into one of regret as her thoughts took a darker turn. Neither girl needed her, Yang probably hated her by now. What mother left her child with not even a good bye?

" _Birdy!_ " Ruby's voice repeated in her mind, reminding her of another voice, much younger, saying the same thing. Ruby and Yang were very similar in the respect that neither were good at naming things. Yang had been the first to call her 'Birdy' years ago, the word replacing the traditional 'mama' from her oldest child's mouth. Summer and Qrow had teased her relentlessly when Yang adamantly refused to call her anything else.

"Now if only she'd learn to brush that mane." Raven muttered as she remembered trying to fix the wild mess herself and nearly got burned for her troubles. As she began to laugh at being saved by Ruby and her partner the already dim forest suddenly grew darker. Blinking her eyes, she turned around to look back at the cabin to find all traces of light gone. "Oops." Raven muttered, remembering her entire reason for entering the cabin and pressed her palm to her forehead. Leave it to a cute Schnee to distract her like her stupid brother.

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

"You okay Babe?" Qrow asked as he and Winter cuddled in bed, both absent a few clothes. They had been talking about his next mission when Winter suddenly shivered and moved closer to him.

"Yes. It was nothing." Winter told him as she tried to figure out where the chill had come from in the warm room.

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

"Someone's gotta stay and watch Weiss-y and Rubes." Yang said the next day as the two teams played on the beach. Ren and Jaune were mostly buried in the sand, their heads laid back comfortably and both wearing shades as Ruby and Weiss packed more sand on top of them. Pyrrha was laid out beside Blake, both quietly reading books and enjoying the warm sun.

"Ren, you and Blake-y checked out the nest this morning right?" Yang asked, looking at the buried man to see him twist his head back to look up at her.

"Yes, it appears to be four or five small Ursa with a few Ursa Major scattered over them." Ren told her before twitching as Weiss poured water around his neck and added more sand to the area. "I would like to be able to get up." Ren told her calmly, making Weiss pause before scooping parts of the sand away till Ren was able to sit up. As the wet and dry sand fell away, Yang's eyes were once more drawn to the tattoo on the man's back.

The intricate tattoo was of a lotus bloom that swirled and twisted over the man's shoulders in a series of complicated Celtic knots that stretched from his right side to his left. Ren had gotten the tattoo in the summer between their second and third year, saying it was tradition in his family to get a tattoo when they came of age. When asked to explain why that specific tattoo, he had shrugged and said he wanted to combine Nora's culture with his own.

"We'll need to separate the Ursa Minors from the Majors." Jaune said, revealing that he wasn't asleep like everyone thought. "Blake, you and Ren have long range weapons. Do you think you can kill them off without alerting the big guys?" He asked, turning his head to look at Blake to see if she had heard.

"Possibly, but what will you be doing?" Blake asked, turning away from her book reluctantly to look at the buried blonde as Weiss and Ruby ran to the edge of the surf to fill their cups with water.

"Pyrrha, Yang, Nora, and I will surround the Ursa Majors. Yang and Nora pack more fire then Pyrrha and I so what I'm hoping is that they'll be able to knock out a Major each. Pyrrha and I will go in and attack the remaining ones and provide back up as needed." Jaune explained, getting an excited grin from Nora and Yang as they fist bumped and began to make bets on who would kill theirs the fastest.

"No plan survives the enemy, Jaune. Blake and I will kill off as many as we can but they are bound to charge." Ren said, holding out his arms as Weiss and Ruby poured their cups of water on him, giggling when they splashed him in the face.

"Right, when they charge, everyone is to attack. Do what you have to but keep them away from the village." Jaune said before shooting up out of the sand and sputtering as a cup of water was poured on him. "AcK! Salt wa'er!" Jaune coughed, trying to rub his face and spit out what got in his mouth while the girls laughed and Ren handed the cup back to Ruby.

"I think Jaune will need more." He told the duo as everyone laughed at Jaune while the white and red duo ran off.

"Oh you are so dead!" Jaune said, climbing out of the sand as Ren did the same. "Get back here!" Jaune yelled as he chased Ren down the beach.

"That still doesn't leave anyone to watch the girls." Yang said as they watched Jaune and Ren try to shove each other into the surf.

"Perhaps I can stay behind? Jaune's plan is good, but I think you all would be fine if I were to remain behind." Pyrrha spoke up, eliciting a contemplative look from Yang as she thought it over.

"Ang!" Weiss yelled, running over to Yang while Ruby stayed at the edge of the surf. "Go look!" Weiss said pulling on Yang's arm until she stood up, the other women looking on in amusement as Yang was 'dragged' away.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Yang griped playfully as Weiss led her down to where Ruby was. "What is it?" Yang asked just as Ruby jumped back with a surprised cry.

"It move!" Ruby said, looking up at Yang as the blond looked down at the small turtle moving in the sand. It was a little over a foot wide, easily big enough for Weiss or Ruby to sit on and seemed to have been washed in with the shore, though Yang could vaguely recall something about eggs.

"What is it?" Weiss asked as she bent down and reached out to pet its head.

"Woah! Maybe we should leave Mr. Sea Turtle alone." Yang said as she grabbed Weiss and lifted her up away from the annoyed looking animal.

"Why?" Weiss asked as Ruby ran to the water with both cups and filled them with water.

"Cause he's on a mission." Yang told Weiss, thinking on her feet as she moved away from the turtle. "He has to guard the beach from evil Grimm." Yang said, smiling when Weiss' eyes grew and she looked down at the turtle just as Ruby ran up, splashing water everywhere, and poured water onto the turtle.

"'Ang help!" Ruby demanded, pouting up at her sister and holding the two empty cups. Yang blinked down at her sister, a little confused on what she needed help with before jumping slightly when an orange haired blur wearing short pink pajamas shot past her.

"WE HAVE TO SAVE THE TURTLE!" Nora yelled as she swung Ruby up onto her shoulders and charged into the water.

"I help!" Weiss said, wiggling out of Yang's arms and taking off towards the water.

"Is there a reason we're bothering a turtle?" Blake asked as Pyrrha laughed when Nora ran back out of the water and grabbed Weiss before going back in, the Viking staying only knee deep as she pointed out things in the water.

" _Mr._ Sea Turtle is guarding the beach. We've gotta help him anyway we can." Yang told her with a grin that made Blake roll her eyes.

"Why am I with you?" Blake asked making Yang wave her hands towards her in a familiar cat motion.

"Yeow, Kitty's got claws." Yang laughed as Blake gave her a smoldering look that made her girlfriend stop and blush.

"Wouldn't you know? Though last I checked you liked my claws." Blake told her in a tone that made Yang gulp and sweat while Pyrrha's eyes grew a bit before she jogged into the water to escape. "What's wrong, Yang? Bite your tongue?" Blake asked, leaning forward with an evil smirk as Yang blushed further.

"N-no, just th-thinking!" Yang stuttered out as Blake used one hand to trail her nails lightly down Yang's side.

"You sure?" Blake purred, her lips turned up in a proud smirk as she finally got the blond to distracted to make a pun.

"Guys!" Jaune's voice yelled, a note of authority and lots of panic in the usually friendly tone, making Blake turn towards him with a touch of disappointment as Yang took a few quick breaths in an attempt to recover from her girlfriend.

"What's," Blake started, annoyed that she had been interrupted, before her amber eyes widened at the sight. "URSA!" She yelled as loudly as she could as she watched two large Grimm charge towards them on the tails of Jaune and Ren.

"Nora! Get them out of here! Pyrrha! Weapons!" Yang yelled, her hands on Blake's shoulders for two seconds as she yelled to the others before charging forward. "DUCK!" She yelled as she launched herself over Ren and Jaune as they rolled under her while Pyrrha and Nora took off with Ruby and Weiss.

In a burst, Yang's semblance activated, flames whipping around her as she twisted between the Grimm. Even without her weapon Yang was deadly, but her attacks were less controlled, her flames burning the sand an almost glossy black with orange footprints. The destruction spoke volumes since even with her weapon she was chaotic. Yang's gauntlets and hair acted as a focal point for her Aura, her hair acting as a blinding shield as she moved while her gauntlets were used to give her arms reinforcements as she landed blows. But that would only last a short time if she didn't receive any hits herself.

"Jaune! Help Pyrrha!" Blake yelled as she and Ren dove into the fight. Ren was a master at deflecting the Ursa's claws and allowing her small opening to kick or punch the Ursa.

"We need our weapons." Ren said, voicing the group's thoughts as they managed to push the Ursa back a few feet but not near enough to be out of danger. They may have been landing blows and taking a few every now and then, but none of them could get past the thick black fur or bone plating to do anything more than bruise.

"MOVE!" A familiar voice yelled, making the trio scatter as two weapons sped past them enshrouded in a black mist.

"Go Pyrrha!" Yang yelled as she sat up from where she had fallen in the sand to see the Spartan's javelin buried in the sand next to an Ursa while Jaune's sword stuck out of its forearm.

"Catch!" The blonde man yelled, tossing Yang her gauntlets before using his momentum to launch Blake her own gun sword.

"Ren! You'll need these." Pyrrha yelled as twin green pistol blades flew like Frisbees towards the ninja. Ren didn't even flinch as he flipped upward and back to grab StormFlower before firing at the now charging second Ursa. Unable to stop it, he was forced to roll out of the way and jump to his feet before it could land a blow.

"Yang! Back up on Ren! Blake! With me!" Jaune yelled, slamming a fist against his shield before charging forward. Blake and Yang immediately moved to where Jaune had ordered, Yang using Ember Cecilia to launch into the air before landing on the Ursa's back while Blake used her semblance to distract the first Ursa, her shadows causing it to try and follow her before roaring and swinging at her.

"Jaune!" Blake yelled, flipping back and barely managing to dodge a more serious blow but still wincing as the claws cut through her Aura and ribbons to slice into her arms.

"Got it!" The blonde yelled as he managed to get his sword and cut the Ursa's arm half way off. "Pyrrha! The head!" Jaune yelled as he blocked a swing from the damaged limb, feeling hot blood hit his legs before he heard a thunk followed by a roar that made his ears ring.

"Something's up with these Ursa." Blake said as she took a breath by Pyrrha, her eyes still glued to the fight and a bloody Jaune as the Ursa fell back with a roar.

"You're right." Pyrrha agreed as she ran forward, her instincts telling her something was wrong. "Jaune get away from it!" Pyrrha yelled as the Grimm suddenly moved faster than she thought it should due to its size.

"Mother of!" Jaune yelled, his curse getting drowned out by a roar from the beast as it stood up with Pyrrha's javelin poking out of its skull like a lopsided candle.

"Comin' through!" A loud yell was their only warning before a piercing whistle was heard overhead, sending Pyrrha and Blake to the ground as a sharp breeze rushed over them followed by a shaking explosion not even half a second later. "WOO!" Nora yelled as Ren, Yang, and Jaune rubbed at their faces to clear away the dusty sand and stumbled away from the sight of the explosion in hopes of recovering safely.

"Nora! Where," Blake started, her ears still ringing painfully as she shoved herself to her feet and turned to look at the woman. Her eyes stung as she tried to search through the clouds of sand around her, coughing as some entered her lungs. After a few steps though she could feel the dust lessen around her and rubbed at her watering eyes, trying to remove the blurry vision and focus.

"Bake!" Two voices yelled, making her freed ears twitch towards the noise as she felt a calloused hand grab her arm and lead her.

"You okay?" Jaune asked as Blake's vision recovered and her coughing lessened. "Good, 'cause I think we still have one more." He said, looking behind him as a large shadow moved in the settling dust.

"Nora!" Ren called out as he and Pyrrha ran out of the cloud with Yang between them. Nora straightened, making the two monkeys on her back bounce at the action and giggle. "Thank you." He said with a grateful smile that brought a blush to the grinning woman's face.

"Blake!" Yang exclaimed, running over to the raven haired woman as she recovered. "You okay?" She asked, gently grabbing her arms to inspect the cuts her Aura was working to heal.

"I'm fine." Blake said quickly, her thoughts still on the two kids on Nora's back. Turning to said woman, Blake absently noted that they were both being held comfortably by a crude sling tied around Nora's neck and chest, their legs resting under each arm while their eyes barely peeked up over her shoulders. "Why are they here?" She demanded, her voice rough from her dry throat as she stormed over to Nora.

"Did you expect me to leave them at the cabin?" Nora asked in surprise, lowering her hammer as she looked at a ticked off Blake.

"Yes! No!" Blake snapped, growling in frustration and laying her ears back as she glared at a confused but surprisingly calm Nora. 

"Guys! We don't have time to argue." Jaune yelled as the second Grimm made itself known by roaring and lunging toward them. Blake immediately latched onto Nora, using her Semblance to burst herself forward and get all four of them away from the danger.

"Nora. Give me the girls." Blake said as she looked back at the others fighting the injured Grimm. "We're going to need your hammer." Blake said as Nora nodded in agreement and somehow slipped out of the sling and passed both girls to Blake. Both were confused at the sudden shift within the group and scared by the renewed fighting and latched onto Blake, making the woman wince slightly at their tight holds and the rough cloth now brushing her cut arms.

"Be careful." Blake essentially ordered the orange haired and hyper woman as she lifted her hammer.

"Aw, you're no fun." She said before running into the fray with a maniac grin. Blake watched for another minute, before turning towards their now scattered beach things and running towards the cabin.

"Bake, why they fighting?" Ruby asked as they ran, the red head looking back over Blake's shoulder to see Nora jumping off of Pyrrha's shield and slamming her hammer down on the Ursa's head.

"To protect us." Blake said as she spotted the cabin and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Miss!" A new voice yelled from nearby making Blake's ears stand at attention as she turned towards the voice. "Miss! Are you one of the Hunters?" The boy, a young teen around fourteen, asked, running up to Blake as she quickly folded her ears back out of habit and shifted the girls in her arms.

"What's going on?" Blake asked as she watched the boy bend over and try and catch his breath.

"It's the Grimm! They're rampaging toward the village!" The boy told her in a panic, looking up at her with coal colored eyes that surprised her for half a second before she nodded and looked at the duo in her arms.

"Watch these two." Blake said as she set them down, gently pulling their arms off of her and pushing them toward the boy. "Stay here. I'll get the others." Blake told them, conflict raging in her as she looked at the boy and then the girls. Giving them a quick kiss, Blake darted off back the way she had come.

"Guys! We've got a problem." Blake yelled as she ran towards them, shifting her blade around to throw to Yang. "Yang! Fire!" She yelled, throwing Gambol Shroud in gun form to Yang, who caught it automatically and pulled Blake over her. Pulling a smaller black blade out of the sheath on her thigh, Blake aimed to land on the Grimm. The knife managed to crack the near indestructible mask, lodging itself there like a tiny black flag.

"Nora! Smash!" Jaune yelled, his voice rushed as he and Pyrrha combined their shields for the Viking to use as a spring board.

It was over in seconds, as soon as Nora arched through the air the group was already turning to Blake.

"Grimm. Village. Move!" She snapped out as she turned and ran back the way she had come. The others didn't even wait, immediately running after her with weapons in hand.

"Where's Ruby and Weiss?" Yang called out as they ran, her red eyes dimming to lilac as they ran.

"Safe." Blake told her without looking back as they came within sight of the cabin and the trio she had left behind. "Jaune, can you cover our backs?" Blake asked as the group skid to various halts around the scared boy trying to hold Ruby while a tearful Weiss ran to Blake.

"No problem. What's the plan?" Jaune asked as Blake lifted a sniffling Weiss while Yang took Ruby and allowed the boy to rub his now sore nose.

"The village! Dew said there were a bunch of Grimm comin' and to get you guys! They're probably there by now!" The boy exclaimed, looking around at the group as they all looked to Pyrrha and Yang.

"We stick to Jaune's plan, but this time Blake and Ren? You two attack them from behind. Aim for any weak points." Pyrrha said as she hefted Milo in her hand and looked at the boy. "You stay with Jaune. He'll protect you." She told him as Yang moved Ruby to her back and Blake tried to do the same.

"Are you going to be able to fight?" Ren asked as the group took off, Blake having to hold Weiss carefully since she wouldn't let go of her neck enough to move. Blake grunted in answer, feeling Gambol Shroud bounce at her hip as she tried to adjust her hold on Weiss again so she wouldn't slip.

"I'll do what I can." Blake said in way of answer as they kept running. "Weiss, I need you to let me go when we get to the village." Blake said as she jumped over a small fallen tree and fell in behind Ren.

"I have to protect the others." Blake told her when Weiss' only answer was to tighten her hold even more and take a shaky breath. It seemed that with the threat of being separated, Weiss became extremely clingy and tried to suppress her own crying again. "I swear, I'll be back." Blake whispered as her nose caught the scent of smoke drifting on the wind. Weiss didn't respond, making Blake feel a pang of guilt and regret even as the sounds of fighting reached her ears and the others began to notice the smell.

"Blake! You and Ren circle around. Nora, Yang, and Pyrrha will do a frontal charge." Jaune said as they ran, his blue eyes a bright azure as he activated his semblance and increased his body's strength. "I'll attack from the side and keep them from getting closer." He added just as they broke into the clearing that circled around the wall of the village and encountered the Grimm.

`…`…`…`…`…`…`

"I still see no point to this." Mercury grunted as he fired off another shot to keep the Grimm charging forward. Adam scowled, watching Emerald and Mercury keep the Grimm riled while he kept an eye out for Blake and Yang.

"Shut up." Emerald grumbled, using her semblance to make the men and woman on the wall miss their shots while at the same time making the Grimm appear bigger than they actually were.

"Exhaust them and when we strike they won't be able to retaliate at full strength." Adam growled, the red of his mask glittering as if wet blood as he moved under the leaves of the trees. "There." Adam smiled, spotting a flash of yellow as it entered the fray followed by green, gold, and what looked like pink. That same smile morphed back into a scowl as he barred his teeth in anger and clenched Wilt and Blush in one hand.

"Who are they!?" He snapped, lunging forward and wrapping a hand around Emerald's throat and slamming her into the tree she had been in.

"W-we," Emerald tried to choke out, her nails digging into Adam's hands with no effect as she struggled to breathe while Mercury watched with feigned look of boredom, though his eyes were narrowed slightly and one of his prosthetics was aimed at Adam's head.

"Looks like Team JNPR." Mercury said, turning his head to look at the ensuing battle with a blank face. "Don't know why they're here." He said with a shrug and fired off a shot from his prosthetic, brushing the hair on Adam's head as the man darted out of the way just in time to avoid a shot to the head.

"Sorry. Haven't recalibrated it yet." Mercury said unapologetically as Emerald sat on the ground rubbing her throat and coughing as she finally got air in her lungs.

"Fix it." Adam bit out, before turning to look back at the fight just in time to see Yang and Nora fly up into the air to attack one of the Ursa Majors while Ren fired kill shots at an Ursa Minor, Jaune overhead and directing the people on the wall where to fire. The group was skilled, that much was obvious, but Adam refused to let them win. He was here for Blake, getting the brat with silver eyes was a bonus.

"Watch yourself Adam. Cinder only wanted the red one." Mercury lazily called out when he saw Adam stiffen and grin creepily at the sight of his former lover darting around with her clones.

"Fuck Cinder." Adam retorted, his grin never leaving his face even as he spoke. Emerald looked up at Mercury, silently asking what they should do and only getting a shrug in response that made her frown at him. "I'm only after my darling." Adam growled in a low tone that seemed slightly unhinged.

"Adam." A woman said behind them, making all three of them stiffen and spin around to attack. A tall woman with a wild mane of black hair wearing dark red and black garb stood there, a mask marked similarly to the Grimm covering her face, while a hand lightly rested on the massive Dust sheath and sword at her hip.

"Raven." Adam muttered, his hand going to Wilt just as Raven vanished for a second. "MOVE!" Adam roared, his head twitching side to side slightly as all three of them separated. A second later, Mercury let out a pained howl that was only barely covered by the sound of a pissed off Ursa. Adam didn't wait, pulling Wilt free of Blush and swinging around in a sharp spin to block another blade that had been aimed at him.

"Why are you here?" He bit out behind clenched teeth as he pushed against Raven's icy blue blade. Raven didn't answer, instead turning her blade just enough to let it slide down Adam's and forcing him to stumble a few steps before he was swinging around again and meeting her blade again. Both were at a stalemate, trying to overpower the other in order to gain the upper hand. Raven had more years of experience and wasn't above using dirty tricks to try and trip Adam. The man was the same, kicking out at Raven's ankles even if it cost him a loss of control of his sword, but what he lacked in experience he made up for in sheer power.

Emerald watched the duo slash, lunge, and jab at each other, her red eyes wide even as she stumbled over to where Mercury was sprawled on the ground in a growing pool of blood. Emerald had also been attacked, her left arm getting cut deeply from the shoulder to her wrist and proving useless even though her Aura was struggling to heal it.

"Mercury?" Emerald whispered painfully as she saw the large slash stretching across the man's chest and a prosthetic missing on his right side. "Dammit Mercury you idiot!" She hissed as she looked around to figure out a way to stop him from bleeding. They needed to get out of there, and fast! Whoever the woman was, Adam had history with her. But how had she known they were there? Did someone betray them? No, Emerald shook her head, the woman had a White Fang mask. Was she a member? It was hard to keep track of all the stupid animals in there, and even she knew a lot of them didn't like Adam and wouldn't pass on a chance to take him if they could.

"Em?" A low voice croaked, drawing her away from her thoughts and back to the present and to a now conscious Mercury that was in severe pain.

"Don't move. I'll get us out of here." Emerald said, carefully pulling her best friend to his feet and holding him up as he let out a low groan of pain as more blood flowed out of him. His Aura was struggling hard to close up the wound, the light grey of his Aura showing around the wound but seeming unable to keep up with the blood flowing out. "I've got you." Emerald said, keeping the worry from her voice as she shifted and pulled the man onto her back.

"You won't get far with his wounds." Raven said, suddenly appearing at her side. Before Emerald could question where Adam was or even think of a strategy Raven struck.

Raven didn't even react as she watched the woman fall, instead using her sword to slash open a swirling vortex and grabbing the injured duo in each hand. Adam had managed to slip away, but she wasn't worried. Even lost in insanity, Adam was incredibly smart and knew better than to try and go after anyone while hurt or while they knew he was around. For now, Raven would surprise her brother with a couple of presents before returning here to fix the cabin for the group of eight. This time without getting interrupted.


	18. Chapter 18

WE DON'T OWN RWBY! IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTER TEETH! THANK YOU!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

To **EndlessChains** :

Yeah, Raven was a bit of a surprise with her reminiscing and how she protected the group. Ren's tattoo was pretty cool, I asked Dark how important it'll be later and he just grinned at me. If Yang can get Blake tongue tied, it's only fair she does the same! Glad you enjoyed our Grimm and Villain scene, I enjoyed them too. :D

To **RWBY Fan Mode** :

Yeah, it was kind of a big shift from the usual cuteness. Remember, the reason Jaune seems better is because by now he's a 3rd year. He's bound to grow since his first year. But yeah, Jaune seems like a wimp in the show, but Dark says he has a lot of potential to grow. Calm Nora is kinda scary, like what is she thinking? Dark says Jaune's semblance is just a form of enhancement for now. Aura can be used to enhance the body of anyone and since we don't know he's semblance yet that's what we're going with. The last bit I can't answer, but I bet my brother can! *Tackles brother demanding answers*

To **Star-The-Writer** :

I did too! It'd fit that's for sure. Mama Raven was super cool, and gave me an idea for a cute series of One-Shots. Yes~ Sneaky sneaky my friend! Playful Ren is our shared headcannon and super awesome to write.

To **Bill Gopher** :

Hehehe, I hope she gets caught too!

To **Yaksher** :

Yep, and if you watch Vol. 3 Emerald was able to take control of more than two people in the Mercury vs Yang fight. Dark said to do that, she had to have been super focused and unable to really fight much. Kind of like a Mage casting and being unable to deflect attacks.

To **Jay aka Jordan** :

I know! Raven was so bada**! Nora was wicked awesome too! Pyrrha and Blake were surprising in the respect that Pyrrha used her semblance in a unique way and Blake freaked Yang out. Enjoy this chapter with cute Ruby and Tiny Weiss. Wonder what Jaune and Ren will do this time?

To **Vanitas Lunar** :

Thanks! Adam surprised me too, but after reading the ideas Dark has for him, I'm SUPER excited! You can guess and knowing you, you'd be right about Ruby. Lol Hope you love this one! I'm off to read your new chapter!

To **Sha Yurigami** :

Thanks! And you're totally forgiven. Here's more, and this time it's cuteness! Wow! You drew Raven vs Adam? Send us a link! :D

To **dracohalo117** :

Thanks!

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

It took over an hour of fighting before the last of the Grimm fell. The group was covered in a mix of blood from the Grimm and their own injuries, bruises, and what remained of their beach clothes was tattered to bits.

"Is everyone okay?" Yang called out, looking around at the group as Nora collapsed to the ground to sit down, Ren bent over to catch his breath with Pyrrha copying him, and Blake panting and on her knees a few feet away. "Guess that's a yes." Yang muttered as she forced her jelly legs to keep her upright as Jaune walked over to her. He had joined the fight at some point, not that Yang could recall when, and looked worse than the others.

"You okay?" He asked, blinking in exhaustion while dropping his shield to for support. His arms were laced with cuts, some deep enough that Yang worried about the blood loss, while others were slowly being healed by his Aura.

"Fine. Aura took care of the worst of it. Just tired now." Yang told him, her eyes looking around once more at the scattered group before walking over to support Jaune. "Used up all your Aura?" Yang asked with a grin that made Jaune give out a tired laugh.

"Not all of it. Just most of it." Jaune told her as he took the help and leaned on her. "Thanks." He added as their partners and teammates stood up and joined them.

Ren's torso was covered in dark bruises that told of cracked or broken ribs with luckily only shallow cuts as well. If Yang had to guess he probably had a cracked rib or four since he seemed to be struggling to breath and walk. Nora was standing near him, her arm up in case he fell over and watching him closely. She too was covered in bruises and blood but Yang could see most of it wasn't hers'. Pyrrha was injured as well, the Spartan holding her right arm close and keeping one foot a bit off the ground showing that she suffered a possibly broken arm and at least a sprained ankle. Blake was still sitting on the ground, her back covered in cuts that still bleed as she turned to look at them.

"I'm out of Aura." Blake told them tiredly, trying to climb to her feet only to fall back to the ground when her body couldn't support her weight and revealing the long gashes on her arms as well. Right now all of them needed to rest and heal before doing anything. Looking around at them, it was obvious how tired they were and how low on Aura they all were.

"Nora, think you can get some of the villagers to help us?" Jaune asked the Viking woman while looking up at the deserted wall above them. Where had they all gone? Were there more Grimm on the other side?

"Got it." Nora said with less energy than usual as she walked off, alternating between jogging and walking towards the small gate cut into the wall. It seemed as if the fight really had gotten to them.

"Ren, think you can help Pyrrha? I'll get Blake and Jaune." Yang said as she hefted Jaune up a bit and slowly walked over to Blake. The Faunus gave Yang a grateful nod as she set Jaune down to help Blake climb onto her back. "Comfy?" Yang asked as she stood up and helped Jaune to his feet. Blake hummed, nuzzling into Yang's back as the blond wrapped and arm around Jaune to help him.

"Hunters!" A voice called out as they all started to move toward the wall. Nora was returning with a group of about six people, some of them carrying stretchers while others had weapons in their hands.

"Cavalry's here." Jaune joked with a grin of relief as everyone relaxed and waited for the approaching group.

"Who's the worst off?" An older man with mostly grey hair but a body still in its prime asked in a drawl, looking over the group with critical eyes as Nora returned to Ren's side, supporting him and Pyrrha equally.

"Help these two first. Pyrrha, think you can hold on for a few minutes?" Jaune asked motioning to Blake and Ren before looking at Pyrrha.

"Of course." The Spartan said, using Nora's help to move away from Ren as a man and woman brought one of the stretchers over to him and helped him lay on it. Another pair approached Yang, making motions to get to Blake before freezing as Yang's eyes flashed red and she growled.

"Help her. I've got Blake." Yang said, nodding over to Pyrrha and glaring at the pair until they moved. "Nora, help Jaune." Yang ordered, making Jaune roll his eyes at his friend but didn't argue the words as his teammate helped him out.

"My name's Dew Copper, thanks for coming so quickly. Wasn't sure Olympus' boy would make it time." The leader of the group told Yang as she carefully shifted Blake on her back and nodded at him. "Follow me, we'll get you to Doc and take care of your wounds." Dew said, lifting up his bow and spinning it around. As if a signal, the group began to move as one, the gate reopened and another small group came out, all of them armed with a bow or staff of some kind.

"Impressive." Yang whistled, her eyes watching as the new group looked around the area with various looks of apprehension and fear. The fear wasn't a good sign to Yang, making her feel like she had done an inadequate job if there were more Grimm but even she could admit that she'd feel the same in their shoes.

"Thanks. We don't see a lot of action but when we do, like to have a plan in place." Dew said with a proud grin as they continued their slow march inside the gates. "Got a couple of girls. Think they're looking for ya." Dew said just as they stepped past the gate and yelling started.

"Get back here!" Someone yelled as things flew into the air and a goat got loose causing several people scatter to clear the way.

"Hey! Stop those kids!" Another person yelled as the group all stopped and looked towards the commotion.

"Speak of the devils." Dew said from where he now stood next to Yang, a half smile on his face as a red and white blur raced towards them.

"'Ang!" Twin voices yelled as they slammed into Yang's legs and latched on tightly. It was a surprise that Yang managed to stay upright as she rocked back a step before looking down into two pairs of teary eyes.

"'ou 'eft!" Ruby said between cries as Weiss buried her face into Yang's thigh, ignoring the blood on her as she did.

"You boys get them to Doc. I'll help out here." Dew told the others before bending down and picking up Ruby. "Don' worry. I gotcha." Dew said when Ruby started to fight him, before the man bent down to grab Weiss.

"Weiss," Yang said, looking down at Weiss as Dew tried to pull her off. "Weiss, I- we need to help Blake. Think you and Ruby can lead the way?" Yang asked, seeing how Dew was struggling to hold Ruby and get Weiss.

"Bake hurt?" Weiss asked with big eyes as Yang gave her a solemn nod and motioned to the sleeping woman on her back. She really had used up all her Aura if she was already asleep.

"Yeah, and I'm too tired to keep my eyes open. Think you can lead the way?" She asked the six year old that still hadn't let go of her, yawning for added affect. Weiss bit her lip for a few seconds, soft blue eyes watching Yang to see if she was lying before one hand reached up for one of Yang's. "We'll follow you." She told Dew, looking up at the man as he let down a wiggling Ruby and watched her dart behind Yang, using her older sister as a shield as she peeked out to look up at him.

"Right, you kids need some rest. I'll get some of the ladies to cook you up some food and find y'all some clothes. Doc's got a couple 'a showers to if you need 'em." Dew told her with a friendly grin as he led her down a smaller pathway and away from the many stalls being set up nearby.

"Thanks." Yang said, perking up a bit at the thought of a shower, her body seeming a little lighter at the thought that it was nearby too. "That'd be really great." She added with a grin of her own as Dew laughed and nodded his head.

It took then a slow walk of fifteen minutes before they reached a small house like building with pale brown walls decorated with ivy growing up the walls with beautiful baby blue flowers peeking out of small shaded spots.

"Hey Doc!" Dew called out as the group walked up to the door. "Got ya a couple more!" He said as a tall lean man with grey hair and wearing a dark blue plaid shirt and jeans looked up from where he was setting Pyrrha's arm in a sling.

"Alright! Alright!" The man said, looking back at Pyrrha's arm and quickly wrapping a long bandage over it. "Keep it set for now. Don't do anything with it. Now, hobble into that back room with the others and find yourself a bed or a shower." The man told her with a no nonsense tone that reminded the Beacon students of Glynda Goodwitch.

"Now, you. How bad are your injuries? And your partner's?" Doc asked, walking over to them as Yang shifted Blake carefully with one hand as the man looked them over. "Alright, I'm going to need help. You two. Think you can find a roll of white gauze, tap, and band aids?" Doc said, looking down at Ruby and Weiss, the duo having taken to hiding behind Yang and both holding onto one hand.

"Go on." Yang urged, pulling them out from behind her and pushing them forward so she could place Blake down.

"Think you can get her in one of the back beds?" Doc said, looking up at Dew as the man set his bow down and nodded. Yang started to shake her head, not wanting to release Blake when she was essentially knocked out but was stopped when the Faunus spoke up.

"I'm fine." Blake told them, pushing against Yang so she could stand on her own and grunting when Ruby and Weiss ran up to her and latched onto her legs. Yang immediately reached out too steady her, the blond asking her silent questions with her eyes. "I can bandage my own arms. If you have a shower available though I'd like to clean up first." Blake told him as Ruby let go long enough to hold up an unraveling roll of cream colored bandages like you would use for a sprain.

"Shower's in the back. I'll get the ladies to bring ya some clothes." Dew spoke up, grabbing his bow again and nodding towards the doctor. "See ya at the festival Doc." He said before walking out and leaving the group alone.

"If you're all sure. Shower's on the left through that door. I've got to go out and make house calls." Doc said after looking the two women over, walking over to switch out the cream bandages for a set of white that would actually be useful and grabbing a bottle of peroxide. "Use these and get some sleep. Close the door and no one'll bother you." Doc added as Blake took the bottle and nodded, her tired eyes conveying her thanks as the doctor turned to Yang and gave her a hard look.

"What?" Yang asked, reaching down to swoop Ruby up into her arms while keeping eye contact with the old man.

"Get a shower and sleep." He finally said, turning away to grab a bag and then headed towards the door. "Don't make a mess." He commanded as he left, slamming the door as he did.

"Grouch." Yang muttered, ignoring the tired slap on her arm at the word as Blake lifted Weiss up, her own arms shaking slightly at the minor weight. "Let's get cleaned up. I'm exhausted." Yang said, nudging a quiet Blake towards the back doorway and the dim room beyond.

Luckily JNPR was in various stages of falling asleep, each couple curled up together in a way that wouldn't aggravate the other's injuries but would still bring both comfort. Yang took Weiss, the tiny heiress not fighting as she was put on the floor but remained close by as Yang and Blake stripped off their filthy clothes and washed up. Ruby somehow managed to find a few long gowns in a cabinet and Blake gratefully hugged the tiny redhead while Weiss watched from the doorway, her head turning back to look at the others whenever they would make a sound.

"Alright you two, no more guard duty." Yang said, as she and Blake climbed out of the shower and toweled off. Both decided to pin their long hair back with strips of cloth Yang had made from her old tank top before slipping into the long soft gowns. Both women smiled as they walked over to scope the duo up from where they were curled up on the floor in the doorway. Ruby mumbled something about cookie monsters as Yang lifted her up, fighting to keep her eyes open. Weiss had immediately snapped her head up from where she had it resting on her knees, looking around in confusion before her eyes landed on Blake as the raven haired woman lifted her up into her own arms and let her snuggle against her.

"I can push those two beds together." Yang said as they looked around the room, noticing how all six beds were only twin sized and that JNPR had already had that idea.

"Perfect." Blake said, fighting to keep her own eyes open as she ran her fingers through a dozing Weiss' hair. Yang nodded, using her free hand to smother a yawn as she walked over to the two furthest beds and carefully pushed them together. "I love you." Blake said as she eased down into the much larger bed, smiling up at Yang as she pulled a soft red and white patterned quilt off of her side to drape over Blake and Weiss.

"Love you too Kitten." Yang said with a smirk as she crawled under the blanket with Ruby still clinging to her like a tiny monkey. Both leaned into each other, their lips brushing each other softly as they both relaxed. "Marry me Belladonna?" Yang asked as they pulled apart just far enough to be able to stare into each other's eyes.

"No." A tiny voice said, making both tired women blink and look down at a pair of pouting blue eyes. "My Bake." Weiss said, pulling herself closer to Blake and turning her head to glare at Yang, the blond too surprised to respond as Blake laughed.

"Yes, your Blake." The Faunus laughed softly as she brushed Weiss' hair and watched her struggle to keep her eyes open. "But Yang's Belladonna." Blake whispered as she looked back up at Yang and gave her a sweet kiss while Weiss drifted off to sleep holding onto Blake with one hand and sucking on her fist with the other.

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Jaune yawned as he was pulled out of sleep by an annoying tapping. Opening his deep blue eyes, he sighed as the last of his sleep vanished and his mind identified the tapping as someone knocking on the door to their room.

"Just a minute!" Jaune called out just loud enough to make the noise stop and looked down at his chest where Pyrrha was still sleeping soundly. Carefully lifting her up enough to wiggle out from under her, Jaune quickly slipped their pillows into his spot, sighing when Pyrrha stayed asleep. "What's up?" Jaune asked as he walked over to the door and cracked it open to reveal an older woman with greying brown hair and bright light brown eyes.

"My apologies, I didn't think you were all still sleeping." The woman said, moving her hands to bring Jaune's attention to the few bags in her arms.

"Let me get that." Jaune said, letting the door swing open further to reveal the room and his almost complete lack of clothes. Unlike Blake and Yang, JNPR hadn't been awake enough to do more than wipe off most of the grime and Grimm blood before all of them passing out so Jaune still wore his tattered jeans but no shirt.

"My name's Silvia, I met Miss Blake earlier this week. Olympus' boys went and got your bags at the cabin so you'd have your clothes." The woman said as Jaune took the bags and set them on the inside of the door before looking up a scrutinizing gaze. "You all need to eat more, you're far too skinny to be fighting those Grimm. I'll bring you kids something to eat." She said, bustling off before Jaune could comment or say thanks.

"Who was that?" Ren's soft voice spoke up, as Jaune shut the door and grabbed a bag to search through.

"One of the villagers." Jaune shrugged as he pulled out a few of Nora's clothes and held out a pair of bright pink underwear to Ren. "Yours?" He teased with a bright blush as Ren turned his head to look up at the ceiling. Jaune snickered before setting the aside and digging further into the bag, finding a set of familiar black and white clothes and a set of Pyrrha's clothes. Checking the other bag, he made an 'aha!' sound as he found a pair of jeans and his spare hoodie along with some undergarments with Ren and Yang's clothes.

"I'm gonna get a shower." He said as he gathered up his clothes and walked over to the bathroom, stopping to pull the blanket up around Pyrrha as Ren settled back down next Nora.

"Boop," Nora whispered, reaching up to bump her boyfriend on the nose as he pulled her close, smiling at her action as she moved her head so as not to rest on his chest and instead on his shoulder. "You okay?" She asked, her eyes still closed as she ran soft fingers over his chest where his ribs had been cracked.

"Still sore, but fine." Ren told her as she hummed and laid her palm flat on his chest. She was obviously still tired and enjoying the cuddling they were doing, and Ren was content to simply lay there and enjoy their small peace.

"Oof!" A tiny voice gasped, breaking the peace and making Ren sigh. Well it had been nice while it lasted.

Ren turned his head to look over in the direction of where the others had fallen asleep, his brows furrowing when he saw no source of the noise. From the angle he was laying at he could see Blake's back and Yang's wild yellow hair, but not much else.

"'Ang~" A small voice said, the quilt covering the pair moving a bit as it was pulled from the opposite side. Ren closed his eyes in a silent sigh before slowly easing himself up to get out of the bed. His ribs still hurt, reminding him with a dull bruise-like ache that he would need to be careful as he silently walked over to the girls to see Ruby trying to climb back onto the bed and only pulling the blanket down on her.

"Ah!" Ruby squeaked as Ren managed to pull her up with his good arm and set her on his hip. "Hi!" She greeted him, grinning widely at the man as he rolled his eyes and looked down at Yang to see her and Blake cuddled with Weiss in between them. There was a small space between Yang and Weiss that Ruby probably climbed out of but Ren knew he wouldn't be able to put her back.

"I gotta pee." Ruby told him, wiggling in his arm and biting her lip. Nodding his head, Ren set her down, his breath catching as Ruby jumped from his arm and darted into the bathroom before Ren could stop her.

"AH!" Jaune's voice exclaimed, making Ren sigh as Pyrrha and Nora shot up in confusion. "Ruby!" Jaune said followed by the snapping of cloth and the water turning off.

"What that?" Ruby asked loudly, making Ren close his eyes with a sigh while Pyrrha darted into the bathroom to snatch up the toddler and Nora buried her face in a pillow laughing.

`…`…`

It was another twenty minutes before Blake and Yang even moved, but only because Weiss had gotten up and managed to use Blake's hip as a launch pad to jump into Nora's arms.

"Umph!" Blake grunted, turning to grab Weiss just as Nora spun her away. The Faunus hissed, still half asleep as she jumped out of the bed and towards Nora, the red quilt still in one hand. Nora grinned at the Faunus, twirling away from her with Weiss giggling like mad as Blake blinked awake and looked around at the dressed group.

"It's morning! It's morning! It's~ morning!" Nora sang as she lifted Weiss up with one hand so she could 'fly'.

"Sorry, there's tea if you want it." Pyrrha said from where she was sitting with Ruby in her lap. Blake nodded, yawning as she walked over to where a pitcher of tea sat next to a basket near the door.

"How are your injuries?" Blake asked as she poured a small mug of tea and sipped on it, wincing slightly at the sudden blast of sugar hitting her tongue.

"Pretty good." Jaune told her from his perch in a chair, his knees drawn up to his chin and a blush on his face that peeked Blake's interest.

"We're all good!" Nora told her, tossing Weiss up into the air and making Blake's heart stop at the same time. "Though Jaune seems to have a fever." She teased, making the blonde man sputter a bit before burying his face in his knees.

"There was an incident earlier with Jaune and Ruby." Pyrrha explained when Blake raised a brow at them, her ears standing up in interest.

"What happened?" She asked while setting her sweet tea down beside the basket.

"'aune's got a stick!" Ruby exclaimed loudly, leaning forward with a grin as Pyrrha froze braiding her hair.

"WHAT?" Yang exclaimed, everyone turning to look at the stunned blond as Ruby laughed and Weiss tried to get Nora to toss her up in the air. "Oh God." Yang groaned, falling back on the bed and muttering something.

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

"Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna! Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog! Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna. Nug a tir na nog." The sound of several people singing from a nearby bonfire could be heard by Team RWBY and JNPR walked out of the doctor's house and into the brightly lit village.

"Wow," Pyrrha and Yang whispered in awe as they looked around at the handful of stalls nearby, the massive bonfire with dancers, the musicians, and the small lights strung up over their heads.

"This place is PERFECT!" Nora exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air as her blue eyes darted back and forth in excitement. "Ren! Listen!" Nora said in a loud excited whisper, drawing all their attentions toward Nora and the music playing.

"From the shores through the ancient mist. You bear the mark of my elven kiss. Clear the way, I will take you home~ To eternal bliss." The words reached their ears, drawing large smiles from Ren and Nora while Jaune began to nod his head to the upbeat sound.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked in surprise as the blonde man grabbed her wrist and led her towards the bonfire where several young men and women were dancing.

"We'll meet back here later?" Ren asked as Nora started to quietly sing along to the song and pull on Ren's arm.

"Right." Yang said as she adjusted her arms around Weiss and Ruby's legs, the duo perched on her shoulders and constantly twisting back and forth to look at the sights. "Blake, how 'bout we look around?" Yang said as Nora dragged Ren off to the bonfire. Blake nodded, not feeling up to dancing near the fire just yet and began to lead Yang and the girls to one of the booths.

"Hello~ Ladies!" A young man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes greeted them. He wore a pair of loose cutoff jeans and a blue and white tie dyed shirt, with a matching headband wrapped around his head. "Name's Dio, what can I do for ya?" The man asked with a wink as Yang frowned slightly at the obvious flirt.

"What's all this?" Blake asked, ignoring the man in favor of inspecting the bowls of dye in front of her as well as the smaller table filled with different items and spools of string.

"It's a craft booth." Silf told them, motioning to the bowls of dye in front of them. "These are for the tie dye. We do shirts, headbands, bandannas, and bracelets. The smaller table's for the kids to make necklaces and stuff." He said as Yang set Ruby and Weiss down so they could look at the items. Many were already made and laid out for display and for kids to use as examples while others were in small leather bags with a picture burnt onto it.

"Bake?" Weiss asked, looking up at the Faunus while Ruby walked over to look into the bowls of dye. Blake looked down at Weiss, letting go of the small red pouch that held a necklace with an eye charm on it. "P'ease?" She said after a second, holding up a small metal star and giving Blake big puppy eyes while Yang talked with the guy. Blake bent down and gently took the star, holding it in her palm and letting the light hit the metal charm.

"Come on." Blake said, smiling softly as Weiss' face lit up and she turned to the table. Glancing over at Yang, Blake saw her holding Ruby up as the small red head began to twist a large white band in a bowl of red dye.


	19. Chapter 19

WE DON'T OWN RWBY! IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH! THANK YOU!

**If you guys want to see the newest of RWBY you can create a FREE account on RoosterTeeth and every Sunday you can watch the newest episode! This is important! People are ripping the episodes off the site and destroying RT's hard work! Show some support and make an account!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

To **RWBY Fan Mode** :

Unfortunately, our baby Ruby did! *Passes out* Oh yeah, ReNora is like a freaking Naval Ship, they are shipped and they are perfect! The proposal bit surprised me, I wonder how it'll go? Yep! Luckily everyone is okay! FOR NOW! MWAHAHA! Glad you like our Jaune better. RWBY 4 is looking pretty good so far.

To **Daniismybestfriend** :

Thanks, here's a new chap!

To **JediMayukiDaAWESOME** :

OMG~ YAY! SOMEBODY GOT IT!

To **EndlessChains** :

Thank you. *Bows* I'm glad the descriptions were good; I was worried they wouldn't be enough or would be too much. I'm also glad you found the chapter enjoyable and the Teams actions endearing. I will try and keep up the good work, thank you again!

To **Jay aka Jordan** :

Yep~! Weiss was super cute this chapter, but the 'Blake Launch Pad' probably wasn't a good idea. Hehe…As for Ruby, all I can say is…MY POOR INNOCENT BABY! WHY?

To **Vanitas Lunar** :

Thanks! And I did not see the proposal coming! It was SO cute though! And then Weiss? OMG I can die from all the sweetness! Diabetes! Ruby NO! I'm glad you laughed, I could not believe my brother wrote that!

To **The Dead Baron** :

Yep! Everyone's all good!

To **dracohalo117:**

Thanks!

To **Kaypocalypse** :

MWAHAHA

To **Star-The-Writer** :

That she does!

 **Guest** :

Awesome! Thank you for the reviews and no worries! These are safe sweets!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

* * *

Ozpin stormed out of the cell, the loud bang of the door closing behind him making Qrow jump from where he had been lounging against the wall.

"What's up?" Qrow asked, looking at the thoroughly pissed off man as he stormed by, his cane held tightly at his side and his usual mug missing from his hand.

"Bring them back. Now." Ozpin ordered, his tone telling Qrow that whatever he knew wasn't good by any standard. "I'm going to Oobleck. We'll finish the cure by the end of the week." Ozpin told him, turning to look at him with hard eyes that Qrow knew meant business.

"What'd they say." Qrow demanded, scowling at the headmaster as he started to mess with his scroll while walking into the large chamber hidden beneath the school. "Ozpin!" Qrow snapped, angry that he wasn't getting any answers. It was his sister that brought in the strange duo, but it was Qrow who had given them to Ozpin for answers, and he wanted those answers now.

"The Queen will be making her move when all the kingdoms come together." Ozpin told him, walking over to a stand and putting his scroll on the screen.

"The Vytal Tournament." Qrow muttered as the floor shifted and an old pod surfaced, the glass behind it showing a heavily injured girl with what looked like burn scars covering most of her face.

"Yes. And it appears she wants Miss Rose's power to help." Ozpin told him, his brown eyes on the girl as he clenched his fists in anger. "We cannot let this happen. We cannot lose anyone else." Ozpin growled, his eyes hard as Qrow looked at the man. Before all of this, before Qrow had become his messenger boy, Qrow had only known Ozpin as father figure to his team, and specifically to Summer. Summer had been an orphan, just like Qrow and Raven, but unlike them, she had been lucky enough to find the headmaster and Glynda. Summer had been his pride and joy even if she wasn't really his. Everyone had seen it. But after her death, he became withdrawn, and returned to his shadow world with new anger at the enemy that had taken away one of his. His anger was well placed, he had already lost one of his children, and he refused to let another fall as well.

"On it." Qrow said and walked off, taking the private elevator up to Ozpin's office. When he got there, he was surprised to see Winter there, looking out over the school grounds. "Hey Specialist." Qrow greeted, frowning when he didn't get a reaction out of her. Looking around to make sure they were alone, Qrow walked over to the woman and pulled her back against him, kissing her neck softly as she jumped in surprise.

"Qrow!" She exclaimed, placing her hands on his while turning her head to look at him in surprise. "What are-"

"No one's here. And I'm about to go get the brats." He told her, turning his eyes to look out the window.

"Dr. Oobleck finished the antidote?" Winter asked, hope tinting her voice as she looked at Qrow with a rare but bright smile. Qrow shrugged, giving her a grin in return as she turned in his arms to wrap her own arms around him.

"Ozpin said it'll be done by the end of the week so we should go get them." Qrow told her as she breathed a sigh of relief and tightened her arms slightly. "Maybe we can get some of our own time at the cabin?" Qrow asked, swaying them both side to side as Winter groaned and leaned away from him enough to give him a stern look.

"Not until you put your flask away." Winter told him and left his arms to move towards the elevator.

"Wait." Qrow said, his brow furrowed as he looked down at his empty arms. "Does that mean never? Or was that an okay?" Qrow asked, turning to look at Winter as she stood at attention in the elevator.

"Winter!" Qrow whined, running over to her as the doors slid closed and she smirked at him. "Damn woman!"

`…`…`…`…`…`…`

"Ang," Ruby whined as she tried to escape the Yang's arm. Said blond was still asleep and refused to let Ruby go as she wiggled in her hold. The group had returned late last night and after putting the tiny duo in bed had gone out to have a small bonfire on the waterfront and drink. With the alcohol flowing smoother than they realized it was no surprise that they each had to help each other return to the cabin. Ren and Nora supported each other, drunk and exhausted from dancing around the fire. Jaune was carrying Pyrrha on his back, both exchanging quiet words and seeming to glow in each other's presence even as Jaune wobbled drunkenly back and forth. Blake half carried Yang, the blond being the most drunk as she tried several times to compete with Jaune over who's girlfriend was better and arguing with Blake on where they would get married. Blake was the soberest out of all of them, but she was still drunk and argued that she wouldn't marry Yang until she actually proposed with a ring. Blake had then dropped Yang when she asked if a ring of fish or sushi would work. It was a wonder the woman had made it back to the cabin.

"Ang!" Ruby yelled in her sister's ear, freeing one arm to slam her fist on her sister's arm. Yang grunted at the interruption, pulling Ruby close when she tried to wiggle out of the loser hold. Blake on the other hand groaned, her eyes squeezing shut before slowly opening to see a small pair of blue eyes looking up at her. Weiss had been up as long as Ruby, but unlike her louder friend, she had enjoyed snuggling up with Blake; even if she smelled weird.

"Morning," Weiss whispered to the waking Faunus, her eyes going wide as she let out an 'eep' when Blake hummed and rolled over with Weiss in her arms.

"Go back to sleep." Blake mumbled, feeling a harsh pounding behind her eyelids as she pulled the blanket back over them both. Weiss stayed still for a minute, feeling the rise and fall of Blake's chest and Ruby's movement near her before slowly lifting the blanket off of her and in turn off of Blake. Blake groaned, she did not want to get up or do any kind of movement, but the eyes on her told her she had to.

"Bake," Ruby's voice whined, piercing Blake's sensitive ears and making her wince as she forced herself to turn over again and open her eyes. The room was luckily dim, but even that soft light hurt her eyes as she looked at a teary eyed Ruby being smothered by her sister. "I sorry." She whimpered while looking at a confused Blake, tears starting to run down her face.

"What?" Blake mumbled, her brow furrowed as she tried to think before her nose picked up the answer. Wincing as she got up, Blake quickly let Weiss down and moved on the bed to free Ruby as she sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "I'm not mad, but we need to clean you up." Blake told her, trying to ignore the nausea and pounding in her head as she pried Yang's arms off of Ruby and helped the four year old off the bed.

"Weiss, can you fix a bath?" Blake asked the six year old as she set Ruby down and looked down at the stain on Yang and the bed. She'd let Yang deal with that, first Ruby needed to be cleaned up. "Hey, you're okay." Blake said, bending down to Ruby's height gently brushing away her tears as she sniffled and jumped on Blake. The raven haired woman grunted a bit at the impact before wrapping her arms around Ruby and standing up. She'd need a bath after this as well so she'd ignore the wet clothing against her own clothes.

"Bake, I done." Weiss told her, running back into the room and around the bed to where Blake was pulling out a sleeveless red hoodie and a small dark brown skirt for Ruby and a lilac and baby blue version for Weiss.

"Is the water warm?" Blake asked as she looked at the clothes and stood up. Weiss nodded going over to hug Blake before crinkling her nose at Ruby, whose face was burrowed into the crook of Blake's neck. "Go ahead and jump in." Blake told her, listening as the oldest of the duo run back to the bathroom.

"Are you awake in there?" Nora called out from the other side of the closed door, making Blake twitch at the sound before opening the door.

"Sort of," Blake told the grinning orange haired woman after she had opened the door.

"Is Ruby sick?" Pyrrha asked, peeking over Nora's shoulder to see Ruby still hiding her face against Blake.

"No, Yang just held her for too long." Blake said, moving Ruby slightly in her arms to show the stain before looking over at where Jaune and Ren were cooking brunch. "I'll give her a bath and meet you out here." Blake told them as Pyrrha and Nora nodded and left her to get Ruby a bath.

"So I've got some fruit and sausage, and Ren's got the pancakes." Jaune said as he turned around with a bowl and plate in hand. Both women gave the boys smiles before going over to them and helping relieve them of their plates. Just as Pyrrha set the bowl of fruit down on the small table, all four members of JNPR heard a thump followed by a loud groan that told them Yang was awake and very much hungover.

"I'll get the water and ibuprofen." Jaune said softly as he grabbed his bag and Ren pulled out a glass for him to use.

`…`…`…`

"So, what now?" Jaune asked as the group sat near the edge of the water. Ruby and Weiss were once again playing in the sand, trying to build a castle that resembled a pile of sand more than a castle.

"Well, we've defeated the Grimm in the area and we are on a vacation." Pyrrha started with a soft smile at Jaune that made the knight grin and blush.

"Let's surf!" Nora exclaimed, drawing looks from the others as they contemplated the idea. The water was perfect for it, with just enough swell in the water to make the perfect waves.

"Not a bad idea." Yang said with a grin as she stood up and brushed off her shorts. "I'll go see if there's any boards at the cabin." Yang told the group as Nora stood up to follow and the others stayed in their relaxed poses.

"I've never surfed before. Is it difficult?" Pyrrha asked, looking at Ren and Jaune for an answer since Blake was reading one of her many books. How she managed to find a new one at the festival the previous night was a mystery to her.

"It's not too hard. I mean, I've never done it, but how hard could it be to stand on a board?" Jaune asked, looking over at Ren to see him holding up his hands and surrounded by seaweed and mix matched sea shells.

"Who's ready?" Yang yelled as she and Nora ran up to them with two surfboards and a small boogie board. The two surfboards were long and a bit old but still in decent condition, the one Nora held over her head was a bright red with black and white bird accents while the one Yang held was a smooth baby blue with a large yellow and two white stripes going down the middle.

"I'm game!" Jaune grinned, standing up and taking the board Yang held while Ren took the small green and yellow boogie board from Nora.

"Nora you wanna surf first or nah?" Yang asked, turning to look at the Viking only to see she had vanished. "Wha?" She exclaimed, looking out at the water to see Nora already paddling out to catch a wave.

"Alright!" Jaune yelled, taking off towards the water to join his teammate. "Surf's up!" He yelled with a laugh as Yang rolled her eyes and Pyrrha laughed.

"I didn't know Jaune surfed." Yang said, making conversation with Pyrrha as they watched Nora expertly ride a wave. "He seems a bit…" Yang trailed off as she watched Jaune try and stand on the board only to flip off before he could even get a foot up.

"Never mind." Yang mumbled, snorting from trying to hold her laughter back as Jaune popped up above the waterline with a shocked look before a wave crashed over him. Pyrrha winced in sympathy for her boyfriend but even she had to admit the site had been amusing. Twenty tries later and Jaune still hadn't managed to stay on the board, though he had managed to stand up. Ren was staying along the water's edge and teaching Weiss how to swim with the boogie board while Ruby ran alongside them in knee deep water.

"Yang! Want a turn?" Nora called out, surfing into the shallows and hoping off the board as it slid up into the sand. Yang grinned, jumping up from her spot next to a sunbathing Blake to grab the board.

"Now watch the expert ladies." Yang said with a wink before taking off into the water. Blake looked up to watch Yang, part of her wondering if the blond woman really knew how to surf or if she was bluffing.

"Amazing." Pyrrha breathed as she and a wide eyed Blake watched Yang arch up into the air off of a big wave and grab the board before hitting the water and zipping past Jaune.

"Go Yang!" Nora yelled, jumping up and down and waving a fist in the air as Ruby cheered from her perch on Nora's shoulder, the Viking having wrapped one arm around Ruby's legs so she wouldn't fall from the jumping.

"Woo!" Pyrrha yelled as well, smiling as Yang turned to put both arms up into the air when she heard them.

"Yeah!" Blake let out, her loud cry surprising Pyrrha as she looked over to see the Faunus standing next to her with a smile as she cheered on her girlfriend. The Spartan smiled at her friend before returning to cheering on the surfing beauty just as Jaune finally managed to catch a wave of his own.

"Bake!" Weiss called out, drawing the raven haired beauty's attention away from her girlfriend to see Ren, Nora, Ruby, and Weiss in waist deep water. "I swim!" Weiss told her with a huge smile as she used the boogie board to swim away from Ren and Nora and towards Blake to show off.

"Awesome job, Weiss." Blake said, walking into the water to meet Weiss half way and lifted her up onto her hip. Weiss couldn't stop smiling as Blake looked out at Yang to see her and Jaune paddling towards shore on their boards.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled, leaning forward on Nora's shoulders and almost falling off as she tried to reach for her sister. The blond grinned, pulling her wet hair back to tie back with a large hair tie, looking at all her friends as Jaune shook the water out of his hair.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Yang said as Nora playfully tossed Ruby up into the air. "Want to ride with me? Promise you won't be _board_." Yang grinned at Blake, the woman rolling her eyes and shifting Weiss on her hip as Yang blew her a kiss.

"Yang catch!" The Viking yelled out enthusiastically, tossing Ruby to Yang.

"Huh?" Yang asked turning her head just in time for Ruby to impact her and both fall off the board into the shallow water. Blake jumped at the splash, turning instinctively to block Weiss while Nora winced, not having expected Yang to be caught unaware of her throw. "Nora!" Yang yelled as she launched out of the water with Ruby clinging to her with big wide eyes and a pale face.

"Oops?" Nora said from where she was peeking around Ren, the man looking torn between moving away and staying put as Yang made to stomp over to them.

"Yang!" Blake said, her voice drawing the blonde's attention long enough for Blake to nod at a still petrified Ruby clinging to her.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her little sister and starting to whisper reassurances to her.

"I think now would be a good time to dry off and relax." Pyrrha spoke up, getting a few nods of agreement as Jaune grabbed the forgotten surfboards. Blake sighed, moving over to where her blanket was and sitting down with Weiss in her lap for a few seconds before the child darted off to play in the sand.

"Who's up for some barbeque?" Jaune asked, setting the boards up in the sand and turning his head to look at Blake and Pyrrha for an answer.

"Can you grill some fish?" Blake asked with her eyes still on her book, making Jaune grin at the challenge.

"You got it." He said and walked off to the cabin to get his camping cookware to use while Pyrrha and a slightly reluctant Blake got up to gather firewood to use.

`…`…`…`…`

"Geez kid! Why don't you burn something else?" Qrow called out as he and Winter approached the group lounging around the fire. Like a switch being flipped, the group of Huntsman and Huntresses moved. Blake jumped forward, acting as a shield as Yang rolled backwards and grabbed the duo playing behind her. JNPR had also moved to shield Yang, Jaune throwing the first thing in his hand to act as a distraction while Pyrrha used her semblance to hover the metal equipment.

"Needs something." Qrow said as he snatched the slightly burnt meat out of the air and took a bite. Winter shot a disgusted look to Qrow, unamused with his antics as the group of younger adults relaxed and gave off a few laughs. Both adults were in a lighter version of their own clothes. Qrow wore a pair of knee length black shorts and a grey sleeveless shirt while Winter wore a pair of white skinny jeans, a faded royal blue shirt, and a smaller version of her white coat.

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang called out as Ruby cheered and began to try and climb out of Yang's hold to get to her 'Ko'.

"Sup Firecracker?" Qrow waved bending down to catch Ruby as she blurred to him, hitting him head on and grinning when she almost managed to knock him down. "You guys ready to head back? Oz said he's got the cure almost done." Qrow told them as he put Ruby on his shoulders and stood up while the group went back to their prior engagements.

"Hello Weiss," Winter greeted the tiny heiress as she looked at Winter from where her head way laying on Yang's shoulder. Winter gave the girl a small smile when she waved, content to let the girl approach her on her own. Qrow rolled his eyes as he watched the woman out of the corner of his eye, leave it to her to read a dozen books about kids and then ignore one.

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang asked, setting Weiss down and allowing her to run over to Blake and Pyrrha as they sat together with a small pile of seashells and string. "Up for a little competition?" Yang asked with a cocky look as the older Huntsman raised a brow at her and smirked.

"Depends, what'cha thinking?" Qrow asked, his grin widening as Yang motioned to the two surfboards. "Handicaps?" Qrow said as he set a pouting Ruby down and walked over to grab the red and black board.

"Only your age." Yang told him as she took the other board and raced towards the water. Qrow growled playfully, taking off his shirt before racing after his niece to the sound of the others cheering.

"I'll show you old." Qrow yelled as he caught up to her and waited for a wave. "Three trick shots and a dive! The brat and her princess judge." Qrow told her, holding up three fingers as Yang's eyes flashed at the new rules and both turned to look at the incoming waves.

"Well, we might as well enjoy the show." Jaune sighed with a lazy grin as he held out shish kababs for Blake and Pyrrha.

"Agreed. Dinner is best with friends and entertainment." Ren added as he gave a skewer to Nora before bending down to hand two small ones to Weiss and Ruby. Winter didn't respond, instead choosing to lay her jacket out on the ground to sit on while watching her secret boyfriend compete with his niece.

"Winter." A voice called out to the posture perfect woman, drawing her out of her thoughts. "Would you like some?" Blake asked, motioning to the remaining skewers on the small grill as she ate her own fish one.

"I'm fine." Winter said, lifting a hand to wave off the offer as she returned her attention to where Qrow was racing Yang along a wave. Weiss looked at the woman with a frown, looking around at the rest of the group eating their own food, then down at her own, and back at Winter. Climbing out of Blake's lap, Weiss reached for the smallest plate of food that Jaune had prepared. Unaware of the group watching her, Weiss walked over to where Winter was sitting with a slight smile on her face.

"'Inter?" Weiss asked, holding the skewer carefully as the older Schnee blinked and looked at her sister. "'Ere." Weiss said, holding out the food for a confused Winter to take.

"I'm fine." Winter repeated, lifting her hand to gently push the plate away. Weiss frowned, trying to give the woman a scowl but instead only pouting as she pushed the plate back into Winter's view. "Weiss," Winter started, her own face forming a small frown as she looked into a pair of determined eyes before darting her own eyes up to see the group watching her as well.

"Eat." Weiss demanded, holding out the plate again as Winter debated on what she should do. Sighing, the eldest Schnee sighed and took one of the smaller skewers to nibble on. She had to bite back a smile as Weiss glared at her until she took a bite, the smaller girl nodding her head before sitting down next to her to finish off her own food.

"Ren, you owe me." Jaune muttered to his friend as the group went back to their own thing. Blake though smiled as she alternated between watching Weiss try and offer more food to Winter and watching Ruby fight off sleep next to her.

"C'mere you." Blake finally said, scooping Ruby up into her lap as the girl let out a yawn and tried to fidget away. Blake ignored it, used to Ruby fighting off her naps by now and with practiced ease, began to run her fingers through the red head's hair. "Those two are being reckless." Blake said softly, still brushing Ruby's hair as she curled against Blake with her eyes starting to droop.

"But if they weren't you'd be worried." Pyrrha countered as they both watched Qrow launch off his board and swan dive into the water with Yang performing a cannon ball a second later.

"Mmm," Blake hummed, neither denying or agreeing with the Spartan as she let her amber eyes slide back over to Winter to see her showing Weiss a small glyph. The tiny heiress seemed completely mesmerized by the semblance as she slowly reached out to touch it.

"Are you ready?" Pyrrha asked, nodding her head down at where Ruby had curled up against Blake. "It's almost weird to think they'll be normal soon." She added when Blake carefully adjusted Ruby to lay more comfortably against her.

"I don't know." Blake said after a minute, confused with her own feelings about the change that would happen. "Part of me is but the other part of me is worried something will go wrong." Blake admitted, feeling her face burn a bit as she finally admitted something that had bothered her since their second day there.

"That's understandable." Pyrrha reassured her, leaning slightly to gently pat the woman's shoulder as she looked out at where Qrow and Yang were paddling to shore. "We don't know how it happened so fixing it would cause anyone a bit of fear." Pyrrha told her, trying to reassure the silent woman as she gave a nod and stood up.

"Thanks Pyrrha." Blake told her, adjusting Ruby in her arms till she was cradled against her. Pyrrha smiled, part of her knowing she hadn't done much to reassure the woman but also knowing that even if she had that same worry would resurface soon enough. "I think I'm going to go talk to Yang." She added when she noticed Pyrrha giving her a smile that told her she knew she hadn't helped Blake. Pyrrha nodded, standing up when Nora called her to the water's edge with Ren.

"Alright." Pyrrha said, dusting off her small shorts before walking off and leaving Blake to greet a playfully arguing Yang as she bantered back and forth with her Uncle. For now, Blake would wait to tell Yang her worries. She would have a moment on the ride back to talk so instead of hovering over the problem, she gently pushed it away in order to enjoy the moment she had with the girl she loved.

"Ang!" Weiss cheered, running over to Yang and squealing happily when she was swung up onto the wet blonde's shoulders.

"Hey Weiss-y! Enjoy the show?" Yang asked as she stuck her tongue out at Qrow as he rolled his eyes and made a whipping motion. Blake rolled her eyes at the duo before looking down at Ruby to see the red head waking up with a pout. Well, hopefully she wouldn't be too grouchy and would fall back asleep on the bullhead.


	20. Chapter 20

WE DON'T OWN RWBY! IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTER TEETH! THANK YOU! HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL WHO CELEBRATE IT!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

To **EndlessChains** :

Thank you! And yes, poor Ruby indeed. Writing the surfing scene was highly enjoyable and honestly, I was going to write Jaune able to surf but after watching Vol 4 ch. 2 I thought it unlikely he'd be able to. I'm glad you liked the Schnee-bling interaction as well! Yes, it IS time to head to Beacon and to whatever trouble that awaits.

To **dracohalo117** :

It seems so, but don't worry it's not happening yet!

To **Star-The-Writer** :

Hmm, I wonder?

To **Vanitas Lunar** :

Thank you for agreeing! From what Dark and I understand is if they keep ripping off the site, RT may make RWBY unavailable on YouTube and for free accounts as well. It seems unlikely but I'd rather not take the chance, you know? But anyway! Thank you for reading our chapter and hopefully the accident will never happen again. Yang should know better than to ignore a frantic Ruby. Yes, Qrowin is adorable! I so want them as cannon but if I could only choose? WhiteRose must happen! (Bumblebee would be better. -Dark.) Weiss was super proud! I could practically see her 'glowing' with it. XD Our tiny Schnee is so CUTE! I wonder what your little Rose will be like?

To **RWBY Fan Mode** :

I know! Super terrifying! The cure seems to be just about done…Dang…I was hoping for some more cuteness too! OMG If they went younger! Yeah, we like our Qrowin hehe~ Also, Yang was raised on Patch, an island. If she didn't know how to surf, then I'd be questioning a lot of things. And I agree! We demand more LadyBug, Brother!

To **Jay aka Jordan** :

Thanks! Drunk teenagers are like sleepy toddlers, funny until it's you. Yep, ALL Yang's fault! I'm glad you liked the groups antics, hope you like this chapter…even if the babies grow a little?

To **Kid Nonexistent** :

Sorry! College life sucks, hence why the chapters are so spread out. And OMG Vol. 4 ep. 4!

* * *

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

* * *

"I'm blaming Ren." Yang said as she held up Weiss balanced on the palm of her left hand while Ruby swung from her right arm. Blake looked up from her book, eyes showing the smile hidden behind the pages as Yang swung one arm while pumping the other up and down and making both tiny teammates giggle like mad. "Where did he even get chocolate?" Yang groaned while doing a sudden drop on Weiss and making her squeal and latch onto her arm upside down and with a huge smile.

Team JNPR were in the back of the bullhead, curled up among the group's bags, with blankets and pillows in a make shift bed as they slept the ride back. Team RWBY would have been doing the same if it weren't for the two very hyper toddlers running around the airship or climbing on Yang. Blake had tried reading to them, but had given up when both decided that poking each other into a rolling match was more entertaining. She now sat on the floor with a jacket wrapped around her as she watched Yang try and burn off their energy and incorporate a workout of sorts.

"It isn't Ren's fault they found his snack." Blake countered as Yang lowered her arm and upside down Weiss while lifting Ruby up into the air and reversing what she had been doing with them. "Only that it was very sweet sugar." Blake added, appeasing Yang as she grunted and tried to keep her hold on a wiggling Ruby while Weiss tried to climb up her arm.

"Are you," Blake started to ask, closing her book and using her fingers as bookmarks as Yang grunted and shook her head.

"I got it." She said before Blake could finish and managed to shift just enough for Ruby to be more secure while Weiss hung onto her shoulder with her tiny legs wrapped around her bicep.

"Wee!" Ruby squealed, sticking her arms and legs out as Yang slowly swung her arm just enough to make her little sister laugh and grab back onto her. Yang grinned up at her little sister, enjoying the moment before turning and 'biting' at Weiss when she poked the blonde's cheek.

"Ah!" Weiss squealed, giggling as she pulled away from the smiling woman and held her hands against her chest. "No bite!" Weiss laughed, leaning almost out of Yang's arm when the blond tried to 'bite' her again.

"Alright you two." Blake said close to Yang's ear as Ruby was lifted away and Yang's hand was freed.

"No!" Weiss groaned with a laugh as Yang started to tickle her mercilessly while Blake held onto Ruby and let her play with her raven locks. Yang didn't bother to smother the laughter as she moved to one of the walls to sit down and trap Weiss further in her lap.

"Do you surrender?" Yang asked as she kept up her game while Weiss tried to escape her. The tiny heiress was laughing too hard to breath much less answer as tears pricked her eyes and she weakly slapped at Yang's hands.

"No~!" Weiss laughed, leaning her head back as Yang's fingers slowed down and allowed her to slump against Yang's chest. Yang grinned as she looked down at the panting child, wrapping her arms around her and lightly kissing her head as she laughed weakly and finally gave out a yawn.

"One down, one to go." Yang smirked as Ruby continued to play with Blake's hair while the Faunus moved to sit next to Yang.

"Yang," Blake started, shifting Ruby to sit in her lap and play with her fingers instead of her hair. "Do you…" She bit her lip, uncertainty making her pause in her words and movements.

"Do you think everything will be okay?" Blake finally asked, spinning her fingers around Ruby's smaller ones in a game of finger tag. Yang frowned, turning to look at her girlfriend with worry creasing her own brow as she looked at the amber pools filled with doubts.

"Yes." She said after a beat, quiet certainty coloring her words and drawing those mesmerizing pools up to look at her. "And if they aren't then I'll make them be." She promised Blake, moving one hand to gently brush her cheek and smiling softly as Blake leaned into the touch without breaking eye contact.

"You don't think something will go wrong?" Blake asked in a whisper, searching Yang's eyes for any hint of doubt that was like her own.

"With our odds, I'm counting on it." Yang told her, dropping her playful demeanor to look at the worried woman next to her. "But if we don't give them a chance then I'll hate myself even more." She admitted, leaning her forehead to rest against Blake's.

"What if they get hurt more? What if when they return to normal they hate us or they don't remember us? Shouldn't we-" Blake started, her words starting to bleed together as her worry and fear grew until Yang kissed her softly.

"Nothing will go wrong and if it does, we'll go somewhere. Somewhere where Weiss and Ruby will both be safe and raise them ourselves. It's worked so far." Yang told her with a smile and leaned in for another soft kiss only to be stopped by a small but heavy step slipping off her thigh and hitting Blake's lap on top of Ruby. Looking down Blake and Yang saw Ruby holding the top of her head and left eye in pain while Weiss had tears running down her face and covering her lip. "There wen-Shit!" Yang hissed as she saw a line of blood fall down Weiss's chin. Standing up and scooping the now openly crying child into her arms she went over to her med kit while Blake soothed Ruby as the smaller toddler sniffled and tried her hardest not to cry at the bump rising on her head and the swelling around her left eye. As soon as Blake ghosted her fingers over the spots though, Ruby gave up and clung to the woman tightly and cried in pain.

"She okay?" Blake asked from her spot as Weiss tried to keep her face covered despite Yang attempting to clean her up and see what had happened to cause the blood. While Blake tried to figure out how Weiss managed to give Ruby a painful looking black eye and a nasty bump on her head.

"Ba-ke." Weiss whined, hiccupping and turning her head to look at the woman as Yang gently pried the tiny hands away from Weiss' face to show a bleeding lip. Blake immediately stood up with Ruby in her arms and moved closer, her eyes seeing where Weiss had bit her lip hard and deep.

"C'mere," Yang mumbled, pulling Weiss closer to her and gently wiping at the blood before putting a small fold of gauze on the spot and kissing Weiss' temple. "Keep that there for a bit, okay?" Yang said, smiling reassuringly as sad blue eyes looked up at her and a hand held the gauze against her lip. Blake passed Ruby to Yang before lifting Weiss up and letting the girl nuzzle against her.

" _Gauze_ Blake, you're the perfect Mom." Yang teased, grinning at her pun while Blake gave her a glare and pointedly walked away from her. "Did you not _see_ it coming?" She asked, trailing after her with an ice pack in her hand for Ruby.

"Ang," Ruby whimpered, beating on her sister with one hand while covering her eye with the other. Yang paused in her puns, looking down at her miserable sister and sighed. Puns could wait for after she helped Ruby.

"Sorry," she whispered to her sister and gently shifted her so she could press the ice pack softly to the bruising skin. "That's going to be really colorful." Yang muttered, frowning at the swelling while Blake walked back over to look at it as well. Neither one noticed the four sets of eyes watching them with mixed smiles, or heard the shutter of the camera as a picture was taken.

`…`…`…`…`…`

Qrow stood up and stretched, checking on the bullhead's autopilot to see if he could relax for a few more minutes. He had been flying for four hours straight before switching on the autopilot to rest for a minute. He'd love a stiff drink right now, but because of Winter's words he was showing quite a bit of determination to keep the flask away. Now if only said woman was awake.

Winter had dozed off in her seat shortly after getting on the bullhead, the woman having drove six of the seven and a half hours to their destination before giving Qrow the controls. With her palm supporting her head as she breathed softly while her other rested near a now cold coffee, it was hard to place the cold military woman on her. Qrow watched her for a few minutes, enjoying the relaxed and peaceful look on the woman's face before leaning over and draping his cloak around her. His loving smile grew a bit when Winter moved in her sleep and pulled his cloak closer with a soft sigh.

"Gotta check on the brats." He mumbled as he walked out of the pilot space, clicking the coffee pot on to fix himself a cup as well. The autopilot would go off in roughly half an hour, and they still had about an hour left in the flight. Sliding the door to the main area of the bullhead, Qrow looked around with a bit of confusion. JNPR was in a pile of people still asleep if the snores coming from them were any indication, and Yang and Blake were curled up together a few feet away from them with two sleeping bags wrapped around them.

"Ko!" Ruby squealed from above Qrow's head and to his right where a stack of crates where. Qrow had just enough time to turn and look up before Ruby was suddenly jumping towards him with a big smile and no worries.

"Woah!" Qrow grunted as he caught Ruby and held her up for inspection while the tiny child giggled and wiggled in his hands. Ruby's shorts and little red shirt was covered in dust and whatever else she had managed to find playing in the crates. Her left eye sported a nice bruise around it that her Aura had already managed to heal up to a green and yellow color. Her short dark red hair was a mess of knots and a few dust bunnies but aside from all those things she seemed fine.

"What happened here?" Qrow asked, tapping the bruise light enough to avoid causing Ruby any pain. Ruby blinked and lifted a hand to the spot before pouting slightly at Qrow.

"Rice fell." Ruby told him with a pout before her eyes were drawn upward to where she had been previously. "Rice!" She cheered, making Qrow snap his head up to look at the tiny heiress, expecting her to launch herself at him as well.

"Mornin' Princess." He greeted the blue eyes peeking over the crate and gave a friendly smile when Weiss waved at him. "Wanna jump?" Qrow asked with a smile as Weiss watched him. Qrow laughed in amusement as Weiss stood up on the crate, her little blue skirt covered in stripes of grey dust while her once white blouse showed signs of needing bleach to be the right color in the future. Shifting his feet, Qrow held out his free arm for Weiss, the child looking down at the floor fearfully before looking at Qrow and biting her lip.

"No." She whimpered, backing up a step and fiddling with her hands. Qrow nodded, not surprised the six year old was scared of the height. Unlike Ruby, who didn't know what to fear until he had saved her and Yang, Weiss was cautious and less likely to sprint into a possibly dangerous situation. Now that Qrow thought about it, Ruby seemed to have thrown that caution she had learned to the wind since joining Beacon.

"C'mon, I got ya." Qrow promised, waving his hand to Weiss and still smiling while Ruby cheered for Weiss to jump. Qrow could easily jump up and grab the child if need be, but he wanted her to trust him a little and be more daring. So, when she closed her eyes and jumped Qrow was ready to wrap a warm arm around her and give her praise. "Nice! Flew just like a bird, Princess." He told her as she blinked her eyes open in shock and looked at him while Ruby clapped and laughed.

"I did it!" Weiss whispered as a proud grin stretched across her face and she began to bounce in his arm. "Uby, tun it!" Weiss said, rattling on in a mix of Atlas and Basic as Qrow turned around and walked back into the pilot area to check his coffee and find a few snacks for the duo.

"Wa?" Winter snorted as she was woken up by the energetic duo now exploring the cabin, pulling Qrow's cloak closer to her as she blinked and tried to focus on the movements near her.

"Here." Qrow said, putting a fresh cup of coffee in front of the woman and watching as the steam and smell worked their magic. Winter gratefully sipped the beverage while her own azure eyes tracked Ruby and Weiss' exploration.

"So those two have been having fun." Qrow muttered as he took a long swig of his own coffee, smacking his lips at the bitter taste and shaking his head as his eyes grew with the caffeine. Winter hummed in reply, watching as her sister climbed up on Ruby's back to investigate one of the higher cabinets and finding nothing but first aid kits. "We'll be at Beacon in about an hour, give or take." He added, looking over at the clock hidden among the myriad of switches and controls before looking over at Weiss and Ruby as the duo switched sides and Ruby was lifted to look at where the coffee pot sat.

"Not so fast you two." Qrow grumbled, standing up and snatching Ruby away from the hot pot with his free hand and giving the twin innocent looks a stern face. "We don't mess with hot stuff. Burns." He told them as he let Ruby down and pulled both their hands to his overly warm cup.

"Why?" Ruby asked, snatching her hand away from it and looking at it with wide eyes as Qrow took another dreg. "You no burn." She said in confusion, Weiss nodding her head in agreement as she looked up at the pot and back at Qrow.

"I'm an adult. That's why." He smirked and walked back to his seat just as the autopilot beeped with a warning that it'd shut off soon. "Alright you two," Qrow grunted as he stood back up and re-took his seat. "Go bug Yang and Blake." He told them, flicking a few switches and taking control of the plane.

"No." Ruby said, walking over to try and climb into Qrow's lap while the man blinked and pushed her away with his leg.

"Go." He told her, ignoring the red head's whines as he held her out with his foot while Weiss watched the exchange in confusion and Winter hid her amusement behind her coffee.

"No." Ruby pouted as she wrapped her arms around her Uncle's boot and gave him big doe eyes. Qrow muttered something under his breath, his deep cherry eyes darting to look at Ruby for a second before returning to look at the sky. "Ko~!" Ruby whined, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his knee.

"Ruby," Qrow growled, shaking his leg as he attempted to dislodge his niece while she began to laugh like mad. "Ge'off." Qrow told her, finally turning his head to look at the dizzy child laughing on his leg.

"Enough Qrow." Winter spoke up, gently pulling Ruby off Qrow and setting her on Winter's own lap. Distracted for the moment, Winter let Ruby stand up and look out the window while she gave Qrow a glare in response to his sly look.

"Rice! Look!" Ruby said, bouncing on Winter's lap and pointing at the window. Winter was surprised at the action, instinctively grabbing onto the tinier girl to keep her from falling, while forcing a deep breath in to ease the pain in her lower stomach. Qrow smirked at the action, recalling a moment when Ruby had done the same to Tia, though a bit lower, and he hadn't been able to save them both from falling over. Summer had had a field day with that for months.

"Are the others still resting?" Winter asked after a few minutes, her attention on keeping Ruby and Weiss balanced on her lap while Qrow flew.

"Yeah, but they'll be up soon." He told her, flipping a switch that controlled the temperature in the larger section of the bullhead with a grin. "Thinkin' about a few of your own?" He asked with a teasing laugh, nodding at how she was holding Weiss and Ruby both up to view the clouds out the window and the white and blue expanse far below.

"'In'er look!" Weiss gasped, drawing the thoroughly red and ticked Specialists attention away from her boyfriend as he shook with smothered laughter. Looking out the window, Winter could see a small but bright green light in the far-off horizon. With the sun just barely peeking over the line that separated Earth and sky, painting the mountain range in shades of blues, purples, pinks, and glittering white, the green light stood out like a little Christmas light peeking around one of the many peeks.

"It's beautiful," Winter whispered as Ruby and Weiss looked on in awe, their faces pressed to the glass as they tried to get better views. "And cold." She added, leaning away from the view and blinking to clear her thoughts as both toddlers began to climb down, having quickly lost interest in the view outside the window.

"I'm going to go find them warmer clothes." Winter said, standing up and grabbing the duo's hands as Qrow hummed in reply, a hand in his pocket and the other on the controls as Winter walked out. Turning his head to look back at the shut door, Qrow quickly slid his scroll out and looked at the picture he had taken. The look of wonder on Winter's face and the small smile brought one out of Qrow as he saved the picture to his scroll and slid it closed. There weren't many times that Winter let her guard down enough to enjoy something, but Qrow knew when she did those were his favorite moments because in them she wasn't Specialist Schnee or his forced partner but just Winter, a woman who still saw the beauty and good in the world. It was a wonder she was with him at all seeing how dark and ugly he was. What was it she called him when they first met? A blight? Well, he'd happily be a blight if it meant seeing her in those unguarded moments.

`…`…`…`…`…`

"Zwei!" Two little voices yelled happily as the ramp of the bullhead settled and the door opened. The small corgi standing next to Ozpin and Glynda gave an excited bark, taking off up the ramp on his little legs to greet his tiny mistress and her friend.

"Ang! 'ook!" Ruby grinned as she was tackled by Zwei jumping up to give her face kisses. Yang rolled her eyes, smiling all the while as Weiss was then tackled by Zwei and given the same treatment.

"I swear Zwei is a mother hen." Blake muttered as she shifted her hold on one of their bags while JNPR walked behind them.

"Eh, if it works." Yang shrugged with a smile before bending down mid step and scooping both girls up into her arms, carrying them like suitcases thanks to the overalls they both wore.

"Hey!" Weiss called out indignantly, trying to twist around and grab at Zwei as the corgi bounced behind them happily.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I trust your flight back was interesting?" Ozpin greeted with a knowing smile as the group gave their mix of answers and shrugs. "Shall we get inside?" He asked, motioning to the distant school and dorm houses.

"How has everything been?" Pyrrha asked as they walked, the Spartan once again resembling a red marshmallow with her overstuffed jacket.

"Uneventful," Glynda said, her lime green eyes turned to look back at the group as she gave them a rare smile. "It will be nice to have our top students return in time for the Vytal Tournament." She told them, turning back to face forward as the group shared stunned looks and smiled.

"Can't wait!" Yang said, swinging Ruby and Weiss in her arms and making them squeal at the movement before being tossed up into the air one at a time and to be caught with ease by Yang and a startled Blake.

"Hi!" Ruby greeted the Faunus, when she landed in her arms. The group laughed at the scene, before discussing with Glynda about what they had missed and what needed to do to be able to enter the tournament.

"Miss Xiao Long, Miss Belladonna." Ozpin spoke, his voice normal but still carrying and making the bumble bee duo pause to give him their attention. "Please follow me." He told them, looking at them both with his all-knowing brown eyes before turning away and leading them to the school.

`…`…`

"Professor Oobleck!" Yang said in surprise as Ozpin led them into the messy lab area to see the man darting around and looking at papers.

"Doctor! I didn't earn a PhD for nothing!" Oobleck exclaimed in an annoyed tone as he darted around the room before stopping in front of the group and leaning forward to look a slightly creeped out Yang in the eye. "Tell me! Do you know of anyone -other than your sister- with a semblance of speed?" He asked in a rush before snapping back and taking a swing of a mug that he hadn't been holding before.

"No?" Yang said, looking over at Blake as the other woman shrugged and turned her attention to Ozpin.

"Dr. Oobleck and I have come up with a solution to return Miss Rose and Miss Schnee to their former selves." Ozpin explained, setting his mug and cane aside to motion to a few chairs while walking over to where vials of various liquids sat.

"Since we cannot replicate the incident, we have isolated the particles of Dust and combined them with a mixture of B-12, omega 3, calcium, and a few other things to hopefully inverse the effects and return Miss Schnee and Miss Rose to their proper states." Oobleck said as he moved to stand on the other side of the table near Ozpin, holding up a vial of murky lilac liquid and squinting at it while Ozpin held another vial to a flame.

"What?" Yang asked in confusion while Blake nodded and adjusted her hold on Ruby, the smaller of the duo laying her head down on Blake's shoulder and playing with the long ebony locks.

"Will it work?" Blake asked as Ozpin measured out a portion of melted gel into two separate and clean vials with careful movements.

"There is a forty percent chance of success." Oobleck said after a minute of silence, his voice grim as Yang's jaw clenched and she held Weiss tighter, making the girl look at her with worry.

"What does the other sixty mean?" Blake asked in a low tone, her ears twitching beneath the bow as she tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"We don't know." Oobleck admitted, slowly putting down the vial of lilac liquid to look at the girls with his full attention. "There is a thirty-five percent chance that nothing will happen and they will remain as they are. There is a fifteen percent chance they will change back to quickly and die from shock because their Aura won't be able to keep up. And there is a ten percent chance that they will regress further back into possibly nonexistence." Oobleck told them seriously, watching silently as the women shared a look before looking down at their tiny teammates.

"Ultimately the decision is yours." Ozpin spoke up for the first time, turning around to look at the duo to see what they would say. "But I warn you. They will not be able to remain here for long. If word were to spread of two Huntresses being turned into children, the Kingdoms will not hesitate to lay claim to them." Ozpin warned them, watching understand dawn on them as they remembered what had happened when the duo had been taken the first time.

"If they were to leave," Blake started, looking to were Weiss sat quietly in Yang's arms playing with her necklace. "Weiss needs to go to Winter or she stays with me." Blake said, her tone leaving no room for argument as Yang nodded in agreement.

"Fair enough." Ozpin agreed and looked at Oobleck to see the man holding twin vials of a pale purple white liquid in each hand. "Now, the time for decision. Will you attempt to turn them back?" He asked, grabbing his cane to rest his hands as he watched Yang and Blake talk to each other quietly. Normally he wouldn't force people to decide so quickly but if they wanted to protect Ruby and Weiss this would be their only chance to return them to normal. If they chose to let them remain as they were, Ozpin had already set up arrangements for Qrow and Winter to take a 'mission' to the outer edges of the kingdom on a small farm run by a widow and her nephew. But it all depended on what the duo would decide.

"…We'll do it." Yang said after a few more minutes. The blonde's eyes showed her determination but also a trace of worry in their amethyst depths. "We've always had the odds against us." Yang shrugged with her free arm while Ozpin and Oobleck nodded.

"Alright. Now then, Ruby, Weiss?" Ozpin spoke, taking the vials from Oobleck and walking over to where the duo had been set down. The headmaster of Beacon, knelt to look the nervous duo in the eye, holding out the vials as he spoke. "If you wouldn't mind testing this new candy?" He asked, giving the duo a warm smile as they hesitantly took the vials, sensing Yang and Blake's unease and looking up at them for comfort.

"Go ahead!" Yang told them with a smile, leaning down and faking a swallow from Weiss' vial. "Yum, taste like chocolate mints." Yang lied, watching as Blake knelt and did the same to Ruby's vial.

"I think it's more like cookies." She said and both women watched the wheels turn in the toddler's heads as they looked at the liquid curiously. After a few more seconds, Ruby took the first swallow. Yang winced as she saw the disgust on her little sister's face as she started to lower the vial before Blake plugged her nose and forced the rest of the liquid down her throat.

The duo weren't so lucky with Weiss, seeing her friend's disgust and how Blake forced her to finish the rest reminded her of the medicine she had taken and tried to fight. Yang immediately grabbed Weiss, wrapping one arm around her and pinning her arms to her side before grabbing the vial with the other. Blake couldn't help, her hands full with trying to soothe an angry Ruby as she cried and tried to fight Blake, thinking there was more of the liquid she would be forced to take.

Ozpin attempted to help, but with his hand being blocked by kicking feet and small glyphs, he instead took a step back and let the duo handle it.

"Do you think it will work?" Oobleck asked softly, watching as Yang finally managed to plug Weiss' nose but the tiny heiress proved her stubbornness as she kept her mouth closed.

"Yes. If only because I trust your work far more than my own." Ozpin admitted as Yang finally succeeded in getting the liquid down the girl's throat despite her protests. Both women had guilty looks on their faces as Ruby and Weiss cried at their harsh treatments and how they had been forced to drink the disgusting liquid but both knew it was their only chance at turning them normal as well.

"Under normal circumstances I would advise you to stay in the hospital wing so that we can monitor any changes, but I think it best you return to your dorms." Ozpin spoke up as the duo lifted their upset charges and tried to comfort them. "But, if anything happens, anything at all, be sure to call us and get here as fast as possible." Ozpin added as the two women nodded gratefully and left.


	21. Chapter 21

_**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW**_

WE DON'T OWN RWBY! IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTER TEETH! THANK YOU!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

To **RWBY Fan Mode:**

Lol, no worries! Here are the results! AND the answer to a few questions.

To **Vanitas Lunar** :

YAY! I know it was super cute! Our duo should never get sugar, and Qrowin was so OOOOOOOOO I love it! Our Bumbleby will be super great parents, don't you think? Hmm, Daddy Bird has a nice ring to it. When Weiss and Ruby 'crashed' on top of each other I had to wince. That sounded so painful. And Yes, they took the drink. MMMM You gotta read what happens.

To **Kid Nonexistent:**

HOLY COW YES I KNOW YESYESYESYESYESYES!

To **EndlessChains** :

Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the flight. Our White Rose duo seem to always be up to something, don't they? Qrow does seem like a secret photographer. The cure seems more dangerous than helpful, I almost wish they hadn't taken it. But you'll need to read the chapter to see the results. Enjoy!

To **TigerCritic** :

I mentioned in the beginning that Ruby and Weiss were crushing on each other, so yes most likely they will be an item. As for Cinder's plan? You'll have to read to find out.

To **Star-The-Writer:**

Lol, glad you liked it!

To **dracohalo117** :

Aye, aye!

* * *

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

* * *

"Still mad?" Yang asked from where she was laying in Weiss' bunk with Ruby curled up on her chest. Blake nodded, looking down at Weiss sucking on her fist while Blake ran her fingers through the soft white hair. After returning to their dorm, the duo had separated to give each girl a bath and put them in pajamas before ordering pizza to their dorm. JNPR had been asked to leave them alone for the night, the team getting a simple run down of what had happened before Yang and Blake had escaped to their room. Now with the pizza gone and each girl curled up with the opposite of whoever forced them to drink their 'cure' it was a waiting game for sleep to come. Yang had tried drawing Weiss to her by letting Ruby cuddle on top of her while her semblance was activated, but the blue eyes had only glared at her before crawling into Blake's lap with her faux ears on backwards. Blake had also tried drawing Ruby to her by pulling out a small packet of double chocolate chip cookies for dessert but the speedster had snatched up most of them before returning to Yang's lap to glare at Blake.

"It could be worse, I guess." Yang sighed, shifting slight to keep Ruby from slipping off her. Blake hummed in reply, her attention on grabbing the fairy book from earlier as an idea occurred to her. "They could be yelling at us." She laughed weakly, wincing at her own lame attempt at humor as her lilac eyes looked over at Blake to see her opening the fairy book.

"Come over here." Blake said, moving closer to the wall and letting Weiss curl closer to her as Yang slowly walked over to Blake. The blond was relieved when Ruby's only response to getting closer to Blake was to whimper and turn her face away, burying it in Yang's neck as the woman settled down and pulled a blanket over all of them with her feet.

"What are you…?" Yang let the question trail off as Blake began to read aloud, one hand still running through Weiss hair while the other turned the pages. After a few sentences, Yang noticed how Ruby would shift whenever Blake would do the voice for the poor fairy, until Ruby turned her head completely to look at the book. After another few pages, Ruby and Weiss both began to fidget and whimper, causing Blake to pause mid-sentence to look at the duo.

"They're both flushed." Yang mumbled as she checked Ruby for a fever and felt sweaty and slightly warm skin in response. "Do you feel sick?" She asked her little sister, the tiny girl shaking her head in reply before wiggling off Yang and onto the floor.

"Hurts." Weiss whined, pulling her arms above her head and stretching her legs at the same time. Blake frowned, unsure why she would hurt until Yang dropped her fist into her palm.

"Growing pains!" Yang told her, smiling a bit in relief as she leaned over and picked up a fussy Weiss and set her down on the floor where Ruby was trying kick something in front of her. "Do what I do." Yang told them, pulling her arms above her head and leaning back with a satisfied groan. It took the duo a few seconds but they did the same, Ruby falling over after leaning too far and knocking Weiss over.

"Now this." Yang said, getting down and grabbing her toes before pulling one leg behind her. Neither child could do it correctly but both were still stretching and distracted from their growing pains so it was an improvement.

Blake sent off a quick message to Ozpin, telling him that the girls were getting growing pains and what to do to help them. It took a few minutes to get a response, Blake using the time to help Yang support Weiss and Ruby in backbends, and winced when she read the reply.

"What?" Yang asked, brushing her hair back as she stood up from touching her toes and tried to look over Blake's shoulder.

"Ozpin said that it was good but we can't give them anything for it. It might affect the Dust." She told the other woman before grabbing Weiss before she could topple over into the bookshelf. "You okay?" She asked the surprised blue eyes and let go when she got a nod.

"So we've got growing pains to deal with. Okay. We can do this." Yang said, nodding her head as she reassured herself and Blake. "How hard can it be?" Yang asked with a grin just as both woman heard a ripping sound and a thud.

"No more speaking." Blake threatened as she walked over to pick Ruby up from where she had fallen half way to her bunk and ripped her shirt. The four year old looked closer to five and a half now with her clothes proving to be a bit smaller on her. "Let's find something else for you to wear." Blake said, looking over at Weiss to see she hadn't changed much, but her shirt was now a little shorter.

About an hour after putting them in Ruby's smallest basketball shorts and a sweater from each of the bumble bee duo, Ruby was fighting sleep while Weiss did her best to not slip off to dreamland as well.

Seeing the duo fighting sleep and now calmly snuggled between Blake and Yang, the blond realized why Blake had started reading aloud to them. With bedtimes, came cuddles and both girls loved to cuddle. So, with Blake bringing out the book and Yang joining her on the bed, both girls had gravitated toward each other and then to Yang since the blond was warmer. Marking the page for later, Blake sighed and looked down at the duo with a tired sigh.

"At least they're not hurting anymore." Blake whispered as Yang carefully pulled off Weiss' headband and tossed it onto the bookshelf.

"Right, their just little bugs in the bed." Yang laughed quietly, ignoring Blake's eye roll as she leaned over the duo to steal a kiss. "I'll stay up and watch them. I'll get you up if anything happens." Yang told her as Blake shifted until she was laying on her side and gently ran her fingers through first Ruby's hair then Weiss'.

"You promise?" Blake asked, already feeling sleep weigh on her eye lids. Yang nodded, sitting up more and grabbing her scroll.

"I got games to catch up on." She told her girlfriend, smiling as the woman hummed and let her eyes close.

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Blake frowned in her sleep, feeling something heavy pressed against her while her back was forced uncomfortably against the wall. Moving one arm proved difficult due to the weight on her while the other was free enough for her to move and realize it was wrapped against something. Opening her eyes, she was met with the color white, blinking helped bring it into focus and show her brain it was hair. Another minute of starring at it in confusion finally made her wake up. Carefully sitting up, Blake looked down at the sight of both Ruby and Weiss next to her in their normal bodies.

"Yang!" Blake hissed, leaning over the still sleeping duo to poke at the blond sleeping with a scroll stuck to her face.

"Wha?" Yang snorted, snapping away and dropping her scroll down on Zwei. "I waz't sleep, swear." Yang slurred as she woke up and looked around.

"Yang look!" Blake said, pointing down at the duo, mentally glad that they had been in Yang and Blake's old shirts and Ruby's shorts last night. She was sure their tiny pajamas wouldn't have lasted through their growth spurt.

"Oum…" Yang breathed, waking up completely as she saw her little sister at eighteen again. "It worked." She whispered, a grin breaking out on her face as she brushed her hand against Ruby's face, before looking at Weiss.

"I can't believe it." She whispered in awe before freezing when Weiss whined in her sleep and reached one hand out to where Blake had been. "Wow." Yang laughed, trying to smother her amusement as Weiss shifted in her sleep and rolled over to wrap an arm around Ruby. Yang couldn't handle it. The moment was just to adorable and had the blond scrambling to take a picture on her scroll. Blake just rolled her eyes before pulling the blanket over the duo and carefully climbing out of the bed. The sun was just beginning to rise outside, casting the world into a dark grey, but it was still too early to get up so Blake pulled Yang away from the sleeping duo and over to Weiss' bed.

"Don't feel up for a climb?" Yang asked as Blake pulled her down into the space below Ruby's bunk with a bit of a growl.

"Not really." Blake told her as she cuddled up to the blond without a child between them or on top of either of them. It was nice to say the least. "We should probably tell Ozpin it worked." She mumbled into Yang's side as the blond pulled her close and sighed.

"Later." She ordered with her eyes closed. Blake hummed her agreement, feeling sleep creep up on her once again. The world wouldn't need them for another hour, so she'd enjoy the peace while she could.

`…`…`…`

When Weiss woke up it was to a pair of silver eyes opening at the same time. It took a few beats of starring at each other before wakefulness hit them and with it the feeling of being wrapped around each other in nothing but old sweaters and flimsy shorts.

"I'm so sorry/Es tut mir leid!" Both squeaked out, scrambling away from each other in such a rush that Ruby fell out of the bed and Weiss hit her head against Yang's bunk. ((I'm sorry))

"What/Was?" Both repeated, looking at each other in confusion before Weiss began to turn a vivid shade of red while Ruby stared dumbly at the gap in Weiss' sweater. ((What?))

"Oum!" Weiss squeaked out, finally just covering her face while Ruby scrambled to cover herself. In their embarrassment, both finally noticed they weren't alone.

"Having fun ladies?" Yang asked from where she was filming the scene from Ruby's desk. Both she and Blake had been up for a little over half an hour and were dressed and ready for class. Both had been quietly discussing whether they should stay behind for the red and white pair or to alternate like a guard duty when Ruby had let out a groan that said she was about to wake up.

"YANG!" Ruby yelled, jumping to her feet and lunging toward her sister as Blake approached Weiss.

"Hey," Blake greeted the heiress, wondering if Weiss knew who she was since she had been speaking Atlas previously and at the same time wanting to pull the embarrassed woman into her arms.

"Please, please, please! Tell me I didn't sleep with Ruby." Weiss begged, making Blake sigh and rub the woman's back comfortingly.

"No, but you did cuddle." Blake told her, smiling at the groan that came from Weiss. "Weiss, what's the last thing you remember?" Blake asked as Weiss finally uncovered her red face and pulled Blake's sweater over her legs.

"Why am I in your clothes?" Weiss asked, lifting her arm to look at the oversized sleeve that hung to her fingertips then at Blake. "What happened?" She asked, her lips thinned and her eyes glinting as she watched Blake for an answer.

"Does this look familiar?" Blake asked instead, holding up Weiss' toy ears and nodding with a bit of a smile when she saw the flash of recognition and the tinge of pink on Weiss' face.

"Yang! If you don't delete that I'm telling Dad you took his whiskey!" Ruby yelled, drawing the monochrome duo's attention to the two sisters wrestling over Yang's scroll.

"Blake. Answer my question." Weiss growled, as Ruby and Yang continued their match. "What. Happened." Weiss repeated, blue locking with amber before Blake pulled out her scroll and pulled up a picture of Weiss playing in the sand with Ruby.

"What?" Weiss asked in confusion, carefully taking Blake's scroll to look at the picture. "That, that's me. How did…?"

"That was yesterday." Blake told her, pulling up the date of the photo to prove it to Weiss. "And this was two and a half weeks ago." Blake said, as she pulled up another photo, this one of Weiss wearing fake white cat ears and waving at the camera with a smile and in Blake's arms. Weiss studied the picture, trying to find some error in it that would prove it was fake, but everything was real about it, even the way Ren stood in the background and threw something.

"So it wasn't a dream." Weiss breathed, letting her hand drop as she stared blankly at the blanket around her and Blake's ears perked up.

"You remember?" Blake asked, frowning when Weiss shook her head.

"Not really, I can remember little bits like how we went into Vale and playing at the beach but I can't remember everything." Weiss replied honestly, looking up at Blake with a blush. Blake got the impression that there were more things Weiss remembered, but decided not to push it for now.

"Ruby, you were so cute! Why'd you have to grow up?" Yang moaned as she scrolled through her own pictures of Weiss and Ruby. Ruby growled, finally twisting around to snatch Yang's scroll and causing both girls to fall off Weiss' bunk.

"I'm going to get a shower." Weiss said, climbing past Blake and standing up. "T-thank you. For everything." Weiss stuttered, her face turning red as she spoke before quickly walking over to the team's dresser and grabbing her own clothes. Blake watched her until she closed the door before walking over to Yang and Ruby.

"You'd think you hadn't grown up at all." Blake said as she walked out of their room with the scroll, ignoring the whines of 'come back' and 'I need that' coming from behind her.

"Morning Blake!" Jaune greeted with a wave of his spatula from his spot at the stove cooking eggs. Blake had a sense of déjà vu as she looked around the room to see Nora and Pyrrha at the table and Jaune and Ren cooking. "I'm making sausage and eggs. You guys want some?" Jaune asked as Ren snatched a few fresh eggs from him to make his pancakes.

"Yes, please." Blake said as she sat down. "Weiss and Ruby are normal again." She rushed out as Pyrrha stood up to fix coffee for the adults.

"Really?" Jaune asked with a smile as Ren nodded his head.

"That's great!" Nora exclaimed, jumping up and knocking over her tower of silverware and books.

"Do they remember anything?" Pyrrha asked as she began to fix the duo coffee as well for the first time in roughly three and a half weeks. Blake nodded, standing up to help the Spartan while Nora cleaned up her mess and began to set the table.

"Weiss said she remembered some, but I haven't asked Ruby yet." Blake told them, putting five sugars and a cream in Ruby's coffee while leaving Weiss' black.

"Professor Goodwitch said you guys could have a pass today if you wanted." Jaune said aloud, turning his head and taking a half step back as some grease from the sausage popped and sizzled.

"That reminds me, what were you saying earlier?" Pyrrha asked her boyfriend while grabbing two glasses to set on the table and missing his new blush.

"U-umm, well. The thing is that Isortahavetoactasadummyforthefirstyears." Jaune said in a rush, the words jumbling together as he spoke. Everyone paused in their actions, turning to look at the steaming blonde man as he furiously scrambled eggs and flipped the sausage.

"What?" Pyrrha voiced, getting Jaune to mumble a reply that not even Blake understood.

"Morning!" Yang cheered as she walked into the room, looking around in confusion when no one replied. "Did I miss something?" She asked, turning to look at a hunched over Jaune as Ren patted him on the back.

"Jaune's evil ways has caught up with him." Ren told the group, making a dark cloud form over the man while the girls all looked at each other with frowns of confusion and shrugs.

"Has anyone seen Weiss' hair piece?" Ruby asked, walking into the room and looking around for the accessory and missing the surprised looks on JNPR's faces.

"YOU'RE OKAY!" Nora yelled, dashing around the table and lifting Ruby into a hug. "You were so cute but now that your normal we can all train together!" She cheered as she spun them both in a bouncing circle, oblivious to the small leader's struggles and their friends amusement.

"Back! B-reaking!" Ruby coughed when Nora squeezed her a little too tightly and caused a popping sound.

"Okay, that's good! Kind of like my sis in one piece not two." Yang intervened, pulling her sister away from a pouting Nora and absently setting her on her hip.

"Yang!" Ruby whined, now trying to escape her sister while Ren snapped a picture and Pyrrha laughed behind her hand. "I'm not a little kid!" The eighteen year old whined as Yang seemed to realize what she had done and sheepishly set the other girl down.

"That reminds me." Blake muttered as she set the last of the coffee down on the table and looked over at the blushing red head. "Ruby? Do you remember anything from the past few weeks?" The Faunus asked, watching Ruby closely as her brow furrowed as she tried to think.

"N-no!" Ruby stuttered after a minute, her face turning a bright shade of red than her name as she avoided looking Blake in the eye. Yang grinned at the look, her eyes darting between her burning sister and Blake as she seemed to understand.

"So you don't remember kissing Weiss?" Yang asked with a grin, laughing when Ruby's head shot up and her lips parted slightly.

"What?!" Ruby squeaked as her face paled and she slammed her head down in the table, pulling her signature hood up over her to hide further.

"Don't worry, it's not like it happened more than a dozen times!" Nora told her happily, getting a groan from Ruby as she was pat on the head. Everyone settled around the table as Ren and Jaune set the food down, Ren placing a plate of red, purple, and strawberry pancakes. Ruby looked confused at the assortment, before leaning forward and grabbing a portion of sausage and eggs to go with it. The group settled down, talking with Ruby about what she did and didn't remember and showing her various pictures to prove it.

"I should apologize to Reese." Ruby winced as she watched the video of her 'fight' on Nora's scroll while Weiss walked in. The heiress sat down quietly, the group nodding at her or in Nora's case hugging Weiss tightly while Ren gave her a plate of green and blue pancakes with bananas on them. Weiss was even more confused at the sight before her, looking around at the others and finding their eyes on her. At the start of their third year and before being turned into a child, breakfast for Weiss had become a quick cup of coffee before running to class while lunch was some fruit before going to the library. Now though, the group was determined to get the tiny woman to eat enough to start her day after seeing how a decent amount of food in the mornings did wonders for her attitude.

"What?" Weiss asked, her voice snappy as she glared at them over her mug of coffee.

"You should eat." Pyrrha advised, reaching her arm across Nora to push the plate of flat cakes closer to Weiss.

"I'm not hungry, thank you." Weiss said as she moved the plate away and leaned back to drink her coffee, her blue eyes watching them all as JNPR shared a look before splitting their eyes to look at a confused Blake and Jaune.

"Weiss, eat. You'll be grouchy later otherwise." Blake finally spoke up, drawing the heiress' attention to her.

"No I won't." Weiss argued, narrowing her eyes at Blake as the Faunus gave her a raised brow look. "How would you know?" She added hotly, her eyes gleaming slightly as Blake shrugged and gave Weiss a neutral look.

"Your body was just forced to grow fifteen years over night. I know you're hungry." Blake said instead, nodding her head at the plate while Ruby stopped eating to watch as well. "Lunch isn't till one and we have lectures all morning so you can't just grab a snack later." Blake added as Weiss scowled but grabbed her plate and began to eat.

"For a minute I didn't know what was going to happen." Yang whispered as she speared a bite of sausage, her eyes watching as Weiss ate her meal quietly. "Dealing with her now is easier than before though." Yang laughed as she watched all the banana bites vanish within the span of one blue pancake.

"Almost glad she was a kid. At least now we know ways to get her to eat." Yang added after looking down at her own plate to see a fork frozen with a sausage stabbed on it. "Ruby!" Yang yelled as her sister snapped up the bite and shoved it into her mouth.

"You little thief!" Yang yelled in disbelief, diving for her sister just as she took off out of the room.

"I am not a thief!" Ruby yelled as she moved, knocking Weiss' coffee over and spilling it on her.

"You dunce! This was my last uniform!" Weiss yelled, looking down at her ruined clothes before shoving herself away from the table and storming off.

"Well that was eventful." Blake spoke up, gathering her teammates plates while Pyrrha helped clean up the spilled beverage.

"Back to our exciting mornings." Ren agreed as he and Jaune salvaged the leftovers to put in the fridge.

"Well, at least it means normal schedules." Jaune shrugged with a grin. "Isn't it Ruby's night to cook?" He asked, looking at a calendar on the fridge as everyone grimaced.

"Take out." They all said in consensus as Jaune laughed. Ruby was a phenomenal baker, but not so great in the cooking department unless it involved simple three step recipes.

`…`…`…`…`…`…`

"The brat's back to normal." Emerald said as she walked in with Mercury and a disgruntled Neo in toe. Cinder looked up from where she was laying on the couch with her scroll, her gold eye burning into them.

"What?" She asked calmly, though her eye showed her anger. Emerald hesitated at the look, uncertainty making her want to retract her words while Mercury walked past her and dropped on the other couch.

"Brat's big again. No kid." Mercury drawled, ignoring the glare now aimed at him as Emerald sagged against a support beam and Neo slipped into the shadows.

"Hmm," Cinder said, reclining back in her former position while she looked at something on her scroll. Mercury and Emerald shared a look, both asking the other why she wasn't more upset or if she was who was going to suffer?

"Return to the original plan." Cinder said, smiling at something on her scroll. "We join Haven as they enter Beacon in a week." She said, pressing something on her scroll before closing it and standing up.

"But what about," Emerald spoke up only to feel her throat close at the burning glare Cinder gave her.

"The girl is useless now. As a child's she's moldable." Cinder told them with a shrug. "I trust you kept your identities a secret?" Cinder asked in an alluring tone that thinly veiled the danger behind it.

"Barely, but we managed." Emerald told her quickly, smiling when Cinder nodded her head in approval.

"Mercury, color your hair black. Emerald, colored contacts. We will not be taking any chances." Cinder said as she walked off, an eerie swirl of red flaring around her and sending a chill down the other duo's spine.

`…`…`…`…`…`

"So you just let them go!?" Qrow yelled, slamming his palms down on top of Ozpin's desk as he glared down at the sitting man.

"Yes." Ozpin said, brown meeting red as a silent conversation went on between them. "With two pawns in our midst, a bishop or queen will move forward. With a false pawn in their midst, certain moves can be gained." Ozpin told him, hinting at the information Qrow himself had given him.

"Professor Ozpin." Ironwood greeted as he called into the room, appearing on a screen facing the headmaster. "My apologies for interrupting." Ironwood said, bowing his head slightly to look off screen at something.

"He's being watched." Qrow muttered as he walked over to Glynda, both adults staying out of range of the mic and screen as Ironwood and Ozpin talked about the Vytal Tournament.

"The added security's gonna tip 'em off." Qrow growled as he took a swing from his flask, glaring at the man on the screen.

"I have a feeling they already know." Glynda whispered, turning her head to look out over the snow patched ground as students left their classes. "I don't like this. There are too many loose ends." Glynda grouched, her vivid green eyes narrowing while Qrow nodded his head in agreement.

"Guess we'll have to be careful." Qrow grumbled, looking at his flask with a sneer of disgust that caught Glynda's attention. Snatching the flask away from him, she sniffed the contents and her eyes grew wide.

"You're not drinking!" She said in shock, the scent of pomegranates hitting her nose as Qrow snatched back the flask.

"Shut up. I forgot to switch my flasks back out after I heard the Squirt and Icy are back to normal." He groused, sliding the flask into his back pocket while Glynda looked at him in shock. "I need a bar." He growled, walking out of the office without another word.

* * *

`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`

* * *

What's this? Another chapter? Two in one week?! THE WORLD IS ENDING!

Anyway, this is a wrap up chapter. I'm not to sure I like it, but for the moment it seems pretty okay. This chapter ends right before Breach and from there it follows cannon. I am thinking about writing a Bumblebee Chibi but like other sequels I would like to do, at the moment I have no ideas on how to create it. Oh, don't get me wrong, I'd love a Bumblebee version as much as you guys, and even have a few 'cute' ideas fueled by you guys and Tumblr (HOLY COW THE ART) but at the moment I have no start off. If someone else would like to make a sequel go ahead just give us a PM so we can read it too! I love you guys dearly, and wish I could thank each of you for following, favorite-ing, reviewing, and even adding this story to a community. You guys are amazing and without you this story would have been over before chapter 4. Thank you.


End file.
